A Little Unsteady
by JKing88
Summary: Set in 2012—as Will struggles to come out and accept himself he strikes up a strange but wonderful friendship with Alex Kiriakis. Features some WilSon but a Will/Alex endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**July, 2012**

Alex Kiriakis shouldered a backpack as he stood up. He extended his arms, grabbing his duffle bag from an overhead compartment. He joined a line of passengers exiting the airplane. As he exited, he looked at the flight attendants wishing him a nice trip to Illinois.

"Not likely," Alex snorted as he grabbed his cell phone, dialing his voicemail.

As he listened to his mother's message, Alex tried not to roll his eyes. He almost forgot how overbearing Anjelica Deveraux could be over the phone.

Three days ago, at the age of twenty-three, Alex graduated from the Royal College of Art in London. His mother was the only one to attend his graduation ceremony. Something she pointed out every opportunity she could. She used it as ammunition to further her agenda.

Anjelica Deveraux knew Alex wanted to move back to the States. Her less than subtle hints indicated she wanted him to move to New York with her. Alex felt tempted but wanted to see his father, Justin Kiriakis, first.

Alex spent the first years of his life with his mother. Conceived during an affair, it took a while for Justin to recognize Alex as his son. During those years, a rivalry formed between Anjelica and Alex's stepmother, Adrienne. Several incidents happened including the misconception that Alex died.

At three-years-old, Alex returned with his father alive and well. Justin and Adrienne were busy during Alex's time away, though. They adopted twin boys and conceived a son of their own.

Alex, in a home full of strangers, didn't adjust well. He wanted his mother and instead got a substitute who had three babies that needed attending. Sticking close to his father, Alex shied away from Adrienne.

Growing up, in Dallas, in Salem, and in Dubai, Alex felt set off from the others. Ostracized in a way, treated differently. His brothers, Vic, Joey, and Sonny, were wanted. Sought after, fought for, whereas Alex was forced upon them.

Alex struggled growing up, defiant at every turn. He couldn't wait to leave home when he graduated from high school, desperate to leave the conservative cloud of Dubai behind. Anything to get away from a stifling culture and a strained home life.

Something Justin and Adrienne didn't appreciate to this day. Their eldest child graduated college and Justin and Adrienne stayed in Salem. It didn't fill Alex with confidence.

But still, he didn't know if he wanted to move to New York. There were several cities he wanted to check out. Besides, it was too close to his mother. Growing up all Alex wanted was for his mother to swoop in and rescue him from his bland existence. Once they reconnected, Alex learned it wasn't quite as mystical as he expected.

Anjelica wasn't cut out for life as a devoted mother. Not that Alex wanted anyone smothering him but a little bit of maternal care would have been nice. But Anjelica treated Alex more as an accessory than a child. But at least she wanted him around.

In the Alex sweepstakes, she was winning.

After customs and gathering his bags, Alex took a shuttle to the nearest car rental.

"Can I help you, sir?" a pretty blonde woman asked when Alex walked to the counter.

Alex, eyes glancing at the form fitting uniform, leaned forward and smiled. "Yes, yes, you can."

Fifteen minutes later, Alex headed for Salem with a new number in his phone and a discount on a rented BMW.

* * *

After taking a shower and a quick nap in a hotel, Alex wandered around Salem. Four years ago, Alex lived in Salem. Just for a year but Alex remembered quite a bit. He didn't appreciate moving from Dallas to Salem to Dubai so close to the end of his high school years.

Regardless, Alex knew his way around Salem. While the residents came and went, Salem stayed the same.

Hands in his pockets, Alex made his way to his great uncle Victor's mansion. While walking through the park, Alex bumped into a blond teenager.

"Sorry," the kid mumbled as the same time Alex said, "Watch it."

Alex raised his brows in appreciation at the way the tight jeans hugged the blond's thighs and ass.

Nothing else delayed him and before Alex knew it, he was standing in front of his uncle's front door.

"Welcome to the Kiriakis residence," an elderly butler, Henderson, answered the door.

"Yeah, hi," Alex said. When the man didn't say anything else, Alex added, "My dad's Justin. Are you letting me in or what?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Kiriakis," Henderson gestured Alex inside. "I almost didn't recognize you, sir. You've grown so tall."

"Yeah, it's hard to breathe up here," Alex sighed. He had enough comments about his height to last him a lifetime.

"Right through here, sir," Henderson lead Alex into the front room. "I'll find your father, shall I?"

"Whatever," Alex said, already tired of the hoity-toity atmosphere.

Knowing his way around the room, Alex poured himself a stiff drink. It was early in the day but jetlag was killing him. He wasn't confident in his ability to get through this reunion without booze either.

Justin, with Adrienne on his arm, entered the room. They took a few steps inside before noticing Alex.

"Alex!" Justin yelled, rushing to his eldest son's side. He pulled Alex into a firm hug and slapped his back several times. "When did you get here?"

Alex clapped Justin on the back before stepping away the first moment he got. "Today."

"It's great to see you," Justin proclaimed. His eyes dragged over Alex's features with a fond shake of his head. "Look at you. Full head of dark hair, sparkling blue eyes, strong, and handsome. It's like looking into a mirror."

Alex snorted, crossing his arms. "Yeah, in your dreams, old man."

Adrienne, a small smile on her face, slipped against Justin's side. "You do look good, Alex."

Alex didn't bother responding to Adrienne.

"How was your graduation?" Justin asked, glossing over the tension. "Sit and tell us everything."

Justin and Adrienne nodded and smiled at the right times up until Alex mentioned his mother.

"Oh," Justin glanced at Adrienne out of the corner of his eye, "How is Anjelica?"

"Same as ever," Alex shrugged. Noting how tense Adrienne looked, he added, "Spent a lot of time together, you know. Her gift was the best. She knows me so well."

Justin, giving Alex a stern look, asked, "What was it?"

"Bought me a new camera," Alex responded with a self-satisfied expression. "You want to see it?"

"Sure," Justin said with a shrug. "You got it with you?"

Alex pulled his camera out of the backpack he brought. All while Adrienne excused herself, face pinched. After examining the camera, Justin asked to see Alex's portfolio. Alex, not wanting to look too eager, reluctantly agreed.

"Wow," Justin closed the folder with a proud smile, "I can't believe how amazing these are. I had my doubts about you getting an art degree but these are fantastic."

Alex, not sure how to take that, nodded. "Right."

Adrienne, cell phone in hand, hurried back into the room. "Alex, there's someone that wants to say hello."

Taking the phone Adrienne shoved in his face, Alex braced himself. "Hello?"

"Alex?" an excited voice asked. "I thought Mom was joking! What are you doing here?"

"Passing through," Alex responded with less enthusiasm. He loved his youngest brother, he did. But Sonny always got on Alex's nerves.

"You gotta come see me," Sonny Kiriakis urged. "I mean, I haven't seen you in ages."

Rubbing his eyes, Alex let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, whatever. You coming to the mansion or what?"

"No, I've got to work," Sonny said with no small amount of pride. "I own my own coffee shop, you know."

"I've heard," Alex rolled his eyes. Anytime he talked to any of the family on the phone, someone would bring it up.

"Come on," Sonny pleaded. "There's some free coffee in it for you."

"If you say so," Alex knew Sonny wouldn't let up until he gave in. That was part of the reason for their dissension. Both were too stubborn for their own good. "See you in a few."

Alex hung up without another word. As he handed back the phone, he said, "I'm heading out."

"Going to see Sonny?" Justin stood up and followed Alex to the door.

"Might as well get it over," Alex said causing Justin to shake his head.

"Don't you want to tell your uncle hello?" Adrienne said, disapproval in her voice.

Alex took a deep breath and said, "See ya, Dad."

Ignoring Adrienne, Alex walked out the door. He took a few steps before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his bag. He didn't smoke often, only when stressed. Something about Salem made him want to light up, though.

Leaning against a gaudy statue, Alex flipped his lighter shut and took a deep inhale.

"Can I bum one of those?" a high-pitched voice asked from near Alex's shoulder.

Alex recognized the uniform. The girl must have been a maid in Victor's employ. A cute maid with dimples and curly hair.

"Sure," Alex held out his pack. The girl let Alex light her cigarette before grinning at him.

"Thanks," she said. "So, you work in there too or something?"

"No," Alex responded, neck straining from looking down at the girl. "Victor's my uncle."

"That so?" the girl's smile changed. "In that case, want to meet up with me later?"

"Alright," Alex agreed when he saw the shape of the girl's lips when she blew out a smoke ring. "Where?"

"The Brady Pub," the girl answered. "Three hours."

"See you then," Alex smirked.

At least he would have something to look forward to after meeting Sonny.

* * *

A half-hour later, Alex arrived at Common Grounds. It didn't take him long to find the place. He just dreaded going inside. Alex couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation with Sonny that didn't end in an argument.

Wanting to get it over with, Alex stepped inside. He didn't want to admit it but the place looked nice. An upgrade from when Adrienne owned it.

"Hey," Sonny yelled from behind a counter. He tossed a rag down and hurried to Alex. "It's good to see you," Sonny said giving Alex a one-armed hug.

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Sonny asked, face eager and smiling too much for Alex's liking.

"I don't hate it," Alex responded, rolling his eyes.

"It's great, huh?" Sonny grinned. He sat down at a free table and rambled. "My business partner, Chad, and I got things going. It's been so promising and the two of us…"

Alex tuned Sonny out. He could only listen to him for so long on a topic Alex enjoyed. When it was something Alex didn't care about in the slightest, he lost interest even sooner.

Sure, Alex knew Sonny always wanted a career as a businessman. Everyone knew that. Sure, a part of Alex felt proud to see his brother in his element now. That didn't stop Sonny from annoying him to no end.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sonny said after another few minutes, "I didn't even offer you a drink. Let me get you something. What do you like?"

"Jetlag is beating me down," Alex rubbed over his face. "Get me a double espresso."

"You do look tired," Sonny acknowledged. Sonny couldn't help it if the idea of Alex looking less than perfect delighted him. "One espresso coming right up."

Sonny glanced back at Alex several times while he waited for the espresso machine to work.

He hadn't seen his eldest brother in so long. Three years to be exact. Sonny graduated from high school and left home to travel the world. Between climbing mountains and a long, painful stay in San Francisco, they lost touch.

Sonny didn't know what it was but things with Alex were always strained. Sonny didn't know why. He always craved Alex's approval and attention. But the two never got along for long.

It bothered Sonny that things came so easily to Alex. He made friends every time they moved. He got dates just by looking in a girl's direction. Alex got good grades by putting in the bare minimum. Sonny hated him for it, to be honest.

Hated that Alex was much taller than him. Hated that Alex had dark blue eyes. Hated that Alex's stomach was flat and defined when no matter how hard Sonny exercised he couldn't seem to tone up. Hated that his friends always thought Alex was hot.

Hated that Sonny always suspected their father liked Alex best.

But still, Sonny wanted to make Alex proud. Wanted his big brother's approval.

Bringing out a plateful of their biscotti, Sonny brandished Alex's order with a flourish.

"Here you go," Sonny said, "I'll be right back."

Sonny walked around the room checking on the customers and refilling coffees.

Sonny sat down with Alex again. "So, what are your plans?"

With a mouthful of cookie, Alex asked, "What do you mean?"

"You graduated!" Sonny praised. "Where are you going? What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure," Alex shrugged. "I've got options."

"Oh," Sonny frowned. "I thought you'd have it all figured out."

Alex, eyes narrowed, said, "I don't have to decide everything right now. I've got time."

"Huh," Sonny responded. He couldn't help the sense of accomplishment that he had his life all figured out and Alex didn't.

Sonny, getting a whiff of something, moved closer to Alex and sniffed. "Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Must have something to do with the cigarettes I smoked," Alex replied after throwing back his drink in one long gulp.

"Are you still doing that? I thought you only did that to piss off Mom," Sonny said with obvious disapproval.

"I like it," Alex said. "Besides my mom," he emphasized, "smokes them with me too."

Sonny, eyebrows furrowed, said, "That doesn't sound responsible."

"It's fun," Alex argued. "Something you don't know how to do."

"I do too! Just because I won't risk my lungs doesn't mean I'm not fun," Sonny crossed his arms.

"Yeah, okay," Alex rolled his eyes. "Says the kid that cried to his mommy when he smoked that bowl with me and the twins."

"That's not fair," Sonny defended. "You said no one would suspect us."

"No one did until you cried begging Adrienne for forgiveness," Alex pointed out.

"I told you I was sorry," Sonny threw his hands up. "I was fourteen. What did you expect?"

"Whatever, Buzzkill," Alex complained. "You're still the reason I got busted with it."

"I didn't know Dad brought home some detectives for dinner," Sonny maintained. "Or that Mom would encourage them to take you downtown."

"Yeah, sure you didn't," Alex responded with a rueful laugh.

"That community service was good for you," Sonny insisted, pointing at Alex.

"It's amazing. I see your mouth moving but all I hear is Adrienne," Alex stated. "You should pull that out at parties."

"Alex," Sonny complained.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both facing opposite directions. Until Sonny looked up when the door chimed as it opened.

Alex glanced at the door as well. He recognized the blond that bumped into him earlier. The one with the tight pants and killer ass.

Alex lifted his brow when he saw Sonny fumbling around to impress the kid.

* * *

Will Horton felt like throwing his arms up in the air and saying, "Fuck it." He had enough.

Summer was meant for relaxation and rest. Not nonstop babysitting, challenging summer courses, a Words with Friends title to defend, and proving EJ didn't kill Stefano.

 _Oh, and trying to accept myself._

At this point, Will was done. He wanted to throw in the towel and call it a day. He couldn't do any more or give any more effort. He just wanted it all to stop.

Will knew a lot of people didn't understand his reluctance but it was personal. At times, Will didn't understand it himself. Some days he felt so confident about who he was. Other days he'd seize up just thinking about it.

For every step forward Will made, he'd jump three steps back. He just wasn't comfortable with big declarations or promises right now. The whole thing made him uneasy, unsteady. He didn't know how to change that either.

He was Will Horton, colossal disappointment and universal fuck up. He didn't see that ever changing either.

If Will was-that word-it changed everything. Every relationship, every friendship. Would his religious family still love him the same if he liked men? Would his uncle, the priest, condemn him? Would his father still think he was a man? Would his mother love him even after all their bad blood? Or would this put them over the edge?

Will didn't know.

He did know T wouldn't remain a friend. How many more would Will lose? What would it mean for Will's past girlfriends too? Did Will betray them? Did it make him a liar?

What about Gabi? How would she take the reality of the situation? How would Will? It didn't give him relief knowing why he didn't enjoy sex with her the way he should. It made him feel guilty instead.

Did Will deceive Gabi on purpose? Did he have sex with her knowing he couldn't enjoy it the way he should? Was that the type of person Will was?

And what about his mom? All his life he lived with Sami Brady's expectations. How she ached for Will to get a normal family when he grew up. A house, a wife, 2.5 kids, and the white picket fence. Will wanted that too. After his childhood, it was the only life he envisioned.

What dream would he have now?

As much as he didn't want to say it out loud, Will didn't want to be gay. He didn't want to be different. He didn't want any other stigma that singled him out as an Other. He grew up with that label his whole life. He didn't need to add any more.

What if it wasn't even true? There were so many things happening to Will at the moment. Maybe he was confused.

Sure, Will felt different than before but it could have been for a number of reasons. He was accused of murder, after all. His boss might go to jail. His mother's relationships were up in the air.

Yes, Will had fun spending time with Sonny and Sonny's friends but that was because Sonny was a great guy. Sure, Will noticed when Sonny smiled his eyes crinkled but so what? When Chad laughed his nose wrinkled and Will didn't care about that. It didn't have to mean anything.

Yes, kissing Neil that night at the party was nice. Yes, it gave Will goosebumps and left him lightheaded but that could have been the alcohol. Will didn't drink often anymore unless EJ poured him a glass of Scotch. It went to his head that night. That's all.

Will knew everyone expected something out of him now. His parents, Grandma Marlena, Grandma Kate, Sonny, Neil, even that stupid Brian.

They all thought he should be out and proud but he wasn't. He couldn't be. None of them got it. They expected and judged and didn't understand.

Will grew up with everyone's judgments on his shoulders. He carried the weight of his mother's misdeeds. His father's, grandmothers, aunts, uncles, cousins, his own.

All Will wanted was to be ordinary. He wanted to blend into the crowd. He wanted to be forgotten. How could anyone forget Will Horton if he was-that word?

 _I can't even say it,_ Will thought, hands in his pockets and head down _. I can't even say it. How can I be it?_

 _I'll never feel comfortable the way Sonny is. I'll never be like Brian. I'll never get my happy ending now._

Sonny didn't have to worry much about his parents accepting him. From what he told Will, they were nothing short of perfect Sonny's whole life. Brian never worried that his mother would cast him aside. He didn't have a mother that managed to make everything about her.

It was scary, leaping into the unknown. Accepting himself, accepting the dangers of the world in reaction to him.

Will didn't know if he was brave enough, not yet.

Walking through the park, Will bumped shoulders with a tall man. "Sorry," Will mumbled.

He heard a scoff and a rude, "watch it," in return. Head down, Will kept walking even when he felt eyes on him. He kept moving. It was all he could do.

* * *

Will walked into the Brady Pub with a growing sense of unease. Spotting his father waving to him, Will took a deep breath before heading over.

"So," Lucas said after Will sat down across him, "how are things?"

Will shrugged. He wanted to unload all his problems. Talk about how he couldn't handle the pressure anymore. How he wanted to take the past few weeks back. How he never wanted Neil to come to the police station and give him an alibi. How he wanted to prove EJ innocent and not have to worry about that anymore. How he just wanted his dad to hold him like he used to when Will was young and scared and tell Will he loved him.

Instead, Will said, "My Chem class is gonna kill me."

"I didn't think you were taking summer school," Lucas noted.

"I like being ahead," Will said. Between his different schools here in Salem and in Switzerland, Will graduated early. It was difficult being the youngest freshman at Salem U.

"Chemistry was never my strong point either," Lucas admitted. "Billie always had to tutor me."

"Maybe I'll ask her if she remembers anything," Will said. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"Besides getting a kick out of Rafe and EJ fighting over your mother?" Lucas snorted. "I just started…"

Will nodded as Lucas began a long-winded explanation on his newest business account. Will hmm-ed and uh-huh-ed at the right times.

Right until Lucas turned the tables back on him.

"So, how are you since the article came out?" Lucas asked in one big rush.

"Okay," Will mumbled. He played with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"Is-um-are you seeing-um-I mean-good," Lucas cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Will. "Good."

"…Right," Will said after a few moments of strangled disappointment.

"I was thinking that maybe, since things with EJ look pretty cut and dry, you could work for me," Lucas offered.

"EJ's innocent, Dad," Will said with a glare. "Mom and I are gonna prove it."

Rolling his eyes, Lucas shook his head, "Sure, Will." Changing the subject before Will could argue, Lucas said, "Isn't that Gabi over there?"

Will, looking out the front window, nodded. It looked like his ex-girlfriend alright.

"I always hated how things ended with you two," Lucas lamented. "You two looked so good together. She's such a beautiful young woman."

Will looked at his father for a few moments before bowing his head. He didn't know how to tell his dad the brunette Will thought was beautiful wasn't Gabi.

* * *

Will walked through the door into Common Grounds with a bit of a slump to his shoulders. He just wanted some caffeine and to stop thinking about his life. Trudging towards the counter, Will sat on the barstool and laid his head in his arms.

Sonny, seeing Will, excused himself from the table he was sitting at. He set down a carafe of coffee and wiped his hands on his apron front. After making sure Will couldn't see him, Sonny ran his fingers through his hair and made sure he didn't have any gross stains. Taking a deep breath, Sonny put on a confident smile.

"Hey," Sonny tapped Will's head, "you okay?"

"Coffee," Will pleaded, voice muffled through his arms.

Sonny smiled before going to get Will a cup. So focused on Will, Sonny almost forgot he already had a guest.

"Who's this?" a deep voice behind Will asked.

Will lifted up his head and looked over his shoulder.

 _Oh_ , Will stared at the handsome man behind him and blinked several times.

"This is Will Horton," Sonny announced as he set Will's cup down. "Will, this is my oldest brother, Alex."

Alex took his time looking over the muscles in Will's back and the curve of his ass. After he got a good look, Alex caught Will's eyes. When Will didn't say anything, Alex quirked an eyebrow, _Cute_

"…Hi," Will responded, swallowing down a sudden lump in his throat. He didn't know why but he felt unsettled with those dark blue eyes on him.

Coughing into his fist, Will turned back to face Sonny.

Sonny's eyes drifted between Will and Alex. When Will faced him again, Sonny noticed how red his cheeks looked. Not giving it much more thought, Sonny looked at Alex, "You sticking around? Want me to get you anything else?"

"No," Alex pulled his eyes away from Will, "I've got a date."

"Already?" Sonny laughed. "You've been in Salem about five minutes."

"I'm sure that's how long the relationship will last too," Alex commented. "I'm supposed to meet her at some pub."

"Will's great-grandma owns that place," Sonny said.

"That so?" Alex leaned his elbow on the counter, body angled toward Will.

"Yeah," Will glanced at Alex before turning away, gnawing his lower lip.

Alex kept his eyes on Will, trying not to smile.

"I sometimes help her out," Will admitted forcing himself to say something and not sit there like a loser.

"What about tonight? Am I going to see you there tonight?" Alex questioned voice getting a bit suggestive.

"Um," Will swallowed before grabbing his cup of coffee, "I don't think so."

"Pity," Alex remarked, looking Will up and down.

Sonny, realizing Alex was making Will uncomfortable, cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

"No," Alex smirked, "I don't have to spend hours in front of the mirror like some people do."

"I do not take hours," Sonny defended. When he first heard Alex was in town Sonny felt excited. It had been a long time since he had seen his brother but now Sonny remembered why that was.

"Sure you don't," Alex insisted in a disbelieving voice. "I suppose you rolled out of bed with that hair, huh?"

"Would you just shut up? I have work to do anyway," Sonny gave Alex a smug look.

"Alright, I'll just let Will here entertain me," Alex grinned and put a hand low on Will's back.

Sonny, eyes zeroing in on the placement of that hand, huffed, "I'm pretty sure Will is here for me not you."

"Nonsense," Alex slipped his fingers lower on Will's back. His fingertips brushed the waistband of Will's jeans. "Besides I thought you had to work."

"I do," Sonny grunted with narrowed eyes.

"So work?" Alex shrugged. "Isn't that why you wanted me here? To show off?"

Will sat up straighter and edged away from Alex. Looking between Sonny and Alex, Will didn't know what to do with the situation. He could see there was some sort of sibling rivalry going on.

 _I don't think I've ever seen Sonny looking like that. He's never lost his cool before,_ Will realized. _Wow._

"Alex," Sonny hissed.

Alex put one hand in the air, "Fine, I'm going." Tugging on Will's belt loop, Alex said, "I'll be seeing you later."

"Bye," Will said and watched as Alex walked out the door. Glancing back at Sonny, Will said, "He's-um- friendly."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "He's a big, smarmy pain."

"Is he-um-you know?" Will wasn't sure if that was something he should be asking or not.

"Is he what?" Sonny wasn't following Will's train of thought.

 _If Alex liked boys Sonny would have told me at some point,_ Will decided. _I must have imagined the vibes._

"Are the two of you always like that?" Will changed topics. While Will listened to Sonny's explanation he tried to shake off the feeling of Alex's eyes on him.

* * *

Author's note:

As you can see, I took the feedback from the bits I posted in Unfinished Business and fleshed it out. Not sure how often this will be updated but I'm working on it. So far I'm planning at least ten chapters but knowing me it'll end up longer.

Please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading.

Title from X Ambassadors song "Unsteady".


	2. Chapter 2

Alex slipped out of his dates bed and dressed as quick as he could. He was an expert by now in the speedy escape. He didn't plan on staying the night with the maid anyway. Jetlag got the best of him, though.

Not bothering to leave a note, Alex waited until out of the girl's apartment before lighting up. At the rate he was going, Alex would need to buy another pack before the day was over.

Dragging a hand through his hair, Alex took a few turns before ending up in the middle of Horton Town Square. The place had improved since Alex lived there before.

Contemplating breakfast, Alex spotted a familiar blond head of hair sitting on an outdoor couch. Alex plopped down next to Will, taking up more room than necessary.

"What are you reading?" Alex asked, stealing the book Will buried his nose in.

Will, looking up in surprise, took a swallow when he saw how close his face was to Alex. "Uh-I-uh-," Will cleared his throat, cheeks rosy. "I'm trying to study for a chemistry test."

"Gross," Alex commented, tossing the book back in Will's lap. "I never liked chemistry. Too much math for my liking."

"I don't mind math," Will said, marking his place in the book and closing it up. "I just can't remember the properties. Or I don't want to. I don't know. It's too early for this."

"Huh," Alex said before taking a drag of his cigarette. He blew the smoke away from Will.

Will, nose wrinkled in disgust, said, "You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."

"That so?" Alex asked with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Yeah," Will said. When Alex stared at him instead of putting it out, Will sighed.

Alex chuckled when Will plucked the cigarette from his fingers and put it out on the table.

Will, not sure if his actions were rude or not, started talking. "How was your date last night?"

"Eh," Alex shrugged. "I've had better. Jetlag got the better of me, though. Had to slip out this morning."

Will, blinking several times, sputtered. "Th-that's-uh-um-,"

"Christ, you're adorable," Alex said before wincing. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

Will, wide-eyed, said, "Um, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Alex said, scrubbing a hand over his face. He blamed his lack of sleep on his loose lips. "Ever."

Alex watched as pink blossomed over Will's cheeks. Will's hands flitted from the back of his head to pulling at his shirt collar to rubbing over his thighs. Every time those bright blue eyes looked in Alex's direction, they'd widen and flit away.

Alex shook his head and laughed. "You hungry?"

"For food?" Will wondered.

"Unless you have something else in mind," Alex leered.

"Uh-well-uh-," Will stared at Alex for a moment before tilting his head. "You're making fun of me," Will decided.

Alex shrugged.

"I know where we can get some smoothies," Will said after a few moments. "Then I'm heading to the gym."

"Good," Alex declared, standing up. Without getting asked, Alex helped Will gather his books and papers spread over the area. "I need a good workout."

"Didn't get one last night?" Will snarked.

Alex let out a surprised laugh. "I told you I've had better."

"Well, hurry up," Will said, fighting the smile tugging at his lips. "I have to research ways to get my boss out of jail still."

"Woah, woah, woah," Alex said, "Jail?"

"It's a long story," Will told Alex.

"Then don't bore me," Alex challenged.

* * *

An hour later, Will spotted Alex as he lifted weights. Finishing his story, Will said, "So, now my mom and I are trying to prove he's innocent. Three more, you can do it."

Alex took a big deep breath, shoving the weight bar up and down three more times.

"Good, job," Will praised as he grabbed the bar and set it in place.

Alex sat up and shook some feeling back into his arms. "Huh, and here I thought since you're friends with Sonny you were as dull as him."

"Hey," Will laughed.

"I'm just saying," Alex stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

Will, trying not to stare, said, "That's your brother you're talking about."

"Trust me, I know," Alex responded. "What are you doing next?"

Will pointed to a leg press machine. Alex nodded and headed in the other direction to grab a towel. After wiping off his face, Alex leaned against a wall to observe Will. He enjoyed watching the strain in Will's legs as he pushed the weights forward.

"Hey," a deep voice said, walking up to Alex and blocking his view of Will.

"Hey," Alex nodded.

When Will finished his legs, he noticed Alex standing off to the side talking to some guy. From the way the guy was touching Alex's arm and throwing his head back, Will wondered just what was going on. He thought back to his crazy thought the day before.

 _No, Alex isn't gay. Sonny would have told me. But still,_ Will watched Alex interact with the stranger, deliberating. Something, he didn't know what, made Will want to break up their little talk.

Instead, Will turned away and headed for a sit-up bench. It wasn't his business who Alex talked to. After he finished his second repetition, Will sat up. He wanted to wipe the sweat off his face but didn't dare walk over to Alex and the stranger.

Will grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. After wiping his face and neck, Will got back in position. He tucked his feet under a protruding bar and lay flat on his back. He started up more sit-ups, ignoring the burn in his abdominals.

Alex, less interested in the guy in front of him the more he talked, looked out of the corner of his eye. He stood in perfect view of the sit-up bench and a shirtless, sweaty Will Horton.

"As I was saying," the guy in front of Alex said, tugging on Alex's arm.

"Yeah, uh-huh, don't care," Alex dismissed the man and walked off without another word. He stood to the side of Will, following the path a bead of sweat made from Will's neck, over the curve of his collarbone, between his pecs, and down his defined abs.

Licking his lips, Alex cleared his throat.

Will saw Alex staring at him. Or, to be specific, at his exposed torso.

"Hi," Will said, out of breath but trying not to smile.

"Hi, yourself," Alex crooned, eyeing Will up and down.

Finished, Will flopped on the bench, catching his breath. His muscles twitched and chest heaved. "God," Will let out a small chuckle, "I love working out."

"I can see that," Alex commented.

"It clears my head," Will said, closing his eyes.

"I can think of something else that does that too," Alex mumbled under his breath. "So, you done for the day?"

"I think so," Will decided. He swung his legs over the bench and stood up. "I need to shower. I stink."

Alex let Will walk in front of him to the locker room, taking advantage of the view.

* * *

"Where you headed now?" Alex asked Will as they walked out of the gym. He dealt with a lingering disappointment that the showers had separate stalls. He also didn't want to let Will go just yet. So far, Will Horton was the only interesting thing he'd seen in Salem.

"I've gotta turn in a paper online and visit EJ," Will answered. "You?"

"Nothing," Alex shrugged. "I'm supposed to meet my dad for dinner but that's it for plans."

"You could come with me if you want," Will offered. "Ever seen the inside of Salem's police department?"

"No, but I spent the night in juvie once in Dallas," Alex said.

"For what?" Will asked, half-concerned and half-incredulous.

"Pot," Alex answered. "It's not that exciting. Sonny got me busted and Adrienne thought I needed to atone for my grievous mistake."

"Adrienne sent you to jail?" Will wondered. "That's crazy!"

"Tell me about it," Alex huffed.

Will got the distinct feeling Adrienne was a touchy subject. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "You know, you never said why you were here. In Salem, I mean."

"Graduated," Alex said. "Figured I'd come visit since I had some free time."

"You did? Congratulations," Will offered with a bright smile. "What did you major in?"

"Photography," Alex answered. His fingers itched to grab his camera and capture Will's expression. With the summer sun high in the air, Will's smile glittered.

"That's awesome," Will said. "My uncle was a photographer. Well, he still is, but now he's a priest. So, I don't know if they get to overlap or not. There must be a sin somewhere in there."

"A priest?" Alex said with disgust. "What a waste."

"My grandma's super proud," Will said with a one-shouldered shrug. "What kind of pictures do you take?"

"I'd doubt you'd appreciate them," Alex said. "Might be too racy for your innocent eyes."

"Hey," Will pouted.

"Maybe when you're older, kiddo," Alex suggested. He smiled when Will sputtered.

Will's arguments didn't persuade Alex any. They walked in companionable silence until Will realized something.

"Hey," Will smacked Alex's arm to get his attention, "If you graduated, why didn't anyone go?"

Alex, messing with his phone, said, "Beats me. My mom went."

"Sonny didn't say Adrienne went out of town," Will remarked.

"Adrienne is not my mother," Alex said leaving no room for argument.

"Oh," Will didn't know how to respond. "okay. So, your mom went, at least?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Huh," Will said after a few moments. "I always thought Sonny had the perfect family growing up."

Alex snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Adrienne's been on my mom's case about it too," Will frowned. "Talking about how my mom's kids have different dads and all the drama she's been through."

"Adrienne ignores everything that doesn't fit into her picture perfect view of a family," Alex informed Will. "I only exist because my dad cheated on her. I don't know what kind of Stepford Wife act she's been playing but it's bullshit. No matter what she or Sonny say."

"Sounds like it, yeah," Will said. He had no idea. Sonny always made it seem like he had the perfect childhood. "Well, that'll thrill my mom."

* * *

Will and Alex spent a half hour visiting with EJ. They couldn't talk freely since there were too many police officers around. For some reason, EJ seemed amused by Alex's presence. Something about Alex being a Kiriakis made EJ throw his head back and laugh.

Will didn't get the joke but then again he often didn't with EJ. Alex, though, didn't seem to like EJ all that much.

"He grows on you," Will told Alex as they left. "I hated him the first time I met him too."

"Sure," Alex responded. "I can see why you like your job, though." At Will's inquisitive expression, Alex said, "Handsome boss, dangerous lifestyle. I think you have a type."

Will's jaw dropped. "I do not!"

"Hey, I'm not judging," Alex teased. "For a few minutes there I thought you might have liked someone lame like Sonny. At least EJ is interesting."

"You-you-shut up!" Will yelled. He shoved Alex out of the way to walk ahead of him.

"Ah, did I hurt your feewings?" Alex cooed.

Will shot him a nasty glare over his shoulder. Instead of deterring Alex, it goaded him on.

"Because, I gotta tell you," Alex laughed, "now, I'm entertained."

"Stop talking," Will urged. "I'm not-that-I'm not."

It took Alex a few minutes to realize Will was serious.

"If you say so," Alex gave Will a sidelong glance. "I'm just saying it'd be pretty hot. But if you don't want me to talk about it, whatever."

Changing the subject, Alex said, "How are you gonna prove EJ's innocent, though?"

"I'll think of something," Will answered, slowing down his pace. "Somehow."

As they continued walking, Alex couldn't stop from thinking about Will. He assumed Will was out. That's what he heard anyway. There was an article and everything. It didn't seem like Will was all too secure in it.

 _Pity,_ Alex thought. With Will's head bowed to the pavement, Alex's fingers itched for his camera again.

* * *

Alex held the door open for Will to walk into Common Grounds. He let it swing shut behind him in the faces of two teenage girls.

"Wait, that's the story?" Will turned around and walked backward to stare at Alex. "She told them to take you downtown? You!"

"Yep," Alex nodded. "Mother of the year. Wonder if everyone in Salem knows her little step-son had a brush with the law. Might knock her off that high horse she strides around on."

"That's messed up," Will found a table in the back to sit.

"Tell me about it," Alex huffed. "Two hundred hours of community service for one measly batch of pot too. I didn't even get a good buzz off it either."

"How tragic," Will teased.

"Speaking of buzzes," Alex said, "know where I can get any?"

"Why would I know that?" Will looked around the coffee shop, concerned someone could hear them.

"Oh, I know you, Horton," Alex slid closer across the table. "You're trouble."

"No, I'm not," Will bit the bottom of his lip to stop his smile from spreading.

"Oh, you are," Alex insisted with a grin. "That's why I'm keeping you around."

Sonny, coming out of the back room with a box of stirrers in his arms, stopped dead. Will and Alex were sitting too close to each other, way too close. Will's cheeks were too pink and Alex's smile was too big.

Ripping open the boxes and shoving the stirrers in their holder, Sonny almost ran over to the back table. "Hey, hi, what's up?"

Will and Alex both gave Sonny matching looks.

Ignoring both their stares, Sonny smiled, "What are you two doing here, together?"

"Horton, here's been my little tour guide," Alex said, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh?" Sonny tried not to let it show how much that annoyed him.

"Yeah, we met in the square this morning," Will said. "We went to the gym and to see EJ."

"Will, I thought I told you working for EJ is dangerous," Sonny said with narrowed eyes.

"And I told you that wasn't a problem," Will reminded Sonny. "I'm not gonna abandon him now. He needs me."

"I'm sorry," Alex interjected, hand held out in front of Will but looking at Sonny. "Are you trying to tell him what to do?"

"You don't understand," Sonny argued. "EJ is going to get Will hurt."

"I'm pretty sure Will can decide that for himself," Alex pointed out. "You're not his keeper."

"I happen to be his friend," Sonny insisted. "And I know what's best for him."

Will, a frown on his face, didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure if they were talking about him at all.

Alex snored a few times. "Boring Sonny strikes again."

"Would you stop it?" Sonny hissed, glaring at Alex.

Alex held Sonny's stare with an aggravating smirk until Sonny turned away. "Be a dear and bring us some coffee."

Sonny narrowed his eyes and said in a tight voice, "Be right back."

"Well," Will exhaled while chuckling, "that was interesting."

"Yeah, well," Alex shrugged, "I get under his skin. He gets under mine. It's been like that forever. Get used to it."

"No, no, I don't mind," Will remarked. "I've just never seen Sonny like that. Usually, he's so put together, you know?"

"I'll take your word for it," Alex said.

Will looked at Alex for a few moments. "You have three younger brothers, right?"

Alex nodded, "Mmm hmm."

"I have three younger siblings too," Will revealed. "But they're a lot younger than me. Still, though, being the oldest is hard. A lot of work the younger one's don't appreciate."

Alex said, "I didn't picture you as an older brother."

"Why not?" Will wondered.

"So young and innocent," Alex shook his head. "So…corruptible."

Before Will could respond he felt a hand on his shoulder. His mother stood behind him, dragging an extra chair up to the table.

"Will," Sami Brady smiled, "I was looking for you."

Alex, looking between the two blondes, noted the similarities. "Is this your mom?"

"Yeah," Will said, smacking away Sami's hand that messed with the hair curling behind his ear. "This is Sami Brady, my mom."

Sami, taking note of the other guy at the table, stuck out her hand. "Who are you?"

"Mom, this is Alex Kiriakis," Will introduced.

"Another Kiriakis," Sami pulled her hand away as fast as she could. "Great."

"Mom doesn't get along with Adrienne. Or Victor," Will told Alex. "Or anyone really."

"Oh, good," Alex said, "either do I."

"Is that so?" Sami sat up straighter.

"Step-mommy and I don't get on well," Alex revealed. "So, she probably wouldn't want me to tell you this."

Sami stuck her head closer to Alex, ready for some juicy details.

Will laughed.

"Here," Sonny returned with two coffees. "Sami, hi."

Sami waved her hand in Sonny's direction, too enthralled in her conversation with Alex.

"What's that about?" Sonny wondered.

"Oh, nothing," Will said. "Just gossip."

"Right," Sonny said, confused. "I need to work at the counter."

"I'll go with you," Will offered. "I think they're occupied anyway."

"Yeah?" Sonny smiled, eyes crinkled.

It caused Will's stomach to do funny things.

"You didn't have to entertain Alex all day," Sonny said as Will sat at the counter.

"It was no problem," Will said. "I had fun."

"You did?" Sonny frowned, wiping down the counter.

"Yep," Will chuckled, remembering earlier in the day. He looked down at his hands, smiling. "Alex is…interesting."

"Yeah," Sonny threw the rag down and turned around. He took a few deep breaths, trying not to react.

"Hey," Alex said as he walked over and put his hand on Will's lower back again. "I'm heading out, dinner with Dad."

"Oh?" Sonny said. "He didn't invite me."

"Good," Alex smiled. "Now, I'm looking forward to it."

Will snorted as Sonny glared.

"See you around," Alex said.

When Alex turned to leave, Will blurted out, "I had fun today."

Alex stared at Will's sheepish smile and paused. Something wriggled around in his stomach.

 _Must be hungry_ , Alex thought, dismissing the strange sensation.

"I didn't hate it," Alex responded. "See you, Horton."

When Sonny saw Will's burning cheeks, he clenched his fists and turned away with a huff.

"I like him," Sami walked up and smacked Will on the arm.

"He's funny," Will agreed. He looked at Sonny and frowned when he saw the expression on his face. "But-uh-you know, sales here at Common Grounds have doubled since last quarter."

"Uh-huh," Sami responded in a dry tone. "So," Sami faced Sonny, "Your mother once faked a pregnancy to keep your father away from Alex? Fascinating."

"Mom," Will warned.

"I'm just saying," Sami smiled and lifted one shoulder, head high in the air.

They all heard a chime when the front door opened. Adrienne walked inside.

"Oh, goodie," Sami clapped her hands and cheered.

Adrienne, eyes on Sonny, didn't notice Will or Sami until she was right next to them. "Sonny! Oh, hello everyone."

"Mother," Will said under his breath, recognizing the glint in her eyes.

"Adrienne," Sami greeted. "I was having a lovely chat about you."

"Is that so?" Adrienne paused.

"Yes, with Alex," Sami revealed. "He has the best stories, doesn't he, Will?"

Adrienne looked like she swallowed a lemon.

"Alex?" Adrienne asked.

"Yep," Sami continued grinning, "such a good chat."

"Don't you have to go see EJ?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sami realized. "Come on, you can come with me."

"I already saw EJ," Will complained as Sami dragged him out of his seat.

Will gave Sonny an over exaggerated look of despair and waved.

Sonny smiled despite himself.

"How did Alex meet Sami Brady?" Adrienne demanded.

"Will introduced them," Sonny replied.

"Will?" Adrienne's frown became more pronounced.

"They're friends or something," Sonny grumbled.

"Oh, Sweetie," Adrienne gave Sonny a pat on the hand. "Don't worry about it. You know how Alex is. I'm sure he'll get bored of annoying you soon."

"I hope so," Sonny responded, catching one last glimpse of Will.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for the enthusiastic response to this. I'm hoping to increase my updates to two a week.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

When the explosion hit, Alex was leaving a club called The Spot. He remembered Will mentioning the place during their talk and went to check it out.

That night he danced and indulged in a few body shots. He met a hot brunette a few years older than him. The guy had big lips and was dumber than a box of rocks. Just what Alex wanted.

In an alleyway behind the club, with his hand rubbing against the man's groin, the earth began to shake. Not in the romantic sense as the guy wasn't that great of a kisser despite his ample mouth.

The ground beneath their feet quivered, throwing Alex off balance. Part of the roof of the club cracked and just missed landing on Alex.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex asked as steam erupted from drainage pipes and a fire hydrant across the street burst.

"I dunno," the man responded, scratching his head. "Tornado?"

Alex stared at the guy for a few long seconds before rolling his eyes.

Sirens and screams echoed around the alleyway as the clubs inhabitants came pouring out.

"See you around," Alex said, getting out his cell phone and walking away.

"What? That's it?" the guy followed, pushing through the throngs of people. "I thought we had something."

"What you have is not big enough to tempt me now," Alex said before drifting into the crowd.

Alex didn't get a chance to call his dad. Justin called him just as Alex pulled up the contact info.

"Dad?" Alex answered. "The fuck is going on?"

"Are you alright?" Justin asked in a panic, disregarding the language. "Alex, are you safe?"

"I'm fine," Alex said. "You?"

"Yes, yes," Justin said, sighing in relief. "We're all fine, Adrienne, Victor, Sonny."

"Good," Alex mumbled, searching his pockets for a cigarette. "Any idea what happened?"

"No," Justin said. "I don't know anything. Can you come to the mansion? I don't know if this is over and done with. I'd feel better if you were here."

"Dad, relax," Alex said with a cigarette dangling from his lips. "I'm fine. I wanna go back to my hotel and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Reluctant, Justin said, "Alright but stay inside. Stay safe. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Yeah, yeah, me either," Alex admitted. "I'll see you later."

Alex got to his hotel as fast as he could. Offering to help wasn't him. He didn't do well with blood anyway. Or crying. Or people in general.

Help and assistance were better left to more qualified volunteers.

Glad his hotel was unscathed, Alex remembered Will when he saw his camera sitting on a dresser top. Alex had wanted to take Will's picture for some time. He even thought about how to approach Will with the subject but figured it was a lost cause.

 _Hope he's alright. It'd be a pity if something happened to him._

* * *

The next morning, Alex, camera in hand, wandered through Salem. He'd already stumbled upon some fascinating scenes. While chaos and destruction weren't his normal medium, it made for an interesting study.

He most certainly did not keep his eyes peeled for a certain blond, not at all. If Alex ran into Will while he was out and about, it would be a happy coincidence, nothing more.

After a few hours, Alex spotted Will.

For a few seconds, Alex considered walking up to him. He even took several steps closer only to stop.

Alex didn't have a reason to talk to Will. He didn't have a reason to care that Will seemed fine, tired, but fine. Alex definitely had no need for the wriggling inside his chest whenever Will was around. No, Alex didn't need to talk to Will. In fact, it was better for everyone if he didn't.

Turning and walking in the opposite direction, Alex almost barreled right into his father.

"Alex!" Justin said. Before Alex could stop him, Justin yanked his eldest son into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Alex lifted his camera in explanation. He resisted the urge to look behind him and search Will out again. He didn't know what the deal was with Will Horton but it was getting on his nerves.

"I see," Justin nodded. "I'm just so relieved you're alright. You and Sonny."

"Where is your golden boy anyway?" Alex asked. The explosion left him a little sentimental. The idea of spending time with his youngest brother didn't sound too terrible.

"Alex," Justin warned, "Don't start with that. And I left him with Will. Sonny panicked when he couldn't get Will on the phone."

"Will looked fine to me," Alex said before thinking.

"What does that mean?" Justin wondered. "Did you talk to Will?"

"No," Alex said gestured behind him with his thumb. "I just noticed him over there. He looked alright."

"Oh," Justin said, examining Alex's face. When Alex wouldn't hold his gaze, Justin sighed. _Oh indeed._

Clearing his throat, Justin said, "Come on, we're having brunch at the mansion. You better come along. Adrienne's going to need us around her now."

Alex didn't know what it was but the expression on his father's face freaked him out. Justin had a way of seeing through Alex at the worst times. Seeing things in Alex that he couldn't see in himself.

"I'd rather not," Alex said, needing to halt his father's thinking. "I wouldn't want to run into the maid."

"The maid?" Justin asked.

Alex smiled in response, grin lascivious.

Justin shook his head but slapped Alex on the back and laughed. "I think we'll risk it."

* * *

Will Horton had a horrible day. Well, a horrible night and day. A horrible day, night, and life.

Everything started out fine. Will, certain EJ wouldn't get a fair trial, assisted in EJ running away. Will got off EJ's ankle monitor with ease. Then, before Will knew it, the town exploded all around him. His mother almost plummeted to her doom. Sami and EJ were most likely going to jail. Will knew it was only a matter of time before the police realized his involvement too.

Consumed with fear and worry, Will helped Aunt Kayla set up a triage center. His uncle died at the hospital. The town was a wreck. Most of his friends and family dealt with one terrible incident after another.

After cleaning up the town, Will had Sonny to handle. One second, everything was fine and the next there were lips against his and Will couldn't handle it. He couldn't.

It was too much, too soon. Will didn't know what to do, what to feel. Someone like Sonny wasn't supposed to like someone like Will. That wasn't how it worked.

Sonny couldn't just do that. He couldn't kiss Will like that, not in public, not without warning. Anyone could have seen.

But Sonny didn't get it. He didn't understand Will's confusion and panic. The crippling fear that swelled up inside Will.

With one kiss, everything blew up in Will's face again.

Sonny's words rang in Will's ears. How Will didn't know what it meant to come out. But how could Will know when he still fought with it every day?

To make matters worse, he ran into T. That only served to make him feel even worse about his feelings.

Will had one friend who hated that he was gay and another who thought Will was a bad gay man. No matter what Will did it still wasn't right.

Talking with Marlena helped but now he regretted following her advice. She encouraged him to apologize to Sonny. That was when Will saw Sonny with Brian.

Will didn't know what he thought would happen when he met Sonny again. Maybe that Sonny would understand Will wasn't comfortable with himself yet. Maybe that Sonny would tell Will all was forgiven. Maybe Will considered what it would be like to kiss Sonny again when he was prepared and ready.

Instead, he found Sonny with Brian and realized the truth.

 _Sonny didn't kiss me because he liked me. He'd never like me. No one will like me. Not when there are guys like Brian around. Guys that are put together and proud and good looking and not me._

Even that wasn't enough, Will had to have an argument with his father. Apparently, Will was selfish because he wasn't there for his family.

All Will heard was he wasn't doing enough. He wasn't enough. No matter what he did it wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough.

Worst of all, for one idiotic minute, Will thought Sonny might have actually liked him.

Will held his arms across his stomach as he walked in a daze through the square. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. He would never like me especially when he could have someone like Brian._

Not paying attention at all, Will plowed right into someone else.

"Hey," Alex complained as Will knocked into him. "What's with you, kid?"

"Sorry," Will replied so trapped in his own thoughts he didn't even realize who was in front of him.

Alex followed after Will. He'd had a long day surrounded by Adrienne's family. He could only deal with so much crying before he offended someone.

Alex didn't care for the expression on Will's face. Annoyed that he was even concerned about it, Alex elbowed Will. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Unaware that anyone was talking to him, Will headed for the park. Before he knew it, someone grabbed his arms and shoved him onto a bench.

"What?" Will asked clearing his head.

"You," Alex sat down next to Will on the park bench. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I-I don't know," Will admitted feeling his lips tremble and his eyes water.

"Is this about the explosion?" Alex wondered in a lower voice. _Why the hell do I care?_

"Not-um-no," Will tried to explain, "Well, I guess kind of but also no."

Alex gave Will a blank look. "Can you try speaking in real sentences?"

"I'm sorry," Will looked down at his knees. "It's complicated."

"Oh yeah?" Alex leaned on the bench and threw his arm around the back of it near Will. "Here I was thinking it was easy."

Will smiled despite how upset he was. He always found Alex's blunt manner of speaking amusing.

"There we go," Alex encouraged. "You look better when you're smiling."

Will closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew he had to look ridiculous. His eyes and face always got red when upset. _And my cheeks always burn around Alex, whatever that means._

"I'm serious," Alex insisted with a chuckle. "What, like you don't know how good you look?"

Will opened his eyes and looked around the deserted park. "Are you talking to me?" Will wondered.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, kid," Alex snorted. "Do you even look in the mirror?"

"I-" Will couldn't look at Alex for a long time. "I don't know."

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "You need some serious help."

Will didn't know what to say to that.

"So," Alex said after a moment, "you gonna tell me what the problem is now?"

"It's nothing," Will sighed, turning away from Alex again.

"Sad about Jack dying?" Alex guessed.

"No, well, yes," Will conceded. "But that's not it."

"Hmm, something happen to your mom? EJ?" Alex continued.

"Not that I know of," Will responded, knowing he couldn't tell Alex the truth about that.

"Then I don't know. I mean, shouldn't you be happy now that you've figured yourself out or whatever?" Alex questioned, goading Will into talking about it.

Alex was curious.

Will crossed his arms again. "Don't talk about that."

Alex lifted one eyebrow and rotated to look at Will, "Hmm. Someone still fighting their homoerotic urges?"

"I might not be," Will argued.

"Might not be what?" Alex moved closer to Will on the bench, "Gay?"

"Yeah," Will cringed a bit at that word. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just confused."

"Oh?" Alex smiled a bit. "Okay, if that's what you think then let's go find out."

Alex stood up and put his hand on Will's wrist and yanked him up off the bench.

"Find out what?" Will let Alex pull him away.

"If you're gay or not," Alex grinned. He wasn't passing up a golden opportunity like this.

* * *

Alex hung up his cell phone and pronounced, "Okay our testers will be here soon."

"Um," Will held onto one elbow as he shifted on Alex's couch. "Exactly how are we testing this?"

"You know," Alex sat down next to Will, "I don't understand this whole battle you're having with being gay or straight. You could be both or neither or something between."

Will tilted his head to the side.

"How the fuck has no one told you any of this?" Alex groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Your grandma makes a shitty therapist."

Clearing his throat, Alex explained, "You could like guys and girls. You could like one and not the other. Or just like a person. You don't have to label yourself one thing over another."

"I don't?" Will didn't think that sounded right.

"I'm just saying you don't have to be gay or straight. There are shades in between," Alex shrugged when he heard a knock on his door. "And we're going to find out exactly which one you are."

Will fidgeted on the couch as he saw two girls walk into Alex's apartment. He turned away when he saw the enthusiastic greeting they were giving Alex. It gave Will time to contemplate what Alex said.

 _I don't have to be one thing or another? Maybe I do like girls. I could like girls. I could._

"Ladies," Alex took them both by the hand and guided them towards Will, "I need a little help with my friend here."

"Is that so?" the first girl said as she looked Will over and gave him a wide smile.

"So," Alex pushed them both towards Will, "figure it out."

Will's eyes bugged out of his head when he realized what Alex wanted him to do.

"Alex, I don't think this is-," Will tried to say as the girls sat next to him. "How do you even know them?"

"Psh," Alex dismissed as he sat down in the chair near the couch to observe. "Figure it out, Horton."

"He's hot," the second girl said as her hands went to caress Will's chest.

Will moved away from her hand, "This doesn't seem right."

"Why not?" Alex demanded. "What's the matter? You don't want to kiss them?"

"I-I didn't say that," Will shook his head.

"Then kiss them," Alex gave Will a challenging look.

"O-okay," Will took a deep breath before turning to the girl closest to him and kissing her.

Will tried to pull back when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go.

Alex smiled a bit and shook his head. _Likes girls, my ass._

"No fair," the other girl said as she yanked Will in her direction. Will struggled to get away but didn't want to exert too much force and hurt the girl.

Pulling away with a loud smacking sound, Will put his hand over his mouth and frowned.

"Thank you, ladies," Alex said as he stood up. "That was most informative."

Alex gestured for them to follow him to the door.

Will tuned out what Alex was saying to the girls as they left. He was sure he heard more kissing sounds.

"So," Alex relaxed onto the couch next to Will. "Prognosis?"

Will knew. He knew he didn't enjoy those kisses the way that he should have.

Refusing to look at Alex, Will shrugged.

"Hmm," Alex hummed before moving so they were sitting thigh to thigh. "Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"Yes," Will admitted, eyes on his knees. He flashed back to earlier in the day with Sonny. The way Sonny's lips felt against his before he shoved him away. _No, don't think about that. Don't think about him._

"How was it?" Alex put his hand on Will's knee.

"Confusing," Will said before mentioning his moment with Neil. "I was pretty drunk."

"Well," Alex nodded. "I guess the only way to figure out if you like kissing a guy over a girl is to actually do it."

"How am I going to do that?" Will asked before seeing Alex smirk.

"I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere," Alex teased with a quirked brow. Before Will could protest or even think, Alex cupped the back of Will's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Will sucked a deep breath through his nose and held his breath. It took a few beats before he kissed back.

Alex, eyebrows creased together, adjusted his hold on Will. Their lips moved together in a gentle press. Before anything could get too heated, Alex pulled away.

"How was that?" Alex breathed against Will's lips, thumb tracing along the curve of Will's jaw.

"Why did you do that?" Will whispered. Overwhelmed with the scent of cologne, the gentle scratch of a callused thumb on his skin. The tiny hint of smoke curling around Alex's clothes.

"You needed a kiss, Snow White," Alex teased before kissing Will once more.

"You're not even gay," Will said, eyes closed, mouth open.

"I told you," Alex chuckled. "You don't have to be one or the other. Some people like guys, some like girls. I happen to enjoy both."

"But," Will knew the first time he met Alex he was getting vibes. He always felt like Alex's stares were just a little too intense. "You've only been with girls."

"That you know of," Alex argued. "Just because you haven't seen any guys doesn't mean I haven't been with them."

"Sonny never told me," Will licked his tingling lips.

"I've never made a big deal of it," Alex admitted. "It's no one's business if I want to fuck guys or girls."

"Do you?" Will asked in a high pitched voice.

"Do I fuck guys?" Alex smiled. "Of course I do."

Seeing the way Will was hanging onto his every word, Alex continued, "Kiss, touch, suck, fuck, I do it all."

"Oh," Will breathed a little too heavy. Realizing Alex was still holding onto him, Will pulled away. He had no idea why he could have Alex be with him like this when he recoiled at Sonny's touch earlier.

"It's nothing to be weird about," Alex said. With anyone else, he'd find the innocence and confusion annoying. On Will it was adorable.

"You never told me," Alex added, "How was the kiss, hmm? Better than with a girl?"

Will looked away from Alex. "I don't know."

"Guess you'll have to do some more research," Alex stated before kissing Will again. He pressed his mouth against Will's waiting to see if he would kiss him back or push him away.

Will felt terrified and turned on and everything was so, so wrong and so, so right. He knew he should push Alex away. He knew he should go home and stop this but then he remembered what he saw at Common Grounds. The way Brian was touching Sonny's face while Sonny smiled and laughed.

Pushing aside thoughts of Sonny, Will pressed his lips back against Alex's.

 _Finally,_ Alex thought as he dug his hand in Will's hair and opened his mouth.

When Alex's tongue darted out against his lips, Will whimpered. Kissing a guy, especially a guy like Alex, was so beyond any kiss he had ever had with a girl.

Alex pulled away after a few more moments. Pressing his forehead against Will's, he asked, "Do you know now?"

Will couldn't find the words to answer. He couldn't think about anything but getting Alex's mouth back against his.

Alex smirked before Will yanked him into another kiss.

Will moaned when he opened his mouth wanting to feel Alex's tongue once again.

Before anything else could happen, Will heard his phone going off in his pocket. Recognizing the ringtone, Will pushed Alex away.

"Sorry, sorry, hold on," Will said as he struggled with getting his phone out. "Mom?"

"Will," Sami started talking, "I need you. Can you come home?"

"Now?" Will asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes," Sami said drawing out the word, "Are you busy? Are you with a guy? Oh, are you with Sonny?"

"No!" Will shouted. In a calmer voice, Will sighed, "I'm not with him. I'm with Alex."

"Oh, the hot one," Sami pouted. "I was hoping you were on a date."

"Uh-" Will tried to say before getting cut off.

"In that case, I need to see you," Sami ordered. "Tell him goodbye and come home."

Sami hung up before Will could reply. Trying to keep his emotions under control, Will sighed.

"Um, I need to go," Will mumbled, resigned.

"Uh-huh," Alex nodded. "I gathered."

Will stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what to say now."

"You don't have to say anything," Alex shrugged as he followed Will towards the door. "But if you need help figuring anything else out, you know who to call."

Will looked down at his feet and nodded, "Um, okay."

As Will went to leave, he pressed his lips together. Using a bit of courage, he kissed the corner of Alex's mouth.

"See you later," Will said before opening the door and walking away.

* * *

Will slumped at a table in the Brady Pub the next morning. He had no idea what he was going to do about anything. He especially didn't know what to do about Alex.

 _Why did he kiss me? Why did he even care?_

"Hey," Alex startled Will as he sat down across from him. "What's good here?"

Will stared at Alex in wide-eyed confusion instead of answering.

Quirking an eyebrow, Alex asked, "Something wrong?"

"Wh-wh-," Will tried to say before shaking his head. "No, I guess I'm just confused."

"About a lot of things, I've learned," Alex said before a waitress came over to take his order.

"Anyway," Alex continued once he ordered, "I figure you need a good influence in your life. I'm starting to suspect the ones you have now are useless."

"And you're a good influence?" Will wondered with no small amount of caution.

"Ha ha," Alex rolled his eyes, "Maybe good isn't the word I should use. You need someone in your life that isn't going to judge you for anything. That just wants you to realize how much potential you could have."

Will's eyes, somehow, managed to get even wider. He had never heard Alex talk this way before. _There has to be a catch,_ Will decided.

"If all goes according to plan," Alex reached across the table and stole Will's coffee, "I'll have you back in my apartment soon enough."

Blushing, Will played with the strings on his jacket, "Um-"

"Relax," Alex laughed, "I'm kidding, for the most part. But that's going to be part of your lessons."

"Sleeping with you is a lesson?" Will looked at Alex's face to see his signature smirk in place.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Horton," Alex informed him. "I've fit you in my busy schedule. I've had to drop my waiting list for you. There's gonna be a revolt."

"Uh, thank you?" Will questioned.

"First lesson," Alex rolled his eyes. "If you aren't sure, don't say it."

Will blinked a few times before grabbing his phone and making a note of that.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Alex said before adding a packet of sugar to the coffee and taking a drink.

* * *

Author's note:

That was mostly repeated from Unfinished Business. From now on the majority of things will be new.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Will and Alex's waitress dropped off their breakfast and brought Alex his own cup of coffee. He drank all of Will's coffee already.

"So," Will said as he poked around at his eggs, "what are these lessons going to entail?"

Alex looked up from his pancakes and paused. The two were sitting in front of a window. The light filtering through the curtains cascaded over Will. The wriggling in his stomach turned to a gentle flutter as Alex's fingers twitched for his camera.

 _Must be indigestion,_ Alex thought, taking another sip of coffee.

"Well," Alex cleared his throat, "I figured we'd start with why you were so upset last night."

"Do we have to?" Will worried his lower lip.

"Yep," Alex said. "I'm sure it isn't worth your time anyway."

"I don't know about that," Will took a small bite and swallowed. He looked at Alex for a few moments before responding. "It was a lot of things."

Alex sat and listened as Will unloaded. Every fear, every worry for the past few days came hurtling out. Alex could see Will's shoulders getting lighter; see some of the strain leave his eyes.

"You done?" Alex asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

Will's entire face from his neck to the tips of his ears turned pink. It made Alex long to capture it on film.

"Well," Alex began, "I think a lot of your problems are in your head. You've tried your best with EJ. That situation isn't your fault. But props for aiding and abetting. Your dad sounds like a douche. You aren't there for your family? Please, I got stuck at the pity party with Adrienne. No one missed you. Not to mention, you were a little busy helping your aunt with the injured. On top of cleaning up the town. You know what I did?"

Will shook his head.

"I ditched the guy I planned on hooking up with and went to sleep," Alex said. "So, like hell you aren't doing enough."

Alex took a large gulp of his coffee. It pleased him to see Will's eyes riveted on him.

"That T kid doesn't know what he's talking about. If he has a problem with you being gay, that's it-his problem. You can't change how he feels and you don't need to waste your time trying. Now, you sure that's it?" Alex held Will's gaze.

"Um-," Will, picking at some skin hanging over his thumb, rushed out, "SonnykissedmeandwegotinafightandIsawhimwithBrianandhedoesn'tlikeme."

"Slower," Alex ordered, trying not to smile.

 _Stop that. You don't find things like that cute,_ Alex reminded himself.

"Sonny kissed me, yesterday morning," Will explained. "We got in a fight when I pushed him away. When I went to apologize, I saw him with this guy, Brian. And-well-I don't understand why Sonny would do that if he didn't like me."

Alex paused with his fork right in front of his mouth. "Sonny kissed you?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. "And I pushed him away. I don't know what he was thinking. Why then? Why there? And we got in this big fight. He said-well-he said that I don't know how to be gay. And then I saw him, you know, flirting with Brian and I don't get it. Why would he do that?"

Alex put his fork in his mouth and took his time chewing. He knew. He knew his brother better than people thought, better than Sonny thought.

Alex knew why Sonny kissed Will. From the frantic hair fixing and too big smiles when Sonny first introduced them, Alex knew. He even knew why Sonny would lash out at Will when he got rejected. Why he would relish in the attention of another man so soon after his ego got wounded.

Sonny liked Will.

 _Well, fuck,_ Alex thought, mashing his teeth together while chewing.

No one would ever confuse Alex for a perfect brother. Even he had to admit chasing after his brother's crush was screwed up.

 _Is it any worse than the time I slept with Joey's girlfriend in high school?_

Alex knew the answer to that too. In high school, he was stupid and immature. He was an adult now. He should know better. He did know better.

 _But Will pushed Sonny away. He didn't want Sonny to kiss him. Last night, though, he couldn't get enough of me. He didn't push me away. He wanted to kiss me._

Swallowing, Alex said, "Maybe Sonny wasn't thinking. The explosion made a lot of people emotional."

"Oh," Will said, thinking it over. "Okay but what about Brian?"

"That I don't know," Alex admitted. "I've never heard of the guy."

"He's all smart and handsome and put together," Will pouted, elbow on the table.

"I doubt he's better looking than you," Alex said before clamping his lips shut. He didn't mean to say that.

"He looks similar to you," Will said. "So, yeah, he's better looking."

Alex, pleased by the insinuation, sat up straighter.

They sat in silence until Alex noticed the forlorn expression on Will's face. "Hey, Horton?"

"Yeah," Will asked, back to stirring his eggs.

Alex waited until Will looked him in the eyes. "I think you're hot."

Will's cheeks turned pink again, eyes wide.

"And one of these days, you're gonna think it too," Alex promised. "Now, you gonna eat your pancakes or what?"

"You can have them," Will said in a near whisper.

"Good, they're my favorite," Alex stabbed at Will's pancakes and put them on his own plate. When he noticed Will staring at him, he asked, "What?"

Will shook his head, feeling better about himself, just a tiny bit.

* * *

"Don't you think I should apologize?" Will asked Alex as they walked around the docks.

"For what?" Alex barked. "Not wanting Sonny's slimy lips all over you in public? Get real."

"But we argued," Will pointed out. "I don't want him to end our friendship."

"If Sonny ends your friendship over one fight, he's not a real friend," Alex insisted. "And I know my brother. If you apologize first, he's gonna walk all over you."

"What do you mean?" Will wondered.

"That's how he works," Alex shrugged. "If you don't stand your ground, you're gonna regret it. Sonny has to be right in every situation. It doesn't matter if he knows he's wrong, in fact, especially when he's wrong. If you give in now, he will expect you to give in every time."

"Are you sure?" Will didn't think that sounded right. Every instinct told him to beg Sonny for forgiveness and seek approval.

"Trust me," Alex insisted. "You give in now and he'll hold it and every other mistake over your head until the end of time. He's just like his mother."

"I see," Will said. "What about you? Are you like your mother?"

"My mom?" Alex snorted, "Of course, I am minus the long list of ex-husbands."

"I know how that goes," Will admitted with a laugh. "Are you two close?"

With Will's attention focused on him, Alex couldn't help opening up. "I guess. I didn't see her most of my life. But we reconnected when I was in high school. She's the only one that came to my graduation. Actually, she wants me to move to New York, closer to her. I haven't decided if I want to, though."

"You might leave?" Will frowned, stopping in place.

"I don't plan on sticking around Salem forever," Alex admitted.

"Well," Will frowned, "whatever it's worth, I don't want you to go."

"Aw, would you miss me?" Alex teased despite the strange sensation in his stomach.

"Yeah, I think I would," Will said, knocking his elbow against Alex's. "You're growing on me."

Alex pulled out a cigarette, his lighter, and lit up.

"Do you have to do that?" Will frowned. "It's disgusting."

"I don't do it that often," Alex said, blowing the smoke away from Will.

"Yeah, sure," Will rolled his eyes. "You're one of those guys that started it to look cool, didn't you?"

"I did not," Alex said a little too fast.

"Oh my God," Will laughed, "you did!"

"I didn't admit anything," Alex insisted, walking faster.

"You didn't have to," Will had to strain to keep up with Alex's long legs. "I see right through you, Kiriakis. Let me guess, you have a motorcycle."

"No, I don't," Alex sneered. "I rented a BMW, thank you."

"You're a leather jacket away from being a '90s movie," Will said.

"Keep talking, kid," Alex said, "I'll toss you in that water."

"You'd jump in after me," Will said with a huge grin.

"You wanna test that theory?" Alex challenged. "You don't know me that well."

"I think you-ah!" Will squawked when Alex reached forward and shoved him off the dock.

Alex barked out a loud laugh when Will landed with a loud splash. "You should have seen your face!"

Alex, shoulders shaking, continued smoking even when Will didn't surface.

"I'm not going in there!" Alex yelled to the water. "I know you're messing with me."

 _He's fine_ , Alex insisted, shifting his weight from foot to foot. _Just fine._

 _Didn't he just tell me he almost drowned here when he was young?_

"Horton?" Alex asked, looking over the edge. He couldn't see anything or anyone. "Son of a bitch."

Alex tossed his phone to the side and hopped into the water, cigarette and all. "Horton? Horton?"

Alex looked all around, searching. "Will?!"

He heard a snicker behind him. Underneath the dock, perfectly safe, was Will.

"I knew you'd jump after me," Will said, water dripping down his face. He held onto one wide wooden pole to keep above water.

Alex swam over to Will's side. "You're an asshole."

"You pushed me in," Will defended with a chuckle. "You owe me a new phone."

"I don't think so," Alex said. The water was lower here than he expected. His tip-toes brushed the bottom's edge.

"Mmm hmm," Will argued.

Face-to-face, so close Alex could count the freckles on Will's nose, he said, "Not gonna happen."

Will's eyes dipped down to Alex's mouth. Without thinking, he licked his own lips.

Alex smirked, reaching out to put one arm around Will's waist.

"I think you need to make it up to me," Will whispered.

"Uh-huh," Alex said, lips connecting with Will's.

Will's arms latched around Alex's neck, moaning into the kiss.

With gentle waves lapping over them, Alex held them both up. He teased his tongue along the seam of Will's lips.

If Will were any other guy or girl Alex messed around with, Alex would have already mapped out the best way to get them naked, to get release. With Will, though, Alex didn't think at all. His head drifted and the fluttering in his stomach grew restless.

Alex closed his eyes and let go.

The two could have stayed there all day, all night. Kissing and kissing with no aim in mind but to stay close to one another. But a loud voice stomping above their heads interrupted them.

"I could have sworn I saw Alex walk this way," Adrienne Kiriakis said.

"I thought I did too," Maggie Horton agreed. "Oh, well, we better keep looking."

Faces inches apart, Will and Alex caught each other's gaze and laughed.

"I guess this isn't the best spot for an impromptu make-out session," Will said. He almost couldn't believe he kissed a guy in such a public setting. He couldn't stop the nervous giggles from escaping.

"I don't know," Alex let go of Will. He used the water to slick his dark hair back. "It seemed pretty perfect to me."

Will, eyeing the way Alex's white shirt clung to his shoulders, swallowed. "Uh-huh."

"We better get out of these clothes," Alex suggested, having trouble keeping his eyes off Will. "Who knows what diseases this water is carrying?"

"Okay," Will agreed. As the two swam out from under the dock, he said, "Hey, Alex?"

"What?" Alex, the taller of the two, pulled himself up onto the dock before helping Will.

"I'm not kissing you after you smoke again," Will said before walking ahead of him, a certain swagger in his hips.

* * *

"I can just go get some of my own clothes," Will reminded Alex. He walked out of the bathroom in Alex's hotel and into the living area. "I don't have to wear yours."

"Today, you are relaxing," Alex said, keeping his eyes away from Will. "If I let you go back home, your mom will keep you. Or your million siblings will need you. Today, you're all mine."

"If you say so," Will tugged at the blue shirt of Alex's he wore. It was too big. Alex wore his shirts pretty snug but this one hung on Will. The v in the neck came down to expose a lot more of Will's chest than he was used to.

Alex, glancing at Will, tried to keep his cool seeing Will in his shirt. He cleared his throat. "Let's go."

"Where are we going now?" Will wondered, following Alex to the door.

"I owe you a phone," Alex reminded him. "Besides, I've got a craving for coffee all a sudden."

* * *

Will, playing with his new iPhone, followed after Alex through the square.

"Let me see that," Alex ripped the phone out of Will's hands before he could respond. "There."

"There, what?" Will took the phone back.

"I put my number in it," Alex said like it was no big deal. "How else am I gonna tell you where to meet me?"

"Oh, that's cool," Will opened up his text messages and sent one off fast. "There, you have my number too."

Alex nodded. "Now, coffee."

"Uh," Will slowed his pace when he saw where they were going. "Do we have to go to Common Grounds?"

"No but it's free," Alex said. "So, we're going."

"I haven't talked to Sonny since our fight," Will reminded Alex, catching up to him. "You know that."

"So?" Alex said. "Like I said, make him apologize first."

"I can't go to his own store and expect him to apologize," Will said. "That's rude. And what if I see Brian?"

"Again, so?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Brian hates me," Will responded, "which is screwed up considering I introduced him to Sonny."

Alex stopped and rounded on Will. "Here's another lesson for you. It doesn't matter if people hate you. You can't please everyone and it's pointless to try. If Brian," Alex said his name like it was something diseased, "has a problem with you, that's his issue. He doesn't get to tell you how you should come out. He doesn't get to decide your process or how to be gay. The fact that he doesn't understand your reservations means he's a dick. So, stop caring what he thinks. Got it? Good."

Alex turned back around, expecting Will to follow. It took Will a few moments, but he trailed after Alex with a big smile on his face.

Sure enough, when they got to Common Grounds, Brian was sitting at a table by himself. A table with a perfect view of the counter where Sonny stood.

"Bathroom," Alex said, "Find a table."

He left without waiting for Will to answer.

Feeling awkward, Will sat at the closest table. He played around with his phone again, getting used to the newer model. He couldn't believe Alex bought him a new one after all.

"Hey, Will," a waitress said, placing a large mug of coffee in front of him. "I didn't see you yesterday."

"I was busy, explosion and all," Will told the girl, Lauren. "Thanks, by the way."

"You've got the easiest order to remember," Lauren shrugged, "like ever."

"Thanks anyway," Will smiled, glad he wouldn't have to go to the counter and talk to Sonny.

Will turned back to his phone. It was amazing how many little changes there were in the models.

"So," a smug voice said, interrupting Will's concentration, "look who decided to show up."

"Brian," Will glanced at him before focusing on his phone again. He tried to keep Alex's words in mind. _Brian's a dick. I don't need to care about him. I don't have to feel bad around Brian._

Taking a deep breath, Will connected his phone to the free Wi-Fi. He might as well check to see if his professor posted grades on the latest chemistry test.

"You know, Sonny," Brian emphasized the name, "and I are going to the movies later. I'd invite you but I'm sure you would be in the way."

Will put his phone on the table, eyes flashing.

"I'm back," Alex declared in a loud voice. "Miss anything good?"

"I'm checking my Chem grade," Will answered. He smiled when Alex shoved Brian out of the way to pull out his chair. "And I didn't even have to order my drink."

"What's with the toolshed?" Alex nodded toward Brian. He turned his chair so he only had to look at Will.

"Oh-uh," Will glanced at Brian's affronted look. He held his mug up to his mouth so no one could see his smile. "Alex, this is Brian, Sonny's-uh-friend."

"You know I don't care," Alex said. He swiped Will's mug and took a drink before handing it back. "So, Horton, what grade did you get?"

"I got a high B," Will shrugged. "Chemistry's not my strong point."

"You know, I'm pretty good at-," Brian attempted to say.

"Well, if nothing else," Alex said in a loud voice, cutting off Brian, "I can help. Not that you need any. Complaining about a B? You're such a nerd."

"Like I said," Brian cleared his throat, "I can help. I aced all my chem courses."

"I can meet up with you tomorrow," Alex said, giving Will a mild smile.

"Hello?" Brian said, frowning.

"Are you still here?" Alex turned to give Brian a dismissive look.

Brian sputtered for a few seconds. Will clamped down his lips, enjoying himself a little too much.

"Does my brother know you have a speech impediment?" Alex asked. "I don't think he has the patience to deal with that."

"I do not have a-," Brian, fists clenched, growled.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonny asked as he walked up.

"Oh, nothing," Alex stole Will's mug again and saluted Sonny with it. "Nothing at all."

Will dissolved into giggles when Alex turned toward him and winked.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Sonny demanded, hands on his hips.

"What?" Alex said, lifting up his hands. "I thought he had a stutter. How was I to know he's just a dumbass?"

"Alex!" Sonny hissed.

"Excuse me?" Brian spat.

Will buried his face in his arms, trying to regain control of his giggles.

Alex shrugged again, turning to face Will.

"Who the hell is this, Sonny?" Brian voiced.

"My brother," Sonny said through his teeth, "and he's leaving."

"I just got here," Alex said. "Will and I haven't even finished our coffee."

"You don't have any coffee," Sonny gestured to the single mug on the table.

"We're sharing," Alex gave Sonny a condescending look and stole another sip.

"Alex," Sonny grumbled.

"There's that party trick again," Alex said. "You open your mouth but all I hear is Adrienne."

Will noticed Sonny's face turned red and his eyes looked a little crazy. He finished the coffee off and said, "I'm getting a refill."

He got up, patting Alex's shoulder on the way to the counter. Like he anticipated, Sonny followed him.

Sonny ripped the mug from Will's hand, muttering under his breath.

"You shouldn't let him get to you," Will said. He couldn't stand it when Sonny got upset. "You know he's just teasing."

"You don't know Alex the way I do," Sonny insisted. "Why are you with him again anyway?"

"Ran into him earlier," Will said. He put his hand over his mouth. He could still feel Alex's lips against his. Could still taste Alex on his tongue, a mix of syrup, smoke, and coffee. It should have been unpleasant but wasn't.

Will hated that he finally kissed a guy and couldn't even tell his best friend about it. Sonny would freak out if he knew.

"You don't have to hang around him," Sonny promised. "He's a jerk."

"And you sound like a typical little brother," Will realized.

Sonny slammed Will's mug down and crossed his arms. He stared at Will for a few moments before sighing. "I missed you," Sonny mumbled.

"I missed you too," Will admitted. Apologies were on the tip of his tongue but he remembered Alex's advice.

Sonny tapped his foot a few times until he realized Will wouldn't say anything else. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I might have overreacted the other day. A little. Kinda, maybe."

"I'm sorry too," Will said. "I had a lot going on and I took it out on you. That wasn't right."

"No, it's not your fault," Sonny uncrossed his arms and leaned on the counter. "I should have known better. You're still figuring everything out. I shouldn't push."

"No, you shouldn't," Will smiled when Sonny stared at him in shock. "But thank you for saying that."

"So, you wanna hang out here?" Sonny offered. "I have invoices to do. It always goes by faster when you help me."

"Sorry," Will wrinkled his nose, "I already have plans."

"With who?" Sonny wondered.

"Alex," Will said.

"Alex?" Sonny repeated, crossing his arms again. "Why are you hanging around him so much?"

"I don't know," Will said. "He's funny. We get along. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No," Sonny said faster than even he expected. "Just curious."

"I thought you were going to the movies with Brian anyway," Will said when he felt a hand on his lower back, Alex.

"You ready to go?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah, sure," Will replied. He took a large drink from his coffee and handed it over to Alex.

Will didn't know when that became a thing but it had.

"Hey, Son?" Alex asked once he polished off the coffee. "You free tomorrow?"

"I guess," Sonny said in a quiet voice. "Why?"

"Haven't seen you much," Alex said. "Thought we could do something."

"Alright," Sonny nodded. He looked between Will and Alex for a moment. "Why is your hair wet? Both of you?"

"We went for a swim," Alex smiled. His fingertips brushed the edge of Will's waistband. "My clothes don't look too bad on him, do they? Bye."

Alex pulled on Will's belt loop and pushed him toward the exit.

Sonny stared at them until they were out of sight. As soon as they left, he grabbed the mug they shared and threw it into the dirty dish bin a little too hard.

"You okay?" Brian asked, slinking over as soon as they left.

"No," Sonny answered, glaring at the door again.

* * *

Author's Note:

This holiday week has got me all confused. I legit thought today was Friday. Apologies for the late update.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: recreational drug use

* * *

Will and Alex's friendship continued as the weeks passed. They didn't spend every day with each other but met up often. Whenever Alex sent a message or called they'd get together. True to his word, Alex helped Will settle into his own skin. Alex's blunt speech had a way of cutting through Will's insecurities. When something bothered Will with a simple roll of his eyes Alex could change Will's way of thinking. Alex encouraged Will to stand up for himself, to speak his mind.

The more confident Will felt, the easier it became for him to accept himself. Will wasn't ready to wave a rainbow flag anytime soon. But his throat didn't close up around the words, "I'm gay", anymore.

Will and Alex had shared several kisses as well. Will hadn't initiated any. He didn't know what the parameters of their friendship were. Didn't know when he could kiss Alex or for what reason. Instead, Will left it up to Alex to decide.

It was strange and wonderful. Will didn't know what Alex got out of their friendship but stopped worrying about it. He knew Alex well enough not to question it. Alex never did anything unless he wanted to.

"I got something for us," Alex said one evening as he called Will. "Get your ass over here."

"I can't," Will said, looking in a refrigerator. "I'm babysitting."

"Blech," Alex made a gross sound with his throat. "Can't you get out of it?"

"No," Will said. "My mom's having a relationship crisis, again."

"She has one of those every other day," Alex complained. "Tell her to get over it."

"Yeah, okay," Will chuckled. "You go ahead and try telling my mom to do anything and see what happens."

Rubbing his shin, still feeling a phantom pain from the first time he talked back to Sami, Alex shook his head. "No thanks, pass."

"Besides, it won't be for too long," Will said. "My dad promised he'd take over as soon as he gets off work. I don't think my mom will take that long with this crisis anyway. She wants EJ. She just needs to admit it."

"Call me when you're free," Alex hung up before Will could say anything else.

"I hate it when he does that," Will said to himself.

After checking the kids were alright, Will felt his phone buzz in his hand. He had a text message from Sonny.

Will couldn't keep the grin off his face. Sonny sent him a picture. He was holding a mug of coffee up to his face. He captioned it, 'Me and the coffee miss you.'

 _I miss him too_ , Will thought, responding as fast as he could.

Sonny sent Will texts and pictures all the time now. It started as soon as Will and Alex got close. It wasn't like Sonny didn't do those things before but Will took a bigger notice of them now.

It was odd. As Will grew comfortable with Alex, he started feeling goofy and clumsy with Sonny. Alex made him feel safe and warm. Sonny made him all stupid and nervous.

There was also an all-encompassing sense of guilt whenever Will was with one brother over the other. Sonny didn't know how close Will and Alex were. Didn't know about the few kisses they shared. Will wasn't even sure if Sonny knew Alex liked men or not. He didn't want to tell Sonny about his crush on Alex.

Will also hadn't told Alex about his crush on Sonny. But Will didn't think it was important anyway. Alex only thought of Will as a friend.

 _It's not like Alex would ever like me as more than that. Besides, Alex doesn't do relationships. So, it would be pointless to think about one with him._

So, Will forced himself to not even contemplate it. It wasn't an option anyway.

Still, Will thought it was best to keep his feelings for Sonny and Alex separate. With how competitive the two were, it wouldn't end well. It also tread into dangerous Sami Brady territory and Will couldn't have that.

Checking the fridge one last time, Will gave up. He yelled down the hall, "I'm gonna order a pizza!"

Hearing the resounding cheers echo throughout the condo, Will smiled. At least, some things never changed.

* * *

Alex hung up his phone and tossed it on his hotel bed. He didn't anticipate Will having plans.

 _It's like I always say, kids ruin everything._

Now Alex didn't have anything to do. Sure, he could find his father but then he'd have to go to the mansion. Alex didn't want that. He was avoiding his uncle. For some reason, the two never got along. Alex assumed Sonny and Uncle Vic being so close might have had something to do with that.

He could see if Sonny was free but knew it would end in disaster. The last time the two hung out together alone it took fifteen minutes before the arguing started. So, that was out.

Alex considered going out on his own. It had been a while since he hooked up with anyone. It wouldn't take long for Alex to find a way to waste some time. But he wasn't that keen on the idea.

The last time Alex hooked up with someone left a bitter taste in his mouth. Once it was over, Alex saw the man's face in the reflection of a nightclub bathroom mirror. As the guy wiped his mouth, Alex realized he looked too much like Will for his liking.

In fact, the past few partners Alex had were all too blond and too blue-eyed. Alex never thought he had a type before. He didn't even think he had one now.

Alex attributed his newfound preference for blonds to spending so much time with Will. Alex had no problem admitting he wanted in Will's pants. But that was as far as it went, no matter what the fluttering in his stomach said.

 _If I hook up with Will, all this blond stuff will go away._

Alex hoped, at least.

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Alex couldn't help the flash of disappointment fall over him that it was his mother calling instead of Will.

"Hello?" Alex asked, bored.

"Alexander, my son," Anjelica Deveraux greeted. "How is my darling boy doing?"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Alex threw himself on his couch and closed his eyes.

"Nonsense," Anjelica dismissed, looking at her reflection in a mirror. "How is Salem treating you?"

"It's Salem," Alex answered.

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Anjelica mused. "So, when can I expect you in New York?"

"Huh?" Alex opened his eyes.

"Alex," Anjelica let out a simpering laugh. "You're not cut out for life in Salem. I've always known that. I think it's time you join me here."

Alex didn't say anything for a long time. He didn't know what he could say. His trip to Salem wasn't supposed to last this long. He didn't even know why he was still there.

It wasn't like he spent that much time with his father or his brother. He made sure to steer clear of Adrienne at all costs. He didn't care for Uncle Vic or the man's girlfriend. He thought Brady was an idiot.

 _Why the hell am I still here?_

"Alex?" Anjelica asked, sighing. "Alex!"

"Huh-oh, yeah," Alex cleared his throat. "I don't know, Mom. It's summer. I don't need to make any decisions now."

"Are you at least moving forward with your photography?" Anjelica pressed. "Because I know several studios that would love to display your pieces. Don't waste your talent in Salem of all places."

"I'm still taking photos," Alex lied. He hadn't taken any the past week.

"This is about a girl, isn't it?" Anjelica clapped her hands together and laughed. "Oh, this is too precious."

"Get real," Alex said a little too loud. "There's no girl."

"A boy then," Anjelica sniffed. "Either way, it's adorable. My son, in love. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't make me laugh," Alex snorted. "I'm not in love with anyone."

"But there is a boy?" Anjelica pushed.

"I didn't say that," Alex insisted.

"There won't be if you keep dragging your feet," Anjelica sniffed.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Alex argued.

"Fine," Anjelica said. "Just don't let something slip through your fingers. And think about New York."

Anjelica hung up before Alex could say anything.

 _Mom doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about. I'm still here 'cause I don't want to see her in New York. That's all it is._

Alex sat up off the couch and headed for the door. He didn't want to stay cooped up in his hotel room anymore. Instead, he set out on a walk.

It was early in the evening. Too early to get a drink and Alex didn't feel in the mood for coffee. Going to the movies alone made him feel like a loser. He didn't have any motivation for pictures at the moment either.

Alex wandered around town until he stopped in front of a condo building. The same condo Will lived in with his family. Alex had never been inside before although he'd seen the outside plenty of times. He got into the habit of walking Will home after they hung out.

Alex didn't mean to walk there now, though. He didn't understand how it happened either. But, since he was already there, he might as well go up.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Will ordered the pizza, the doorbell rang.

"Took you long enough, I'm starving," Will said when he opened the door. He expected his pizza instead he got Alex. "What are you doing here?"

Alex shrugged, hands in his pockets. "I got bored."

"Oh," Will floundered for a moment. "Come in."

Alex brushed against Will as he walked inside. "Who did you think was at the door?"

"Pizza," Will answered. "I've been waiting forever."

"So," Alex said as he gazed around the condo. He had never been inside Will's place before. He had no reason to with three children crawling all over the place. "This place is nicer than I expected."

"Okay," Will chuckled. "I guess that's a compliment."

"I expected toys and food and pee stains or something," Alex responded. "I don't know."

"Pee stains? They're kids, not dogs," Will shoved Alex's shoulder, "idiot."

"Where are the little ankle biters anyway?" Alex asked, flopping on the couch. He'd never seen Will's siblings before and was curious.

"In their rooms," Will said, "I better check on them. Be right back."

Alex grunted in acknowledgment. He didn't know why he was there and now that he was alone he felt more than a little uncomfortable.

Standing up, Alex took in the décor. He looked at various family photos, taking particular note of the ones with Will.

 _Thank God he's not as derpy looking now,_ Alex thought frowning at a prepubescent photo of Will.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Glancing at the hallway Will walked down, Alex opened the door. The pizza arrived.

"$19.76, please," the man said as Alex took the pizzas.

"Yeah, here," Alex fished out a couple of bills and handed them over.

"Thanks, sir," the man said. "Have a good ni-,"

Alex shut the door in his face.

"Horton!" Alex yelled, tossing the boxes on the kitchen counter. "Pizza!"

"Pizza!" several young voices yelled as loud a pounding echoed down the hall.

"Grab plates!" Will urged. "And napkins. And no, you can't have a soda, so don't ask."

Alex heard a lot of mutinous grumbling and felt a sense of nostalgia sweep over him.

"Help yourself," Will told Alex as he handed him a plate. He took a large bite of his own slice. "What do I owe you anyway?"

"Nothing," Alex grabbed two slices of pepperoni and leaned against the kitchen counter next to Will.

"You sure?" Will asked. "I have money."

"Horton, shut it," Alex ordered.

Will smiled and handed him a napkin. He grabbed three juice boxes and distributed to his siblings.

Johnny, Allie, and Sydney sat at the kitchen island. Their small legs dangled high off the bar stools as they stuffed their faces. Will and Alex stood up to eat.

"Oh, kids, this is Alex," Will told them. "Alex this is Johnny, Allie, and Sydney."

Alex nodded when Will pointed at each kid. He noticed right away which ones belonged to EJ.

"Who's Alex?" Johnny asked with an intimidating glare for someone so small.

"Is he your booooyfriend?" Allie teased before sharing a giggle with Sydney.

"No," Will responded, scratching the back of his neck. He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. "He's my friend."

"He's tall," Johnny said, "like Daddy."

Johnny looked Alex over for a few moments before deciding he was alright.

"Sure is," Will agreed. He looked at Alex and smiled when he saw the look of distaste on Alex's face.

Alex got through dinner but only just. He didn't know how Will did it. Didn't know how he put up with the whining and the dirty faces. The inane babbling and the squeaky voices. But Will shrugged it all off. Maneuvering and handling disagreements and exerting control with ease.

It almost impressed Alex, if he cared about that kind of thing.

After dinner, the kids were restless.

"I'm boooored," Allie complained.

"Me too," Johnny agreed, hanging upside down on the couch.

"I wanna play a game," Allie decided. "Will, play with us."

"Play what?" Will wondered.

"I dunno," Allie threw her hands up. "Something!"

"Go pick something out of the hall closet," Will said with a sigh. As the kids ran off, he faced Alex. "You don't have to stay for this. I know you don't want to play a board game with us."

"It's not at the top of my to-do list," Alex said, "but whatever."

Will gave Alex a strange look. "You?"

"What?" Alex crossed his arms. "Afraid I'll beat you?"

"No," Will held in a smile.

Johnny ran back into the room with Chutes and Ladders held above his head.

"Does it have to be this one?" Will stuck out his lower lip. "It takes forever and you three always argue over the winner."

"As long as Allie stops cheating," Johnny said, setting up the game.

"I do not cheat!" Allie shot back, affronted.

"So it begins," Will told Alex. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Here," Johnny shoved a garish game piece in Alex's hand. "You be this one."

"I hate orange," Alex said but placed his piece on the starting line.

Will couldn't believe how into the game Alex was. Arguing with the kids, voicing his outrage when he landed on a slide.

"What?" Alex asked when he noticed Will staring at him after he finished his turn.

"Nothing," Will said, lifting one shoulder. He couldn't help his gaze from softening or the small smile on his face. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the front door opened.

"Sorry I'm late," Lucas announced, tossing a briefcase to the side. "Meetings ran long."

No one heard him. They were all too enthralled in the conclusion of the game.

"No!" Johnny and Allie yelled together as Alex smashed his orange piece on the finish line.

"Ha!" Alex yelled. "I win! In your face, suckers!"

"No fair!" Allie whined, pouting.

"Rematch!" Johnny insisted.

Sydney grew bored of the game ages ago. She sat on Will's lap playing with his phone.

"Hello?" Lucas asked, walking further into Sami's condo. His eyes swept over Alex several times before landing on Will. "Who is this?"

"If you can't be a good loser, we aren't gonna play anymore," Will threatened, putting the game away. "And you," Will stared at Alex with a stern gaze, "be a good winner."

"What?" Alex asked, lifting one hand. "I didn't do anything."

"Will," Lucas hissed, "Get over here, now."

"I'm coming," Will said, setting Sydney on the couch.

Lucas grabbed Will's upper arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Dad, what?" Will huffed.

"Who the hell is that?" Lucas asked in a strangled whisper.

Will looked over his shoulder to see Alex, uncomfortable, but sitting there, innocuous.

"That's Alex," Will said. When Lucas continued to stare at him, Will added, "He's my friend."

"Is that so?" Lucas shook his head. "Will, how could you bring one of you 'friends' over with the kids around?"

"What?" Will took a step back. "It's not like that."

"Yeah, sure," Lucas dismissed. "Your siblings are young and impressionable."

"We ate pizza and played a board game," Will glared. "Is that what you think I'd do? That I'd bring a guy over like that?"

"What am I supposed to think?" Lucas said. "Especially when he looks at you like that?"

"Like what?" Will challenged.

"Like-like-like a guy that…" Lucas trailed off when he saw the expression on Will's face. "The point is it was irresponsible for you to bring a guy over when you're meant to babysit."

"I didn't bring anyone over," Will argued. "He showed up. We ate pizza. We played Chutes and Ladders and that's it."

"Will," Lucas shook his head again.

"No," Will insisted. "I didn't do anything wrong. Mom knows who Alex is and she wouldn't care. And you know what? You never had a problem when Gabi would come over. In fact, you always smiled and winked at me. So, why is it different if it's a guy?"

"Well-it-just-I-I'm the parent here," Lucas said, "And I don't want you bringing your boyfriends around my daughter. I don't even know him."

"You could always ask," Alex said. He walked up without either noticing.

Lucas floundered for a few moments.

"Dad," Will tried not to smile at the challenging look on Alex's face. "This is my friend."

Alex, towering over Lucas, held out his hand.

Reluctant, Lucas stuck his hand out too. "Lucas Horton."

"Alex Kiriakis," Alex responded. With a smirk, he added, "Will's 'friend'."

"Kiriakis?" Lucas repeated.

"Alex is Justin's eldest," Will said. He reached out to flatten the hem on Alex's shirt sleeve.

"Oh," Lucas smiled, giving a breathy laugh. "I see, yeah, friend."

"You see what?" Will frowned.

"Nothing, nothing," Lucas waved his hand. "Why don't you two get out of here? I can take over until Sami gets back."

"Okay," Will gave Lucas a strange look but agreed.

Will took his time telling all three kids goodbye. Alex stood next to the door and grunted when the kids waved at him.

"Admit it," Will said as they walked out the front door, "you had fun."

"It wasn't as terrible as I expected," Alex said. "Still sucked, though. What was with your dad?"

"He thought I brought you over to fool around or something," Will rolled his eyes. "He didn't care when I had a girlfriend over but God forbid I bring a guy around."

"What a douche," Alex commented. "Although I would have preferred fooling around."

Will pressed his lips together, trying not to smile.

"I wouldn't worry about him anyway," Alex told Will. "Fuck him and his problems with you."

"If you say so. Now what should we do?" Will wondered.

"We're going back to my place," Alex said leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Will stood inside Alex's hotel room, holding onto one wrist.

"Sit," Alex ordered, pointing to the couch. "I got us something."

Will sat on the edge of the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about what his father said.

 _Does Alex look at me a certain way?_ Will didn't think so. _But so far Dad's the only one to realize Alex and I are closer than most friends. Well, he thought that at first. Now, he thinks Alex is straight. But still, what did he see?_

"Ta da," Alex said as he flopped next to Will, a joint in hand.

Will laughed. "I thought you were joking about trying to find somewhere to get weed."

"I never joke about things like that," Alex insisted, getting his lighter out.

"Yeah, that'll prove how responsible I am to my dad," Will murmured. He moved closer to Alex anyway. "I still can't believe you got caught with this stuff."

"I told you it was Sonny's fault," Alex said. "And he always wondered why I never wanted him around."

"You're a jerk," Will teased.

"I'm aware," Alex said. He handed the joint to Will. "You first."

Alex laughed when Will made a face after his first hit. "You're such a dweeb."

"I've only done this a few times," Will pouted, lower lip sticking out.

"It's not a straw," Alex said, "Don't try to eat what comes out."

Alex was patient, teaching Will the proper way to smoke. He couldn't resist making fun of Will but Will knew it was all in good fun.

By the time they finished, Will didn't care much about anything anyway. Too loose and relaxed to mind anything Alex said.

The two sat close on the couch. Will's cheek pressed into Alex's bicep. His hands traced patterns on Alex's forearm, eyes heavy.

"You're clingy," Alex noted but made no effort to move Will. Under normal circumstances, he hated having someone hanging off him. It felt different this time, though. Nice, almost.

"You're comfy," Will insisted, nuzzling into Alex. He felt so at ease like all his stress melted away.

"If you say so," Alex said. He lifted his arm to wrap around Will, pulling him closer.

Will, plastered to Alex's side, said, "You're so nice."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex smiled, closing his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"You think you're so big and tough," Will let out a soft laugh. "But you're so nice. So nice and sweet."

"Sappy," Alex noted but couldn't help but smile.

They stayed in that position for several long, comfortable minutes. Until Alex remembered something else he bought for them.

"Hold on," Alex eased off the couch. He grabbed a plastic bag from the small kitchenette and pulled out a jar of Nutella. "Only time I want this stuff."

Will and Alex shared a spoon, passing it back and forth. When Alex noticed Will had chocolate running down his chin, he burst into laughter.

"You're ridiculous," Alex said, using his thumb to wipe up the mess.

"It's good," Will said, staring at Alex through lidded eyes.

Alex glanced at Will's chocolate smeared lips and couldn't resist.

"Mmm," Will moaned, closing his eyes when he felt Alex licking his lips. He wrapped his arms around Alex's neck, spoon still in his hand.

Alex didn't know if it was the weed or the chocolate but Will tasted amazing. He cupped Will's face, tongue pressing into the roof of Will's mouth.

When Alex came up for air, he chuckled seeing the dark stains around Will's mouth.

"You're a mess," Alex whispered.

"Don't care," Will grinned, wide and carefree. "Do it again?"

Alex pressed their lips together a few more times before standing up. He wet a washcloth and wiped along Will's face with more tenderness than he thought he possessed.

"All clean," Alex declared, throwing the washcloth aside.

The two settled back onto the couch, Will in Alex's arms. They put the TV on the hotel's terrible free movie channel. It became background noise as they spoke.

Hands entwined, Alex revealed, "My mom wants me to live in New York. She doesn't want me in Salem."

"Why?" Will frowned, looking up at Alex with soft, gentle eyes.

"She's bitter, I guess," Alex responded, squeezing Will's hand. "I don't know. I think she just wants to one-up my dad."

"I don't want you to go," Will curled closer to Alex. "Miss you too much."

"Yeah?" Alex let go of Will's hand to pull him in tight.

"Mmm hmm," Will nodded, nose pressed into Alex's shirt and closed his eyes.

The two might have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the obnoxious knocking on the door.

Alex planned on ignoring it but the pounding wouldn't stop.

Annoyed he had to let go of Will, Alex swung open the door. He frowned when he saw Sonny. "Go away."

Sonny grabbed the door when Alex tried to shut it in his face.

"Come on, dude," Sonny huffed. "We haven't hung out in weeks. I thought we could do something."

"Can't, busy," Alex blocked Sonny from seeing into the hotel.

"No, you're not," Sonny said after looking into Alex's red-tinted eyes. "You're stoned. Haven't you grown out of that yet?"

"Nope, bye," Alex tried to close the door again only for Sonny to out maneuver him and get inside.

"We could watch a movie," Sonny suggested, pausing when he saw Will stretched out on the couch.

Will rolled over onto his back and smiled when he saw Sonny. "Hey."

"Hey," Sonny grunted, voice low and forehead pinched. He glared at Alex. "Did you get him stoned too? Why would you do that?"

"He needed to relax," Alex said. He wanted the comfort of Will against his side again and sat down.

Sonny watched as Will wriggled around until his head was on Alex's lap. Sitting on the far edge of the couch, Sonny didn't know what to make of Will lying on Alex.

Sonny wanted to yell at Alex, wanted to berate the two of them for their irresponsible behavior. That was until Will flopped on his back and laid his bare feet over Sonny's lap.

Stretched out over them both, Will sighed. "You two are my best friends."

Sonny, despite his annoyance over the situation, couldn't help but smile. Will was adorable like this, so tactile and relaxed.

It was a welcome change compared to Will's usual behavior.

Will's eyes closed. Sonny took the opportunity to stare at him without any worries.

He didn't notice Alex doing the same thing.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Will lay stretched over Alex and Sonny for two terrible movies. His eyes lidded and heavy. He felt so relaxed and happy. He just wanted to curl up and go right to sleep.

Something large and warm touched Will's face, a hand.

Alex chuckled when Will nuzzled into his hand. "You look sleepy."

"Mmm hmm," Will agreed, closing his eyes.

"He should go home," Sonny said, voice tight. For some reason, he hated seeing Will so close to Alex. Sonny had never seen Alex touch anyone that way before and it unnerved him.

"Why?" Alex asked, eyes narrowed. "He can stay here."

"Okay," Will mumbled. He adjusted on the couch so his nose pressed into Alex's stomach. He took a deep breath and said, "Smell good."

"I know," Alex answered. He squirmed feeling Will's puffs of breath against his sensitive stomach.

"Okay," Sonny said a little too loud. He pushed Will's legs off of him and stood up.

The sudden movement jarred Will, causing him to fall halfway off the couch.

"Hey," Will whined, flailing.

"The fuck was that for?" Alex complained as he helped Will right himself. Which coincidentally entailed pulling Will onto his lap.

"Time for us to go," Sonny explained. "Come on!"

Will groaned as Sonny grabbed both his hands and yanked him off Alex a little too hard.

"Ow," Will pulled away from Sonny and rubbed his wrists.

"Sorry," Sonny sighed. He took Will's hands again, this time brushing his thumbs over Will's pulse point. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's alright," Will said with a gentle smile, looking right into Sonny's bright brown eyes.

"You don't need to go," Alex insisted, arms crossed.

"He does," Sonny argued. "He has class in the morning. If he stays here, who knows what you'll convince him to do."

"What the hell does that mean?" Alex demanded coming up to stand behind Will.

Will whipped his head back and forth between the two of them. He'd seen the two of them argue before and didn't want them getting into it again.

"You got him stoned," Sonny said as if that explained everything. "He doesn't do that."

"To be fair," Will interjected, "that wasn't my first time. And I wanted to, Sonny."

"Yeah, well, whatever, you still need to go home," Sonny stated. "So do I. So, let's go."

"I guess I should go home," Will said to Alex with a helpless look. "I need to bathe anyway. I'm pretty sure I reek."

Alex shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Little bit," Sonny said. "Better hope your mom isn't home to smell that on you."

"Great," Will replied with a shake of his head. He searched around for his shoes and shoved them back on, retying them.

Sonny edged closer to the door, eager to go. He didn't know what it was but seeing Will and Alex so comfortable together bothered him. He didn't know if it was jealousy or fear but Sonny knew he had to put a stop to it.

"Will, you coming?" Sonny asked, already standing at the door.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Will told Sonny. He nudged Alex and said, "Thanks for tonight."

Alex nodded.

"I had fun," Will said with a teasing smile. He didn't want Alex to feel like he was ditching him for Sonny. "You'll have to spend some more time with me and the kids."

With Will's wide smile staring up at him, Alex rolled his eyes. "I have a Chutes and Ladders title to defend."

"I knew you had fun," Will grinned. Before he could think about it, Will brushed his lips against Alex's cheek.

"See you, Horton," Alex said looking a little less grumpy. "Night, Son."

"Bye," Sonny responded with a pinched face. "Come on, Will."

Will and Sonny headed out of Alex's hotel in silence. Once they were outside, Sonny broke the silence. "Alex played Chutes and Ladders?"

The two headed in the direction of Will's home.

"Oh, yeah," Will laughed. "He got super into it too."

"Huh," Sonny tried to picture it and couldn't. "My parents banned us from playing board games a long time ago. We all got too competitive."

"I can see that, yeah," Will nodded. "Who was worse, you or Alex?"

"Alex but the twins always said it was me," Sonny huffed.

"What are the twins like?" Will wondered. "Alex talks about them sometimes but you know how he is."

"They're good guys," Sonny said. "Vic's the mature one, I'd say. Joey's more of a goof-off."

"They're off at school, right?" Will clarified. "Somewhere back east?"

"Yeah, not the same school but close," Sonny answered. "The two are never far apart."

"I'd like to meet them," Will said, "one day. I'm sure they'd have great stories about you and Alex."

"Oh, yeah?" Sonny laughed.

"I get stories from you and Alex. I figure the truth's in the middle somewhere between the two of you," Will teased.

Sonny pushed Will's shoulder. "Jerk."

"How could you say that?" Will put his hand over his heart and slowed his walk, pretending to fall over. "You wound me."

"You're ridiculous," Sonny shook his head with a big smile on his face.

"Who's ridiculous?" a feminine voice asked behind them.

Will and Sonny turned around to see Adrienne, holding a few shopping bags.

"Mom, hi," Sonny greeted, rocking forward and back on his heels. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Shopping with Jennifer," Adrienne raised her many bags up. "I'm exhausted."

"Do you want us to help you?" Will offered, stepping forward, motioning to grab her bags.

The second Will stepped closer, Adrienne's nose wrinkled and she took a step back.

"No, thank you," Adrienne responded, looking at Will with blatant disapproval. "Sonny, walk me home."

"I was walking with Will," Sonny said. He gave her a pointed look.

"I know but my knee's been giving me trouble," Adrienne shoved a few bags in Sonny's arms. "Help your poor mother."

"It's alright," Will said with a shrug. "I'm almost home anyway. I had fun tonight. I'm surprised you and Alex were able to get along for so long."

"Yeah, get along," Sonny repeated with a strained smile. He cleared his throat, a softer smile replacing the fake one. "Tomorrow, do you want to go to the movies? You know, just you and me?"

Will nodded so fast his neck cracked. "Yes! I mean-uh-yes, if you want to."

"Okay, good," Sonny couldn't stop smiling. "I'll text you the details."

"Okay," Will grinned. "I'll just-uh-go now. It was nice to see you, Mrs. Kiriakis."

"Bye, Will," Adrienne said with a short nod.

Sonny and Adrienne watched as Will walked off. Adrienne waited until Will was out of sight before turning to Sonny with a disapproving glare.

"You have to be kidding me," Adrienne stated.

"What?" Sonny frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Couldn't you smell him?" Adrienne said as she turned to walk home. "My goodness, Sonny. You don't want to associate with anyone like that."

"Why don't you guess who gave him the pot, Mom?" Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Ugh," Adrienne groaned. "What is it with my children and Will Horton?"

Sonny thought back to the strange closeness between Will and Alex. "I wish I knew."

* * *

Will walked off with his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie and a smile on his face. Tonight was a good night. He didn't anticipate anything that happened. The unexpected game with his siblings, the smoking and kissing with Alex even the movies with Sonny. But, in particular, Will didn't expect the invitation from Sonny.

 _Did he ask me on a date? Is it a date? I think it's a date? Oh my God, I'm going on a date! I am, aren't I?_

Will didn't know and didn't know how to ask either. He couldn't just ask Sonny after all. That would be embarrassing.

It was late at night and the streets were just about deserted. Will didn't even know how Adrienne could have been out shopping this late. Everything closed for the night.

Will, lost in his thoughts, didn't notice anyone rushing up behind him until they grabbed his arm.

"Hey," Alex said, a bit out of breath. He jogged almost the entire way from his hotel to catch up. "Where's Sonny?"

"Huh?" Will frowned, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Alex shrugged, digging his hands in his pockets. "I needed to get some smokes. Where the hell's my brother? I thought he would walk you home."

"He ran into Adrienne," Will said. "She had a lot of bags and asked him to help her."

"He ditched you for Adrienne?" Alex frowned. "What the fuck?"

"I'm a big boy," Will said. "I can walk by myself."

"I know that, stupid," Alex retorted. "After what we smoked you shouldn't wander by yourself. I didn't think Sonny was stupid enough to leave you alone. If he was, I wouldn't let you go."

"That was hours ago. I'm fine now. Wait," Will thought things over before clapping his hands together and laughing. "You're worried about me."

Alex stood there and let Will laugh. "You done?"

"Nope," Will said. "You rushed all the way over here to check on me."

"No, I didn't," Alex denied. "I can only buy my cigarettes at the store on the other side of town."

"Liar," Will shook his head "I spent all night in your hotel. You had two packs in the kitchen."

Alex dragged his tongue over his teeth, glowering at Will.

"Since you ran all the way here," Will couldn't stop giggling, "walk me home."

"Yeah, whatever," Alex grunted, stalking off at a fast pace.

Will had to rush to keep up. "You know, the first time I had weed was in a brownie. No one told me so I ate three."

Alex laughed. "Sounds like you. God, you're a dweeb."

"Hey," Will half-laughed, half-complained.

"Just saying," Alex said. The two walked a few blocks before he said, "You should have just stayed the night with me."

"Where would I have slept?" Will wondered.

"With me," Alex answered.

"Oh," Will couldn't help his mind from going somewhere dirty. The idea of him and Alex in a bed. He could still remember the feel of Alex's tongue in his mouth, the taste of Nutella between them.

"Yeah, oh," Alex said in a husky voice. "Would have been better than this."

"Yeah?" Will whispered.

"Yep," Alex swatted at Will's butt making him jump. "Here's your building."

"You gonna walk me up or what?" Will asked wide-eyed.

"Let's go," Alex held open the front door and followed Will into the elevator. An elderly couple walked in behind them.

"Hi, Mrs. Goldstein, Mr. Goldstein," Will greeted. "You guys are out late."

"Just got home from visiting our daughter," Mrs. Goldstein explained. She chatted the whole elevator ride, rambling on and on.

"This is my stop," Will told her, interrupting a story about her daughter's cat. "Goodnight!"

Will and Alex overheard Mrs. Goldstein tell her husband, "He's such a polite boy."

"Aw, Horton," Alex cooed. "You're just so polite and sweet."

"Uh-huh, laugh it up," Will shook his head. When they stopped at his front door, Will shoved Alex against it. "I'll show you polite."

Alex raised his brows as Will pulled him into a deep kiss. He let Will set the pace, enjoying his soft, warm lips.

Will pulled away once he was breathless.

"Maybe you should talk to old ladies more often," Alex commented.

"Shut up," Will laughed.

"You busy tomorrow?" Alex asked with a small smile.

"I've got school and work. And I'm going to the movies with Sonny," Will answered. "Why?"

"No reason," Alex said right away. "Curious. I'll see you around then."

"Sure," Will said. "See you."

"Later," Alex waited until Will opened the door and walked inside to leave.

Alex didn't plan on chasing after Will and Sonny but he's glad he did. Alex knew if anything happened to Will it would be his fault. He still couldn't believe Sonny just let Will wander off alone. If the wrong person got a whiff of Will, he'd get in more trouble than it was worth.

 _Dumbass,_ Alex thought. He also couldn't believe Will saw through his lie about getting cigarettes so easily. _He sees through me too easily._

Alex hurried off in the direction of his hotel. He considered going out to a club or something but dismissed it. He still felt too relaxed from earlier. He wouldn't enjoy a night out the way he should.

Taking a shortcut, Alex passed the front entrance to Titan's headquarters, his uncle's corporation. Walking out the exit was his father.

"Dad!" Alex yelled out. He hadn't seen him in a few days.

"Alex?" Justin answered. "What are you doing in these parts?"

"Heading back to my hotel," Alex said. "You?"

"Looking over some new contracts," Justin said. "Were you out?"

"No," Alex said.

"No?" Justin quirked a brow and looked at their surroundings.

"I walked Will home. Sonny's too much of a dumbass to handle it," Alex explained.

"Uh?" Justin wasn't sure he wanted to know what that meant. "The three of you hung out?"

"Sonny crashed our party," Alex said with a shrug.

"I see," Justin responded even though he didn't.

"Will and I were hanging out and Sonny came to my room," Alex expanded. "He said he'd walk Will home and ditched him for Adrienne."

"Alex," Justin warned. He heard the change in Alex's tone when he said Adrienne's name.

"What? I'm not allowed to say her name now?" Alex crossed his arms, giving Justin a defiant look.

"I don't understand the hostility," Justin said. "Why do you always act like you're mad at her?"

"Gee, I don't know," Alex said, "maybe I'm still pissed she had me arrested."

"You were underage," Justin said, "and so were your brothers. You're just lucky it happened in Texas instead of Dubai."

"Lucky?" Alex spat out.

"You don't know how many hours I agonized over you when we lived there," Justin said. "I was so certain you were going to get arrested and something terrible would happen to you."

"I'm not a total moron," Alex rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the faith in me, though, Dad."

"Can you blame me?" Justin questioned. "You didn't make things easy on me or Adrienne."

"Was that my job? To make your life easy?" Alex wondered with a sardonic grin. "Because I sure as hell don't remember you making my life easy."

"Alex, not now," Justin pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've had a long day."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Alex said in a sarcastic manner. "Heaven forbid I talk to my father about my picture perfect childhood. My mistake."

"Alex, that is not-," Justin tried.

"No, no," Alex swept his arms out. "My apologies for keeping you. Please, run off to your mansion. Oh, wait, it's your uncle's."

"You could stay there too," Justin said, ignoring Alex's tone. "You don't have to pay for a hotel."

"And miss out on these fun little chats?" Alex said. "Why ruin a good thing? And I can afford the hotel. I can afford whatever I want."

"Your mother and her long line of ex-husbands," Justin shook his head.

"I earned that inheritance," Alex insisted. "Do you know how much schmoozing I had to do to get that trust fund?"

"You can be nice to your step-fathers' but not the step-mother that raised you," Justin noted.

"One gives me money. The other sends me to juvie. Guess which one I'm gonna like?" Alex responded.

"Don't blow your money on cheap hotels," Justin warned, not taking the bait.

"I won't," Alex said. "And it's not cheap. Did you think I was staying at the Salem Inn? Get real, Dad."

"Uh-huh," Justin shook his head. "Can we finish this tomorrow? I want to get some sleep."

"Yeah, whatever, old man," Alex said. "I'm out."

Alex walked off, annoyed with everyone and everything.

* * *

Will closed the front door behind him and leaned against it. Tonight was weird and wonderful and left him a confused mess. He loved spending time with Sonny and he loved spending time with Alex. He loved kissing Alex and the idea of a date with Sonny left him giddy.

He didn't know if that was normal or not.

Opening his eyes, fingers on his tingling lips, Will let out a loud sound of disgust.

"Ugh!" Will yelled, covering his eyes. "I sit on that couch!"

Sami rolled off of EJ and adjusted her dress. "We were just kissing. Stop whining."

EJ adjusted his tie and rolled his eyes. "Clothing's on, Will."

"It's still disgusting," Will shook his head. "I'm getting flashbacks."

"Keep your food down," Sami warned. "I'm not cleaning up your puke."

"Oh, when have you ever?" Will rolled his eyes.

Will went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Sami and EJ joined him.

"So, where did you go?" Sami asked. "Your father was pretty vague on the details."

"Hung out with Alex," Will said. "Dad tell you he yelled at me for having Alex over?"

"He did what?" Sami frowned, sitting at the counter.

"Yeah, told me I was irresponsible and how could I bring a strange guy around his daughter?" Will mimicked his father's voice. "Stopped caring when he found out who Alex was but still."

"Your father is an idiot," Sami declared. "There's nothing going on with you and Alex. Psh, and a stranger, I know Alex."

EJ smirked, eyes on the counter.

"What?" Sami wondered, seeing his expression. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," EJ said. "Just curious how observant Lucas is."

Will's eyes flashed to EJ, trying to decipher if he knew more than he let on. Better safe than sorry, Will decided to get to his room.

When Will walked past Sami, she sniffed the air and asked, "Why does it smell like a skunk?"

EJ inhaled as well before looking right at Will. "Anything you'd like to tell us, William?"

"No," Will said right away. "Nothing. I'm going to sleep."

"Just what do you do when you're with Alex?" Sami asked with a laugh.

"Oh, Samantha, Darling," EJ put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you want to know."

"What? Like I've never smoked pot before?" Sami tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"What?" Will turned around and stared.

EJ laughed at Will's wide-eyes.

"Did you buy the stuff?" Sami asked. Will shook his head no. "Did you drive after you got high? Did you endanger yourself or anyone else?"

"No," Will said. "Alex and I ate Nutella and watched crappy movies. Then he walked me home."

"There you go," Sami clapped her hands. "And see, I knew Alex would take care of you. He's not as big and bad as he pretends."

"I think someone just brings it out of him," EJ responded with a shrewd look in Will's direction.

"Right," Will said. "I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed."

"I expect to see you at the office around noon," EJ said. "Don't be late."

"Night, sweetheart," Sami called, "love you."

"Love you too," Will said, "night."

* * *

All clean and smelling of body wash, Will pulled down his bed and climbed inside. He used an electric blanket so he was snug and warm. As Will settled into his mound of pillows, his mind drifted.

 _Sonny, Alex. Alex, Sonny._

So close to sleep, Will could admit his feelings for both brothers went far beyond friendship. Despite how different the two were, Will liked them both.

 _Is it weird I can go from kissing one to imaging a date with the other? Oh, well. It's not like I have a real chance with either of them, anyway._

* * *

Author's note:

Late again posting. Sorry about that.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Will walked through the town square with an extra jaunt in his step. Today had been a good day. Things at work with EJ were going great Sami hadn't gotten involved in any new mischief. The kids were doing well- Johnny starting up soccer and the girls in dance classes. Even Will's courses were going smoother.

Best of all, Will started growing confident in himself.

Despite his initial reservations, Alex had been influential in Will's progress. In his words and in his actions. He never let Will get lost in his own head. Always there to ground him even if it was to tell Will something as simple as getting his head out of his ass.

Will enjoyed it. Something about Alex's blunt, gruff speech endeared him to Will. It left no room for interpretation at least. Will knew where he stood with Alex. It left Will with a lot of confidence. The more time he spent with Alex the easier it was for Will to see the good in himself.

At the same time, Will and Sonny grew closer as well. If Will wasn't with one brother he was with the other. It was rare for Will to hang out with both at the same time. Sonny and Alex just couldn't get along for long. It was easier to prevent arguments and not force them together.

Both often complained about the other to Will. Determined for him to see whatever flaws one brother saw in the other. Will didn't know why. He assumed it was a brother thing and left it at that.

The night before at Alex's hotel was an anomaly. Even then, it ended in resentment.

Tonight, Will had plans to meet up with Sonny. Whenever they'd hang out before, it was always spontaneous. They didn't get to set out a specific time often since Sonny was so busy at Common Grounds. For some reason, Will felt like tonight was important.

That was why Will put a little more effort into his appearance than usual. He wore his nicest pair of jeans and took the time to iron them. He even put on a collared shirt and pressed it to perfection. He spent more time on his hair and even splashed on some cologne.

Will didn't even know why. It just felt like the right thing to do.

Walking into Common Grounds, Will noticed Sonny wasn't ready yet. Sonny flitted behind the counter, apron in place. Knowing he had time, Will headed to the bathroom.

After doing his business, Will took a long time in front of the mirror. He examined his hair and his face. He felt good about his appearance but nervous to see Sonny.

 _It's just Sonny. I see him all the time. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. I can do this. I don't even know if it's a date or not._

Gathering his courage, Will walked out of the bathroom. He hoped Sonny was ready to go. If they wanted to make the movie they would need to leave soon. But standing in front of the counter were two of Sonny's good friends, Dustin and Kareem.

Will didn't want to interrupt them or seem rude. Instead, he moved to a small table just to the side of the counter. With the placement of several towers of cups, they couldn't see Will. He heard everything they said, though.

"You guys always give me the most complicated orders," Sonny complained, wiping sweat off his brow with his forearm.

"What like you have plans?" Dustin said. "You love our complicated orders and you know it. You can't resist a challenge."

"I do have plans for your information," Sonny remarked. "I'm going to the movies with Will."

"Ah," Kareem said as he shared a look with Dustin.

"What?" Sonny asked, pulling levers and adding various squirts of flavor into Dustin's cup.

"What, what?" Kareem asked, not looking Sonny in the eyes.

"What was that look you two shared?" Sonny demanded.

"Well, it's just-you know-Will," Dustin answered giving Sonny a small smile.

"What about him?" Sonny asked, stirring the contents of the cup with a large spoon.

"You know how he is," Dustin shrugged and waved his hand around.

"Meaning what?" Sonny stopped what he was doing to stare between his friends.

"He says he's gay but he doesn't act like he's out," Kareem offered.

"He acts like he'd rather be anything but gay," Dustin added.

"Leave him alone," Sonny said, going back to the drink. "He's figuring himself out."

"He hates himself and it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't hate all us too," Kareem crossed his arms.

"No, he doesn't," Sonny dismissed. "He doesn't hate anyone. It's not in his nature."

"You can at least admit he doesn't have his shit together," Dustin urged, something in his voice changing.

"Why should he? He's only 18," Sonny said. "You two expect too much."

"Well, sorry," Kareem responded. "But someone with Will's clout could help bring awareness to our little community. And instead, we get some self-hating, flaky, closet case."

"Yeah, I mean, sure he's hot but he's not worth it, Sonny. You should focus on Brian instead," Dustin said.

"Oh, yeah," Kareem agreed. "Brian's so hot and so into you. Why waste your time on some kid?"

"You two don't know what you're talking about," Sonny slammed a lid on Dustin's drink before starting on Kareem's.

"Not to mention," Dustin said with an innocent smile, "Will's mom is a train wreck."

"Don't forget the rest of his family and his boss," Kareem stated.

"Especially his boss. Why'd you want to be around someone so close to the DiMera family anyway?" Dustin wondered.

"Plus, he doesn't seem like he's all there upstairs," Kareem said, nose up in the air.

"You guys are idiots," Sonny responded in a low voice. "You don't even know Will."

"We know enough," Dustin shrugged. "I'm just saying Brian seems more your speed."

"He's got a future. Plus, he's super hot," Kareem pointed out. "I mean, why wouldn't you go for it?"

Will didn't bother to stick around to hear Sonny's answer. He heard enough.

Will didn't understand how they could be so nice to Will's face when they thought all those things about him. It left Will unsettled and offended. He liked Sonny's friends or he did. They were so welcoming when Will first met them. Neither of them ever gave any indication that they spent all their time judging Will. He had no idea he was so disliked.

 _I didn't realize there was some rule book I should have followed. A step-by-step guide to coming out that'll please everyone else._

 _Sonny didn't even defend me, not really. He didn't even tell them anything about not liking Brian either. And why wouldn't he like Brian? He's smart and hot and put together. Unlike me who's nice to look at but stupid or whatever they said._

 _I didn't realize I hated everyone. Then there's my family and EJ. I just can't win._

Will didn't feel up to a night with Sonny anymore, not now.

As a large group of high schoolers walked inside, Will snuck out. Hands in his pockets, Will headed home. He didn't feel much like being in public now either.

Half-way home, Will realized he needed to tell Sonny something. He couldn't just stand him up. So, Will stepped off the main walkway and sent Sonny a text.

 _At least no one can say I'm flaky this time._

Will shoved his phone back in his pocket as he started walking. He took a few steps before he heard a voice calling his name.

"Yo, Horton!" Alex yelled from the opposite side of the street.

Will made sure it was clear before jogging over to Alex. He had a girl in a too-short dress next to him. A girl that didn't look too pleased Alex's attention wasn't on her.

"Hey," Will said, voice soft.

"Thought you were going to the movies?" Alex asked, taking a drag of a cigarette.

The girl with him coughed, fanning her face when Alex blew the smoke away from Will and right into her face.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked. Her voice deeper than Will anticipated.

Alex didn't bother responding.

"Things change," Will shrugged, head down.

"Huh," Alex grunted, eyeing Will.

"Are we still going?" the girl asked with a huff. "And put that out. I'm gonna reek of smoke."

Alex gave her a defiant look and took another long pull on the cigarette.

"Let's go," Alex said, tilting his chin to the right.

When the girl motioned to follow, Alex held out his arm to stop her.

"Not you, him," Alex pointed at Will.

Will lifted his head and his eyebrows. The girl scoffed, not sure if Alex was joking or not. He wasn't.

Alex grabbed Will by the elbow and started walking.

"Alex?" Will asked, looking at the cigarette in Alex's hand.

The girl watched, incredulous, as Alex lead Will down the street. Pausing long enough to put out the cigarette without complaint.

* * *

"Here," Alex shoved a bottle of beer in Will's hand. He sat next to Will on the couch in his hotel.

"Thanks," Will murmured. He brought the tip of the bottle to his mouth but didn't take a drink.

Will placed the bottle on the coffee table and started flipping through the TV channels.

"What's with you?" Alex asked, observing Will.

Will shrugged but he could feel the intensity of Alex's stare burning into him. Relenting, Will said, "I went to Common Grounds to meet Sonny. He was busy with his friends."

"And?" Alex demanded.

"I heard them talking about me," Will said. "I didn't like what I heard so I left."

"Did you tell them off first?" Alex wondered.

"No, they didn't even know I was there," Will grabbed the beer bottle again and held it tight.

"You should have told them to go fuck themselves," Alex retorted. "I would have."

"I know you would," Will gave a half smile.

"You shouldn't put up with things like that," Alex informed Will. "It just makes you look like a doormat."

"I'm used to it," Will said. "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better or you?" Alex asked. "Because I don't think it worked either way."

Will shrugged again, picking at the label on his beer.

"What did they say?" Alex asked.

"Just stuff about my family," Will responded. The longer he talked the harder he ripped at the label. "And about my job and about how Sonny shouldn't waste his time on a loser like me."

Alex, jaw set, said, "Who were these friends? I want names."

"Don't bother," Will closed his eyes.

"Did Sonny agree with them?" Alex demanded. "Did he tell them to shut up, at least?"

"Not in so many words," Will sighed. "He called them idiots and told them they didn't know me but he didn't stick up for me either. I mean, they said I was hot but stupid and he didn't say anything."

Alex cracked the knuckles in his left hand. "You have got to be fucking kidding me?"

"I wish," Will turned to look at Alex. "Can we just forget about this? I don't want to think about it anymore."

Alex stared at Will for a long time, eyes dragging over his face. "For now."

"Thanks," Will said, going back to flipping through the channels. "There's nothing good on."

"Just put it on the Blackhawks game," Alex ordered, stealing the remote. Will didn't say anything for a while but Alex felt compelled to talk. "Even though I grew up in Dallas I never liked the Stars. I always supported the Hawks even when they sucked. Paid off now that they're good. You?"

Will blinked but didn't answer.

Alex turned off the TV and tossed the remote aside.

"Get up," Alex ordered. He grabbed Will's wrist and yanked him into his bedroom.

"I-I don't think I should be in here," Will said, shoulders hunched, when he realized where he was. He hadn't been in the bedroom of Alex's hotel before. He's walked through it to use the bathroom but he's never stayed.

"Shut up," Alex remarked stopping in front of a mirror on the back of the door to his bathroom. Adjusting Will so he was standing in front of it, Alex said, "Now look."

With Alex's hands holding him in place, Will asked, "Look at what?"

"Yourself," Alex wanted to roll his eyes and get frustrated but for some reason he didn't. Alex found himself charmed by Will and all his flaws and insecurities. Although he knew Will would be happier without them.

Right now, Alex wanted to snap Will out of his funk. He much preferred Will smiling or blushing to this listless mess.

"I know what I look like," Will turned away from the mirror. He didn't see the point in this.

"I don't think you do," Alex stated in a gentle tone. "I don't think you see yourself the way others see you, the way I see you."

"I know how other people see me," Will whispered. "I think I see myself exactly the same way."

"Start at the top," Alex demanded picking up a strand of Will's blond locks. He held it up in the air and let it fall back down.

"And do what?" Will whispered. Shivering when Alex's fingers caressed his hair, Will caught Alex's eyes in the mirror.

"Look," Alex said, "Okay, really look."

Will did. He examined his hair seeing the different shades of blond. Looking at the texture and the volume, even feeling how soft it was.

"Well?" Alex questioned seeing Will's expressions flicker and change. Pleased to see Will thinking about everything.

"I-I like my hair," Will admitted in a low voice, so quiet he wasn't sure if Alex could even hear him. "Sometimes I wish it wasn't this color but it does what I want it to do. It sticks up a lot in the front, though."

"Why don't you want to be blond?" Alex wondered as his fingers trailed along Will's scalp.

"People think I'm dumb," Will tilted his head back, enjoying Alex's fingers. "There aren't that many blond guys in town. I'm pretty recognizable."

"Want to know a secret?" Alex hummed as he took a step closer to Will. Bending over so his mouth was right behind Will's ear, he said, "I happen to think blondes are sexy."

Will caught Alex's eyes in the mirror again and swallowed.

"Keep going. Look at your eyes," Alex told Will.

Will looked at himself again.

"They're blue," he said knowing he sounded stupid.

"Uh-huh," Alex exhaled but felt his lips twitching into a smile. "What else?"

"They're just eyes," Will sighed. "There's nothing that remarkable about them." Will flickered his eyes toward Alex's. He couldn't stop himself from saying, "Not like yours."

"I know my eyes are nice," Alex commented. "But don't do that."

"Do what?" Will questioned.

"Compare yourself to other people," Alex told him. "It doesn't matter what other people look like or think. I want you to look at you."

"It does matter," Will insisted. "I know what people think when they see me. And it's not that I'm good looking or interesting. They see my family. They see my future. No one's ever going to see me for me."

"I hate to break it to you," Alex put his hand on Will's shoulders again, "But that's not how everyone sees you."

"It's how I see me," Will bit his lip.

"If you tell me what you see, I'll tell you what I see," Alex offered Will. "And you know I don't say anything I don't mean."

Will deliberated, chewing his lower lip. After a few moments, he nodded once before looking back to himself.

"What about your eyes?" Alex asked again.

"They're light," Will replied, "and big."

"What else?" Alex requested.

Will pressed his lips together, "They're nice, bright blue. My lashes are pretty long."

"Mmm hmm," Alex agreed. He swiped his thumb along Will's eyebrows. "And dark."

"I'm gonna have a lot of wrinkles here," Will rubbed the middle of his forehead. He could see faint lines from where he'd lift his brows or frown.

"Stop worrying so much," Alex responded. He trailed his fingertips down Will's cheeks. "What else do you see?"

"My nose has freckles," Will said. "You have to look close, though, to see them."

"Adorable," Alex responded.

Will wasn't sure if Alex was serious or not.

"My-um-cheeks have a red tint," Will realized. "Not a lot, but I've never noticed before."

"You blush a lot," Alex noted.

"Around you the most," Will pointed out, feeling his cheeks redden and groaning.

"Ah, I feel special," Alex said in a cloying voice. But he did feel special. He liked that Will could be so comfortable in his presence and yet blush so often.

"Shut up," Will said with a laugh. He went back to staring at himself. "My cheekbones are nice," Will decided. "Not too angular and not too round. I guess."

"No guessing," Alex tapped Will's cheek. "What do you know?"

"I like my cheekbones and I hate my ears, okay?" Will struggled not to cross his arms.

"Your ears?" Alex grabbed one of Will's ears and tugged. "Why?"

"I always have," Will explained. "They were massive when I was growing up. Now, they're too rounded."

"Ah, I like 'em," Alex pulled on one end. "So dainty."

"Shut it," Will huffed but couldn't stop from smiling.

"Now, we have to talk about that," Alex insisted. "Your smile and teeth and lips."

"Okay," Will swallowed. "My smile isn't bad. A little too big, maybe."

"No, it's not," Alex stated.

"Oh," Will didn't know how to respond. "Um, my teeth are okay. I had braces so they're straight."

"White," Alex added. "And your lips?"

"They're pink," Will said, "Um-kind of wide-I hope they're soft."

"Plushy," Alex said. He placed his thumb over Will's mouth and pressed his front to Will's back.

"My-um-," Will felt overwhelmed by Alex standing so close to him all of a sudden. "My neck is thick and my Adam's apple is big."

"These?" Alex placed his hands on Will's shoulders.

"Wide," Will said. "Strong. I do a lot of lifting."

"I noticed," Alex said. His hands spread over Will's chest before landing on his top button. He flicked it open. "What else do you see?"

"I don't have a lot of chest hair," Will said as Alex unbuttoned his shirt.

"Doesn't look like it, no," Alex agreed. He pulled Will's shirt open, exposing Will's torso.

Will felt his shirt dropping off his wrists and down to the floor. His heart was hammering out of his chest.

"My-um-my arms," Will cleared his throat, "are big. From working out. I have a lot of arm hair but it's light so most people don't notice. And-uh-um-I have a farmers tan. I should work on that."

"Might have to go shirtless more often," Alex said, "Wouldn't that be a pity?"

Alex slid his hands up and down Will's arms, squeezing his muscles. He made his way across Will's collarbone and down to his chest.

Alex dragged his thumbs across Will's chest, circling his nipples, "What do you see?"

"My pecs," Will started to say before his voice caught in his throat. "Uh-my pecs-they're big. Um-really big."

"Nice and defined," Alex agreed, spreading his hands over Will's heated skin.

Alex's hands went lower, tracing over Will's trunk.

"My-uh-," Will shifted, hips moving around. He enjoyed Alex's warm hands on him a little too much. "I have nice abs and obliques."

"Mmm, yes," Alex moaned, voice soft and right against Will's ear. He thumbed the dip in Will's skin over his hip bones.

Will's breath hitched. Alex's fingers curled in the smattering of darker, thicker hair that led to his groin.

Alex dipped his thumbs in the waistband of Will's dark green boxers. The outline showed just above Will's dark wash jeans.

"I-," Will didn't know what to say or do. He could smell Alex's cologne and feel his body heat behind him.

Alex licked his lips and grabbed Will's belt buckle. "What else do you see?"

Will didn't stop Alex as he pulled his belt open and unbuttoned his pants. "I-uh-I-."

Alex kneeled down and pulled off Will's pants in one swift motion. He helped Will take off his shoes and socks, hoping it would give Will time to clear his head.

It didn't. All Will could see was Alex on his knees. It gave him too many ideas.

Alex rubbed the top of Will's feet. "Start at the bottom."

"My feet are bony," Will said, forcing out something. "And-and um -long. And my calves are nice, some muscle but not too much. But my thighs are bigger."

Will almost couldn't breathe with Alex's hands rubbing up his thighs, nails catching on his leg hair.

Alex nodded. He could feel Will shaking beneath his hands. Feeling daring, Alex ran his hand up the back of Will's thigh. "I noticed these the first time I saw you. How well your pants fit your legs and this."

Alex slid his hand over Will's boxers to grab Will's butt.

Will gasped, not sure if he wanted to pull away or press back into Alex's firm grip. Instead, Will blurted out, "I like my hands!"

"Sure you don't like mine?" Alex quipped, holding onto Will tight.

"They're long, piano fingers," Will said. He wished Alex would get off his knees. There would be no denying how turned on Will was soon.

"You play the piano?" Alex asked. "You'll have to play for me sometime."

"Okay," Will croaked out.

"You know what they say about piano players?" Alex asked but didn't wait for a response. "That to have perfect form all the greats have a large, ample ass. Feels like you must be fantastic."

Will let out a breathy mix of a giggle and a shriek.

Alex smiled, trying not to laugh. He let go of Will's butt and stood up. He knew how he was affecting Will but didn't want to scare Will off.

"There's only one part of you left to see," Alex pointed out. "Is that something you want?"

Alex kept his hands away from Will. He didn't want to pressure him or confuse him in any way. If Will wanted this it needed to be his decision. Something Alex didn't care too much about with previous partners.

Will looked at Alex's face and eyes. For once there wasn't anything derisive in them. There was no defiant nature, no humor or sarcasm.

Alex looked serious but soft. His eyes held warmth Will had only seen glimpses of in the past.

"Alex," Will asked in a shaky voice. "I-I don't know what to do."

"Then don't do anything," Alex advised. "I'm not in charge of you. This is all about you, Will. Whatever you want to do and what you feel comfortable with."

"All about me?" Will replied, skeptical.

"If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't," Alex told Will. Reaching for Will's hand, Alex traced his index finger down the center of Will's palm to his wrist. "I'm not just doing this to use you, if that's what you were thinking."

Will nodded.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

Will took a few deep breaths, "Yes, yes, this is what I want."

"Okay," Alex whispered as he tugged on Will's boxers. He kneeled down but kept his eyes on Will's face.

Alex watched as Will's cheeks turned bright red. Watched as pink splotches appeared on his neck and chest when he stepped out of his shorts.

Alex gave Will a gentle smile before placing his hands on Will's thighs. His eyes traced from Will's eyes down to the smattering of thick pubic hair along his pelvis.

Alex was an ass man. Male or female, he didn't discriminate. More than breasts or legs or any other body part, he preferred a nice, round butt. He already had a preoccupation with Will's. It was a lesson in patience and self-control not to put his hands all over it in public.

Alex couldn't help but find Will's cock pretty, though. It wasn't the longest or the widest Alex had ever seen. It fit Will, though. Just long enough and just wide enough, pink and wet at the tip.

Alex didn't know if it was a Will thing or what. He wasn't opposed to bottoming or enjoying a nice cock. He just had preferences. Alex wasn't a size queen. He didn't understand guys or girls that wanted something monstrous inside them. He didn't want to choke or feel too sore in the morning. He didn't want anything miniscule either. Something he wouldn't feel.

Alex was particular if he was going down on someone or offered to bottom which was rare. Despite what some thought, he was discerning with how far he went with partners.

Still, the idea of offering himself up for Will wasn't unappealing.

Alex glanced back up at Will when Will didn't say anything. "You okay?"

"I-I don't know," Will said, voice low and breathing uneasy.

"You want to hear what I think about you now?" Alex suggested, wanting Will to relax.

Will nodded, taking a deep breath. It was nerve-wracking standing naked while Alex just stared.

Alex touched one of Will's toes before dragging his hand up one of Will's legs.

"These are nice," Alex informed Will. He ran his hand up Will's thigh, ignoring Will's strained cock, and rubbed Will's hips. "These too. And your stomach. I noticed them that time you took me to the gym. Your muscles look," Alex paused and shook his head.

Alex moved his hands to Will's. He traced along Will's fingers and over his wrists. Up Will's forearms to his biceps where he squeezed.

Will took a deep breath, trying not to say anything or give away how turned on he was.

Spreading his palms over Will's chest, thumb swiping over Will's protruding collar bone, Alex stepped closer.

"Next to your ass," Alex trailed his fingers up Will's neck to rest at his lips, "this is my favorite."

Will opened his mouth when Alex traced his lips.

"So pretty, so pink," Alex mused. "I already know what they can do against mine. Can't wait to see them wrapped around me. One day."

"Not today?" Will whispered, trembling.

"Told you," Alex said. "Today is all about you."

Alex stood to his whole height, a few inches taller than Will. He looked Will up and down, appraising. Even walking in a circle to get a full look.

When Will couldn't stand it anymore, he asked, "Well?"

Alex lifted one brow, arms crossed. "You wanna know what I think?"

"Yes," Will said after a large inhale.

"Well, Will Horton," Alex's lips quirked into a grin. "I happen to think everything from the top of your pretty blond head to the tips of your toes is sexy."

Will stared at Alex in disbelief.

"I would have some sort of complaint most of the time but not today," Alex stated. "You are hot," he reiterated when Will still looked in shock.

"Oh," Will floundered for a moment longer, "thank you."

Alex laughed, head thrown back, neck exposed.

Will gave him half a smile, uncertain what to do next.

Alex grabbed Will by the back of the neck, thumbs brushing behind Will's ears. "You should treasure it. I don't give out compliments often."

Will nodded, feeling stronger with his nudity. Hearing what Alex thought about him, seeing the look in Alex's eyes gave Will back the confidence he had earlier.

Will put his hands on Alex's hips, pulling on the belt loops.

Alex smiled before pressing their lips together. Will relaxed into the kiss.

Alex took control quick, Will pliant in his arms. He licked across the seam of Will's mouth as his grip on Will's neck became firmer.

Will relaxed into Alex's hold. Pressing his entire body into Alex's. He could feel the softness of Alex's cotton shirt along his bare chest. The scratch of Alex's jeans on Will's sensitive lower half.

Alex's hands drifted down Will's back, resting on the curve of Will's ass.

Alex moaned when his hands caressed Will's butt. It was the perfect amount of firm and fleshy all at once.

Will gasped when Alex pulled him closer against him. He relished the feel of Alex's warm hands all over his naked skin. The only person Will had been this close to before was Gabi and it felt nothing like this. While pleasant, being with Gabi didn't cause Will's heart to race and his breath to quicken. With Gabi, deep down Will felt a sense of duty, of obligation. Right here, right now, all Will felt was excitement and fear and anticipation.

"Fuck," Alex whispered, lips still attached to Will's.

Will made a strange combination of groan and gurgle. Words were beyond him now.

"Tell me what you want," Alex pressed his forehead to Will's. His hands alternated between rubbing and squeezing Will's ass. He pushed his groin into Will's, almost helpless.

"What?" Will asked, overwhelmed, staring right into Alex's eyes. Eyes that were much darker than usual, pupils blown wide.

"Tell me what you want," Alex repeated. "I'll give you anything you want, whatever you want."

Before Will could answer Alex kissed him again and again until he was breathless and shaky.

"Anything," Alex repeated. "Tell me what you want."

"Y-you," Will stuttered, almost unable to think. "I just want you."

Alex connected their lips again, moving them backward. The back of Will's knees hit the mattress before he even realized they moved.

Alex pushed Will into a sitting position. He hovered above Will, taking in his naked form once more. Alex was quite attuned with the human body. He spent hours photographing it, experimenting with it, fucking it.

He's seen hundreds of naked bodies of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Some that were more muscled than Will. Taller and stronger, leaner and daintier. Faces that were prettier or manlier. By all rights, Alex shouldn't be so taken with Will Horton. Shouldn't want to capture his every waking minute on film. Shouldn't want to look at him for days on end. Shouldn't feel such a traitorous fluttering in his stomach whenever Will smiled. Shouldn't feel so pleased when he saw Will's rosy cheeks blossom in front of his eyes.

Will was too young, too immature, too inexperienced. He was too loyal and too much of a mama's boy despite what he liked to argue. He was too indecisive and insecure. He was too much of everything all at once.

Will Horton shouldn't mean anything to Alex. But he did.

Alex caught Will's eyes and swallowed down a lump that formed in his throat.

"Alex?" Will whispered, chest heaving. He stared at Alex with more trust than Alex had ever seen before.

A few weeks ago, Will couldn't admit he liked men. Now, he was lying in Alex's bed, naked, trusting Alex to take care of him.

Alex didn't plan on disappointing.

"Relax," Alex ordered, talking to himself just as much as Will. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Alex slipped back to his knees, fingers swirling around Will's inner thighs.

"Okay," Will breathed, taking a few soothing inhales and exhales.

Alex wet his mouth, nervous even though he had no reason to be. He rubbed up and down Will's thighs and hips until his fingers tangled in a thatch of pubic hair. He chuckled when he saw Will's cock jump at the sudden proximity.

"Has anyone ever done this for you?" Alex asked as he took Will in hand. He spread the moisture leaking from Will's tip up and down his shaft.

Will shook his head. "Ga-uh-Gabi offered but I wouldn't let her. I-I didn't want her to."

"What about me?" Alex looked up at Will. He lined up his mouth and Will's cock, just a few inches away from each other. "Do you want me to?"

Will let out a strangled whimper and nodded. He couldn't handle seeing Alex looking at him through his thick lashes like that. It wasn't fair.

Alex's flicked out his tongue, teasing Will a bit. He held the base of Will's cock with his left hand while he laved the head. He took his time, getting Will used to the sensation.

It had been a while since Alex spent this much time on anyone. His encounters were much quicker than this. More often than not, he was the one getting head not giving it. But he knew what he was doing.

Will didn't know what to do with his hands or his hips. He bunched the blankets underneath him in his fists. He tried not to squirm too much but it was difficult. He wanted this experience to last but he knew it wouldn't if he kept looking at Alex.

Opening his mouth, Alex suckled just the tip of Will. He thrived off the sounds Will couldn't contain. Will's cries were just the right amount of breathy and genuine.

When Alex started moving up and down, Will knew he wasn't going to last long. His hands flew to Alex's head, hands gripping the thick hair. He didn't know if it was to pull Alex off or pull him closer.

Alex got the hint. He worked his hand and mouth together in sync. Fist twisting just so as his lips moved up and down, meeting in the middle.

"A-Alex," Will choked, yanking on the dark strands of hair tighter than he planned. He couldn't help it, though. It all washed over him faster than he anticipated.

Alex had only a few seconds of warning before Will let go. He wasn't big on swallowing but didn't have much of a choice here.

Alex took one mouthful before he wrenched himself away. He kept his fist working Will over and managed to get a spurt of semen across his lips and, somehow, over his eyebrow.

If it had been anyone else, Alex would walk away. But one look at Will's blissed out face, his wide, gaping mouth, and Alex relented.

For whatever reason, Will Horton seemed to be the exception to all Alex's rules.

Will collapsed back on the bed, body thrumming. His eyes clenched tight and he thought for sure he would never catch his breath. Orgasms didn't feel anything like that when it was him and his left hand.

Opening his eyes, Will let out a pathetic whine seeing Alex wearing his come.

"Sorry," Will said as he struggled to sit up.

Alex gave Will a wry expression even though he wasn't too perturbed. He just wanted to see Will's reaction.

"You just felt so good. I couldn't think," Will scooted to the edge of the bed. With Alex still kneeling, they were just about the same height.

Will reached out and wiped off the come from Alex's brow and mouth. With Alex's eyes on him, Will licked his fingers, curious.

Alex moaned, wrapping his arms around Will's waist.

"Sorry?" Will smiled, sheepish. "I've never been brave enough to do that when I was alone."

"No? Had to wait for an audience, huh?" Alex laughed.

"I guess," Will said, face still warm. He relaxed in Alex's hold, pressing their cheeks together. "That felt so good."

"Yeah, I gathered that when you lasted a minute," Alex remarked. When he felt Will tense, Alex added, "It was super hot. Watching you unravel, mmm, loved it."

"Yeah?" Will asked in a small voice.

"So sexy," Alex promised, rubbing his hands over Will's back.

"Now what?" Will asked. "You still have your clothes on."

"Getting me naked now, Horton? What kind of boy do you take me for?" Alex teased, smiling so much his face hurt.

"I-I thought-I mean-I wanted to-but only if you do!" Will stuttered causing Alex to laugh.

"Oh, I want to," Alex assured Will. "But you gotta let go first."

"Mmm, no," Will shook his head, holding on tight.

"I should have figured you'd be too clingy," Alex said without much heat.

Will rubbed their faces together as he wrapped his legs around Alex's hips.

"You're like a little kitten," Alex huffed even though he enjoyed it, just a little bit.

"Meow," Will said before bursting into laughter.

"You're a dork," Alex said before standing up with Will clinging onto him still. He dropped them both on the bed.

Will watched as Alex pulled his shirt over his head and undid his pants. He couldn't stop staring. Couldn't get his eyes to focus on one specific body part, enthralled with them all.

Pleased by Will's reaction to his nudity, Alex stretched out on the bed.

Will, licking his lips, let his hands rest on Alex's flat stomach. His hands explored and his mouth watered.

"You're so good looking it's stupid," Will said when he met Alex's eyes again.

Alex snorted. "I know."

"So modest too," Will shook his head. He couldn't keep from sneaking peeks at Alex's groin.

"What do you want to do now?" Alex asked. He knew what he wanted but tonight was all about Will.

"I-I want a lot of things," Will said.

"We've got time," Alex responded. "We don't have to do them all at once. Or do more than you're comfortable with."

"I do feel comfortable with you," Will gave Alex a smile but sincere smile. "That's why I want to do them all."

Will put his hands back on Alex's chest and stomach. He had a thick smattering of hair everywhere. Will didn't think he'd find it attractive but he did.

Will followed the growth of hair all the way down to Alex's pelvis. Resting on Alex's thigh was his cock, not quite hard but not quite soft either. It was wider than Will's own and maybe an inch or so longer, darker with lots of veins.

Will wrapped his fist around it. This he knew how to do. Maybe not quite to the standards Alex had but Will knew how to jerk someone off.

Alex enjoyed watching Will work just as much as he enjoyed what Will did.

Will jerked and twisted, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated. He waited until Alex started leaking at the tip to say, "I want you to fuck me."

"…'scue me?" Alex stated, certain he must have misheard.

"I want you to fuck me," Will said, hoping he sounded confident. "I-I trust you and I know you'll make it good."

Alex nodded, inhaling sharply when Will gave a particularly good twist.

"Don't you want to?" Will asked, lowering his head and gazing at Alex.

"Fuck, you know I do," Alex groaned. He couldn't handle it when Will looked all demure-like even if he was jacking Alex off at the same time.

"Please, Alex?" Will licked his lips, left fist working with ease. "I want you. I want you to be my first."

Alex shoved Will's hand away and grabbed the back of his neck. He brought their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Alex had been several someone's first time. There was always a sense of pressure to give someone a good performance but not like this. Alex didn't care about anyone else. He cared about Will.

Alex needed to give Will the best.

"How do you want this?" Alex asked, pulling their mouths apart. "Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to fuck me?"

Will's mouth opened as he thought over the possibilities. The honest answer would be he was selfish and wanted both. He wanted Alex in any way he could have him. But when Will imagined his first time with a male, when he would allow himself to imagine it at all, he always pictured someone else penetrating him.

"I want you to fuck me, first," Will said. "And maybe next time-if there is a next time-I could with you? If that's something you'd want."

"I'm beginning to realize there's not a whole lot I don't want with you," Alex said in a gruff voice. When he saw Will's eyes widen, Alex cleared his throat. "This isn't going to be some fairytale experience, okay? It's gonna be awkward and might hurt. Most guys don't even get off on it the first few times."

"That's okay," Will said. "I read a few things, you know, before. I know it's not all that porn makes it out to be."

"Only if you've got some poppers and muscle relaxants on hand," Alex commented.

Will watched as Alex got off the bed and rummaged through a suitcase in the closet. "What? You don't have your stuff in your nightstand?"

"I don't bring people back to my place," Alex said, tossing a condom and an unopened bottle of lube on the bed. "I try to go to theirs. Easier that way to run out when it's over."

"Gonna be hard to kick me out in the morning," Will replied.

"I won't," Alex used his teeth to rip off the plastic protective wrap on the lube. "Kick you out, that is."

"Special treatment?" Will smiled.

"Another round," Alex countered. "Get on your back."

Alex maneuvered Will until he was flat on his back, two pillows under his head, and a pillow under his hips.

"Maybe I should have stretched before doing this," Will commented, babbling to cover his nerves.

"Shush," Alex smacked the inside of Will's thigh. "You ever touch yourself like this before?"

"I've tried," Will confessed, "I just didn't have the right stuff to use and it didn't go well."

"Well, I'll do my best to make it good," Alex said, squirting some of the lube along his fingers. "You need to breathe out and sort of push."

"Push?" Will questioned, flinching a bit when he felt Alex brush against him.

"You'll know," Alex said, rubbing along Will's hole. "Just relax, I won't hurt you."

"I know," Will gave Alex a smile before exhaling, feeling Alex's finger slip inside.

It was strange, not altogether unpleasant, just odd.

"You know," Alex said, hoping to keep Will relaxed. "First time I did this was terrible."

"Yeah?" Will's forehead scrunched together when Alex moved forward and back.

"Mmm hmm," Alex nodded. "Guy I was with was a dick. Didn't even try to make it feel good for me. I know I'm not the nicest guy around but I make sure my partner gets off, at least."

"I'm sorry," Will said, feeling his muscles unwind.

"S'alright now," Alex said, "I still don't like bottoming that much but I had better experiences. That's why I'm gonna make sure this is nothing like that. I want you to love this."

"It's with you," Will said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "I know it'll be perfect."

Alex pressed his lips together, stupid butterflies churning in his belly.

"I'm gonna try another one," Alex told Will as he added more lube.

The second finger didn't feel much better. Will felt more pressure and a slight twinge of pain but nothing to indicate this would feel good.

Alex made sure to add lots of lube to make sure Will never felt dry. There would be plenty of time to experiment with that stuff later.

It wasn't until Alex pressed three fingers into Will and curled his fingers just so that Will felt anything good.

Gasping, Will groaned, "Was that-?"

"Mmm hmm," Alex nodded, smiling at Will's response. Each time he brushed against Will's prostate, he made sure to twist his fingers.

The longer Alex fingered him, the better it felt. It became less tight and strange and more pleasurable.

"This still good?" Alex asked, needing to be sure before they took anything further.

"Uh-huh," Will moaned, hips moving up and down, chasing Alex's fingers.

"Right," Alex said, taking out his fingers.

Alex's hands were too slippery and too shaky to rip open the condom package.

"Let me," Will offered. He took out the condom and glanced at Alex for permission before rolling it over Alex. He couldn't resist giving a few jerks once he finished.

"You sure about this?" Alex questioned, drizzling lube over his dick.

"I'm sure," Will answered, "You?"

"You don't wanna know how long I've wanted this," Alex said. "It'll be easier on your hands and knees the first time."

Will turned over, shaking a bit.

"It's alright," Alex said, one hand petting over Will's sides, soothing him. "I've got you. Take a deep breath and when you exhale I'm gonna push in."

Will nodded, taking a giant breath and letting it out. He gasped when he felt Alex's thick length pressing into him.

Alex went slow, giving Will plenty of pauses and breaks. He kept up a string of commentary in Will's ear until he was all the way inside.

Alex's front pressed against Will's back, hanging over him.

Will whimpered, trembling. He wasn't sure if everything felt good or bad yet. Although Alex's hold on him felt nice. He wrapped all around Will, covering him entirely.

"Come on, kitten," Alex whispered in Will's ear. "Feel so good around me, hugging me so tight. So perfect, so beautiful, relax."

Will nodded. Alex's words sweeping over him, enveloping him, marking him.

"I'm gonna move," Alex warned after several long minutes. "Just a little, there we go. So good for me, kitten."

Will groaned each time Alex moved forward and back. Never too fast, always giving Will time to adjust.

It took a while for the two to develop a rhythm. Alex thrusting in as Will ground back.

Alex wrapped his fist around Will's flagging cock. Will grew soft as he struggled through the initial pain of penetration. But as the two continued and Alex jerked, Will grew hard once again.

"That's it," Alex groaned, "Fuck you feel so good. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Hearing Alex moan in his ear egged Will on. Made him want to push back, arch his back, and shout.

Alex tried to hold off, wanted to last longer but he couldn't. Will felt too good, sounded too good. Everything felt and tasted and smelled like Will.

"Shit," Alex hissed, "I'm not gonna last much longer."

"S'okay," Will promised. He looked over his shoulder. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he gave Alex a wide smile. "Want you to come."

Alex groaned, reached forward to join their lips as his hips jackrabbited into Will a little rougher than he should have.

Will swallowed down Alex's screams, moaning when Alex grinded into him, working through the orgasm.

"Fuck," Alex panted. He eased his thrusts to a stop when he felt too sensitive. "This is gonna pull," he warned before sliding out of Will.

Will winced but didn't complain. He looked behind him again and blushed when he noticed Alex staring at his hole. "What?"

"Fucking hell," Alex praised. He slipped two fingers back inside Will, determined to get him off. He pressed his front to Will's back again, mirroring their previous position.

Alex hissed in Will's ear, jerking him with one hand while the other fingered him.

"Alex," Will grunted, thrusting back into Alex's hand. "Feels so- so, mmm."

Will couldn't form words. He was too far gone.

"Come on, beautiful," Alex goaded. "Wanna see you come again. Wanna feel you tighten around my fingers. Wanna hear that pretty voice. Come on, know you can do it."

Will nodded, body trembling, head thrown back.

It all built and built but Alex biting down on the back of Will's shoulder sent him over the edge.

Will shouted and screamed certain to wake the neighbors but neither of them cared.

Alex worked Will through it, sucking a dark hickey over a tempting looking freckle.

When Alex pulled off, Will couldn't support his weight anymore and he fell to the bed. Alex tumbled on top of him.

"Fucking Christ!" Alex yelled, holding onto Will tight.

Will let out a soft chuckle. "Good?"

"I can't feel my dick," Alex praised. He kissed Will's cheek several times. "So fucking good, kitten."

Will smiled at the pet name, curling toward a pillow. He rested as Alex stood up and peeled off his condom. He brought out a warm wash cloth and cleaned Will up, being as gentle as possible.

"How do you feel?" Alex wondered once he tossed the cloth toward the bathroom.

Will rolled onto his side and stared at Alex through lidded eyes. He curled his index finger and said, "Come here."

Alex let Will pull him into a kiss. Their tongues pressed together, warm and familiar.

"Thank you," Will said when they pulled apart. "That was, God," Will let out a breathy laugh, "so, so good."

"You're welcome, kitten," Alex replied. He let Will cuddle into his side without complaint.

"You gonna call me that from now on?" Will smiled, head on Alex's bicep.

"Guess so," Alex said. "We should get up, take a shower or something."

"Later," Will sighed, "Just wanna stay right here, with you."

"Whatever you say," Alex responded, turning his head to press his nose into Will's hair, breathing him in.

* * *

Author's note:

Will slept with someone but it definitely wasn't Gabi.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex woke from a short nap a couple hours later. His right arm was asleep but something warm pressed into his side.

 _Will,_ Alex thought, pulling his arm free. Alex let his mind wander, thinking back on every moment they experienced.

He thought tonight was going to suck. Sure, he had a date but he didn't have high hopes for her. Then Will showed up when he had plans with Sonny. _And now this,_ Alex rolled over to stare at Will.

Will naked was a sight to behold. The only light in the hotel room came from the cheap street lamp outside the window. Yet Alex still craved to capture the moment. He wanted to document every inch of Will's skin, wanted to remember everything.

The realization made him nauseous.

Alex searched around for his lighter and a cigarette. He cracked open the window and lit up.

He puffed and puffed, blowing the smoke out the window, hoping to calm his nerves.

Alex did not feel things like this. He didn't do this. Will shouldn't have meant anything to Alex but he did. He did and Alex didn't know how to deal with it.

* * *

When Will woke up he smelled pizza and cigarettes.

"Hey," Alex said when Will's droopy eyes caught his. "I got hungry."

Will sat up, feeling a shooting pain in his lower back.

"Here," Alex handed Will a bottle of water and some aspirin.

"Thanks," Will said after he swallowed them down. He didn't know how to react to Alex now. Something changed for Will.

Before, Will dismissed his feelings for Alex. He didn't think anything could ever happen between them but tonight happened. This happened.

Will couldn't stop the rush of affection he felt for Alex. He couldn't stop the softening of his eyes or the blush on his cheeks.

"How you feeling?" Alex gave Will a slice of pepperoni pizza and a napkin.

Will moved around a bit and said, "Sore. But that's expected, right?"

"First few times, yeah," Alex nodded. He tried not to hold Will's gaze. "It'll get easier the more you do it."

Will ate his pizza in silence, enjoying the moment. Oblivious to Alex's internal panicking.

"Did-um-did you mean your offer from before?" Will asked once he finished eating. "About letting me-uh-be with you?"

"Aw, kitten," Alex smirked, "are you saying you wanna fuck me open?"

"…Maybe," Will said, face bright red. "I don't know if I'd be any good but I want to, with you."

"With me?" Alex repeated, catching Will's eye by accident.

"I want to try everything with you," Will said, a little too honest.

Alex didn't know if he wanted to revel in victorious butterflies or vomit.

"Did you smoke in here?" Will asked after a few moments. "It stinks."

"I opened a window," Alex said.

"You should quit," Will told Alex, helping himself to another slice. "You could get sick and I'd hate that."

"Yeah?" Alex asked, throat dry.

"Of course," Will flashed Alex a grin, "you're my best friend."

"Y-you're mine too," Alex cleared his throat, hoping Will wouldn't notice his slip up.

"I don't think I'm up for any more sex tonight," Will confessed, biting his lower lip. "You kind of took it out of me."

"Just so you know, if anyone else came all over my face, I'd kill them," Alex told Will. "So, feel privileged."

"Oh," Will grinned, taking a bite of pizza. "I do feel special, you know. Tonight sucked and then you made it all better."

"Tonight sucked and then I sucked?" Alex remarked, teasing Will.

"Yes," Will laughed. "You're good at that."

"Sucking you off? I know," Alex said even though he knew that wasn't what Will meant.

"No-well-yes but not what I meant," Will shook his head. "You always make me feel better. You bring me up when I'm down. I don't know. I appreciate it, though."

"I just see you the way you are," Alex shrugged. "But you're welcome."

"You wanna know something stupid?" Will said, giving Alex a strange look. "I thought tonight was gonna be a date. With Sonny, you know? I spent forever getting ready and everything."

"You wanted tonight to be a date?" Alex asked, stomach dropping out of him. His butterflies wilted.

"Yeah," Will licked his lips. "Stupid, right?"

Alex put his pizza back in the box. He wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Will thought waking up the next morning would be awkward but it wasn't. He didn't know if it was Alex or the two of them together but everything felt so comfortable. He snuggled into Alex's side without a care. He kissed Alex whenever he felt like it.

Will felt warm and relaxed and wanted. He didn't want that feeling to go away.

Seeing Alex so sleep rumpled and gentle did something to Will so early in the morning.

Will pressed Alex into the pillows, sucking on his lower lip. Alex moaned, hands attached to Will's butt.

"You really like my ass, don't you?" Will commented between kisses.

"So much," Alex punctuated his reply with a loud smack to the rear.

Will squawked but couldn't help but laugh.

With Will leaning over him, face free of all insecurities or fears, Alex asked, "Can I take your picture?"

"What? Right now?" Will didn't know if Alex was joking or not.

"Yeah," Alex licked his lips, swollen and pink. "That's-um-that's the kind of pictures I take."

"Oh," Will blinked a few times and settled into Alex's lap. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Alex repeated. "I mean, I want you just like this. No clothes."

Will bit his lower lip, nose scrunched up but nodded.

"Oh, fuck, okay," Alex didn't think Will would let him.

Alex rolled Will onto the bed, rushing around to find his things.

"Can I see some of your pictures then? You've never let me before," Will remarked as Alex grabbed his camera bag.

"I didn't want to scare you off," Alex said. He grabbed his backpack and threw it at Will. Inside was his portfolio from school. "Most people don't get my work."

"You mean your family?" Will questioned as he found the portfolio.

"Yeah," Alex snorted. "Dad tries and so do the twins. Sonny and Adrienne think I'm just using it to get chicks."

Will examined each picture with a smile on his face. He thought everything would have a porn-y feel to it but they didn't. Everything looked artistic, it told a story.

"There are more men in here than women," Will realized. "Strange way to pick up chicks."

"No one ever said they were the brains in the family," Alex set up his camera and adjusted the lighting. It was cheap and not what he'd prefer but it would do.

Will shook his head, amused. "I like these. They're interesting. I don't know if I get all them but some I do. Like this one," Will showed one to Alex, "the focus is on the scars and stuff. So it's about healing and strength?"

"Yep," Alex agreed, pleased that Will understood what his pictures said. "Most assume it's the huge tits, though.

Will laughed and held up a new picture. "And this one's not about this dude's horse-sized cock?"

"Nope," Alex smirked.

"Have you ever slept with your models?" Will wondered, trying to picture Alex doing anything with a dick that size.

"No," Alex said. "Well, not until you, but you're sort of the exception to my rules. Anyway, no, I don't fuck around with models. Work is work. Play is play. I have a line I don't cross."

"Until today," Will didn't know why that made him happy but it did.

"I got offers," Alex said, "but I'd turn them down. I am serious about my work despite what most people think."

"I can tell," Will finished the book and closed it. "These are awesome. You know, EJ and I are working on expanding the arts division of DiMera Enterprises. We're thinking of having an art exhibition or something. If we showed these photos to EJ, I'm sure he'd include them."

"I don't know," Alex said after taking a moment to think. "I want my pictures to stand alone. Not because you told someone to use them."

Will laughed. "You don't know EJ that well. Trust me. He wouldn't do something just because I told him. Maybe my mom but not me."

"Yeah?" Alex deliberated, cute little pout to his lips. "Would you set it up? I mean, I don't want you to go out of your way, but you could?"

"Duh," Will rolled his eyes. "And I'll be there at the opening right by your side so I can be there for your big break."

"Now you're being stupid," Alex huffed. He held up his camera. "I'm ready when you are."

"What do I have to do?" Will asked, nervous all of a sudden.

Alex imagined this so many times. He pictured Will in so many poses, wanted to capture everything.

"Just look at me," Alex ordered, lifting his camera to his face.

Will sat cross-legged on the bed, naked. His hair a mess and posture carefree. He glanced up at Alex, eyes wide and trusting.

"Yeah, just like that," Alex praised, snapping picture after picture.

The longer the session went on, the more comfortable Will became. Sometimes he flung his arms out, making a ridiculous face. Other times he looked vulnerable or shy. Sometimes sexy or brave.

Alex felt confident he captured most of Will's personality.

Alex moved onto the bed, focusing his camera on the dark hickey on Will's back. Will looked over his shoulder at him, back arched and ass on display.

"There's not gonna be a whole roll of just my butt, is there?" Will wondered with an impish smile.

"No," Alex rolled his eyes. "Although I could make a whole exhibit on that piece of art."

"Pity," Will wiggled his backend causing Alex to snort.

A few snaps later, Alex put his camera aside. "Thank you. I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Take pictures of my butt?" Will smiled.

"Among other body parts," Alex agreed. "So, thank you."

Will wrapped his arms around Alex's neck and pulled him onto the bed. He kissed him long and hard, their naked bodies pressed together.

"Alex?" Will asked as their hands roamed and tongues twisted.

"Hmm?" Alex wondered, hands going right for Will's butt.

"I wanna-mmm-I want you. I wanna be in you," Will declared between kisses. "Right now."

"Right now?" Alex swallowed.

"Teach me?" Will requested, thumbs rubbing behind Alex's ears. "I wanna make you feel as good as you made me."

"You'll never be that good," Alex teased, trying to play off his nerves. "But alright."

"Un-unless you don't want to," Will said, pulling back. "You said you liked being on top."

"I also said you're the exception to my rules," Alex said, kissing Will again. "So, just shut up and let's do this."

"So romantic," Will rolled his eyes as Alex got the supplies.

"Hate to break it to you," Alex said, "but most of the time sex isn't romantic."

"Maybe not for you," Will argued. "I bet I could change your mind."

"Right, sure," Alex said although he got the sneaking suspicion Will could if given the chance.

Now that the time came, Will didn't know what to do or how to start things.

Taking pity on him, Alex sighed and pulled Will into another kiss.

The two made out for several long minutes. Long enough for Will to forget their endgame and where this would lead.

It wasn't until Will climbed on top of Alex and their cocks brushed together that he remembered.

"Fuck," Will groaned, rubbing against Alex again.

"Mmm," Alex agreed, head thrown back.

"A-Alex," Will put his hands on Alex's hips, "Wh-what do I do now?"

"Touch me," Alex said, leaning back into the pillows. "Wherever you want."

Will nodded, hands spreading over Alex's hips and thighs. His hands worshiped Alex as did his lips.

Alex spread his legs, wanting Will lower.

Will took the hint. He grabbed Alex's length and tugged, smiling when Alex groaned.

"I want this to feel good for you too," Will said again as he groped around for the lube.

"Go slow and don't force anything," Alex requested. "It'll come to you."

Will did his best. He opened Alex diligently, starting with one finger and then two. When Alex's erection began to wane, Will leaned forward and licked over the tip.

"Fuck," Alex worked his hips into it. He didn't know if he wanted more of Will's mouth or his fingers.

Will worked until he felt like he wasn't going to last long enough to even get inside Alex.

"Please, please tell me it's time," Will begged, rutting into the sheets. "Alex?"

"Where's the condom?" Alex asked, just as ready.

Will scrambled to get the condom on and slick himself up. He was vibrating just like the last time they did this only Will wasn't nervous. Well, he wanted to make sure Alex enjoyed himself but most of all Will wanted to be inside Alex.

Alex grabbed Will's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Will lay between Alex's spread knees, getting lost in their kisses once more. Alex grabbed Will's cock and lined it up with his entrance.

Will took his cue and pushed inside, inch by slow torturous inch. Alex was so hot and tight.

"Oh, fuck," Will groaned, doing his best to stay still. He pressed his forehead into the juncture of Alex's neck. "This is not gonna last long."

Alex, winced when Will shifted, but nodded. He ran his hands up and down Will's back, trying to sooth him. "It's okay."

Alex admired Will's honesty and the way Will did his best to control himself. Taking pity on him, Alex hitched one leg around Will's waist and said, "You can move."

"Oh, thank God," Will moaned, breathing into Alex's ear.

It was unsteady and unpredictable. Will's thrusts inexperienced and lacking finesse but that made it even better for Alex.

Alex wasn't as loud as Will. He didn't cry out or whimper. But he held on tight. Strong thighs clamped to Will's waist, nails digging into Will's back.

Will, though, couldn't shut up.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, Alex," Will grunted, thrusting in and out to the best of his ability. "You feel so-so-oh God."

Will wrapped his fist around Alex's hard cock and jerked for all he was worth. Determined to get Alex off, determined to make it good before Will lost it.

Alex moaned when Will touched him. His eyes slipped closed as Will bent forward so they could kiss.

Will didn't last any longer. Alex was too hot, too tight. His mouth was too good. Everything was too good.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Will shouted, slamming into Alex one more time before coming.

Will kept his wits enough to keep moving his fist as he ground his pelvis into Alex.

"Keep doing that," Alex requested. Watching Will come undone, knowing it was because of him, brought Alex so much closer to the edge than he expected.

Will nodded. He eased out of Alex, remembering to be gentle, and collapsed near Alex's hips. He mouthed at the base of Alex's cock, thumb digging into the head.

Alex let out a small choke of warning before he came. Most of it landing on Will.

"Sorry," Alex grunted without feeling.

"No, you're not," Will chuckled. He wasn't sure what to do with the mess on his hands or cheeks.

"You know me so well," Alex laughed, sitting up with a wince. "Fuck, I want a picture of that too."

Stupid from orgasm, Will blinked up at Alex and said, "Okay."

"Wait, what?" Alex wasn't serious but if Will was offering.

Will let Alex snap a few pictures of his face. Flushed pink with pearly white smears over his cheeks, Will knew he had to look lewd.

"That'll be for my eyes only," Alex decided. He put his camera aside before helping to wipe Will's face clean. He groaned when Will sucked his come-covered thumb into his mouth.

"Was that good?" Will asked, using the sheets to wipe up Alex. "I tried my best."

"You were awesome," Alex promised with a kiss. "I don't normally get off from it either."

"No?" Will pulled Alex down, forcing Alex's head on his chest.

"Nope. I'll let them fuck me for a while before I roll them over," Alex said, trying to get comfortable. "So, trust me, it was good."

"Good," Will grinned, hand running through Alex's thick hair. He kissed Alex's forehead and said, "thank you for letting me do that."

Alex mewed, enjoying the petting.

"And you say I'm the kitten," Will teased.

* * *

Will didn't want to leave later that evening. He wanted to stay in Alex's room forever. Get lost in his kisses, in the intensity of his eyes.

Alex's hotel room was safe and warm. Nothing could hurt Will there. Alex wouldn't let it.

But Will had to go back to the real world.

"Do you have to go?" Alex asked. He had Will pressed against the front door, gripping his cheeks.

"Yes," Will groaned, desperately kissing Alex back. "My m-mom wants me home."

"Fuck that," Alex said.

"Promised," Will reminded Alex. "I'll see you again soon, right? Real soon?"

"You could always come back when you're done. Stay the night here, with me," Alex suggested.

"Yeah?" Will grinned.

"Uh-huh," Alex nodded. "If you want."

"I want," Will promised. He gave Alex one more kiss which turned into two which turned into three before he pulled away. "Okay, I gotta go. Thank you again for everything. You don't know what this all meant to me."

"Hurry the hell up then," Alex slid his hands down Will's back and squeezed his ass. "I want this again."

"I'm going, I'm going," Will laughed.

It took all Will's willpower to walk out of the hotel and away from Alex.

* * *

After Will left, Alex uploaded the photos to his laptop. He spent a long time admiring them. Admiring and remembering what Will's skin felt like against his.

He heard his phone buzzing nearby and saw his father calling.

"What?" Alex answered.

"Alex," Justin responded with a sigh, "must you answer the phone like that?"

"Yes, I must," Alex said, not paying much attention.

"Are you busy now?" Justin questioned, shaking his head.

"No, Will just left," Alex informed his father.

"I'd like you over to the mansion for dinner tonight. I haven't seen much of you lately," Justin explained.

"What time?" Alex asked, still looking at the pictures, captivated by one. Alex didn't remember what he said but it caused Will to smile. Too wide and bright, eyes sparkling in a way that made Alex's head spin.

"An hour," Justin said, surprised Alex agreed without an argument. When Alex told him goodbye, Justin knew for certain something was wrong.

* * *

Will took his turn putting a puzzle piece in place. He adjusted Sydney on his lap and glanced up in time to see his mom and EJ giving him matching looks.

"What?" Will asked.

Sami and EJ insisted they needed to have family nights. Will assumed it was some sort of dating thing they were trying out. But they were all in Sami's living room around a table working on a puzzle.

"You," Sami said with narrowed eyes. "There's something different about you."

"I agree," EJ nodded. "You don't look so uptight."

Will didn't know how to respond.

"Wait," a wide smile spread along Sami's lips, "didn't you have a date with Sonny last night?"

"Uh-no," Will told them. "Something happened and we had to cancel. I hung out with Alex."

"Oh, that explains it," Sami rolled her eyes.

"What explains it?" Will tilted his head.

"Why you look so relaxed," Sami said. "I'm sure the two of you-uh-found a medicinal way to relax."

"No, we didn't," Will huffed.

"Sure," EJ laughed. "As long as you're somewhere safe it's fine."

"We didn't," Will said.

"Whatever, you say," Sami responded. "At least you were with Alex. I know he won't let anything happen to you."

"Yes," EJ said, something hidden in his tone.

When Will caught EJ's eye he swallowed and looked away.

"Um-you know," Will said trying to change the subject, "I saw some of Alex's photos today. They're really great. I think you should have some in the DiMera Enterprises art exhibit next month."

"Hmm," EJ mused, "I'll have to look into it."

"You should," Will said, "He's talented."

"I'm sure he is," EJ told Will before looking away.

* * *

Alex pushed his food around his plate without focusing. Dinner was a small affair, Justin, Adrienne, Victor, and Maggie. Sonny bailed which Alex preferred, less chance of Sonny annoying him.

Alex had trouble following the conversation. Everything reminded him of Will. The food reminded him of that afternoon, polishing off the pizza while in bed. The red wine made Alex think of the flush of Will's cheeks. Even the napkins brought up memories of Will. How messy Will was when eating. How Alex wiped Will's face clean of pizza sauce and grease among other fluids.

Whenever Alex moved, the stinging in his backside brought to mind Will opening him up. Will, determined to make things good for Alex. Will caring for him. Will's interest in his art. Will in his arms. Lying in Will's arms feeling comfort and warm instead of caged.

 _Will, Will, Will._

"Okay, what is up with you?" Justin asked mid-way through dinner. He stared at Alex, incredulous he didn't respond to Adrienne wanting them to take a family portrait for their Christmas card. "Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

"What?" Alex asked, giving Justin a strange look.

"You!" Justin put his silverware on the table and stared at Alex with a pointed expression. "You're spacy. You keep smiling. This is unheard of."

"Maybe young Alexander here is in love," Victor quipped. "Of course, he'd have to find someone willing to put up with his personality for that to last."

Alex glanced at Victor and frowned. He didn't know what offended him more about that statement.

"See!" Justin pointed across the table. "Insults and nothing. Are you sick?"

"No," Alex huffed. "M'fine."

"You know," Adrienne said with a smile on her face, "you haven't denied Victor's accusation. Maybe he is in love."

"That would be the day," Justin joked. "Not my son, no. I don't think he's ever been close enough to someone to love them."

"Leave the poor boy alone," Maggie said. "Anyway, Adrienne, dear, you never told us why Sonny canceled."

"Oh, yes, well," Adrienne flared her nostrils and lifted her chin high in the air, "he wanted to find Will. Something about a date."

"Not something," Justin added, "everything. Sonny is hopelessly in love."

"Well, that's sweet," Maggie said. "They'd make such a lovely couple, you know. They are quite suited for one another."

Adrienne huffed, bowing her head.

Alex tossed his silverware on the table. He lost his appetite.

* * *

Standing in the back garden, Alex took the last hit of his cigarette before flicking it aside. Victor would kill him for leaving cigarette butts everywhere but Alex didn't care. That's what maintenance was for, after all.

Alex kept repeating the conversation from dinner in his head.

 _Of course, everyone would think Will and Sonny make a perfect couple. Of fucking course._

Alex crossed his arms, tapping his fingers. It took a few moments before he grabbed another cigarette out of his pack. He couldn't help it. He needed something to calm him down.

Alex put it from the back of his mind last night but now it was front and center.

 _Will thought last night was a date with Sonny. He wanted to go on a date with Sonny._

 _He wanted to date Sonny and settled for me. Last night only happened because Sonny fucked up. If he hadn't, Will might have…_ Alex couldn't finish that thought.

Alex did not feel this way about anyone. He didn't get butterflies. He didn't reassure them of their attractiveness and worth. He didn't cuddle. He just didn't do those things.

 _I need to pull my shit together and get over this funk I'm in._

The sliding glass doors opened and a familiar maid appeared.

"Got a light?" she asked, walking up to Alex, confident and strong.

She was the type of person Alex was used to. Hot but meaningless. Their night together wasn't that memorable but it also wasn't complicated. They both knew what to expect.

Alex lit her cigarette and said, "What are you doing tonight?"

He was getting Will Horton off his mind, no matter what it took.

* * *

Will closed the bedtime story he read to the twins and smiled. Allie and Johnny were fast asleep, curled up in Allie's bed.

It took a bit of maneuvering but Will managed to get Johnny back to his own bed and under the covers. Moments like this were worth the frustration of having younger siblings. The kids might whine and annoy him but Will loved them. When they were fast asleep, Will saw just how precious they were.

After checking on Sydney one last time, Will walked to the living room. His mom and EJ were drinking a glass of wine and talking. Will didn't want to interrupt.

"I'm going out for a while," Will informed them. "See you both later."

"Kids fast asleep?" EJ asked and smiled when Will nodded. "Goodnight, William."

"Night, baby," Sami said and laughed when Will wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Will closed the front door behind him and sighed. The past twenty-four hours were so exhausting and exhilarating. It was beyond anything Will could ever have dreamed.

 _And it's all because of Alex,_ Will thought.

He headed for the elevator and couldn't stop grinning. Alex changed everything for Will. He couldn't wait to go back to his hotel. It didn't matter if they did anything or not. Will just wanted to be around him.

Will didn't realize how strong his feelings for Alex were until now. He thought Alex was hot and loved spending time with him. But Will never considered the possibility of a relationship before. He didn't think Alex had it in him.

 _But he told me to come back. He took care of me. He listens to me. He shared so much with me._

Will wasn't naïve enough to imagine everything would be cupcakes and sunshine now. It would be difficult and Alex would be difficult. It would be worth it, though.

 _Alex likes me too. I know he does._

* * *

Will knocked on Alex's door for the fifth time and frowned. Alex was out and wasn't answering his phone.

 _Do I wait? Or will that make me look pathetic?_

 _He told me to come back, though. He wanted me to spend the night. That wouldn't change, would it?_

The elevator behind Will dinged and he turned around, excitement filling his insides. Or it did until he saw Alex stumble out of the elevator with a girl attached to his lips.

Will didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. He didn't understand.

Alex tumbled down the hall to his hotel. The chick with him was so short he almost had to carry her to keep their lips attached.

He didn't like inviting anyone back to his place but he needed to this time. He had a point to make, after all.

Alex didn't notice Will until he was in front of the door. It took him a few seconds to categorize Will's expression. Alex swallowed. He didn't anticipate how difficult it would be to do this to Will's face.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Alex said, arm wrapped around the girl's neck.

"You-uh-you told me to come back," Will said, trying not to look at Alex or the girl or anywhere at all.

Will wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Things change," Alex said, voice gruff. "I'm busy, so," Alex made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Right," Will mumbled, eyes on the floor. He took two steps towards the elevator before he stopped and turned around. He looked Alex in the eyes, doing all he could to stave off his own tears. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I don't know what you want from me, Horton," Alex responded. "I'm not your boyfriend and I'm never going to be. You knew that from the start."

"What's his deal?" the girl with Alex asked with a laugh.

"Nothing," Alex said, unlocking the door. "Just someone else I have to add my reject list. Pity too, I didn't even get a proper blowjob out of him."

"Aw, poor baby," the girl leered. "I think I can change that, don't you think?"

Will turned for the elevator, doing everything he could to erase Alex's words and the image of the girl's hands sliding over Alex's body from his mind.

* * *

Will trudged through town, arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't know what to do or where to go. If he went back home he'd see his mom and EJ again and they'd force him to talk. Or worse, he'd catch them in a compromising position, again.

There wasn't anyone Will could talk to, not about everything. He couldn't talk to anyone about his first time and how amazing it was. Not without telling them who it was with and what happened after.

The worst part was, Alex was right. He didn't make any promises to Will. Will knew they weren't dating. He knew what Alex was like. He didn't know why he got his hopes up.

 _Alex never said he liked me or that he wanted to be with me. He took care of me because we're friends. That's it. He said he waited a long time to sleep with me. That's all it was._

 _I can't believe I thought it could mean anything more. I'm such an idiot._

Will walked and walked until he walked right into another person.

"Woah," two steady hands on his shoulders helped steady Will. "Hey, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Will didn't have to look up to know it was Sonny. He'd recognize the gentle tone in his voice anywhere.

"Where've you been?" Sonny asked, looking over Will's forlorn expression. "Why did you cancel on me last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Will mumbled.

"No," Sonny sighed, "I was afraid of this. Lauren said she saw you last night. You know, my waitress? She said she saw you rushing out of there. You overheard what they said, Kareem and Dustin, didn't you?"

Will nodded. He almost forgot about that. Alex made him forget.

Will wanted to tell Sonny that wasn't what the problem was, though. That Sonny's friends weren't worth Will's frustration. That the real reason Will felt so bad was because of Sonny's brother. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell Sonny what happened.

"I don't know if you heard everything," Sonny said.

"I heard enough," Will interjected. "I'm not as stupid as they think I am."

Sonny winced. "Well, I wish you had stuck around. You would have heard me tell them off."

"Yeah?" Will looked at Sonny in surprise. "But you didn't-you let them-you didn't say anything."

"Not at first," Sonny said, "I should have but I didn't. I wish you didn't have to deal with that but I promise I scared them off. No one's allowed to talk about you like that."

"They aren't?" Will asked, voice soft and vulnerable.

"Of course not," Sonny took a step closer to Will. He ran his knuckles down Will's cheek. "I was looking forward to last night tot. I kind of thought we were going on a date."

"I did too," Will whispered, looking Sonny straight in the eyes. Eyes that were so different from Alex's. Everything about Sonny was so different from Alex.

"I want to try again," Sonny told Will with a confident smile. "A proper date. I'll even pick you up, if you want."

"You don't have to do that," Will replied, breath caught in his throat.

"Okay," Sonny grinned, "Then you'll meet me at the pub. Tomorrow, okay?"

Will paused. Something cautioned him against this. He couldn't go out with Sonny when he was hung up on Alex. He couldn't go out with Sonny when that morning he had sex with Sonny's brother.

Then Will remembered what he saw, Alex's hotel, the girl, the cruel words Alex said.

 _It didn't mean anything. We're just friends. That's all we'll ever be, if that._

Will nodded, "Tomorrow."

"Great," Sonny said, "5 o'clock at the pub. Don't be late."

"I won't," Will responded.

"I gotta get going," Sonny said but didn't move. He continued standing in front of Will, beaming.

"Sonny," Will urged, feeling embarrassed.

"Right, sorry," Sonny shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," Will said, a sinking sensation in his stomach.

Will did have a crush on Sonny, had for a long time too. But the past few weeks, getting closer to Alex, things got all screwed up.

Maybe it was better for Will to focus on the boy that liked him back rather than the one that only wanted to sleep with him.

* * *

Author's note:

That turned around fast, didn't it? Hopefully, no one is too upset. The course of true love never did run smooth, after all.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.

Also, it broke my heart to hear that Joseph Mascolo passed away. I always loved him and loved Stefano.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex woke the next morning with a gross taste in his mouth He kicked the maid out of his hotel after he finished using her. They were together long enough to get off and didn't even make it to the bed.

Alex rolled off of her and the couch and demanded she leave. He couldn't stand her presence any longer.

While inside her, Alex didn't have to think. He focused on the task at hand. As soon as it was over his brain wouldn't shut off.

He couldn't get the look on Will's face off his mind when he saw Alex with that girl. Alex knew what he was doing. He wanted to hurt Will, scare him off. He wanted to prove to Will, to himself that Will didn't mean anything. Instead, Alex did the opposite.

As soon as the girl left, Alex hit the mini-bar. He drank everything in sight and smoked the last of his cigarettes. Cursed Will Horton and his stupid face and stupid smile and the stupid butterflies that only erupted for him.

Alex passed out spread eagle across the bed. The hotel maid service changed the sheets while he was at dinner. There wasn't even a tiny lingering scent of Will left behind to lure Alex to sleep.

The next morning, Alex's head throbbed and his mouth tasted like an ashtray. A shower and some breakfast later, Alex felt somewhat human again.

It didn't alleviate the anxious feeling in his stomach, though. The fear that he might have lost both Will and his friendship. Alex didn't like it but he knew he had to fix it. He just had to figure out how.

* * *

Will checked his appearance one last time before sighing. He knew he looked nice. If one thing stayed with Will after his night with Alex it was that. He didn't have to worry about feeling attractive.

Vaguely, Will wondered how backward it was that he slept with a guy before going on a date with one, though.

 _And with my date's brother too._

Will wanted to go out with Sonny, he did. It was just a lot to deal with at once. He couldn't tell Sonny about his concerns either. He knew how disastrous that would be. Sonny and Alex had enough problems of their own without Will adding to them.

 _All because of a mistake too. Alex never wanted more. That was all on me. If I had stayed at Common Grounds I would have heard Sonny stand up for me. None of this would have happened._

Will couldn't find it in him to regret it, though. Before he made a mess of things, Will loved his time with Alex. Alex made Will feel safe and wanted. Will didn't want to change that only what happened after.

 _Besides, it was all in my head anyway. Alex never said he wanted more. That was just wishful thinking._

"You look nice," Sami said as Will walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Will muttered, slumping at the kitchen counter.

"Thanks? That's all you have to say? No enthusiasm for your first date?" Sami wondered, bustling about the kitchen.

"I am excited," Will told her. "I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"You know," Sami said, head in the refrigerator, "EJ said the weirdest thing last night."

"When doesn't he say something weird?" Will asked even though he didn't expect an answer.

"He said you liked Alex, not Sonny," Sami laughed. "And that Alex liked you back. That EJ noticed it the first time he met Alex."

Will didn't reply, eyes locked on the counter.

"Will?" Sami tilted her head, eyes narrowed.

"Alex doesn't like me," Will reassured her after a deep breath. "Trust me. He even ditched me for a girl last night."

"Oh," Sami stared at Will for a few moments longer, "if you say so."

"I want to go out with Sonny," Will said, voice a little shaky. "And Sonny wants to go out with me. I'm with the right brother."

Sami shook her head and laughed. "You remind me of me more every day."

Will made an exaggerated face and hopped off the counter stool. "Why you gotta say things like that?"

"Hey, do me a favor?" Sami asked after she smacked Will's arm. "Go to the Kiriakis mansion. There should be baseball tickets for Johnny there."

"Yeah, sure," Will said. He knew the chances of running into Alex there were slim.

* * *

Will took the baseball tickets from Henderson with a forced smile. All he could hear were Adrienne's words ringing through his head.

 _Not good enough. Not good enough._

While waiting for the tickets, Will overheard Adrienne confiding in Justin. Explaining how Will was a horrible choice for Sonny. That Sonny could do so much better. That Will wasn't good enough.

That's what Will was when it came down to it, not good enough. He wasn't enough for Sonny. He wasn't enough for Alex. He wasn't enough for his dad or Sonny's friends. Will wasn't enough for anyone.

Will didn't know why he tried, why he believed in things. This had to be the universe's way of telling him how wrong he was. It was what he got for messing things up with Alex.

Adrienne was right. Will wasn't good enough. He was going to keep a secret from Sonny, had been keeping a secret from Sonny. Will shared so many intimate moments with Alex before last night and hadn't told Sonny.

Will didn't know why either. He didn't know why he never told anyone. Maybe it was because no one in Alex's family knew about his sexuality. Maybe it was because Will didn't want to hurt Sonny's feelings. Maybe because Will knew if Sonny found out he would never have a chance with him. Maybe it was for all those reasons or none of them.

 _I still kept it a secret. I was going to keep an even bigger secret. Adrienne's right. No mother would want me to date their child._

 _I can't go out with Sonny now or ever._

Will pulled out his phone, ready to cancel on Sonny.

* * *

Will should have known Sonny wouldn't accept his flimsy excuses. Should have known and yet it still took Will by surprise. Sonny had more options, better options than Will. Why would Sonny go out of his way to find Will now?

The day had been lonely. Even talking with Marlena didn't help the way it would before. Will suspected it was because Marlena wasn't the one he wanted comforting him. Will didn't want Marlena's gentle words and actions. Will wanted Alex.

He wanted to hear Alex telling him to get over it. Wanted to hear Alex tell him he should have told Adrienne off. Wanted to hear Alex tell him in his gruff but honest manner that Will was enough. That it was everyone else that had a problem.

Alex had a way of cutting through Will's insecurities, obliterating them with just a few simple words.

Will knew how inappropriate that would be now, though. Knew there was little chance it would happen anyway.

Will wasn't even sure what he was most upset about either—Adrienne's words, his canceled date, or what happened with Alex. All three together didn't give Will much hope. Will didn't know how he was holding it together as it was.

Will's head was a mess and that was when Sonny found him inside the Brady Pub. Sonny with his understanding words. Sonny that almost always seemed to know what was wrong before Will even told him. Sonny who wanted to judge Will for himself and not let anyone else influence his decision.

How could Will turn that down? Not when Sonny was so patient and understanding. Not when Sonny was so cute and his brown eyes glittered in the sunlight. Not when Will met Sonny first. Became Sonny's friend first. Not when Sonny was offering Will everything he didn't know he wanted.

This time when Sonny's lips pressed into his, Will was ready. It was a little awkward, lips tentative. Will's big dumb smile getting in the way. Unsure hands and head tilts made it all so much more real.

It wasn't picturesque and there weren't fireworks. It was nice and left Will giddy, though. Left Will wanting more.

Kissing Sonny was like a serene trip to a carnival. Eating cotton candy, riding the carousel round and around until he felt dizzy. A sense of happiness and laughter, carefree and easy. Whereas kissing Alex felt like getting on a Ferris wheel. It always seemed like a good idea at the time until Will got to the top and looked down.

Will should have known better with Alex. He always had been terrified of heights.

* * *

Will and Sonny didn't get far on their date. There was a stirrer emergency at Common Grounds and Sonny needed to deal with it. Will wasn't sure why they didn't just put out extra spoons but then again he wasn't the business owner. Or even why Chad couldn't take care of the problem. Stirrers were more serious than he imagined.

Sitting at a table alone while watching Sonny work wasn't an ideal first date. It seemed fitting, though. Will and Sonny had each done a lot of waiting for the other. Besides, Will wanted something pressure-free today. Something to ease him into this.

There was still too much that could go wrong.

* * *

It took Alex all day to work up the nerve to leave his hotel room. He needed to talk to Will and still wasn't sure how to. Alex wasn't big on apologizing but he knew he acted like a dick the night before.

Now that he was out and about, Alex didn't know where to find Will. He checked Will's condo and no one was home. He checked the library and nothing. Will wasn't at the gym either. Alex knew he didn't work today.

There were only a few other places Will could be and Alex put them off last.

Alex walked into the Brady Pub with a cursory glance. No Will.

"Alex!" a voice from the corner of the room yelled.

Alex sighed when he spotted his father and Adrienne. He saw them yesterday. He didn't need to see them again so soon.

Reluctant, Alex trudged over to their booth. "What?"

"Now you sound more like yourself," Justin commented. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Alex evaded, arms crossed.

"Alright, don't tell us," Justin replied. "You could sit down and eat with us, though."

"No, I couldn't," Alex said keeping his eyes locked on his father and away from Adrienne.

"Don't push, Justin," Adrienne rubbed her temples. "I'm not going to win over any of our children today."

Alex opened his mouth, snarl at the ready only for Justin to speak before he could.

"Maybe now you'll learn to keep out of your children's love lives," Justin retorted, giving Adrienne a pointed look.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if they made better choices," Adrienne huffed. She gestured to Alex, "this one sleeps with any female that blinks at him and Sonny wants to date a-,"

"A nice, sweet boy," Justin stated. "If Sonny wants to date Will it's none of our concern. He's a good kid."

"If Sonny wants to what?" Alex spat out, pulse racing in his ears.

"Sonny and Will had a date today," Justin explained. "One that Adrienne, here, almost ruined. Will overheard her talking about him and canceled on Sonny. Sonny salvaged it, though. They should still be together now."

"Sonny's on a date with Will?" Alex clarified, face blank, tone expressionless.

"Yes," Adrienne sniffed, exhaling through her nose. "I still think this is a mistake. Will is in no way good enou-,"

"Oh, fuck off!" Alex spat, glaring at Adrienne before turning around and stomping out.

Adrienne held her hand to her chest, opening and closing her mouth.

"Excuse me," Justin said, tossing his napkin on the tabletop and following after Alex.

It took a bit of jogging but Justin grabbed Alex's arm. "Alex, wait up."

"What?" Alex turned around, chest heaving.

Justin looked at Alex, really looked. He thought back to the evening before, how strange Alex seemed. Justin recalled Alex saying he spent the day with Will. Recalled how often he had seen Alex with Will.

Justin took a step back, eyebrows lifting, comprehension washing over him. "Oh, oh, Alex."

"What?" Alex repeated, closing his eyes and running his hands through his messy hair.

"I didn't even realize but you must-I mean-I should have seen," Justin said in a low voice so as not to spook Alex. "That has to be it, doesn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex demanded.

"Will," Justin said, "you like Wi-,"

"Shut up!" Alex hissed. "No, I don't."

"Alex, son, it's okay," Justin said even though it wasn't. "I mean-I can't say this doesn't complicate things but…"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Alex insisted. "Horton and I are friends. That's it."

"You sure about that?" Justin asked. "I know you've been spending time together. It's understandable."

"You're insane," Alex mumbled, looking away.

"Okay, answer me one question," Justin requested. "If you don't like Will, why do you care if he goes out with Sonny?"

"I don't," Alex grumbled.

"Could have fooled me," Justin responded. "Look, you're both my sons and I love you. Will means a great deal to you both and that's fine. Will's a nice kid. I like him. But Sonny wants to date him, wants Will to be his boyfriend. You can't even tell your father if you like Will or not.

"Just think about what that means and what you want. Because this could turn real ugly real fast and I'm not taking sides."

Alex watched his father walked away without another word.

* * *

Will dipped his head in for a kiss, arms going around Sonny's neck.

"Mmm," Sonny said as he pressed his lips against Will's one, two more times before pulling away. "I need to get back to work."

"Yeah, you said," Will nodded, unable to stop smiling. "So, I better go."

"I'll call you," Sonny promised, grinning just as wide.

"Bye," Will said, walking without looking where he was going and bumping into another table. He put his hands out to steady himself and apologize to the people sitting there. "Oops, sorry. Sorry."

He could hear Sonny chuckling behind him.

 _Smooth, Will, real smooth._

Will made it to the door and saw his father. "Hi, Dad. Bye, Dad."

"Will," Lucas looked like he wanted to say more but nodded. "See you."

Will walked with his hands in the pockets of his black blazer. His head was in the clouds. It had been a strange 72-hours for him.

As he entered the town square, Will noticed Alex right away. Sitting on a bench, head in his hands, Alex almost blended into the background. Will shouldn't have even recognized him all tucked away in a corner. But he did. Will did notice Alex and couldn't ignore him.

Alex wasn't one to let his emotions show especially not in public. Will walked over to Alex before he even made the decision to do so. He never could stand it when someone he cared about seemed in pain.

Besides, what happened the day before was his fault. Will got too attached, expected too much from someone that didn't do that kind of thing. Will got his hopes up. It was unfair to blame Alex no matter how much he wanted to.

Swallowing down his pain, Will sat down next to Alex on the bench. "Hey."

Alex didn't have to look up. He knew who it was. Not only did he recognize Will's voice but he also knew Will was one of the few that would bother to check up on him.

The two sat there, Will not sure if his presence was wanted and Alex at a loss about what to say.

"Look," Alex said after a long time, "I-uh-last night-I didn't-,"

"You don't have to explain," Will told Alex. "It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't," Alex said, finally looking at Will. "Look, you didn't need to-,"

"Alex," Will interrupted, "You don't owe me anything. I knew what the situation was before we started anything. It was my fault for getting upset."

"Would you shut up?" Alex growled. "I'm trying to fucking apologize here."

"And I'm saying you don't have to," Will said. "You don't owe me anything."

"Just shut it," Alex demanded. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that. Or about you like that. You're more than that. So, just, you know if I could take it back I would."

"Thanks," Will said with a small smile. "But you didn't have to say anything."

"I did," Alex mumbled.

"So-um-where did you meet that girl anyway?" Will asked, trying to alleviate the tension between them. "She looked familiar."

"She works at Victor's mansion," Alex said in a dry voice. "She was there and I-,"

"You don't have to explain," Will said, something unpleasant churning in his stomach.

"She didn't stay long," Alex said. He had to get Will to understand. "Just long enough. She didn't stay, not like you. I didn't want her to stay."

"Oh," Will pressed his lips together. He didn't know what that meant.

Silence engulfed them before Alex sighed. He did this to himself. He might as well suffer the consequences.

"You went on a date with Sonny," Alex stated.

"How did you know that?" Will asked, turning to stare at Alex.

"My dad," Alex responded. "I heard what Adrienne said too. I hope you told her off."

Will's lips quirked. Alex's response was everything he imagined. "I didn't."

"Did Sonny?" Alex wondered.

"I don't know. I know he talked to her," Will said. "He didn't tell me about what, though."

"Well, did he tell you what a bitch she was at least?" Alex pressed.

"Not in so many words," Will bit his lower lip.

"What did he tell you then?" Alex asked, getting annoyed.

"That I didn't have to worry about what she thought," Will recalled. "That he would judge me for himself."

"That's it?" Alex frowned. "Adrienne said all that crap about you and he didn't even reassure you?"

"Well, that's not how Sonny is," Will shifted on the bench refusing to meet Alex's eyes. "He made me feel alright about it all."

"So, he made you feel like Adrienne was wrong?" Alex said. "Because she is. You're more than good enough for anyone. No matter what I said yesterday about you."

Will didn't know what to say.

"I thought you were mad at Sonny anyway," Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Sonny explained it all to me. It was a misunderstanding," Will told Alex. "We talked about it."

"And that Brian douche?" Alex wondered. "Is Sonny gonna see him?"

"They're friends," Will rubbed his right elbow up and down.

"Like we're friends?" Alex countered with a raised brow. "Are you gonna tell Sonny that?"

"I-no," Will said. "How could I? What would I even tell him? You know he'd freak out."

"So, you're gonna lie about it?" Alex said in a flat voice.

"No, I'm just, if Sonny asks I'll tell him I've been with someone," Will insisted. "I just won't tell him it was you, at first. I mean, it was one date. It's not like we're getting married."

"But you want it to be more?" Alex guessed, closing his eyes.

"I-I had fun," Will answered in a quiet voice. "We're gonna go out again."

Alex leaned his head back, eyes clenched shut. He didn't want to date Will. Or, at least, he thought he didn't. But knowing that Will was dating Sonny made Alex feel so many things he hated.

 _If it makes Will happy, though_ , Alex decided. _It's not like I can give him what he wants anyway, what he deserves._

"Look, if he breaks your heart, I'm not gonna put up with it," Alex stated.

"What if I break his?" Will asked, smiling.

"He's my baby brother," Alex shrugged. "I wouldn't be happy about it. But you're you. I already told you, you're different."

"Aw," Will put his head on Alex's shoulder and squeezed his arm. Tension alleviated. "You're such a big softie."

"Off," Alex ordered. He could handle the clinginess in bed but not now. Not when Alex needed to establish a line the two were not allowed to cross anymore.

Alex stood up and said, "I gotta buy smokes. You coming or what?"

"I told you to quit," Will lectured as Alex rolled his eyes. "It's not healthy."

Will and Alex bickered all the way to the convenience shop on the other side of town. The only shop that sold Alex's particular brand of cigarettes. To get Will to shut up, Alex bought him a giant bag of peanut M&M's and a blue Slurpee.

Will slurped his drink, lips and tongue stained blue. When they left the store, Will recognized a guy heading inside.

"Nick!" Will yelled, waving his Slurpee around to get his attention. "Hey, what's up?"

Alex stopped when Will did, looking the lanky stranger up and down.

"Not much," Nick said, hands in his pockets.

Alex noticed the guy shied away from Will, eyes flitting around the area.

"Who's this?" Alex demanded, putting his hand on Will's lower back.

"This is Nick Fallon, my cousin," Will said. He wanted Nick to know he was on his side and supporting him. "He-uh-well he just got out of juvie and is turning his life around. We're all super proud of him."

"Distant cousin," Nick amended, eyes flashing to the placement of Alex's hand on Will. Nostrils flaring, pinched look on his face, Nick said, "Who are you?"

"Alex Kiriakis," Alex responded, standing a few inches higher than Nick's already considerable height. He made sure to keep his hand on Will.

"Right," Nick mumbled. "I'll see you around, I think. Maggie wants me to stay with her at the Kiriakis mansion."

"Then you'll never see me around," Alex snorted. "Not if I can help it."

"Alex," Will said, not sure who Alex was insulting there. Nor did he understand why Alex stepped so close to him.

"Let's go," Alex ordered, sensing something off about the guy. He grabbed Will's wrist and pulled.

"Bye," Will said to Nick over his shoulder. He huffed at Alex, "That was rude."

"He seems like a dick," Alex defended.

"He's troubled. There's a difference," Will said. "Besides, he paid his debt to society or whatever. He's turning over a new leaf."

"I doubt it," Alex replied. "Give me some M&Ms."

"You should have got your own," Will complained but gave over a few.

The two hung out for a while longer before Will yawned, needing to get some sleep. Alex walked Will home, the two falling into their old rhythm almost seamlessly.

Alex didn't notice that despite buying a brand new pack, he didn't smoke a single cigarette in Will's presence.

* * *

Author's note:

Things don't seem quite so dire for Will and Alex now, do they?

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Will looked at EJ with an exasperated expression. They'd been brainstorming for ages and EJ still wasn't satisfied. DiMera Enterprises planned to expand their arts division. Branching out into published works as well as music and art. The plan was to start small with an art exhibition featuring local artists. Only, EJ couldn't decide how he wanted it to go. Didn't know where to hold it, what it should entail, or even the food and entertainment. Considering the show opened in a few weeks, Will knew the details needed to get hammered out now.

Will researched for ages. He even presented EJ with his favorite options. EJ, of course, didn't trust Will's opinion and had to go over everything again and again.

At this point, Will was ready to smack EJ over the head with his iPad and make a decision for him.

"You know, Alex's meeting is soon," Will commented, elbow on the desk, head in his hand. "You might want to hurry it up."

"This is a delicate process," EJ defended, eyes locked on his iPad.

"Not anymore," Will argued. "I picked the best ones out. Just decide already."

EJ stroked his chin, deliberating.

"Oh my God," Will groaned. He ripped the iPad out of EJ's hands. "I'm in charge now. You're taking too long."

EJ didn't argue. He leaned back in his desk chair and observed. Will picked his favorite choices, sending out emails and making calls. EJ made little hmm sounds every not and again indicating his approval.

Once Will finished, he realized something. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "you did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe," EJ said, playing on his phone.

"You're a jerk," Will said with little heat.

"A little responsibility won't hurt you," EJ stated. "This was all your idea anyway. You can see it come to fruition. Now, how much longer until your boyfriend gets here?"

"You know I'm seeing Sonny, not Alex," Will responded. One date with Sonny turned into two which turned into three and here they were a week later.

"So you keep saying yet I've never seen any evidence of that," EJ commented. "Alexander on the other hand…"

Will glared at EJ. He didn't know why but EJ kept bringing Alex up all the time. It grew tiresome. Will knew it wasn't fair to take his frustrations out on EJ. After all, EJ didn't know that Alex made it clear to Will that they would never be anything but friends.

Besides, Will liked Sonny.

"Alexander what?" Alex said from the office doorway, pushing the strap of his backpack up.

EJ set his phone on his desk and frowned. "How did you get up here?"

"Hi!" Will greeted, sitting up straighter. His annoyance with EJ disappeared.

"Security is lacking," Alex told EJ while nodding at Will.

"You flirted your way in, didn't you?" EJ said with a knowing look.

"What do you think?" Alex lifted his brows. He walked further into the room and sat on the edge of Will's chair.

"Did you bring your portfolio?" Will wondered.

Alex nodded. He undid his backpack and pulled out a folder. He handed the pictures over to EJ across the desk.

EJ insisted on approving all artwork himself before allowing them in the show. Considering the nature of Alex's work, Will understood the scrutiny.

EJ examined Alex's photographs for a long time while Will chatted.

"Do you want to get something to eat after this?" Will asked. "I'm so freaking hungry."

"What? No plans with Sonny?" Alex asked with a smile so strained it looked like a grimace.

Alex tried his best to support Will's decision to see Sonny but it was difficult.

"Not today," Will said. He tried not to talk about his developing relationship with Alex. "It's not like we're attached at the hip. Besides, I'm asking you, not Sonny."

"Oh," Alex mumbled. "Yeah, sure. I could eat."

"The Pub?" Will grinned, nudging Alex's waist.

"Do we have to?" Alex frowned. When Will kept on smiling, Alex sighed, giving in.

"Yes," Will cheered.

"There are other places in this town, you know," Alex said when Will started pushing his shoulders. "Stop it," Alex smacked Will's hands away but laughed.

"Nothing is as good as the pub," Will argued, a giant smile on his face. "It's my favorite."

"You need to expand your horizons," Alex said, "but knowing you, you won't."

"Not gonna happen," Will agreed.

EJ cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"These are interesting," EJ thumped Alex's stack of photos. "Look like you, that's for certain."

Alex raised his brows.

"Are you planning on using these photos?" EJ wondered.

"I want to create new ones," Alex answered. "These are too old."

"I see," EJ commented. "Well, so far, I like these more than anything else presented to us."

Will beamed as Alex nodded.

"Think you'll be ready by the time we open?" EJ asked.

"That's the plan," Alex replied.

"And," Will pulled up a link on EJ's iPad, "if we use this design, Alex's display can go right in the middle."

EJ glanced at Alex out of the corner of his eyes. The look caused Alex to shift. "Didn't you just think of everything? Consider yourself in, Alexander."

"Good," Alex said, "but don't call me that."

"Sorry, Alexander," EJ smiled, "that won't be happening."

* * *

"Why didn't you just order a shake?" Will wondered as Alex stole another sip of his strawberry milkshake.

"You ordered it so the calories don't count," Alex said, deadpan.

"You don't need to watch calories," Will said.

"These abs don't keep themselves," Alex argued as he patted his stomach.

Will shook his head, shoving several fries in his mouth. "Your abs seem fine to me, more than fine if memory serves me right. Anyway," Will cleared his throat when he saw Alex smirk, "where are you going to find models around here?"

Alex shrugged, pecking at his salad. "Put up ads online. Maybe advertise in the university paper or something."

"Are there a lot of people interested in that type of modeling?" Will asked while rubbing his lips together.

"Enough," Alex answered. "That's how I got models before."

"Chad models for my grandma," Will commented, "Gabi too. Fashion models, but you know."

"I'm not using your friends as models," Alex dismissed.

"Why not?" Will wondered. "You used me."

"You're different," Alex remarked right away. "Besides that Gabi chick seems too-I don't know-clingy."

"Clingy?" Will repeated.

"You know, like if I asked her, she'd think I wanted her," Alex explained.

"But you don't hook up with models," Will said. Although he agreed with Alex now that he thought about it. Gabi would misconstrue the offer.

"Point is I want a specific look and attitude. Your friends don't cut it. You only mentioned it because you want to see Chad naked anyway," Alex said.

"No, I don't," Will rolled his eyes but blushed.

"Right," Alex rolled his own eyes and stabbed harder at his salad than necessary.

Will shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Should my brother worry about you having the hots for his business partner?" Alex asked in a sardonic tone.

"Less than worrying about me having the hots for you," Will's smile grew into a grin.

Alex lifted one brow, surprised.

"What?" Will asked putting his straw in his mouth and taking a drink.

"You," Alex said with a soft look in his eyes, "just you."

Will slid his milkshake over the table top to Alex. They shouldn't share drinks anymore but Sonny wasn't there to see them. Besides, Will didn't need to drink the whole shake himself. Like Alex, Will should watch what he eats.

Will felt comfortable with Alex, they were friends. If Will shared a drink with Gabi it wouldn't be any different. He'd had sex with Gabi and Alex before and now he was friends with them both. Of course, Will didn't enjoy sleeping with Gabi but still. It was the same principle, maybe.

 _Would I feel the same if it was Sonny and someone he slept with? Or Brian?_

Will didn't want to think about that.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes before they heard a loud commotion near the door.

"Oh, great," Will half-sighed, half-groaned.

"Will!" two voices yelled out, Sami and Will's grandmother, Kate Roberts.

"What are you two doing here?" Will asked with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "Together?"

"What? I can't hang out with Sami?" Kate asked with her hands on her hips. "Okay, even I didn't believe that."

"We're talking about your father," Sami explained. "About how he's a dumbass when it comes to you."

Alex snorted. "Oh, good, he's an idiot. Someone should tell him."

Kate glanced at Alex, doing a double take.

"Kate and I are devising a plan to talk some sense into him," Sami explained while lifting her hand to give Alex a high-five.

"Is that a good idea?" Will wondered. "You know how he feels about the two of you teaming up on him."

Sami waved her hand in dismissal. "Just leave your father to me."

Will turned to Grandma Kate and noticed her staring at Alex. "Grandma?"

"Sorry," Kate tilted her head, getting a good look at Alex. "This isn't Alex Kiriakis, is it?"

"What's it to you?" Alex asked, suspicious.

Kate shook her head. "I just recognized you. It's been a few years but you look almost the same. Older, of course, but you grew into your looks."

Alex looked lost.

"My grandma used to-uh-date your uncle," Will said. "You must have seen her around the mansion when you lived there."

"Huh," Alex strained his memory. He did remember the woman although his memories weren't that pleasant.

"You know," Sami put her hand on Alex's shoulder, leaning on him. "I do think I remember seeing you around town now that she mentions it. Weren't you on the football team?"

"For a few months, yeah," Alex mumbled.

"You were a football player?" Will laughed. He just couldn't picture Alex doing something so stereotypical.

"What?" Alex shot Will a nasty look. "I like sports. You wanna wear my letterman jacket or something?"

"You have a letterman jacket?" Will laughed louder.

"It's somewhere," Alex shrugged. "I left it behind when I went off to college. Knowing Adrienne she threw it out."

"Anyway," Kate said, amused by Alex, "Sami and I ordered ahead. We've got to get going if we want to ambush- I mean catch- Lucas."

"Right," Sami nodded. She slapped Alex on the shoulder and moved over to give a struggling Will a kiss on the top of the head. "See you around, boys."

As soon as they left, Will asked, "Do you still have your football uniform?"

"No," Alex answered, sucking in his cheeks. "You got a fetish, Horton?"

Will didn't answer but let his mind wander, envisioning Alex in the shoulder pads and tight shorts.

 _Stop that, bad Will. You're seeing Sonny. Sonny who is hot and wonderful. No fantasizing about his brother._

"You wanna drive with me to this photography store in St. Louis?" Alex asked. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Will said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Can we go after classes get out?"

"Sure, I thou-," Alex started to say only to get interrupted. This time it was Alex's turn to groan.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked, walking up to their table. He put his hand on the back of Alex's chair. "Together?"

"This is why I don't like coming here," Alex grumbled under his breath. "Too many damn family members."

Will glanced at Alex before looking back at Sonny. He noticed Justin and Adrienne trailing behind Sonny.

"Alex had a meeting with me and EJ," Will explained. "So, here we are."

"Alex, Will," Justin greeted. He addressed Sonny and said, "Why don't we pull up a few more chairs and here-,"

Justin and Sonny grabbed an empty table and pulled it up to Will and Alex's.

Alex didn't look enthused about the situation.

Sonny made sure to sit next to Will while Justin sat next to Alex with Adrienne at the end.

The relaxed atmosphere from before disappeared. Alex no longer teased Will or smiled freely. Will didn't know what to say or do. This was the first time he'd ever eaten with Justin and Adrienne. He knew Adrienne didn't approve of him but Will wanted her to. She was important to Sonny after all.

"What did you have a meeting with EJ of all people for?" Adrienne wondered after everyone settled.

Alex, as usual, ignored her. Will took it upon himself to answer.

"EJ and I are planning an art exhibition," Will said. "Alex is our main feature."

"Since when does DiMera Enterprises do that?" Justin asked, looking interested.

"Since now," Will said. "The board approved an expansion. EJ's letting me help. I'm super excited about it."

"Alex," Justin looked at him, "why didn't you tell us about this?"

"It just became official," Alex shrugged. "I would have told you when I saw you."

"Would you?" Justin questioned, dubious.

"EJ wanted to approve Alex's work first. He's impressed, though," Will said with a wide smile. "He even said Alex's photos were the best he'd seen so far and I agree."

"That's exciting," Sonny said.

"Thank you," Will said as Sonny linked their hands together under the table.

Will looked up and noticed matching looks of disapproval on Alex's and Adrienne's face. Feeling uncomfortable, Will cleared his throat.

"Um, what are you all doing here?" Will asked, letting go of Sonny to grab his milkshake with both hands.

"Family dinner," Adrienne said in a frosty tone.

Will's eyes flew to Alex who simply rolled his eyes.

"If you're having a family dinner, why didn't you invite Alex?" Will questioned. His eyes flitted between Justin, Adrienne, and Sonny, expecting an explanation.

"Well," Justin swallowed, "after so many rejections, we just stopped asking him."

Will's eyebrows furrowed, nose crinkling. The answer didn't settle well with him.

"But Alex is part of your family," Will continued. "Maybe he was just busy on the nights you asked."

Alex didn't say anything but kept his eyes on Will.

"Busy doing what?" Adrienne huffed. "Taking more of those lewd pictures or hooking up with strangers?"

"Hey, Adrienne," Alex snarled, face contorted, "why don't you go f-,"

"That's not what Alex does," Will stated in a loud, firm tone.

Everyone, especially Sonny, looked at Will in surprise.

"Alex's photography is beautiful," Will insisted. "And so what if he goes out and has fun? He isn't hurting anyone."

"Will," Sonny said, uncomfortable with the looks between his mother and Will.

"I don't think you know Alex the way we all do," Adrienne said in a judgmental tone.

Will looked at Justin for a brief moment, hoping he would jump to Alex's defense but he didn't. Will didn't understand it. He wanted Adrienne to like him but he couldn't let this go.

"No," Will responded, defiant, "you're the one that doesn't know Alex."

Before anyone could reply, a waitress walked up to greet the new additions to the table. While they were busy talking, Alex nudged Will's leg under the table.

Alex didn't say anything and he didn't have to. Will understood.

* * *

After dinner ended, Alex left as fast as he could. He mumbled a pathetic excuse to Will and grunted at the others. Adrienne and Justin made their excuses as well leaving Will and Sonny alone. The two decided to take a walk around the park.

"So, uh," Sonny curled his hand around Will's, tentative, afraid of rejection, "tonight was interesting."

"You're telling me," Will mumbled although his heart beat a bit faster knowing he was holding hands with a boy in public. He just couldn't forget how Adrienne treated Alex versus Sonny.

"I know that we kind of took you by surprise tonight," Sonny said. "We should have asked instead of joining your table."

Will frowned. That wasn't what he thought Sonny was going to say.

"I didn't care about that," Will said. "I just couldn't believe Alex."

"He's always treated Mom like that," Sonny dismissed. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"What?" Will asked, giving Sonny a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonny countered.

"The way your parents treated Alex," Will explained. "The way your mom dismissed him and your dad just let her."

"Will," Sonny chuckled, amused by Will's naivety, "Alex doesn't care about that. Trust me."

"I don't think so," Will shook his head. "He might act all big and bad but he has feelings. He remembers those things."

"Look, I don't want to talk about Alex," Sonny said, guiding Will to a park bench. "We're alone, together. I think we should talk about that."

"About what?" Will questioned, a bit annoyed.

"You and me," Sonny said, sitting down.

"Oh," Will mumbled. He sat up straighter when Sonny cupped the side of his face.

"I feel like we haven't been alone in ages," Sonny said, thumb brushing over Will's cheek. He slid his hand to the back of Will's neck.

"I guess we haven't," Will agreed in a gentle voice. "What are you gonna do about that?"

"Something like this," Sonny said, pressing his lips against Will's.

Will sighed into the kiss, relaxing. Everything seemed to melt away when they did this.

The two explored each other's mouths, although Will did his best to keep his hands steady. He wanted to run his hands through Sonny's hair but knew he couldn't. Sonny didn't appreciate anyone messing with his hair.

Instead, Will trailed his fingers up and down the sides of Sonny's neck. He enjoyed feeling Sonny's pulse race beneath his fingertips.

"We should do that more often," Sonny said once they separated for air.

"Mmm hmm," Will agreed, kissing Sonny again.

The two kissed and kissed as the sun set behind the treetops. They would have stayed there all night if they could but a loud catcall startled them.

Coming up the pathway was Kareem and Dustin. Sonny waved while Will sighed.

Will kept his distance from Sonny's friends. He didn't want to see them after he overheard their real opinion of him. Now that he was seeing Sonny, Will wanted to throw everything they said about him in their faces. Do what Alex suggested and tell them off.

Will lifted his chin up high when they neared.

"Hey," Kareem greeted with a small smile. "Haven't seen you for a while, Sonny. Will, hi."

"Hi," Will flashed Kareem a confident smile. "Dustin," Will nodded.

"Will, Sonny, hi," Dustin shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "What are you two doing?"

"Just finished dinner with my parents," Sonny explained. "We're taking a walk."

"Some walk," Dustin teased.

"We've both been busy," Will said with a shrug. "Making up for lost time, I suppose."

"We know what Sonny's been up to," Kareem said, trying his best to be polite, "but what about you?"

"Me?" Will said. "Well, I've been busy with mid-terms and work, of course."

"Right," Kareem shared a look with Dustin. "We heard you work for EJ DiMera again."

"Still," Will corrected with a smile. "I interned for EJ when he ran for mayor. Now, I intern with him at DiMera Enterprises."

"Will's working on a great new project," Sonny interjected. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," Will let out a few bashful chuckles. He enjoyed the proud look Sonny sent his way. "The company's expanding to include a new and improved art division. EJ put me in charge."

"You?" Dustin asked, surprised.

"Yep," Will made his final sound pop. "Oh," Will turned to Sonny pretending he just thought of it, "did I tell you I got 103% on my last econ test?"

"No," Sonny grinned, "how did you manage that?"

"Extra credit question," Will shrugged.

"I told you, you worried for nothing," Sonny shook his head at Will. "Hey, maybe you should tutor Dustin. Aren't you repeating economics this semester?"

Dustin mumbled a few incoherent words.

Will checked his watch and frowned when he saw the time. "I better start heading home soon. I have to get up early to make it to the gym before class tomorrow."

Sonny made a face but nodded. The two stood up, hands clasped.

"If you want, you can join my econ study group," Will offered Dustin.

"That's-uh-nice of you," Dustin responded, cheeks pink.

"Yeah, guess I'm not as stupid as I look," Will said with a sharp smile. He nodded at Dustin and Kareem before pulling Sonny away. "Bye."

Sonny kept pace with Will and shook his head. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Will stated. "If they want you with Brian, fine. But they don't get to go around thinking I'm dumb when I'm not."

"Of course you aren't," Sonny said.

Will gave him a careful glance. He wasn't sure if Sonny was patronizing him or not. "I'm also not going to let anyone talk down to me. So, if that's going to be a problem…"

"Hey," Sonny stopped, facing Will.

"What?" Will asked, looking over Sonny's face.

"I didn't get a chance to say it earlier or anything but I like you, Will, a lot," Sonny declared with a grin.

"I like you too," Will said.

"Maybe we can do something?" Sonny said. "Go on another date? This time just us."

"No stirrers?" Will wondered with a teasing smile.

"No stirrers," Sonny promised. "Tomorrow, maybe?"

"I can't," Will said, "I made plans with Alex. We're gonna go to St. Louis. The day after would work better for me."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Sonny's smile dimmed. "Sounds good."

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Towards the end of October, Will and Sonny had been boyfriends for almost a whole month. Will didn't know how it had happened. It was gradual. Neither he nor Sonny ever talked about becoming official. They both just knew.

They would hang out a lot, at Common Grounds and alone. Will's crush on Sonny blossomed, feelings getting stronger by the day. Sonny's smile and holding his hand in public caused Will's heart to race.

The two hadn't gone beyond a few make-out sessions, though. Sonny never pushed, always backing off when things got too heated. Will knew Sonny wasn't a virgin so that wasn't the problem. The problem was Sonny thought Will was a virgin. Will didn't know how to tell him he wasn't.

How could Will find the right time or place to tell Sonny he had sex with Alex? Will knew Sonny. He knew how Sonny liked to one-up Alex. He knew how Sonny, despite loving his brother, was jealous of him as well. If Sonny found out what happened, there was no telling how he would react.

Will wasn't proud of the decision to stay quiet. He knew he should tell Sonny the truth, that he owed it to Sonny. And he would one day just not yet.

Sonny didn't even like Will and Alex hanging out. He questioned Will a lot about what happened during their trip to St. Louis which was nothing but innocent fun. If Sonny knew they had sex, everything would turn into such a mess. For a while, Will thought Alex would tell Sonny himself. That it would slip out in one of their arguments. But he hadn't, not yet, at least.

Will knew Alex was most likely biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to throw it in Sonny's face. But he liked to think Alex kept the secret because he cared about Will, even a little bit.

Even though Will became Sonny's boyfriend, he still managed to find time to spend with Alex. Sometimes at Common Grounds with Sonny hovering. Sometimes in the square or Alex's hotel. Will was glad that his friendship with Alex didn't end just because Will had a boyfriend. Although there was something lingering during their time alone. Alex would look at Will a little too long sometimes and the same with Will.

Will didn't know what it was and he didn't find it unpleasant. Still, he did his best to keep a certain level of distance between him and Alex. No more smoke sessions, no more sharing cups.

Still, Alex and Will had fun. They were friends, best friends in fact.

For once, Will's life seemed to be going well. Sure, his father had issues accepting what Will being out and proud meant. His mom would never have a stable love life although Will could see EJ made her happy, for now. But he loved working with EJ on the new art expansion for DiMera Enterprises. He was doing well in school. He had friends and family that supported him.

Yes, Will had residual feelings for Alex but he knew they weren't going anywhere. Alex didn't see Will that way so it didn't matter. Besides, Will liked Sonny.

Life was as stable as it got for Will all things considered.

* * *

Alex walked through town with his large camera wrapped around his neck. With Will's encouragement, Alex agreed to display some photos in the DiMera Enterprises art exhibition. The only problem was Alex had nothing new to enter.

He'd lost his inspiration.

Alex hoped walking around town might give him something. A fresh perspective, anything, Alex didn't know.

Bending over to take a picture of an arrangement of litter, Alex heard a few familiar voices nearby.

"Ugh, I can't take the three of you anywhere," Sami Brady complained, clutching a shopping bag and Sydney in both hands. Johnny and Allie trailed behind.

"I don't wanna go shopping," Johnny whined. "I wanna play."

"Me too," Allie agreed, dragging her feet. "Mommy, aren't you done yet?"

"No," Sami insisted. "Now, stop complaining."

Sami paused when she saw Alex bent over on the other side of the street. Desperate, Sami jogged after him.

"Alex, you busy?" Sami asked without a proper greeting.

"I don't know," Alex said, standing up with a shrewd look on his face. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know where you're going," Sami huffed. "Why so suspicious?"

"My shins remember what you do when I disagree with you," Alex reminded her. "So, I'm not answering that."

"You're much too smart for a Kiriakis," Sami noted. "Anyway, where are you going?"

"The park," Alex admitted. "I need to take some pictures. What's with that look on your face?"

"Oh, good," Sami grinned. She let go of Sydney's hand and forced it into Alex's. "You three behave."

Alex looked down at Sydney. Her hand felt so small inside of his. "What?"

"Okay, be good," Sami bent over and kissed all three kids on the top of the head. "Mommy will be back soon. Have fun!"

"Where are you going?" Alex yelled out, surrounded by kids. "Hey, Sami! I do not babysit!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, bye," Sami waved over her shoulder, turning a corner, and disappearing.

Alex looked down at the three children staring up at him.

"Can we play now?" Johnny demanded.

"Yeah, let's go," Allie urged.

Alex, face pinched, threw his head back and sighed. He considered calling Will, getting him to take the kids off Alex's hands. But something held Alex back.

Things with Will were strange. The closer Will got to Sonny, the odder Alex felt. Alex felt like Will was pulling away from him. It almost felt like Sonny was stealing him away as petty as that sounded. But Alex knew watching Will's siblings would please Will and for some reason, that was all Alex wanted.

* * *

"I can't study anymore," Will complained just as Sonny sat down next to him. Hands buried in his hair, Will groaned, hitting his forehead on his statistics textbook.

"I don't think that's going to help you retain anything," Sonny said with a fond smile. He eased Will's head up and fixed his smooshed hair.

"It might," Will said, pout on his lips, "you don't know."

"How about you take a break?" Sonny suggested, tone changing. "I need to go check the supply room."

Will's lips spread into a wide smile as he nodded.

Sonny shoved Will into the door of the supply closet as soon as he shut it. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, opening his mouth right away.

Sonny's hands clasped Will's waist, squeezing but staying in a rather innocent location.

Sonny's mouth felt wonderful against Will's. His lips soft, talented, distracting in all the right ways. But Will couldn't help but wish Sonny was a bit more forceful. That his grip was harsher, his mouth more demanding. That Sonny's chaste hands would slip down a few inches and grab his ass.

Pushing away the thought, Will pulled away to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead on Sonny's neck, breathing in deep. His lips trailed up and down the sensitive skin of Sonny's neck, tongue brushing along his pulse point.

"Will," Sonny moaned in surprise.

Will nipped at the skin, hands digging into Sonny's thick hair. He wanted to continue but Sonny stepped away.

"Not the hair," Sonny said, hands checking the damage.

Will gave him a mild glare.

"You know I don't like anyone messing with it," Sonny defended. He pulled at the bottom of his shirt and sighed. "I do need to get to work here, anyway."

Will looked at Sonny without blinking, face blank.

"I'll make it up to you," Sonny promised, kissing Will's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Will said when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes. "You're in luck. I have to go rescue the babysitter."

"We both have a night of fun ahead of us," Sonny replied.

"I like my siblings, thank you," Will reminded him. "But I'm holding you to your promise."

Sonny walked Will out to the front of the shop, hands entwined. The two were so engrossed with each other they didn't hear their names called.

"Will! Sonny, hi!" Gabi Hernandez, Will's ex-girlfriend, waved. She sat at a table near the front of the entrance. Nick Fallon sat with her.

"Hey," Will greeted when he noticed her. His eyes flitted between Gabi and Nick with a bit of surprise. "So, uh, I didn't know you two were friends?"

"We are," Gabi linked her hand with Nick's and placed them on top of the table.

"A bit more than friends, it looks like," Sonny noted, eyes focused on their hands.

"Seems to be going around," Gabi pointed out. "I'm happy for you guys. You look adorable."

"Thanks," Will said, cheeks warm.

"Yeah, we are," Sonny gave Will a soft smile before leaning in for a kiss.

Will pulled away, reluctant. "You're trying to distract me but I have to go. Babysitting duty," Will said for Gabi and Nick's benefit.

Will crinkled his brows when he saw the expression on Nick's face. He looked like he tasted something unpleasant and wasn't sure if he should swallow it or spit it out.

"Aw, I miss them," Gabi confessed. "Tell them I said hi?"

"Sure," Will said, pulling his eyes away from Nick. "I gotta go. It was nice seeing you." He gave Sonny another quick kiss and left.

* * *

Will walked through the park in search of Johnny, Allie, and Sydney. Sami informed him the babysitter took them there but wanted to bail. That didn't sound like their normal sitter.

It wasn't.

As Will walked up to the playground equipment, he saw the strangest sight he'd ever seen. Johnny and Allie were chasing each other all over the slides, which was normal. What wasn't normal was Sydney sitting on the swings while Alex photographed her.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Will asked out loud even though he was too far away for Alex to hear.

Making his way through the sand, Will stopped in front of Alex. He was kneeling in the sand, camera focused on Sydney as she flew over him.

"Hey," Will said, "what are you doing here?"

"Babysitting," Alex responded.

"I can see that," Will replied. "Why?"

"Your mother is persuasive," Alex said, putting the camera down to look at Will.

"What did she do?" Will asked with a groan.

"Dumped them on me," Alex shrugged. "I wanted to take some pictures anyway so we came here."

"That was nice of you," Will conceded. "Bothersome that my mother pawns her children on anyone passing by, though."

Will checked on the twins, ensuring neither hurt the other. Then he turned back to Alex. "Why did you want to take pictures in the park? That's sort of the opposite of your M.O."

"I can't get anything to work," Alex groaned. He stood up and brushed sand off his dark jeans. "I find the models and nothing. No inspiration. I hoped doing something different would jumpstart me. I don't know."

Will took Sydney out of her swing and watched her run off to join the twins.

"No inspiration?" Will followed Alex to a picnic table. "The art show is in a few weeks, though."

"I know," Alex grunted. He put his camera inside the bag he left at the table. "I told EJ I'd have enough for an exhibit and right now I've got jack shit."

"When was the last time the pictures worked out?" Will wondered, sitting down.

"With you," Alex responded, giving Will a pointed look. "Those are the only ones I have that are usable."

"Oh," Will looked at the scratched table top.

"Yeah, oh," Alex scoffed. "Nothing's worked since then."

Will wanted to apologize but didn't. He knew Alex frowned on that, apologizing for things that weren't his fault.

Alex rearranged his bag while Will tried not to fiddle.

Will shivered when a gentle breeze fluttered the fallen leaves near his feet. Salem always got chilly in the Fall.

Pulling his jacket tighter around him, Will frowned. Alex wasn't wearing a jacket.

"You're gonna get sick," Will informed Alex. "It's getting cold out."

"I'll be fine," Alex said.

"You're one of those whiny baby sick guys, aren't you?" Will mused. "That thinks the world has to come to a standstill because you're sick?"

"No," Alex said with a huff. "I'm never sick. And when I am, the world keeps on turning."

"But I bet when you were a kid, everyone went crazy," Will added.

"Yeah, right," Alex shook his head and snorted.

"What does that mean?" Will tilted his head.

"Most of the time no one even knew I was sick," Alex said.

"Why wouldn't they know? There were five other people," Will frowned.

Alex shrugged. "I kept to myself. Everyone else would whine and I didn't."

"Huh," Will said. "I always got special treatment when I was sick. Not from my mom or dad. They always had too much going on. But my grandmas or aunts or uncles would notice. Someone would."

"Good," Alex said.

"Alex?" Will said. Once he had his full attention, Will added, "I'd notice if you were sick."

Alex smiled before rolling his eyes. "Always so sappy."

"And you always have to ruin the moment," Will frowned. "Come on, I'm hungry. I'm sure we need to feed the little monsters too."

Will wrangled everyone up. He made sure everyone's jackets got buttoned and zipped. The children were all tired from playing for so long.

"I can't carry all of you," Will said when all three whined. "But I know someone that could help us."

Will, Sydney, Allie, and Johnny all turned to stare at Alex.

Alex sighed loud and long. He bent over and picked up Sydney, resigned look on his face.

Will laughed as Allie jumped on his back and Johnny wrapped his legs around his middle. "Let's go home."

Alex followed without any objections. He didn't notice the shrewd look on Johnny's face as they walked off.

* * *

"I could eat orange chicken every day of my life and never get tired of it," Will declared, pushing away a takeout box. "Even now, I ate so much I could puke and I still want some more."

"Your palette is pathetic," Alex responded, stirring his spicy ramen noodles.

"I like orange chicken too," Johnny said, giving Alex a stern look. His nose wrinkled as he tried to look menacing.

"Uh-huh," Alex refrained from rolling his eyes.

"I liked yours," Allie told Alex with a sweet smile, "even if it was too spicy."

"Is not, wimp," Alex winked at her, causing her smile to widen.

Alex wasn't keen on kids. Not even when he was a kid himself. But for some reason, he ended up around Johnny, Allie, and Sydney more often than not. He even let Sami convince him to watch them, alone.

Alex didn't know if he should feel flattered Sami trusted him or concerned about her lack of judgment. Not that he would have let anything happen to them. Besides, Alex suspected the reason he put up with them was for Will.

They were Will's siblings and Alex always did strange things when it came to Will. Things he wouldn't normally do. Things he wouldn't get caught dead doing and yet here he was. Eating takeout with Will and his siblings and not having a horrible time.

Alex didn't know what was wrong with him. Alex wanted to blame Will, though. Will made him stupid. Clouded his brain, screwed everything up.

Will was also addicting. Alex couldn't let him go.

Alex never had that problem before. He'd sleep with someone once and walk away without a worry. That didn't happen with Will. Even when Will started dating Sonny, Alex couldn't leave.

It pissed Alex off, to be frank. Will shouldn't mean anything to him. He knew people that were hotter, smarter. People that had the same interests as Alex. People better suited to him, that let Alex do whatever he wanted.

For some reason, Alex gravitated toward Will. Toward his inexplicable insecurities and seldom displayed confidence. Toward his loyalty and his stubbornness. Toward his dorky habits and hidden sophistication. Toward all Will's contradictions.

Will made Alex feel things he never had before. Alex didn't know what to do with those feelings so he did what he always did. Nothing.

"What about you, Syd-Syd? What was your favorite?" Will asked as he started cleaning up their mess.

"Noodles," Sydney answered, pointing to the box of chow-mein.

"That's good too," Will agreed. "What should we do now, huh?"

"Play a game!" Johnny screamed almost before Will finished asking the question.

The girls yelled out their agreement while Alex groaned.

* * *

When Sami came home that night it was to all four of her children screaming at the television. Will and Alex battled it out in Wii boxing. Johnny cheered on Will while Allie supported Alex. Sydney jumped up and down on the couch, excited about all the yelling.

"You are not gonna, no, no no!" Alex screamed, face red from exertion, fists flying as he held the controls in both hands.

"Ha! Yes, yes," Will laughed as he dealt a swift uppercut and Alex's player fell down.

"Knockout!" Johnny squealed, stomping his feet. "Yes!"

Alex threw a swift glare at Johnny and Will. "I want a rematch."

"I beat you four times in a row," Will grinned. "I don't think your ego can stand any more knockouts."

"Hmf," Alex snorted, looking away.

"Will always wins boxing," Johnny said, arms wrapped around Will's middle. "Austin taught him!"

"The fu-uh-I mean who's that?" Alex corrected himself.

Sami, watching from the sidelines unnoticed, almost smiled.

"Our uncle," Will explained, "well, Allie's and mine. He's my dad's brother. Well, his half-brother. Same mom, different dad. He's married to our aunt Carrie, Mom's half-sister."

"Too much information," Alex rolled his eyes but filed it away for later. "I thought Austin was your first dad."

"He was," Will nodded, pleased Alex remembered. "He got engaged to my mom a few times. My dad even married Carrie for a while."

"Your family is too incestuous," Alex declared. "And I'm never remembering all that."

"I didn't ask you to," Will said as he gathered everything up to put away. "But I get the feeling you'll remember. You're like that."

"Like what?" Alex questioned.

"You act like you don't care and don't listen but you do," Will's back faced the TV entertainment center so he couldn't see Alex's face. "You always listen especially if it's someone you care about."

Sami observed Alex looking at her son. She watched his expressions change, his eyes soften. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone look at Will that way before.

Clearing her throat, Sami tossed her purse on the kitchen counter. "I'm home."

"Mommy, Mommy!" Johnny yelled running up to her. "Will won! He won!"

Allie, pouting, following Johnny, "Only in boxing! He didn't win the bowling."

"That's 'cause you cheated, like always," Johnny stuck out his tongue.

"I don't cheat!" Allie stomped her feet and shrieked.

"Oh, geez," Sami sighed, "Glad I rushed home for this."

"Says the woman that dumped them on me," Alex responded.

"Like you've never babysat before," Sami dismissed, looking at Alex in a whole new light

"I didn't. Adrienne didn't trust me especially with her precious little prince," Alex said.

"What did you do to Sonny?" Will wondered, head tilted toward Alex.

"Nothing," Alex crossed his arms and flashed Will a sharp look.

Will stared at him right back.

"I didn't tell him to eat the box of dog biscuits," Alex said after a time. "I thought he would have been smart enough not to eat the cookies with the picture of the dog on the box."

"I'm sure he was little," Will defended, trying not to smile.

"He was ten," Alex retorted.

Will couldn't keep it together anymore and burst into laughter.

Sami smiled when she noticed the way Alex responded to Will's laughter.

* * *

"What do you want to do with your life?" Sonny asked Will the next day.

It was mid-afternoon and Will and Sonny were walking through the square. There was a crisp chill in the air causing Will and Sonny to stand close, hands entwined.

"I don't know," Will said, swinging their hands together. "I haven't thought about it much."

"Never?" Sonny questioned.

"I-well-," Will paused and looked at the ground. "Before, I would always picture my life. I wanted the opposite of my childhood, you know? Stable house, wife, kids, the whole works."

"You could still have that," Sonny said, "one day. I mean, not a wife but a husband. The world's changing, Will. One day we'll be able to have the same legal rights as everyone else."

"I wouldn't even know what to do with a husband," Will said. "I've never seen a relationship that wasn't torn apart."

"Then you can become the exception," Sonny nudged Will's side with a wide grin.

"Even then, I never imagined a job or a career," Will confessed. "The future was a far-off, distant idea that I never thought would come."

"Isn't there something you want to do, though?" Sonny pressed. "I always knew I wanted to operate my own business. I didn't know that it would be coffee or anything like that. I don't even know if I only just want Common Grounds either. But it's a place to start."

"I guess I've never been as ambitious as you," Will replied.

"What about a hobby or something?" Sonny added. "Something that you love to do?"

"Well," Will rubbed his lips together, "I've never told anyone but I like to write."

"Write what?" Sonny encouraged. "Stories or something?"

Will nodded.

"Why haven't you told anyone? Can I see some? What do you write about?" Sonny asked. "I wanna know everything."

"It's embarrassing, I guess," Will shrugged, turning his head toward his shoulder. "I don't know what I write about. I just write. Sometimes it's a story, sometimes a poem, or just some stream of consciousness. I like it."

"And do I get to read some?" Sonny urged. He stopped and pulled Will toward him, joining both their hands.

"I don't know," Will said, looking everywhere but at Sonny. "I don't think anything's that good."

"Oh, come on, please?" Sonny stuck out his lower lip and gave Will some sad puppy eyes.

"I'll think about it," Will laughed.

"Maybe you should major in creative writing or English literature or something," Sonny suggested.

"I'll think about it," Will smiled. "That does sound nice."

"Hmm," Sonny moved his arms around Will's waist, holding on tight. "My boyfriend, the famous author."

"I might not be any good," Will put his hands on Sonny's shoulders, unable to stop grinning. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Will, it's you," Sonny said with such open sincerity. "I know it'll be amazing."

Will's smile got even wider before he kissed Sonny. He didn't care that they were in the middle of town or that anyone could see them.

He didn't care about anything.

"Hem, hem," a voice beside them cleared his throat.

Will and Sonny turned to see Justin smiling at them. Adrienne, at his side, did not look anything close to happy.

"Dad, hey," Sonny greeted. "I was on my way to meet you at the pub."

"Looked like it," Justin smirked. "Will, hi, nice to see you."

"Hi," Will said, hand on his lips, cheeks red.

"Seems like every time I see you, you're with one son or the other," Justin teased. "You seem to like your Kiriakis men."

"Don't try to steal my boyfriend, Dad," Sonny joked. "I already have to share with Alex."

"And we all know how you two fight over your toys," Justin added with a smile akin to a grimace.

Adrienne and Will both felt uncomfortable.

"Speaking of him, where's Alex?" Will said after a few moments. "I thought this was a family dinner."

"It is," Adrienne replied, face pinched. "Alex decided to cancel at the last minute. At least he told us this time instead of just not showing up like usual."

"I'm sure he's just busy," Justin rubbed Adrienne's arm although he didn't sound too confident.

"Yeah," Will furrowed his brow, remembering Alex's refusal to wear a jacket the night before.

"Oh, speaking of Alex," Sonny laughed, shaking his head. "Guess who babysat Sami's kids yesterday?"

"What?" Adrienne spat out.

"Alex, babysat? Willingly or does Sami have some kind of dirt on him?" Justin questioned.

"Alex said my mom saw him headed to the park so she asked him to bring the kids with him," Will said. "They seemed alright."

"Yeah, well, maybe Alex wanted to get in your mom's good graces," Sonny said with a certain tone to his voice Will didn't care for at all.

"Alex wouldn't do that, not with my mom," Will pulled away from Sonny.

"You don't know Alex the way I do," Sonny insisted with a shrug. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"I wouldn't either," Justin said with a sad shake of his head.

"Maybe you don't know him the way I do," Will defended. "Alex is a good guy."

"Of course he is," Justin gave Will a strange look. "He's just Alex. Now, I'm starving. Let's head to the pub. Will, you're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

"Uh-thanks," Will said, "but I need to get some studying done. Sonny said he'd help me but he's pretty distracting."

"Oh, right, sorry," Sonny said looking anything but. He kissed Will goodbye before walking off with his parents.

Will watched until they were out of sight. He hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulder before turning off. Not for home or the library or even Common Grounds.

Will headed straight for Alex's hotel.

* * *

Will pushed open the door and pocketed a room key. With a bit of fibbing, Will managed to get the front desk to give him a spare.

"Alex?" Will asked, dropping his bag on the floor. He checked the front room to see if there were any signs Alex had a guest. He did not want to catch Alex with anyone.

Will didn't think that was why Alex would cancel dinner, though. Even if Alex didn't say it out loud, Will knew he enjoyed eating with his father and Sonny, even Adrienne on occasion.

Alex wouldn't miss it for some stranger.

Pushing the bedroom door open, Will saw Alex fast asleep on his bed surrounded by a mountain of used tissues.

"Told you so," Will couldn't resist saying even if Alex was asleep.

Alex looked peaceful while he slept. There was a certain fragility to him that rarely showed when he was awake. His arms curled around something small and orange.

"What's this?" Will asked in a small voice. He pulled Alex's blanket back a bit and almost laughed.

Alex clung to a well-worn Winnie the Pooh stuffed bear.

 _That is the cutest thing I've ever seen._

Will put his hand on Alex's clammy forehead and sighed. It was warm. He took a few moments to brush Alex's hair off his head, hand sliding down to the growth of stubble on his cheeks.

"I'll be back," Will whispered, wrapping the blankets tight around Alex's shoulders.

* * *

Will headed to the local pharmacy and grabbed everything he thought Alex could need. Cold and flu medicine, a box of super soft tissues, nose spray, cough syrup, and lozenges. Some Gatorade, a box of pancake mix, and syrup, although Will wasn't too sure about the last few.

When Will returned, he could hear coughing coming from the bedroom. He headed right for Alex.

"Hey," Will said, sitting on the edge of the bed and opening his plastic bag of goodies. "Looks like I came back just in time."

"Will?" Alex asked between coughs.

"Yep," Will said, opening up the cough syrup and measuring out a serving. "Take this."

Alex looked between Will and the plastic cup of syrup with a frown and a wary eye.

"Do it," Will insisted.

Alex tossed back the syrup and cringed. "You had to get cherry?"

"It's all they had," Will shrugged. He popped out a pill for Alex and handed it over along with the Gatorade.

"What are you doing here?" Alex frowned, wiping across his mouth. He even tilted his head back for Will to spray his nose with the nasal spray.

After shoving a cough drop in Alex's mouth, Will said, "I told you I'd notice if you were sick. Now, close your eyes and rest. I'll be right back. Oh, don't forget this."

Will picked up the Pooh Bear that fell to the floor and handed it over.

Alex snatched the bear to his chest and glared at Will. Its intended effect weakened when it ended with a cough.

"Don't worry," Will chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me."

Alex grumbled but snuggled into the stuffed bear anyway.

Will shoved all Alex's gross used tissues in his plastic bag and moved toward the front room. He took the box of pancake mix, found a bowl in the tiny kitchenette, and sent up a little prayer he wouldn't ruin this.

* * *

Alex woke to the scent of pancakes. It made his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten all day.

"Hi," Will said again, holding a plate with a bashful smile on his face.

"You made me pancakes?" Alex asked, struggling to sit up. "Don't you suck at food?"

"Yes, yes, I do," Will nodded, helping Alex sit up. "That's why it took twelve pancakes before I got some edible ones. Well, I hope they're edible. Anyway, I tried."

"You didn't have to," Alex said. He took a tentative bite, aware Will was watching his every move.

"Is it terrible?" Will wondered, tense. "I don't want to give you food poisoning."

"It's fine," Alex rolled his eyes. "I'm eating it, aren't I?"

"Oh, good," Will gave a goofy grin. "I just remember you saying pancakes were your favorite. And when I'm sick I don't want to eat soup because it just reminds me of being sick. I want my favorite foods."

"Makes sense," Alex responded, eating the rest. "You got any more of this stuff?"

"Sure," Will said. "I'll be right back."

Will used the entire box of pancake mix. Alex ate and ate. They weren't the best pancakes he ever tasted. He still gobbled them down like he couldn't get enough. He thought that might have had to do with the chef rather than the taste.

While eating, Alex's phone buzzed several times. He glanced at the screen before ignoring the call. When he saw Will's curious look, he said, nose stuffy, "My mother. She won't leave me the hell alone."

"Why?" Will wondered.

"Who knows," Alex shrugged. "To make my life miserable."

"I know how that goes," Will chuckled.

Once Alex finished eating, Will forced him to lie back down.

"I don't wanna sleep," Alex complained around a yawn.

"Come here," Will kicked off his shoes and climbed under the blankets. He manhandled Alex until his head was on Will's chest.

Alex grumbled but closed his eyes.

"See? It's not so bad," Will's fingers dove into Alex's hair. He dragged his hands forward and back, massaging Alex's scalp.

"No," Alex agreed, relaxing. "You're comfortable. Must be the giant chest."

Will sorted. "You're just a big cuddle bug, aren't you?"

"Nope," Alex denied. "That's you, Kitten."

"I missed that nickname," Will said with a smile.

"I missed you," Alex whispered, near sleep.

"I see you almost every day," Will reminded Alex.

"Not the same, miss you like this," Alex explained, holding on to Will tighter.

Will paused his fingers and took a deep breath.

"I do too," Will admitted, petting Alex's hair once more.

Will drifted off to sleep with Alex, comfortable in a way he hadn't been in a long time.

* * *

Author's note:

Will and Alex are two big, stubborn idiots in denial. Although Alex is getting closer to figuring things out.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

Also, some reviews haven't posted yet but I will reply to them when they do.


	12. Chapter 12

Will sat across from EJ at work. EJ had been on the phone all day schmoozing and arranging guests for their art exhibition. Will tried to pay attention but he could only try for so long.

Balancing a pad of yellow legal paper on his knee, Will jotted down a few thoughts that popped into his head. Ever since his discussion with Sonny, Will tried to focus on his writing. He found himself writing in the margins of his notes in class or on memos for EJ.

Will realized he enjoyed writing much more than he thought he did. It was a wonderful escape and was the perfect way to clear his mind of all fears and worries.

Unfortunately for Will, often times, his own mind worked against him. Reading the poem he jotted down, Will frowned. Even he couldn't pretend that was about his boyfriend.

 _Ugh,_ Will flipped the pad of paper over and tried again. He just couldn't stop writing about Alex. He didn't want to know what that meant for his subconscious.

Focusing on his frustration with the situation and himself, Will's fingers flew across the page.

Again, all that came out was Alex.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? I have a perfect boyfriend. After all that time, after months of thinking he was too good for me, Sonny wants to be with me. He wants me, only me. But all I can think about is his brother. God, I am just like my mom. Why can't I just be happy with what I have? What is the matter with me?_

"What's with you?" EJ questioned, hanging up his office phone. "You're looking more high-strung than usual."

"It's nothing," Will ripped the page of paper out and crumpled it up. "I'm trying to write and it's all coming out like garbage."

"Writing?" EJ asked. "I didn't know you had any writing courses this semester."

"I don't," Will sighed. "I just like doing it. Well, when it cooperates. Sometimes it has a mind of its own, though."

"Is that something you're interested in pursuing?" EJ wondered.

"I talked to my counselor at school," Will said. "He gave me some info to look over but, yes, I thought about it."

"You should commit to it," EJ suggested. "If this is something you're interested in, you need to go after it. Although, it does explain your interest in the art expansion in the company."

"Yeah, it does," Will nodded, surprising EJ.

"Well, if you continue with your schooling and show promise," EJ decided, "there will be a place for you here."

"Thanks," Will smiled. He checked the time and realized his day was over. He gathered his belongings, a backpack and coat. At the last minute, he threw the crumpled ball of paper towards his trash can. It hit the rim and fell to the floor.

After Will left, EJ grabbed it, reading it over with raised brows. He put it in his top desk drawer, filing it away for later.

* * *

Alex walked into Common Grounds, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. It had been a few days since Will nursed him to health. Only lingering symptoms remained of his cold but for the most part, he felt much better. He attributed that to Will.

Will called and came by to check on Alex every day. He forced Alex to take his medication. One time going so far as to hold Alex's nose shut until he had to swallow down the meds. It was aggravating and wonderful all at the same time.

Will was stubborn, too cheerful, and a pain in the ass but Alex appreciated him. No one put so much effort into making Alex well before. Alex knew he was a terrible patient. He rejected comfort and never wanted anyone coddling him. When he was young, Alex would hide in his room, demanding to be alone when he was sick. Everyone realized it was easier to leave Alex be than to fight him especially when sick.

Will fought back, though. For some reason, Alex didn't mind it either.

Alex stepped toward the counter to order and paused. Sonny was there.

Alex knew he wasn't the best brother. He never had been, never would be. Whenever Alex was around Will, he couldn't control his feelings. He knew Will was dating Sonny and knew he shouldn't feel the things he felt around Will because of that. He wasn't going to go out of his way to steal his brother's boyfriend, not if Will was happy.

That was before Alex walked in on this.

Sonny's elbows were on the counter, head in his hands as he smiled at a dark haired brunette. Alex recognized the smile too. It was the same smile Sonny gave an ice cream sundae. The same look in his eyes when he gazed at a toy he always wanted as a child. And he was giving that look and that smile to Brian.

Alex clenched his jaw before striding up to the counter. He elbowed Brian out of the way and asked Sonny, "The fuck are you doing?"

"Uh," Sonny frowned, "Alex, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you," Alex clarified, "doing whatever this is," Alex waved his hand in Sonny's face and said, "with the stutterer."

"I don't have a stutter!" Brian hissed.

Alex ignored him and focused on Sonny. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm not doing anything," Sonny said, rolling his eyes. "Brian and I are friends."

"I think you're forgetting one little thing, baby brother," Alex said with narrowed eyes. "I know you."

Sonny took a step back, exhaling through his nose.

"I know all your little flaws," Alex continued. "And I know exactly what you're doing and why."

"You don't know anything," Sonny responded, refusing to look at Alex or Brian.

"Yeah, I'm sure your boyfriend will find that convincing," Alex snorted.

"What is your problem?" Sonny demanded, crossing his arms. "Alex, what the hell is this?"

"Pretty sure it's obvious," Brian interjected, giving Alex a knowing look.

Alex stood up straighter, glaring at Brian.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked.

"What are all you talking about?" a new voice said, Will, standing at Alex's side.

Everyone's eyes shifted to Will making him shift from foot to foot. He adjusted the strap on his backpack, resisting the urge to bow his head.

"What?" Will wondered.

"You," Brian gave Will a smarmy smile, "we were talking about you."

Sonny's eyes flitted between Will and Alex several times, forehead wrinkling.

"What about me?" Will asked, uneasy.

"Just how much Alex, here, is fond of you," Brian said as he took his cup of coffee. "I wouldn't worry about it. See you around, Sonny."

Will watched as Brian walked out of the store before turning to face Sonny. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Alex answered right away. "Brian's nothing. Isn't he, Sonny?"

Will watched as Sonny and Alex held each other's stares before Sonny nodded.

"Will," Sonny asked, "can I talk to you, in private?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Will said, giving Alex a smile as Sonny came from behind the counter. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I told you the medicine would work."

"Yeah, thanks," Alex responded. "I do feel better."

"Good," Will grinned before following Sonny to a hallway near the supply closet. "Hi."

"Hi," Sonny said, arms crossed. "Look, I just-I wanted to talk and I think that, well you see, I-,"

"You what?" Will asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Sonny nodded with a small smile. "I want to ask you about Alex. About how close the two of you are."

Will felt his chest seize up. He hoped he didn't look as panicked as he felt.

"Wh-what about Alex?" Will asked, trying to control his blinking.

"You guys are close," Sonny pointed out. "Super close. Alex, he well, he doesn't get that close to people but he's close to you. He-um-stands up for you. He has since the beginning. I guess I don't get it."

"What's to get?" Will wondered.

"I don't get it," Sonny said. "I love Alex. He's my brother. But he's not the nicest guy. Most of the time he's a douchebag. He doesn't seem like someone you'd want around."

"I like Alex," Will said, annoyance creeping up on him. "I don't get why you're so upset with him all the time. Just give him a chance."

"Will," Sonny said, giving him a condescending look, "you don't know Alex the way I do."

"Maybe you don't know him the way I do," Will countered. "Why do you even care if I'm friends with Alex?"

"I care because he doesn't like anyone, Will," Sonny said. "He never has. He had friends and dates and they were all disposable. It's what's going to happen with you too. He's bored in Salem and as soon as he leaves, you're gonna get hurt. You're attached and I don't want him hurting you."

"He isn't going to," Will said, incredulous. "You don't give him enough credit. That's why he won't open up to you."

"Oh, and he does with you?" Sonny narrowed his eyes. "Alex cares about his family, yeah. But other than that he likes drinking, smoking, and fucking. I don't see how there's room for you."

Will, anger getting the better of him, wanted to tell Sonny just how he fit into Alex's priorities. But he didn't. He knew it wouldn't do anything other than hurt feelings. Besides, Sonny did have a point. Alex hurt him before. But Will understood. Alex shouldn't have said what he did and Will shouldn't have gotten his hopes up with him.

Instead of explaining that to Sonny, Will took a deep breath.

"Look, Alex and I are friends," Will said. "I'm sorry if that bothers you but we are. I'm not crazy about Brian but I wouldn't ask you to cut him out of your life. So, what are you telling me here?"

Sonny didn't know what to say. He made several aborted sounds and motions. Sonny thought Will would back down. Thought Will would cave, say he understood Sonny's concerns. Offer to stay away from Alex only for Sonny to insist it wasn't necessary. That he trusted Will. The two would laugh it off but come out stronger as a couple.

Only, Will didn't offer anything of the sort. Sonny didn't know what to do with that.

"I guess I'm saying it bothers me that you're so close to Alex," Sonny admitted after a time.

"Because you're not as close to him?" Will tilted his head to the side.

"I-well-that might have something to do with it," Sonny admitted, glancing at the floor. "I just-the way Alex looks at you-the way you look at him-I think there might be something there. I know that's ridiculous. Alex doesn't even like men. And I mean, you're nothing close to Alex's usual type."

"Sonny," Will whispered, stomach bottoming out.

"Look, I know it's dumb but that's how I feel," Sonny said.

"No, I get it," Will said. "I kind of feel the same way about Brian, you know, jealous."

"You're jealous of Brian?" Sonny's lips quirked up.

"Can you blame me?" Will gave Sonny a look. "He likes you and you know that."

"I guess I do," Sonny admitted. "Is it bad I kinda like that you're jealous?"

"A little," Will said. "But at least you're honest."

Will tried not to grimace when Sonny pulled him into a firm hug. Will knew he needed to tell Sonny the truth about things with Alex. He just didn't know how.

* * *

"What'd your warden want?" Alex asked as Will joined him at a table near the front counter.

"My what?" Will frowned. He reached for a cup of coffee Alex pushed in front of him.

"Sonny," Alex clarified, "We all know how he thinks he's in charge of you."

"Warden?" Will shook his head.

"I imagine a life with Sonny would be like a prison sentence," Alex shrugged. "What did he want?"

Will wasn't sure if he should discuss it or not. But Alex might be the only one Will could talk to about it all.

"Nothing," Will said, looking at his mug. "Just talking about some things. But-uh-you do look better, you know?"

"I feel better," Alex said with narrowed eyes, knowing Will wasn't telling the truth. "I have a photo session in about an hour planned. I thought I might need to cancel it. But I need to get everything for the exhibition done."

"I'm glad you don't need to cancel," Will said. "You said something the other day about your inspiration lacking. How are you feeling now?"

Alex lifted one shoulder, pouring a packet of sugar in his coffee. "We'll see how it goes."

"Well," Will said, "I believe in you."

"You do?" Alex looked up at Will.

"Uh-huh, of course," Will nodded. "I've seen your pictures. I know how talented you are. You're an artist. Sometimes your inspiration comes and sometimes it goes. I understand about that. But your type of talent doesn't just disappear. It'll come to you. I know it."

"You know it, huh?" Alex said, looking right into Will's eyes.

"I know," Will grinned. "Trust me."

Alex nodded, tiny smile on his face as he looked at his coffee.

"We were talking about you," Will said after a few moments of staring at Alex.

"Who was?" Alex asked, looking up at Will.

"Sonny and me," Will said, "we were talking about you."

"What about me?" Alex pressed, swallowing.

"Sonny thinks we're too close," Will answered in a quiet voice.

"Are we?" Alex wondered, for once serious.

"I-I don't know," Will responded. "I didn't like him implying I was doing anything wrong. But sometimes it feels like I am."

Alex nodded but didn't say anything else. Will wished he had. He had no idea how to deal with his conflicting emotions.

"I gotta go," Alex said finishing off his coffee. "You wanna go with me?"

"To your photography session?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Alex said.

Will wanted to go. He wanted to see Alex in his element. Wanting to see how he'd interact with the model, how it all came about.

But Will knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't want to see those things unless it was about his boyfriend. He definitely shouldn't care about his boyfriend's brother that way. But that was the problem. Will didn't think of Alex as Sonny's brother. He thought of Sonny as Alex's.

"I need to study," Will said. "So, I better stay here. But thank you. Um, maybe I can go next time."

"Yeah, maybe," Alex responded. "See you around, Horton."

Will frowned when Alex left.

"Hey," Sonny said as he walked over and took Alex's vacant seat. "Alex go?"

Will nodded, messing with his mug. "He has a photoshoot."

"Oh, good," Sonny smiled. "It's my break. Want me to order us something to eat?"

"That'd be nice," Will agreed.

Sonny stood up but before he left he bent over and kissed Will.

* * *

Alex adjusted his camera and sighed. He had everything set up and nothing. No inspiration.

"Is there a problem?" the model asked, voice raspy.

"No," Alex said, "Need a minute."

Alex turned his back on the naked female and closed his eyes. He needed to clear his head and get his shit together.

Alex thought back to the last time he felt comfortable taking pictures. It was with Will. Will's naked body, Will's trusting eyes, Will's flushed skin.

With Will, everything felt easy, natural. It all came together without any trying.

 _Will believes in me,_ Alex recalled. _He knows I can do this._

With that flowing through him, Alex turned back around, confident.

"Alright, get back in position," Alex ordered. He snapped shot after shot, settling into his old swagger. If he kept Will in his mind during the shoot, that was his business, no one else's.

* * *

Will's fingers flew across his laptop screen. He needed to write an essay for his Economics class but he couldn't focus. Instead, Will wrote a story. Just something small and simple, childlike even. He might try reading it to Sydney as a bedtime story later that night.

Sonny darted around the room, refilling coffees and restocking everything. Sometimes he'd spend time in his office. Other times Sonny would work behind the counter or sit and flirt with Will.

Will read the simple story and sighed. He used his writing to distract himself from Alex. Just like this morning, Will's writing had a mind of its own.

 _A handsome, blue-eyed prince needing rescuing from his evil stepmother. God, I'm not even subtle, am I?_

Will slammed the lid down on his laptop and rested his head on top of it.

 _No wonder Sonny worries about me being around Alex. I'm starting to get worried. What if I do something stupid because I can't control myself?_

Contemplating ordering another coffee, Will heard a loud, familiar commotion rush inside the door.

"Cookies!" Sydney yelled, running straight to the pastry counter.

Johnny and Allie followed after her. EJ, holding the door open for Sami, walked over as well.

Will watched his siblings jump up and down, jittery and distracted by the possibility of sweets. It took them all a few minutes to notice Will.

"Will-Will!" Sydney screeched, pumping her little arms and legs over to him. She jumped in his lap, wide grin staring up at him.

"Hey, Syd-Syd," Will smiled.

"I get a cookie!" Sydney exclaimed. "Daddy said so."

"Did he?" Will nodded. "That's nice of him."

Will glanced over at the counter to see one of Sonny's employees handling the large order. Finished, they all joined Will and Sydney at his table.

"Hey," Sami greeted, getting the kids seated and handing out cookies. "Here, for you," Sami said as she pushed a chocolate cookie in Will's direction.

"Thanks," Will said, breaking it into pieces and chewing. "What are you all doing here?" Will asked around a mouthful.

EJ, a disgusted look on his face, said, "how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking with your mouth full?"

Will stuck his tongue out, half-chewed cookie showing.

"We're waiting for your father," Sami told Will, amused by his interaction with EJ.

"Is it time to send Allie with him already?" Will asked.

Everyone chatted for a few minutes until Sonny headed out of his office and walked over.

"Hi," Sonny said, hand on the back of Will's chair, "how is everything?"

"Great," Will told him with a strained smile. This was the first time since they started dating that Sonny was with Sami, EJ, and all three siblings. Will didn't know how this was going to go.

Sonny, used to everyone liking him, didn't know what to say when faced with Sami and EJ. He'd talked to them before, of course, but that was under different circumstances. Now, Sonny was dating Will and Sami and EJ were looking at him expectantly. Only, he didn't know what they expected of him.

EJ gave Sonny a shrewd look. It wasn't that EJ didn't like Sonny Kiriakis. He just didn't think he was the best fit for Will. Like Samantha before him, Will had many facets to his personality. Certain aspects that Sonny would never understand or appreciate.

"So," EJ faced Will, "after the art showing, I thought we could throw a little after party. Just for a few select individuals."

"Okay," Will nodded. "At the mansion?"

"Yes," EJ confirmed. "I'll find a way to make my father scarce."

"Just give him that new recording of the Italian Opera Company," Will suggested. "He'll get distracted for hours."

"That's a good idea," EJ agreed.

"Nono likes music," Johnny confirmed, face covered in crumbs.

"He does," Sami said, reaching over to wipe off his face.

Sonny stood behind Will with a forced smile on his face. He didn't understand how Will could get so close to the DiMera family. Most of the time Sonny forgot Will's siblings were DiMera's. But here, faced with EJ, hearing them casually discuss Stefano as if he was a regular, everyday grandfather, left Sonny unsettled.

Will was in a family that was too dangerous.

"Maybe one of these days I'll take you on a business trip with me," EJ told Will.

"Are you sure that's smart?" Sonny interjected before Will could answer.

Will, mouth open and ready to speak, turned to look at Sonny. His eyebrows wrinkled, forehead creased.

Sami and EJ both stared at Sonny. Sami's eyes blazed as her arms crossed.

"I just mean he has school," Sonny clarified. "I don't think missing class for that would be a good idea."

"I didn't say he would miss school," EJ said, lips pursed.

"Well, I still think that-," Sonny tried to see only for EJ to cut him off.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," EJ drawled. He held Sonny's gaze for a long moment before turning back to Will. "We could visit the offices in Chicago or St. Louis. Maybe even go to New York during the holidays."

Will sat up straighter, face lighting up. "Really?"

"Of course," EJ nodded. "Maybe make a family trip of it."

"Trip?" Allie said, perking up. "Disneyland?"

"No one said Disneyland," Sami sighed.

"But you could," Johnny grinned, batting big brown eyes at Sami.

"No one is going to Disneyland without me," Will said, talking with his hands. "Just so we're all clear here, people."

"Who's going to Disneyland?" Lucas asked, walking up to the group while they were distracted.

"No one," Sami said. "It's just wishful thinking."

"Aw," Will and Johnny said at the same time, crossing their arms and pouting.

"Yeah, they're not related to you at all," Lucas said while looking at Sami.

"Why do you even want to go to Disneyland?" Sami asked Will. "You're afraid of heights."

"I could still have fun," Will defended.

"William and I were discussing him accompanying me on a few business trips," EJ said, attempting to be polite with Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked, smile falling.

"Well, I am his intern," Will said, sensing trouble. "That's sort of what I do."

Lucas and Sonny rolled their eyes at the same time.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Lucas said which caused Sonny to voice his agreement.

"Lucas," Sami said in a low voice, eyes flashing at him, "what did I talk to you about?"

Lucas cleared his throat, averting his eyes. "Anyway, I'm just here to get my little princess."

As Lucas gathered up Allie's things, Sonny rushed behind the counter. He came back with a to-go bag of desserts for Lucas and a plateful of things for the table.

"Enjoy," Sonny said.

Will's grin was worth putting up with Sami and EJ.

* * *

A few hours later, at closing time Will helped Sonny wipe down table tops.

"I'm glad you spent all day with me," Sonny told Will.

"And all night," Will said. "I'm glad I did too. I like spending time with you."

Will did. He enjoyed spending time with Sonny even if most of the time Will watched him work. Still, whenever Sonny would catch Will's eyes, Will couldn't ignore the warm feeling inside his chest.

Sonny had always done that to Will. There was always something about Sonny that made Will nervous, like a schoolboy. He had a way of making Will feel awed in his presence. Almost like Sonny was some mystical figure, someone higher above Will. At times it made Will feel awkward. Other times Will felt charmed by it almost. Today was one of those days.

After everything got wiped down and cleaned, Sonny collapsed on the couch. He patted the spot next to him, smiling when Will sat down.

"Thanks for helping me tonight," Sonny said, grabbing Will's hand. He rubbed his thumb up and down Will's pulse point.

"You're welcome," Will shrugged with one shoulder. "It's fine. I've had a lot of practice at the pub."

"Will," Sonny gave him a look, "let me show you how thankful I am."

"How would you-oh," Will grinned, letting Sonny pull him in close.

Will let Sonny control the kiss. He enjoyed the gentle heat of Sonny's hands on his face. The sweet, almost chaste nature of their kiss. But after a few moments, Will wanted more.

When Sonny wouldn't take the hint, Will decided to take the initiative.

Sonny made a sound in the back of his throat when Will shoved him onto his back. His hands grasped Will's hips, opening his mouth when he felt Will's tongue on his lips.

Will held Sonny down, hands wandering. When the palm of his hand found Sonny's crotch, Sonny sat up.

"Woah," Sonny said, dislodging Will. "Hold on."

"What?" Will asked, chest heaving, sitting on Sonny's legs.

"Don't you think we're going too fast?" Sonny asked. He brushed Will's hands away when Will tried to touch his hair.

"No," Will said, "I think we're going too slow."

"This stuff is all new for you, Will," Sonny sighed. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

"Um-," Will pressed his lips together and got off Sonny. "That's not entirely true."

"What do you mean?" Sonny sat up straighter, brows furrowed.

"I-um-well, you see," Will wrung his hands together. He knew this day would come. He tried to prepare but he had no clue what to do here. "I-um-I've done this before."

"With Gabi?" Sonny asked, lines on his forehead pronounced.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant," Will said. He took a deep breath. "I've been with a guy before."

"You've made out with a guy before?" Sonny swallowed.

"You could say that," Will mumbled.

"How far have you gone with a guy?" Sonny wondered, tone gruff, and arms crossing. "And how many guys? One or-or more than that?"

"Well," Will frowned, "how many have you been with?"

"What?" Sonny asked.

"You tell me about your times and I'll tell you about mine," Will replied. He didn't appreciate Sonny's tone.

Sonny balked, scooting away from Will. "We don't need to do that."

"What?" Will looked at Sonny in surprise.

"Why are you asking about that?" Sonny stood up. "We don't need to talk about any of that."

"Your past?" Will clarified. "You don't want to talk about that, ever?"

"Why do you need to know?" Sonny challenged.

"Because it's important," Will said. "It's your past. How am I supposed to know you if I don't know how you got to where you are?"

"The past is in the past. That's where it's going to stay," Sonny insisted. "We don't need to talk about it. I've had some boyfriends. You've been with someone. That's all we need to know."

"You don't want to know who I was with?" Will narrowed his eyes. "Not at all?"

Sonny opened and closed his mouth. He fought with himself and his instincts. He did want to know who Will was with and just how far things had gone. But asking Will to reveal his past would bring up his own. That wasn't something he couldn't tell Will not this soon anyway.

"I like you, Will," Sonny confessed, grabbing Will's hands again. "It doesn't matter to me who you were with, that's not gonna change. How do you feel?"

"I like you too," Will promised. He felt strange about this all. From what Will knew, it was important for couples to talk about these things. Will didn't get why Sonny was so opposed unless there was something he wanted to hide.

"Does it matter who I dated before?" Sonny asked.

"No, I guess not," Will answered, thinking for a moment. "You don't care who I was with at all?"

"It's not that I don't care," Sonny said. "It just doesn't change anything for me. Now, why don't I walk you home?"

Will nodded and stood up. He didn't know how to feel about everything. A part of him felt relieved he wouldn't have to tell Sonny about Alex. But he there was a niggling in the back of his mind about Sonny's desire for secrecy.

* * *

Alex sat on the couch in his hotel going through his shots from earlier in the day. They weren't half bad. Some he even quite liked. Yet, all Alex could think about was talking to Will.

Alex wanted to tell Will how well the shoot went. Invite Will over to look at the photos. Help Alex select which photos were going to go to EJ's art show.

He just wanted to see Will.

Alex opened the folder that contained Will's photos. They were some of the best photos he'd ever taken but he knew he couldn't use them. Well, he could but he'd never do that to Will. He looked them over a few minutes before grabbing his phone.

Alex thought of what to text to Will. Something simple and blunt but he knew Will would understand for what it was. Before he got a chance to send it, a knock sounded at the door.

"Saves me some time," Alex muttered, shoving his things on the small coffee table. "I was about to send you a text-,"

Alex trailed off when he saw who was at the door. It wasn't Will.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex spat out.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" Anjelica Deveraux rolled her eyes. She pushed Alex and the door aside to enter the room. "Now, get Mummy a drink."

* * *

Author's note:

Decided to post this a day early as tomorrow is a busy day for me.

Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you all have a happy holiday, no matter what you celebrate.


	13. Chapter 13

"You didn't have to walk me all the way up," Will said to Sonny, stopping at his front door.

"I know," Sonny faced Will, smiling. "I wanted to."

Will nodded back, still a bit weirded out from their earlier disagreement. But if Sonny didn't want to know about Will's past with Alex, Will wouldn't argue anymore.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sonny asked.

"Maybe," Will said after thinking for a few moments. "I told EJ I'd help him out with the art show. Setting up and what not. You know, since it's tomorrow, finally."

"Oh," Sonny tried not to show his annoyance. He still didn't approve of Will working for EJ.

"So, I might see you tomorrow. I might not," Will shrugged. "We'll see how things go after I'm done with school and work."

"Right," Sonny mumbled. "Well, it'll be a surprise, I guess."

"Mmm hmm," Will said before kissing Sonny goodnight. "Bye."

"Bye," Sonny replied, watching as Will opened the door, waved, and walked inside.

Just inside the condo, Will saw his mom sitting with EJ on the couch. A sight that was becoming quite familiar these days.

"Hey," Will said, dropping his things near the door.

"Nice night after we left?" Sami asked.

"It was, for the most part," Will said.

"What does that mean?" Sami pulled away from EJ to sit up straight.

"I don't know," Will shook his head. "Sonny was, well, it's hard to explain."

"So, you were talking about Sonny," EJ said. "I thought you meant Alexander."

"You know he hates it when you call him that," Will said on instinct.

"Yes, that's why I do it," EJ confirmed. "Either way, you spend a lot of time with Alexander."

"Not that much time," Will defended, "not anymore, at least."

Sami, ready to question Will further, heard a tiny voice from behind the couch.

"Mommy?" Sydney asked, rubbing her little eyes. "I can't sleep."

"Oh, baby," Sami cooed, going to her right away. "Mommy will make it better."

Sami lifted Sydney in her arms and walked back down the hall.

"Now that we're alone," EJ patted Sami's vacant seat on the couch. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"How do you know something's bothering me?" Will deflected but sat down anyway.

"You get a sad little puppy dog look on your face," EJ explained. "Whatever it is, you don't want to talk to Samantha about it."

"She wouldn't get it," Will said. "Or she would and that terrifies me."

"I take it it has to do with your boyfriend and his brother," EJ nodded in understanding.

"Yeah," Will slumped against the couch, head thrown back.

"About your feelings for Alexander?" EJ guessed.

"What?" Will sat up, wide-eyed and panicked. "No!"

EJ gave Will an unimpressed look.

"I-no-I don't-that isn't…" Will trailed off when he realized EJ wasn't buying it.

"Anyone could see where your friendship was leading," EJ explained. "Nothing wrong with that especially when you consider Alexander's feelings."

"Alex doesn't have feelings for me," Will insisted. "That's the problem. Or it was the problem. I don't know anymore."

"What are you talking about?" EJ's forehead wrinkled as he turned his body to face Will.

"Alex and I are friends. Best friends, even, but he doesn't feel that way about me," Will said. His voice was more forlorn than even he expected.

"William, don't be absurd," EJ shook his head in annoyance.

"Look, it doesn't matter anyway," Will said. "I'm dating Sonny. I want to date Sonny."

"You sure about that?" EJ wondered, lifting his eyebrows.

"Sonny's my boyfriend," Will stated.

"Then what's the problem?" EJ asked, tossing his hands in the air.

"Sonny, well, Sonny's weird about me being around Alex," Will relented and told EJ.

"Because he knows about your crush on him?" EJ said.

"Uh-maybe," Will conceded, chewing his lips. "Not that I told him that."

"You can talk to me about anything, William," EJ promised, noting Will's reluctance. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Will nodded, playing with the strings on his jacket.

"Sonny and I haven't gone far together," Will said, face pink. "We've kissed but not much more. And I want to, go further that is. Sonny doesn't want us to rush anything, though. Only, I'm not a virgin. I've been with a girl and a guy. And I tried to tell Sonny that, I had to tell Sonny that. Only Sonny wouldn't let me. He wouldn't talk about his past and wouldn't let me talk about mine. I know if I don't tell Sonny, though, it's just going to blow up in my face later."

EJ looked at Will's face for a few quiet minutes before sighing. "You had sex with Alexander."

Will nodded. "It was before I started dating Sonny, of course. Alex and I had kissed a lot before that and it just happened. It was-well-I don't regret it. But I couldn't figure out how to tell Sonny. Then when I finally tried he wouldn't let me."

"You tried," EJ acknowledged. "It's not your fault if he wouldn't listen."

"You know that isn't how it works," Will put his head in his hands.

"You tried to tell him," EJ reiterated. "Now, why hasn't Alexander told Sonny himself?"

"I don't know," Will sighed. "I don't think he wants to hurt Sonny."

"Hurt him or hurt you?" EJ asked with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" Will questioned.

EJ shook his head. "How did you even start dating Sonny if you were seeing Alexander?"

"I wasn't seeing Alex," Will said. "We were, well, we are friends. Alex helped me, you know, accept who I am. Build me up. The kissing and that stuff just happened."

"Did Sonny just happen?" EJ wondered.

"No," Will exhaled. "I slept with Alex and it was wonderful. Everything about it was perfect. And I let my feelings get away from me. I knew it didn't mean anything but I got my hopes up. Alex made it clear to me we weren't going to be anything. So, when Sonny asked me out, I said yes."

"Just because he asked you?" EJ refrained from saying anything else.

"No," Will shook his head. "I already had a crush on Sonny. We'd been friends for so long and I just-I liked him but I didn't think he'd ever like someone like me. I didn't see any reason to say no."

"Other than having stronger feelings for his brother," EJ pointed out.

"I-I didn't say that," Will mumbled.

"You didn't have to," EJ dismissed. "I've observed you over these weeks. I don't doubt your feelings for Sonny. I just believe you'd rather be with Alexander."

Will didn't confirm or deny anything.

"Also," EJ noted, "I would worry about why Sonny refuses to tell you about his past. There must be something, or someone, he doesn't want you knowing about."

"There's someone I don't want him knowing about too," Will admitted.

The two sat in a strained silence for a few moments. They could hear Sami's voice carrying from Sydney's bedroom.

"You didn't ask, but I'm telling you anyway," EJ said. "I have experience getting torn between two potential mates. Hell, even between siblings."

Will made a face thinking about all the women EJ had been with that weren't his mother.

"William," EJ made sure he had Will's attention, "deep down, you always know which one you prefer over the other. Stringing them along will only cause more pain in the end."

"Alex isn't an option," Will whispered.

"You might be surprised," EJ patted Will's knee and stood up. "Just think about it. Your mother and I are going out. Keep an ear open for the kids?"

"Yeah, sure," Will said, recalling what EJ said.

Will didn't want to think about it. Will had a boyfriend. He liked Sonny. He did. The two were friends, good friends. They had history. Sonny was there for Will through so much.

Sonny was sweet, driven, and intelligent. He made Will smile and still made Will just a tiny bit nervous, anxious.

Will liked dating Sonny. He liked Sonny. But he couldn't deny having feelings for Alex either.

 _My life is a mess,_ Will thought as he walked to his room.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked his mother, Anjelica Deveraux, with his arms crossed.

"A mother can't visit her son?" Anjelica questioned. She pulled off a luxurious wrap and draped it over the back of the couch. "I missed my darling boy."

Alex snorted causing Anjelica to grin. He shook his head and went to the mini bar. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and tonic water, mixing the two together and giving it to his mother. To get through the upcoming conversation, he took the expensive bottle of Scotch. He was going to need it.

"Why are you here, really?" Alex grilled after a large gulp of Scotch.

Anjelica sipped her drink, sitting on the edge of the sofa. She looked immaculate. Not a single item of clothing or accessory out of place. Her blonde hair perfectly coiffed, dripping in jewels, relics of several failed marriages.

Alex loved his mother. The two were more alike than he wanted to admit which was why he could see right through her now.

"You're checking up on me," Alex realized. "Planning on kidnapping me and taking me home with you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Anjelica dismissed. "But, yes, I am here to check on you."

"Why?" Alex asked in a dry voice, standing over her.

"You're in Salem, Darling," Anjelica replied. "You don't belong here. It's too confining, too puritanical. It isn't for you and I refuse to sit back and watch it suck out your soul."

"Mom, get real," Alex rolled his eyes, taking another large sip of Scotch. "I haven't made any decisions."

"Are you pursuing your art?" Anjelica demanded, placing her glass on the coffee table. "I can't see there being many opportunities here."

"Yes, I am," Alex said, tone clipped. "Students at Salem U line up for my photoshoots. And I have a showing tomorrow night, a big one."

"In Salem?" Anjelica asked, dubious.

"It's for DiMera Enterprises," Alex responded with pursed lips. At Anjelica's quirked brow, Alex added, "They're launching a new division focused on arts. My photos got selected for the first show."

"That's impressive," Anjelica said. "Any idea if this could lead to anything? Or is it for the local losers?"

"Both, maybe," Alex shrugged. "Will said they had people coming down from Chicago and all over the states."

"Will said, did he?" Anjelica questioned. "At last we come to the real reason you're here."

"And what is that?" Alex wondered.

"You're here for a boy," Anjelica stated, confident. "Just as I thought."

Alex threw back another gulp and shook his head. "You're out of your fucking mind."

"Drinking," Anjelica listed on her fingers. "Next you're going to light a- oh look at that- a cigarette."

Alex, cigarette in mouth, glared as he snapped his lighter shut.

"You have tells, my dear," Anjelica held out her hand for the lighter. She rummaged through her purse for her own pack of smokes. "Now, tell me about this boy."

"He's my friend," Alex insisted. "That's it."

"Sure he is," Anjelica mused between puffs of smoke.

"We're friends," Alex repeated in a firm tone.

"But you want more," Anjelica realized with a nod. "So, tell me about this Will person."

"What's to tell?" Alex shrugged, getting through his cigarette in record time.

"What does he look like? How old is he? What's his last name?" Anjelica asked. "It's not often my baby gets moony-eyed over anyone."

"I do not get moony-eyed," Alex hissed.

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say, Darling," Anjelica dismissed. "Tell me about Will or I'll find out for myself."

"He's blond, young, an anxious little shit," Alex lifted one shoulder. "I don't know, hot."

"Hmm," Anjelica nodded. She glanced toward the laptop screen opened to a series of pictures. The model was blond. "Interesting. And why aren't you with him?"

Alex glanced at his mother before turning away. "He's dating Sonny."

"Your brother?" Anjelica scoffed.

"Yep," Alex popped his lips. He took a few moments before adding, "not that we'd get together or anything. Nothing real, at least."

"Why not?" Anjelica smiled. "I don't recall any male or female ever capturing your curiosity this way before. This Will character must be something special. I'm sure he must feel the same way about you too."

"How would you know?" Alex asked, eyes on his feet.

"I know you, Darling," Anjelica stated. "You're worth it for anyone that wants a challenge. Now, does your father know about this?"

"Know about what?" Alex asked.

"About your friendship with Will," Anjelica explained.

"Yeah," Alex sighed. "He knows."

"He knows and he doesn't care?" Anjelica frowned.

"Will's with Sonny, Mom," Alex said, frustrated. "What the hell is Dad gonna do?"

"I don't know," Anjelica responded, "but I'm going to find out."

Anjelica finished her drink in a single swallow. She stood up, threw her wrap around her shoulders, and left with a slam of the door.

"Yeah, great seeing you, Mom. I'm so glad you're here," Alex shook his head. "Great, fucking great."

* * *

Justin and Adrienne walked through the Horton Town Square arm in arm. The two finished a nice meal together, talking and reminiscing over their many years together. It had been a lovely night until their interruption.

"You!" a loud voice yelled across the square. Anjelica, tottering in a pair of heels too high for a woman her age, stopped in front of Justin and Adrienne. Anjelica poked Justin in the chest, hard. "Why, oh why, is my darling son stuck in this Podunk hell hole? And why, if you know how he feels, are you not encouraging him to go after what he wants?"

"Uh," Justin rubbed his chest where she poked him. "Anjelica, what are you doing here?"

"What you should have done ages ago," Anjelica warned, tossing the edge of her fur wrap over her neck. "Now, tell me, who the hell is this Will person?"

"Will?" Adrienne repeated, staring at Anjelica with apparent distaste. "How do you know of him?"

Anjelica, like her son, pretended Adrienne didn't exist.

Not wanting to create any more tension, Justin cleared his throat. "Will Horton, he's a friend of Alex's. He's also dating my youngest, Sonny. Why are you interested?"

"I don't remember you being this stupid," Anjelica said, face pinched. "You know what I'm talking about, Kiriakis."

"What are you both talking about?" Adrienne questioned, looking between the two.

Anjelica held Justin's gaze for a few moments, refusing to blink first. "My son knows what he wants and you know what that is too. Don't disappoint him any more than you already have."

With that, Anjelica strolled off, head in the air, diamond earrings twinkling in the street lamps.

* * *

As Anjelica headed for her hotel, one that was much more upscale than Alex's, she slowed her walk. She enjoyed the brisk air and the smattering of stars. Anjelica found herself walking behind a couple, a petite blonde woman and a rather tall gentleman holding hands. She couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"I just don't understand why he talks to you about these things," Sami pouted, hiding her face in EJ's arm.

"I'm his friend and a man," EJ explained. "It's easier to talk to me than to his mother."

"Still," Sami's lower lip jutted out. "I just wish Will would let me in more. I'm trying to do better. Do you think I should invite Sonny over for dinner or something? Make a real effort to get to know him."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," EJ told her. "Something tells me Sonny isn't the Kiriakis your son wants."

Anjelica lifted one brow, speeding up again.

"Excuse me," Anjelica called, catching up to the two. "I was eavesdropping and I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Who the hell are you?" Sami questioned with a frown.

"My name is Anjelica Deveraux," Anjelica replied, sticking her hand out for Sami. "Alex is my son."

"Yes," EJ said after sharing a look with Sami, "I believe we do have much to discuss."

* * *

After doing everything he could not to think about his problems, Will heard a small noise in the kitchen. Walking into the room, Will turned the light on and laughed.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

Johnny, face covered in Oreo crumbs, shrugged. "I woke up."

"I see that," Will smiled. He grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and poured them some milk. "Can I have some of those?"

"Yeah," Johnny agreed, climbing onto the tall bar stool at the counter, Will joining him.

"So," Will said after they both ate several milk-dipped cookies, "what's up? You only wake up when you've got something on your mind."

"I guess," Johnny shrugged. He twisted the chocolate cookie pieces apart and licked the cream off one side. "Do you like Alex?"

Will choked on a sip of milk. Coughing and pounding on his chest, Will rasped, "What?"

"Alex," Johnny said, sitting up straighter, holding up his chin, "you like him, don't you?"

"We're friends, of course, I do," Will said.

"No," Johnny shook his head, curly hair flopping about, "you like him, and you want to kiss him."

"What makes you say that?" Will asked, head focused on the cookies.

"You smile at him," Johnny explained. "You don't smile like that at anyone else."

"I didn't know that," Will whispered.

"He smiles at you too," Johnny admitted. "He looks at you when he thinks no one can see."

"Oh," Will shoved two cookies in his mouth, chewing loudly.

"Are you gonna be with Alex?" Johnny wondered.

"I'm dating Sonny," Will said instead of answering.

"So?" Johnny asked, little forehead crinkled. "Daddy used to be with Nicole instead of Mommy."

"Right," Will nodded, smiling at Johnny's reasoning. "Do you like Alex better than Sonny?"

"Sonny's nicer," Johnny said. "He gives us free cookies at his store. But Alex doesn't treat me like a baby. He doesn't get a funny look on his face when he hears my last name. But he also doesn't get along with Daddy but Mommy likes him a lot."

Johnny munched on a few more cookies.

"Can I think about it and tell you later?" Johnny asked.

"You and me both," Will said, draining his milk. "Come on, Mom will kill us both if we're up when she gets back."

"Where'd she go?" Johnny wondered, hopping off the stool.

"Out with your dad," Will responded.

"Good," Johnny grinned.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that," Will remarked.

The two put their glasses in the sink and the Oreos away. They brushed their teeth and Johnny asked if he could sleep in Will's room.

The two curled up under the covers. Will listened to Johnny's breathing even out as he did everything he could not to think about Sonny or Alex.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Will woke the next morning when Johnny did. Well, he woke to Johnny's knee in his gut when he tried to climb over Wiill. Already up, Will helped get the kids ready and volunteered to take them to school.

With everything going on in his life, Will forgot that it was Halloween. The kids didn't forget, though. They rambled nonstop about costumes and how excited they were for trick or treating. Sami planned to take the kids out for a while before bringing them to EJ and Will's show.

Will couldn't believe he forgot the holiday. It had always been so special to him growing up. In the hustle and bustle of helping plan the art exhibition, it slipped Will's mind. He didn't even realize he picked Halloween for the art show at all.

After dropping the kids off at school, Will still had time before his first and only class that day. He headed for Common Grounds. He didn't know if Sonny was on shift or if Chad would be there. Either way, Will needed some caffeine.

He walked into Common Grounds and stood in line. Sonny's pale, sleep-deprived face greeted him.

"Hey," Will said once he got to the front of the line.

"I guess I do get to see you after all," Sonny grinned around a yawn.

"For a few minutes," Will agreed.

"You're sure I can't see you later?" Sonny asked. "I have some Halloween stuff that I was going to take to the-,"

"Can't," Will said with a small smile. "EJ's got me booked all day. He wants everything perfect for tonight."

"How hard can it be to put up pictures?" Sonny wondered.

"It's bigger than that," Will let out a small laugh. "It's the launch of a whole new DE division. EJ's got a lot of big wigs coming and everything."

"DE?" Sonny asked while getting Will's coffee.

"You know, DiMera Enterprises," Will explained.

"And how is your family taking you working there?" Sonny asked, tone indicating his distaste.

"Mom doesn't care much now that she's seeing EJ again," Will shrugged. "Everyone else doesn't appreciate it but I like it. I mean, I thought about what you said, about thinking about a career and all that. Working for DE could open up a lot of doors for me."

"Or lead you to a lot of closed ones," Sonny muttered.

"Are you gonna go tonight?" Will asked with pursed lips.

"I might have to work," Sonny shrugged, putting a lid on Will's to go cup. "A lot of employees wanted tonight off."

"Alex is showing, though," Will said. "His photos are going to be our main attraction. Why wouldn't you be there for that?"

"I told you, I might need to work," Sonny responded.

"But he's your brother and you're my boyfriend," Will pointed out. "Don't you want to go with me?"

"Are you asking me?" Sonny stopped what he was doing to stare into Will's eyes.

"Yeah," Will nodded, "I guess I am asking."

"Then I'll go," Sonny smiled, "You gonna pick me up?"

"I'll find a corsage to match your eyes," Will teased. He picked up his cup of coffee and said, "Thanks."

"I'll meet you there, okay?" Sonny leaned across the counter to give Will a soft kiss on the lips.

Will left Common Grounds more confused than ever.

* * *

By the time Will got to work that afternoon, he was ready to deal with a frazzled EJ and he wasn't disappointed.

The art exhibition's location was on the ground floor of DiMera Enterprises. It was a former conference room renovated. Now, the entire room was one gigantic space, an almost blinding color of white. Each artist got to hand pick their own design for their designated section. As well as pick which type of lighting they wanted. At the end of the month, a new group of artists would come in and everything would start all over again.

Will, searching for EJ, noticed several construction workers putting the finishing touches on everything. Last minute paint touch ups or outlets that needed installing. Almost all the artists were bringing in their work. There were paintings, photographs, sculptures, and statues. One woman's display, as far as Will could tell, looked like she tossed Lush bath bombs on the floor.

"I do not get some art," Will told EJ once he found him.

"Neither do I but I wanted a variety," EJ said with a shake of his head. He lost his suit jacket somewhere and had his shirt sleeves pushed to his elbows.

"What do you need me to do?" Will asked, recognizing the familiar pulse to the vein in EJ's forehead. The man looked ready to blow up on someone and Will didn't want it to be him.

"Keep these damn construction workers out of my way," EJ listed, pacing. "Get me a macchiato and find your bloody boyfriend and get him set up. He's the only artist whose work I haven't finalized."

"On it," Will rushed off before EJ could start yelling.

He headed straight for the café, getting EJ a few extra shots of espresso in his macchiato. Drink in one hand and his phone in the other, Will called Alex.

"What?" Alex grumbled instead of answering.

"Where are you? EJ's going crazy," Will said. "You better get here before I have to deal with him."

"Ugh, fine," Alex groaned. "I'm on my way. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Uh-huh, hurry up," Will rolled his eyes.

* * *

Alex strolled in fifteen minutes later, backpack swung over his shoulder. He headed toward Will first.

"Finally," Will complained. "What took you so long?"

"I spent all morning editing," Alex said. "I still don't know if I'm that happy with it all."

"Let me show you your space," Will said, "then you can show me your stuff."

"Alright," Alex said. He followed after Will to a section in the middle of the expansive room. It was the first thing everyone would see when they walk into the exhibition. "This is bigger than I was expecting."

"You can still put in a request with the construction company if you want walls or anything like that," Will said as Alex walked the area a few times. Chalk outlined how much space Alex had to use.

"Get me one," Alex told Will. "I know what I want to do."

Alex explained to a construction worker his exact specifications. Once taken care of, Will lead Alex to the area where the appetizers and drinks would go. There Alex spread out his photographs, rearranging and arraying in all different positions. That way they were out of the construction workers' way.

"What do you think?" Alex asked almost an hour later. He took a step back and looked at his pictures, arms crossed.

Will tilted his head this way and that, the way he'd seen some of the other artists do throughout the day. He took a long time looking everything over. Alex's art he understood or at least tried to. But he wasn't sure he got this yet.

"I don't know," Will admitted. "It's missing something. I mean, individually everything is stunning. But I'm not sure I get them all together."

Alex sighed, rubbing his face up and down. "Tell me about it."

"What's wrong?" Will wondered.

"The reason it looks incomplete is because it is," Alex said, looking away from Will. "My best ones are yours. With all the other photos I tried to capture what I found in you. See," Alex pointed to some of the pictures.

Now that Alex pointed it out, Will understood. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Alex sighed. "You and I are the only ones that know that, though. In fact," Alex rummaged through his bag again and pulled out a folder. "Here, all your pictures. I have them on my computer still but I was messing around with placement. I figured you should keep them."

"Thanks," Will said. He hadn't seen the finished products before and was curious.

"If I could, I'd use them," Alex admitted, holding Will's gaze. "But I can't. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't," Will nodded with a smile. "I trust you."

"I don't trust myself," Alex retorted. "So, you better put those somewhere safe."

Will made a face just thinking about anyone in Salem getting their hands on naked photos of him. "Yeah, I'll be right back. I gotta check on EJ anyway."

"I'll keep working here," Alex said, changing photos around again. "I'll figure this out somehow."

"I know you can," Will promised. He walked backward for a while, keeping his eyes on Alex.

* * *

Will took an elevator up to EJ's office, surprised he wasn't there. Will hadn't seen him downstairs.

 _Oh, well,_ Will thought. He had his own, much smaller and less ornate, desk in the office. Will sat down in his chair and opened the folder.

There were close to twenty pictures in all. Each one amazed Will. He almost didn't recognize himself in them. He looked so confident, so strong, and sexy in some shots. While in others, he looked fragile, vulnerable, and young.

Will thought it was an apropos comparison to his relationships with Alex and Sonny.

Will placed the folder in the bottom drawer of his desk. It had a combination lock. Only EJ and Will knew the code.

* * *

Will headed back downstairs. He was almost inside the exhibition again when he heard a voice call his name. A middle-aged woman with platinum blonde hair and too much jewelry approached him.

"Will Horton, I presume," the woman said, scrutinizing him.

"Yes, can I help you?" Will wondered. "If you're here about the show you need to check-in at the front desk first."

The woman let out a haughty laugh. "No, I'm not here about the silly show. I'm here on a much more personal matter."

"Which is what?" Will tilted his head, eyes wide.

"You are just precious," the woman cooed. She even reached out and patted Will's cheeks with both hands, smushing his face. "I can see why he'd fall all over himself for you."

Will ripped his face away from the woman. "Miss, just what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, yes, you have been around my son," the woman grinned.

Will recognized the smirk behind the smile. They even had the same dark shade of blue to their eyes.

"Your Alex's mother," Will stated, giving the woman a more thorough look.

She wasn't what Will expected. She seemed older than she looked which Will attributed to a good plastic surgeon.

"But of course, Anjelica Deveraux, Darling," Anjelica held out one hand. "You didn't recognize me? No, I don't suppose you would. My son loves taking photos but he was never one to keep any lying around."

"Right," Will said, feeling a bit uneasy under the woman's stare. "Deveraux?" Will questioned once it dawned on him.

"My first husband's name," Anjelica explained with a smile. "I didn't deem it prudent to change it. And now, well, I've gone through so many that I wouldn't even know what name to take."

"Yes, Alex mentioned something about that," Will said with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"I'm sure he did," Anjelica snorted. "My son doesn't approve of my relationships. Although he does approve of the nice fat alimony checks I receive. He stands to inherit a pretty penny one day on top of his trust fund."

"Alex has a trust fund?" Will frowned.

"A few," Anjelica replied. "I might not have raised my precious little boy but I will ensure he's taken care of."

"Does Alex know you call him that?" Will asked.

Anjelica laughed again, necklace almost blinding Will when she threw her neck back. "Yes, I do believe you'll do nicely."

"Uh," Will looked over his shoulder toward the gallery, "do you want to see Alex?"

"No, no, better not," Anjelica decided. "I'll be at the showing tonight, though."

"Good, Alex deserves to have all the support he can get," Will stated. "This is a big night."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Anjelica said, eyeing Will up and down. She wiggled her fingers at Will and said, "Ta."

Will stood rooted to the spot as Anjelica sauntered off, high heels echoing across the lobby. He wondered just what Anjelica was doing there.

 _It couldn't just be to meet me, could it?_

* * *

Alex switched two pictures and stood up again. His photos covered a large area of the floor. It was easier for him to see things this way. It still wasn't right and it was driving him fucking crazy.

"Any luck?" EJ asked, stepping up to Alex.

"No," Alex grunted, glaring at his photos.

"It looks fine to me," EJ said. "Take a break. I want to talk to you."

Alex only followed after EJ but only because he was sick and tired of looking at his own artwork.

"This showing is in a few hours," EJ said as the two walked around the gallery. "You think you'll be ready?"

"I'm not gonna fuck this up," Alex informed EJ.

"That wasn't what I was referring to," EJ bristled at Alex's language.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Alex demanded, not one for small talk.

"William, obviously," EJ refrained from rolling his eyes. "A lot is riding on this expansion of DiMera Enterprises, you know. William was instrumental. In fact, it was almost all his idea."

"I know," Alex blurted out.

"Tonight is big for him," EJ added in a strained voice. "A lot of influential people will attend. People connected to his interests. Did you know he's thinking of declaring a major?"

"Creative writing with a minor in English literature," Alex answered. "I know. We talk about it all the time."

"Do you?" EJ smiled. "Did you also know that he spends his free time here writing?"

"Sounds like something he would do," Alex acknowledged.

"I found this in the trash can at his desk," EJ pulled a crumpled paper out of his pocket. "Well, near the trash. He never was good at basketball. I thought you might find it illuminating."

Alex looked at the proffered paper before looking at EJ's face with raised brows.

EJ shook his head and smoothed out the paper. He cleared his throat and read, " _his salty eyes told me stories that made my heart weep. I wanted to wrap him in a blanket, and tell him he was safe forever-and so I did._ "*

"Why would I want to hear that?" Alex asked in a low voice, refusing to believe what EJ implied.

"It's not the only one on there," EJ said.

Alex said nothing but stopped walking. EJ flipped the paper over.

" _We're all addicted to something whether it be cigarettes, alcohol, drugs or them fucking blue eyes,_ " EJ read. He gauged Alex's reaction before saying. "I suppose all subtlety left him for this last one _. I see your fucking blue eyes whenever I close mine and this is kind of getting unbearable holy fuck._ "*

EJ looked over Alex's still features before shoving the crinkled paper in his hands.

"I think you know what you need to do," EJ held Alex's eyes. "And you need to do it before you're too late."

"He's with my brother," Alex whispered. "It's already too late."

"I think that paper proves it isn't," EJ pointed out. "Besides, your brother isn't the saint he pretends to be."

"What?" Alex frowned.

"Sonny refuses to talk to Will about his past," EJ said. "I think we both know why that is. Or should I say who?"

At Alex's blank expression, EJ explained, "I grew concerned. So, I did some digging."

"And?" Alex asked although he didn't expect his brother to have any dirt.

"Let's just say he has one rather famous skeleton in his closet," EJ remarked. "Either way, we both know you want to be with Will. I know Will wants you too. Don't disappoint him."

EJ slapped Alex on the back and walked off. Alex turned back to his photos and groaned in frustration.

 _Now, what the fuck do I do?_

* * *

"William," EJ bellowed across the lobby, "hurry it up. You and I need to get changed. The caterer arrived and everything is in its final stages."

"I didn't bring anything to change into," Will whispered, still staring off in the direction Anjelica sauntered.

"That's what I'm here for," EJ put his arm around Will's shoulders and steered him toward the elevator. "You know, I do hope Alexander pulls this off. I have a lot of hopes riding on him. Something tells me you do too."

"Alex's work is amazing," Will said as he followed after EJ. "Tonight everyone is going to see that."

"In more than one way, I hope," EJ commented. When Will gave him a strange look, EJ just pulled out his phone, whistling with an innocent expression on his face.

* * *

Alex stood in his finished section, nauseous. He arranged his photos and wasn't happy. He worried everyone would laugh at his pitiful attempt at art.

Alex kept a tight fist on Will's poetry. Every few minutes, Alex would smooth out the paper and read it over. Then he'd crumple it back into a ball with a lump in his throat.

He had no idea what to do. He wanted Will but he didn't think he could hurt Sonny to get him. They may not be the closest but Alex loved his brother. Sure, Sonny was a self-righteous do-gooder. Yes, pretty much everything he did drove Alex crazy. But Sonny was Alex's brother.

Then again, Will was Will. He wasn't just some guy Alex wanted to sleep with. Will was different.

 _Fuck my life, everything is horrible._

"Knock, knock," a feminine voice said behind Alex. Sami with a wide smile and several shopping bags at her feet.

"What?" Alex asked too frazzled to say much else.

"I came by to check on my boys," Sami said, adjusting a large black garment bag in her arms.

Alex furrowed his brows. "Will and EJ aren't here."

"I can see that," Sami huffed. "I have eyes, you know."

Sami continued smiling while Alex stared at her with a blank face.

"You, I'm checking on you. How are you?" Sami said while trying to remain patient.

Alex didn't get it.

"I care about you, you big, dumb mountain troll," Sami snapped. "Your Kiriakis is showing."

"You care about me?" Alex repeated, lost. "Why?"

"Gee, I don't know," Sami gave him an exasperated look. "Maybe because you're my son's best friend. Or, I don't know, because my children only want you to babysit them now. Or maybe, just maybe, because you're honest and protective and look at my son like he's your entire world. But, yeah, why would I care about you?"

Alex blinked once, twice, "…What?"

"Ugh!" Sami threw her arms up. "You're an idiot."

"I'm beginning to see that, yeah," Alex said, sighing.

"Look," Sami said in a gentler tone once she realized how lost Alex looked. "I know how you feel about him. But if you can't accept those feelings, you don't have to do anything. Just focus on tonight and everything will come together. But if you decide to take that leap, it'll be worth it."

"Thanks," Alex responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now, I brought you something," Sami said. She held up the garment bag she carried. "I wanted to make sure you looked the part tonight. I'm pretty sure I got the sizes right."

Alex unzipped the bag, surprised Sami picked out something he liked.

"Do you think your family is coming tonight?" Sami questioned, grinning at the look on Alex's face.

"My mom will, maybe my dad," Alex said. "Don't know about everyone else."

"Well, we'll all be there," Sami reminded him. "You know, Will, the kids, me, and EJ. So, you'll have plenty of family around you."

Alex's eyes widened when he realized what she meant. That Sami thought of Alex as family.

Sami checked her watched and cursed. "Damn, I gotta go. Don't feel nervous. You'll do fantastic. See you later."

Sami stepped on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Alex's cheek, grabbed her bags, and rushed off.

"The fuck is happening here?" Alex put his head in his hands.

* * *

Will stood next to EJ in the elevator. The two were on their way down. The art exhibition was just about to start.

Will tried not to fiddle in his new clothes. EJ bought them both new outfits. EJ wore an expensive black suit, more stylish than his usual business wear. While Will wore a pair of perfectly tailored khakis, a light blue button-down shirt, and a navy blazer.

"You look fine," EJ said. "There will be several business contacts connected to the art world. You're representing this company. I need you to make a good impression. Try not to fidget so much."

"I'm freaking out," Will confessed, worrying his lower lip. "What if I mess things up? Tonight is so important, for Alex, for you, for me."

"You have no reason to worry," EJ promised. "Tonight will be perfect. I just finished doing the final run through while you played with your hair. Everything looked amazing even Alex's display."

Will put a hand on his hair and looked at his reflection in the elevator's mirror. "Does it look bad? I don't want to look bad. I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," EJ assured him. He grabbed Will's shoulders and fixed the collar on his blazer. "You can, William."

The elevator doors opened and Will swallowed seeing the crowd mingling in the lobby.

"There are so many people," Will said.

"That's the whole point," EJ said. "Now, put on our business smiles. It's time to socialize. Follow me."

Will tailed EJ as they worked the crowd. EJ introduced Will to dozens of important publishers, editors, art directors, curators, any and every job Will could think of. Will's face hurt from fake smiling for so long.

"Yes, this is William Horton," EJ introduced, "my best intern. This whole event wouldn't be possible without him."

"Horton?" an older gentleman shook Will's hand. "Any relation to old Tom and Alice Horton by any chance?"

"They were my great-grandparents," Will answered with a smile.

"Aw, yes, I thought so. Wonderful people, wonderful," the man nodded with a matching smile. "Now, EJ, I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

Will tuned out, staring around the lobby. The entire place was crawling with smartly dressed people. Appetizers, bottles of wine, and champagne were flowing. Will hadn't seen Sonny or Alex yet. He wasn't even sure how he would find them in this crowd.

Letting EJ know he was leaving, Will walked through the throngs of people. He nodded and chatted with people he recognized. It felt like the whole town was there.

"Will!" a voice yelled, Lucas.

"Dad?" Will questioned, greeting Lucas with their customary handshake. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard around you got involved with this. I might not support who you work for," Lucas said, "but I support you in everything you do. Even if I-sometimes mind you-come off as less than supportive and accepting."

"Thanks," Will grinned. "Grandma and Mom scared you good, huh?"

"Something like that," Lucas lifted the glass of water he held and said, "Go mingle, Mr. Bigshot."

Will rolled his eyes but continued on his way.

Near the front of the building, Will spotted Justin and Adrienne. Just behind them, walking by himself, was Sonny. He looked rather handsome in a pair of black trousers and a white cashmere sweater. His usual spiky hair combed back for the night.

Will lifted up both hands and waved as he walked over to the three.

"Will," Justin greeted, a small frown on his face. "Looks like you've had a large turnout."

"Yeah, it's huge," Will agreed. "Cocktail hour is almost over. EJ is gonna make a speech soon, introduce the artists, and open the exhibit."

"Is Alex here already?" Adrienne wondered, looking over the crowd.

"He's been here all day," Will said. He stood on his tiptoes and searched too. "I haven't seen him in a while, though."

"Hey," Sonny snagged Will's hand. He pulled Will closer and grinned. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Will lowered his eyes and licked his lips. "You look great too."

"You okay?" Sonny asked, wrinkling his forehead.

Will could feel Justin's eyes on him and nodded. "Just nervous. There's a lot of people here. I don't want to screw things up."

"I don't think you need to worry," Sonny said. "Everything looks nice."

"But not as nice as me," a voice interjected, Sami.

"Wow, Mom," Will said, looking over her outfit. "You do look beautiful."

"Thank you, I know," Sami accepted a kiss on the cheek from Will and grinned. She looked resplendent in a plum, form-fitting dress.

Behind her stood Will's siblings in their Halloween costumes. Johnny as Iron Man, Allie as Princess Merida with a wild red wig, and Sydney dressed as Tinkerbelle.

"Wow!" Will cheered. "You guys are awesome!"

"Watch," Johnny made shooting sounds out of his mouth as he flashed the palms of his hands just like Iron Man.

Will pretended to get hit and fell back forcing Sonny to catch him.

"Where's Alex?" Sami asked after Will righted himself. "I want to see how he looks in the clothes I picked."

"What?" Adrienne snapped her head to stare at Sami. "You did what for Alex?"

"Yes, what was that?" another voice joined in, Anjelica.

Will didn't think it was possible for Anjelica to wear even more jewels but he was wrong.

"I bought Alex the nicest outfit," Sami explained. "He's going to look so handsome."

"Oh, good," Anjelica nodded, linking her arm with Sami's. "I knew I forgot to do something."

"What the hell is this?" Adrienne asked, eyes wide and horrified.

"Mom? Anjelica? How do you two know each other?" Will wondered, hefting Sydney into his arms.

"We met around town," Sami rushed. "Never you mind."

"What does that mean?" Will demanded, eyes going from his mom to Anjelica several times.

"Look!" Sydney yelled in Will's ear, diverting his attention. "It's Alex!"

Walking down a seldom used staircase near them was Alex. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black blazer, and a basic white shirt and tie. He somehow managed to make the simple outfit look sophisticated. Combined with a five o'clock shadow and messy hair, Alex looked amazing.

Sydney wiggled out of Will's arms and dashed off toward Alex. Johnny and Allie followed after her.

Three bodies slammed into Alex's legs when he got to the bottom of the staircase. "God," Alex complained. "Get off, get off."

When they didn't let go, Alex sighed. He picked up Sydney and attempted to walk with Johnny and Allie sitting on his feet.

"I believe this belong to you," Alex told Sami, handing her Sydney.

"She does, yes," Sami agreed, placing Sydney on the floor. She kissed Alex's cheek and brushed her hands over his shoulders. "I was right. You look handsome."

"Hard to improve upon perfection," Alex tugged on the bottom of his jacket. "You look nice too. Mother," Alex nodded at her, "you look like a disco ball."

"Hush, you," Anjelica ordered, kissing his other cheek. "Don't make me blush with your never ending compliments."

"Son," Justin greeted with a handshake, unnerved by Anjelica and Sami's greetings. "Tonight's your big night."

"Yep," Alex nodded, ignoring Adrienne as usual although he could see her pout out of his peripheral vision.

"Hey," Sonny gave Alex a tense smile, clutching Will's hand tight. "You clean up nice."

"I know," Alex said. When Justin cleared his throat, Alex relented, "you don't look terrible."

Although Alex didn't give Sonny anything more than a cursory look. Sonny was too close to Will and Alex couldn't look at Will. He couldn't, wouldn't. Not if he wanted to make it through tonight.

Will wanted to say something to Alex but didn't know what. He didn't have to make a choice either; EJ's voice came over the speakers near the front of the room. He called for the artists and Will to head toward the entrance to the art exhibit.

Will and Alex walked together. Will walking close behind Alex as the crowd parted to let them through. It was so loud and there were so many people they couldn't make any conversation. With the way Alex almost charged through the crowd, Will thought something was wrong.

Alex never ignored Will, ever. Will didn't get a chance to question Alex, though. As soon as EJ saw them, he launched into his speech.

EJ spoke about the importance of the arts and what the company's vision entailed. How essential art and all it encompassed was to the world around them. How he wished to instill a sense of appreciation and culture into his children's lives, into the lives of everyone in Salem.

Will's face heated when EJ mentioned him. EJ explained Will's involvement, giving Will almost all the credit for the night.

Will's hands twitched at his side, fighting the urge to cover his face and hide. Instead, Will felt Alex's elbow brush against his. It gave him a jolt of confidence, the way Alex's presence always seemed to do.

Will lifted his hand to greet the crowd, smiling at the polite smattering of applause.

Alex fidgeted next to Will. The crumpled up paper was in the inside pocket of his blazer. He couldn't seem to put it down, afraid it would disappear if it was out of his sight. He didn't even know for sure if it meant what he thought it did.

Alex still hadn't looked at Will. He didn't think his willpower could hold out much longer. As EJ introduced an artist, Alex gave into his urge. Will looked so good it made the stupid butterflies in Alex's stomach take flight.

"You look-uh," Alex licked his lips, "you look good."

"So do you," Will said, smiling now that Alex finally acknowledged him. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm not sure," Alex admitted, voice shaky. "I think that-,"

"And our featured artist of the night," EJ's loud voice said, "Alexander Kiriakis."

Alex lifted one hand when the crowd clapped although he kept his eyes on Will.

The different shades of blue Will wore brought out his eyes. Made them luminescent, reminding Alex of long days on the beach. The sun on his skin, the waves rolling in with the tide. It was beautiful. They were beautiful. Will was beautiful.

"There's something I need to tell you," Alex said to Will. "Something I've had to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?" Will put a hand on Alex's forearm. "What's wrong?"

There was no time, though. EJ finished his speech, inviting everyone to tour the gallery.

Will and Alex got swept up in the crowd. Artwork, from modern to classic, drawings to photographs, filled the area. Large and small sculptures, strange things Will didn't understand and beautiful portraits Will envied. In the center of it all was Alex's photographs. The construction workers installed a wooden post in each corner of the space. Alex hung wires between and clipped the photographs to them.

Alex was proud of his efforts even without Will's photographs. After his talk with Sami, Alex got frustrated. Not only with the pictures but life itself. He snatched all his pictures up and tossed them to the ground in a rage. It ended up being a stroke of genius as it showed a near perfect way to arrange them all.

Instead of forcing each photo to fit, Alex embraced the lack of coherency. He showcased how incomplete the set was because that was life. Alex's photos showed humanity at its barest, imperfect, unbalanced, raw, and real.

Will reached Alex's display first, almost knocking Alex over to get there. Will knew he was biased. Knew he ought to walk the room, give each artist proper attention but he couldn't not now, not yet.

Walking in a circle, eyes taking in everything, Will felt in awe. He'd seen the pictures all day but not like this. Not polished and presented with just the right amount of lighting. It swept Will away.

Alex stopped in front of his display, watching Will. It almost hurt to see Will look at his art. Will fit into his vision, made it all come to life.

"Alex," Will said in a low, reverent voice, "this is amazing."

"You say that about everything," Alex crossed his arms, trying not to let it get to him.

"This is different," Will denied. "This is-this is everything. I just-I look at it and I-," Will bowed his head, taking a deep breath. He stepped closer to Alex, gentle smile on his face. "I look at these pictures and all I see is you. Everything you're going to accomplish. Everything you're going to achieve. I just see you."

"Funny," Alex mumbled, "I look at them and all I see is you."

Will didn't know why but his heart pounded in his chest. "Wh-uh-you said you had to tell me something."

"Yeah," Alex nodded, holding Will's eyes.

"What was it?" Will whispered.

"Wow!" a group of people gushed as they took in Alex's photos, breaking their moment.

"Later?" Will asked, staring up at Alex.

Alex looked away and didn't answer.

* * *

Author's note:

Things are coming to a head. I hope everyone's as excited about it as I am.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.

*All poetry by Atticus, P.M.


	15. Chapter 15

Will and Alex didn't get any more time alone at the art exhibition. Strange and familiar people surrounded them getting in their way.

EJ insisted on carting Will around the gallery. He boasted about their achievements to all that would listen. As well as ensuring there were no problems. Will needed to make sure the night was a success.

Sonny tried to stay by Will's side but often left to wander with his parents. Sonny didn't realize how dull going to an art exhibition would be. Any other time, he would walk the displays for a few moments before leaving. But it had been hours and Will wasn't anywhere close to leaving.

While Will took the time to speak with each artist, he gravitated toward Alex. As did most of the visitors, Alex's display was by far the most popular.

As Will headed toward Alex, he noticed a small crowd with him. It took Will a few moments to place the familiar faces. Almost all the models used in Alex's photographs came to the show. Three females and two males, all college-aged and attractive.

Instead of walking over, Will hung back. He watched and listened as one of the male models managed to get Alex alone to chat him up.

"The photos turned out amazing," the model said, smile wide and edged.

Alex shrugged, face blank.

"If you ever need me to model for you again," the guy put his hand on Alex's wrist, stepping close in front of him, "you can call me. Or, if you need me for anything else, anything a little more fun."

Alex held the model's gaze. Even from a distance, Will could see Alex's dark eyebrows creased in annoyance.

"I keep my personal and private lives separate," Alex declared, taking a step away from the model. "The only reason you're in these photos is because you responded to my ad first."

Alex walked away without another word or a backward glance.

Beaming, Will rushed toward him. He nudged his elbow into Alex's side several times. "How is everything going?"

Alex uncrossed his arms and said, "s'alright, busy."

"I can see that," Will teased before getting serious. "Everyone loves your work."

"Everyone?" Alex repeated, doubtful.

"Everyone," Will countered with a nod, "but especially me."

Will squeezed Alex's wrist, walking off to navigate the crowd again. He could feel Alex's eyes on him the whole way.

Seeing everyone appreciate Alex and his work filled Will with an intense sense of pride. It made Will want to stand by Alex's side, gush over Alex's accomplishments. Let everyone know he was Alex's-well-friend.

 _Or something, I don't know._

Will's head was a mess. Between work, school, struggling with his heart versus his brain, Will just didn't know what to do.

Although, deep down, Will suspected he did know. He felt terrified of the consequences, though. No matter what he did, he risked losing one of his best friends. On top of complicating Sonny and Alex's already strained relationship.

Will didn't think he could do that, not yet.

 _I better find Sonny, anyway,_ Will thought. _I haven't been much of a date tonight._

As he searched the crowd for his boyfriend, Will felt a terrible sense of guilt engulf him.

* * *

Sonny walked from exhibit to exhibit. While he enjoyed the atmosphere, he didn't appreciate spending the evening with his parents. Sonny even chatted with Lucas for a while before the man left. Sonny envied him.

He thought tonight was a date. Will asked him after all.

Sure, Sonny saw Will every now and again throughout the night. But it wasn't what Sonny would call a proper date. In fact, Sonny thought he saw Will spending more time with Alex than him.

No matter what they said, Sonny knew there was something happening between Will and Alex. Sonny knew Alex and Alex never treated anyone the way he did Will.

If Sonny didn't know any better, he'd say Alex had a crush on Will. But that was ridiculous. Alex was a notorious womanizer. He didn't like men.

While stopping to appraise a sculpture, Sonny felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He had a text from Brian.

Sonny stepped aside so he wasn't in the way while he answered. When he saw that Brian was typing a response right away, Sonny smiled.

It amazed Sonny that while he was on a date with Will, Brian somehow managed to pay more attention to him. Even though Sonny preferred Will's attention, he would make due.

For a time, Sonny thought he wanted to date Brian. The man was handsome, intelligent, driven, everything Sonny could want in a guy. But Brian reminded Sonny of someone just a little too much. Brian had the same confidence, same demeanor as Sonny's ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend he would rather not think about at all.

But still, Sonny wouldn't deny the attraction or reject the attention. Not if Will was too busy to spend their night with him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Will wandered up to Sonny.

"Hey," Will said with a smile, "I've been looking for you."

"I've been over here," Sonny said.

"I'm sorry," Will's smile dimmed. "I know tonight hasn't been that exciting for us. I've been working most of the time."

"Working?" Sonny questioned a little snarkier than he intended. "You've spent more time with Alex than anything."

"I-," Will blinked several times, "I've just been checking on him. His display's been so popular. I don't want him overwhelmed."

"I didn't see the big deal about the pictures," Sonny said under his breath. "They're nice but they aren't that great."

Will chuckled. "You're joking, right? Alex's photos are amazing."

"We're gonna have to agree to disagree," Sonny said not wanting to get into an argument. "It just doesn't speak to me. They're just nude pictures."

"I don't see it that way," Will replied before clearing his throat. "I need to make one more round and then things will start winding down. Walk with me?"

"Sure," Sonny followed after Will. He snagged a flute of champagne from a waiter walking past. "Want a taste?"

"Okay," Will said. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until now. "Sorry," Will said when he finished the whole glass.

"Thirsty much?" Sonny teased, calling the waiter back over. He took another glass, sliding his arm around Will's waist.

"I haven't had anything to eat or drink for a while," Will said with a sheepish smile. "It's been a long day."

"Well, it's paying off," Sonny said, gesturing to the crowded space. "You've had an amazing turnout."

"I know," Will sighed. "I almost can't believe it."

"Well, you've put in a lot of hard work," Sonny said. "You deserve to see some payoff."

"Thanks," Will said. He smiled at Sonny before walking around the room again.

After walking in a circle, Will noticed the crowd starting to die down. The evening drew to a close. Will smiled and shook hands with a few people that walked past him toward the exit. Although his eyes gravitated toward Alex. He hoped he looked inconspicuous.

Sonny, seeing right through Will, rolled his eyes. "Let's just go over to Alex, okay?"

"Only if you want to," Will rushed out.

"Can't escape it so, why not?" Sonny said, grip on Will's hip getting tighter.

Alex already had a crowd with him. Anjelica hung off of an uncomfortable looking Alex's arm. EJ had both arms wrapped around Sami while Johnny, Allie, and Sydney giggled at Alex's pictures.

"Should they be looking at those?" Sonny asked as they walked up.

Will shrugged. "Gotta learn about human anatomy sometime, I guess."

Sonny wanted to say something else but kept it to himself. Instead, he gazed at all the photographs. He couldn't say he understood Alex's work but he could admit they were beautiful.

"You had a good showing," Sonny said as he pulled Will toward the group.

"Thanks," Alex grunted, eyes focused on Sonny's hand along Will's side.

"Everyone said so," EJ informed them all. "As I predicted, Alexander is a huge success."

"You predicted?" Will scoffed. "I'm the one that brought him to your attention."

"Yes, and I agreed, ergo I will take the credit," EJ teased.

Anjelica cleared her throat, smile blinding. "We all agree my darling boy's talented beyond compare."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Alex grunted under his breath.

Sonny shifted in his spot as Will let out a loud chuckle. Both actions drew Anjelica's attention.

"Will, Darling," Anjelica said, eyes flashing between Will and Sonny, "You agree with me, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Will said, still guffawing. "I just wouldn't put it that way. I already told Alex anyway. He's amazing."

Anjelica clapped both bejeweled hands together when Sonny frowned. "I knew it."

Alex inched away from his mother once he was free from her grip.

"Alex, they are right," Sami agreed. "Your work is exquisite. I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

Sami stepped out of EJ's hold to give Alex a brief hug, squeezing his bicep. She got the feeling he didn't hear praise like that often.

"We all are, my sweet," Anjelica said. "It's high time someone besides myself realizes it too."

"What does that mean?" Sonny demanded, not caring for the implication behind her words.

"Oh, nothing," Anjelica waved one hand, "just referring to your parents and their traumatizing my son."

"Excuse me?" Sonny spat out.

"Mom," Alex shook his head, pulling at his tie.

"Don't 'Mom' me, young man," Anjelica gripped his tie and pulled it back so it was straight. "Life is too short to lie to people. That's why I'm honest to a fault."

"Why are you here, then, huh?" Alex questioned.

"To see my son and enrich his life," Anjelica said with a sharp smile. She turned once more to look at Will. "Now, Will, you agree with me again, don't you?"

"Uh," Will's eyes opened alarmingly wide, unsettled with everyone looking at him. "Agree with you about what?"

"That Justin let that awful woman terrorize my little Alex for far too long," Anjelica explained, enjoying the way Sonny's face tightened in fury.

"If you're talking about my mother, she has a name!" Sonny hissed, squeezing Will a little too tight.

Will winced, prying Sonny's hand off of him. "Um, well, I-I don't know if I'd go that far but uh…" Will trailed off when Sonny rounded on him. "What?"

"How can you agree with that?" Sonny asked, incredulous. "My mom didn't do anything to him."

Alex snorted, crossing his arms.

"Well, I mean, you can't deny that your mom treats Alex different," Will said, growing uncomfortable under Sonny's glare.

"What are you even talking about?" Sonny shook his head.

"Sonny, Alex, what's going on?" Justin asked as he and Adrienne walked up to the large group.

"Sonny's annoyed everyone can see how neglectful Adrienne was to Alex," Sami answered. She rather enjoyed watching drama that didn't involve her.

"What?" Adrienne said, shocked.

"No need to deny it," Anjelica said with a fake smile. "Everyone knows."

Alex didn't say anything but Will noticed his shoulders hunching forward.

"I was not-," Adrienne shouted as Justin attempted to calm her down.

"Okay!" Will yelled when Anjelica and Sami both opened their mouths. "Can we not do this now? Tonight is about art, Alex's art. So, everyone just cool it. Please?"

Anjelica and Adrienne both glared at him but kept their mouths shut. Neither appreciated the implication that they weren't putting Alex first.

Will caught Alex's eye. He smiled when Alex nodded at him in thanks.

Sonny looked between the two for a few moments before snaking his arm back around Will's hip. He didn't know why but Sonny always felt the need to stake his claim on Will in Alex's presence.

"William's right," EJ said. "As much as we'd all enjoy going over Alexander's mommy issues, there's more important things to do tonight."

"Hey, fuck you," Alex said without much heat.

Adrienne gasped while Justin and Sonny shook their heads.

"I can think of someone else you'd rather fuck," EJ retorted. He cleared his throat, saying, "Samantha and I are hosting a little after party at the mansion. Alexander, I expect you there. William, you as well. And anyone else that wishes to go is more than welcome."

"I better head out now anyone," Sami said. "The kids are getting restless. I promised them a few more houses for trick-or-treating."

EJ crouched down and gave each child a hug and kiss goodbye. Afterward, all three kids ran up to Alex, squeezing him tight.

Alex grimaced but patted them all on the head.

Will and Sonny walked with Sami and the kids to the exit.

"Since when is Alex so close to your brother and sisters?" Sonny asked, something strange in his tone.

"I don't know," Will answered with a shrug. "He watched them that one time and they're attached now. I think it's pretty cute."

"Sure you do," Sonny mumbled.

Will swallowed, smile dimming. He didn't want to hurt Sonny. For a long time, Will had such a crush on him. Long before Will came out, before Will even suspected he was gay.

Sonny was so sweet and worldly. He was an unattainable ideal that Will could never have. So cute, a great friend, everything any guy would ever want. But that was before Alex.

Will did like Sonny. He was a perfect first boyfriend and a great best friend. But Will couldn't let Alex go. Every date, every kiss, Alex was always in the back of his mind. Will knew it was unfair but he couldn't control it.

Tonight, Will knew he was Sonny's date. He asked Sonny to be his date. But all he could think about was Alex.

It wasn't right.

Will liked Sonny. He did. It just wasn't in the same way he liked Alex. Sonny was like walking, slow and steady. Alex was a run, heart pumping and blood pulsing.

Even if Alex didn't feel the same way, Will knew he had to say something. He couldn't deny his feelings anymore. EJ was right. It wasn't fair to anyone, him, Alex, or Sonny. Maybe it was stupid. Will didn't know. But he had to find out.

Will gave his siblings a hug and a kiss. He promised to see Sami at the mansion. Once they were out of sight, Will looked at Sonny again. Handsome Sonny with the immaculate hair and bright brown eyes. Unsuspecting Sonny who had no idea Will doubted their relationship.

 _I can't do this now,_ Will realized with a swallow. _Not here, not like this._

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Sonny suggested. "We can meet up with them at the after party thing anyway."

"Uh, sure," Will nodded. "I just need to grab some stuff from upstairs."

Sonny followed Will to the elevator, watching as Will used a special key card to access the top floor.

"A boyfriend with power," Sonny teased, arms wrapping around Will. "That's pretty hot."

Will laughed. "Just you wait until you see my office."

"You have an office?" Sonny asked, eyebrows raised.

"No," Will shook his head.

Sonny pushed Will away with a laugh.

It was moments like these, when things were so easy and carefree, that made things so confusing for Will.

Will gave Sonny a brief tour of the office he shared with EJ. Sonny laughed at Will's much smaller and cheaper desk.

Will shoved his clothes from earlier into his backpack. When Sonny got distracted, Will unlocked his desk drawer and shoved the pictures Alex took of him in his bag as well.

"Huh," Sonny tapped at his wrist watch a few times, frowning.

"Something wrong?" Will asked, ensuring the pictures were out of sight.

"My watch stopped," Sonny said with a frown. He took the watch off and shook it.

"You must need a new battery," Will said.

"I'll have to get one tomorrow," Sonny agreed. "Hey, can you put this in your bag? It'll drive me crazy if I keep wearing it."

"Sure," Will said. He grabbed the watch and shoved it in his backpack. "Now, let's go say goodbye to everyone."

"Do we have to?" Sonny asked. He reached out for Will's bag and flung it over his shoulder. "Here, let me carry that for you."

"Thanks and yeah we better get back down there. If nothing else we need to make sure there wasn't any bloodshed," Will mused. "We did leave your parents with Anjelica."

"Right," Sonny scoffed. He followed after Will back to the elevator. "You don't actually agree with the things she said about my mom, do you?"

"Do we have to talk about that?" Will asked, uncomfortable.

"Why don't you want to?" Sonny wondered.

"Because you aren't going to like what I have to say," Will pointed out.

"What? Will, don't be ridiculous," Sonny said. "My mom-,"

"Sonny, you can barely stand my mom," Will stated, not backing down. "You look down on her, judge her. You're just like everyone else in this town. Didn't it ever occur to you that I might not like your mom?"

Sonny opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"I just never said anything about it," Will informed Sonny. "So, how about we both keep our opinions to ourselves?"

"…Okay," Sonny said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Good," Will said walking out of the elevator when it dinged open.

He didn't have to worry about any fights breaking out during their absence. EJ had a firm handle on everyone.

Alex moved to stand with Will, a strange look on his face. "It's a good thing EJ's with Sami."

"Why?" Will asked, Sonny standing beside him.

"I'm pretty sure my mom wants him to be her future ex-husband," Alex responded in a dry voice.

"Ew," Will responded with a grimace.

"Hell, maybe seven is a lucky number after all," Alex said with a shrug.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Sonny said as EJ moved over to their group.

"I have no idea where you get your charisma from," EJ informed Alex. "It can't be from either parent, that's for sure."

"Natural magnetism," Alex said. "I take it you aren't going to be my new step-daddy?"

"Well, if nothing else scared me off that did," EJ shook his head.

"Will and I are going to head out," Sonny said after clearing his throat.

Alex and EJ both snapped their eyes to Will but Sonny did all the talking.

"Will's starving," Sonny explained. "I figure we'll get something to eat and head over to the after party. Your photos were nice, Alex. EJ, congratulations."

Alex and EJ shook Sonny's hands without saying much.

"William," EJ nodded at him with something akin to disapproval in his voice.

Will couldn't look at Alex, not now. Instead, Will took the coward's way out. He lifted his hand and said a quick, "bye."

Will couldn't help looking over his shoulder back at them, though. He saw Alex bow his head as EJ put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Sonny bought Will a burger and fries at the nearest fast food joint. They ate while they walked, enjoying the brisk autumn air.

The two were quiet. They chatted about the art show for a while. When Will said his favorite display was Alex's, Sonny changed the subject. While Sonny rambled about Common Grounds and economic projections, Will tuned him out.

Will knew this couldn't go on much longer. Not when his whole heart wasn't in it. Although, if Will was honest, he didn't know if he ever gave Sonny all of him. Now, Will didn't know how to fix the mess he made. He didn't want to hurt Sonny.

 _I have to think of the easiest, gentlest way to do this. Let him know that I think we're better off as friends. That my heart isn't in this._

 _No, that's just going to sound stupid. He's going to want a better explanation. Problem is I can't give him one. The truth would hurt him more than anything._

 _How could I put myself in this situation? How could I do this to one of my best friends? What is wrong with me?_

Will finished the rest of his food, feeling worse than ever.

"What's with that look?" Sonny nudged Will in the side. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, I guess," Will eluded. He threw his wrappers in a nearby trash can. "Too much on my mind."

"I know what you mean," Sonny said. "But, I'm here for you," Sonny linked his hand with Will's and squeezed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Right," Will swallowed, "of course."

* * *

Alex sat on a couch in the front parlor of the DiMera mansion. He held on to the glass of Scotch in his hand like a lifeline. The only other people at the party were a few DE employees, his parents, and Adrienne.

Alex would rather be anywhere else with anyone else. He might even stomach a night with Will and Sonny even if their whole relationship made him nauseous.

"So," Justin cleared his throat, pretending Adrienne and Anjelica weren't glaring at each other, "Alex, what happens with your photos now?"

"They'll stay in the gallery for a month," Alex said, taking a sip. "Then the company will roll in some new artists."

"That's good," Justin nodded, trying to fill the silence. "I take it the gallery will be open to the public all month long."

"That's what they told me," Alex answered. "Instead of me standing around like an idiot, they'll be a pamphlet with some facts about me starting tomorrow."

"What does it say?" Justin asked.

"Beats me. Will wrote it," Alex responded, throwing back the rest of his drink.

"Will, huh," Anjelica said, glare turning to Justin. "Imagine that."

Alex stood up and headed to a standing bar. He refilled his drink, already planning his escape when EJ walked over to him.

"Alexander, a word," EJ said, nodding toward the French doors that led outdoors.

Alex followed after if only to get away from his parents. "What?"

"William," EJ said staring right at Alex.

The two were almost the same height with EJ having a slight edge over Alex.

"What about him?" Alex said, voice expressionless.

"What are you going to do about your feelings?" EJ pressed.

Alex's hand went to the scrap of paper with Will's poems. He kept them in his pocket, close at hand, and close to his heart. But there wasn't anything for him to do because he had accepted the facts.

"He's with Sonny," Alex growled. "What part of that are you not fucking getting?"

"The part where you think Sonny's who Will wants," EJ answered.

"I fucked him and the next night he was on a date with my brother," Alex stated. "What's to get?"

"Did it ever occur to you that Will went out with Sonny because Sonny asked him? Sonny asked Will while you threw some woman in Will's face," EJ said, shaking his head.

"I know what I did," Alex said through his teeth. "I think it proves I'm not what Will wants. He wants Sonny and there isn't anything I can fucking do about it."

"You are an idiot," EJ said. "The only reason Will even agreed to that date was because of what you did. You made him think he had no chance with you."

"He's known Sonny longer, better," Alex refused to listen. "I built him up and gave him his little confidence boost so he could go after who he wanted."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" EJ wondered, throwing his arms up. "Will is young, naïve, and emotional. On top of being as stupid as you are, if you don't tell him something, he doesn't know. Just tell him."

"I can't," Alex argued.

"Tell him!" EJ insisted. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"That he'll say no!" Alex yelled, smashing his glass on the ground.

Alex's chest heaved, fingers trembling.

"That's a chance you'll have to take," EJ said in a quieter tone. "Have a little faith in him. William wouldn't hurt you, not if he could help it."

"I can't," Alex repeated.

"Then maybe I was wrong. You don't deserve him after all," EJ stated. He looked over Alex one last time before heading inside.

When EJ opened the French doors again, he bumped into Sami.

"What's wrong?" Sami asked, taking EJ's hand. "I heard yelling. Everyone heard yelling."

"Nothing," EJ answered, looking over his shoulder at Alex one last time. "Alexander's not the man I thought he was, that's all."

Sami watched, forehead crinkled together, as Alex's shoulders slumped.

"You go on," Sami urged, pushing on EJ's back. "I'll talk to him."

"Don't waste your time, Samantha," EJ said. "He isn't worth it."

"Go," Sami whispered.

Sami waited until she heard the sound of the doors closing before approaching Alex. She noticed the shards of glass twinkling in the moonlight. She could see the dark splotches on the pavement from a spilled drink.

"What happened here?" Sami kicked a few glass fragments out of her way.

"Threw it," Alex said, head bowed.

"I see," Sami nodded, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to ward off the fall air. "Would that have anything to do with my son?"

Alex turned his back on her.

"You know," Sami said, "I've never seen anyone look at Will the way you do. You get this expression on your face, sort of a mix between eating your favorite food and getting punched in the gut. I didn't understand it, at first. Didn't notice it. But-uh-EJ he knew from the beginning. You went with Will to see EJ in prison and even from behind bars he understood what I couldn't see.

"I've always been like that, though. Blind when it came to Will. I've never been that great of a mom to him, ever. He always needed more of everything because he is more of everything. You know? Yeah," Sami licked her lips, "I know you do. Anyway, the point is I've never paid enough attention to Will to know what he needs. But I know what he needs now. He needs you."

Alex felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Sonny's a nice guy," Sami admitted. "He's polite and smart, stable. But that's only to my face. Behind my back, I know what he really thinks. He believes he's better than me, than EJ, better than Will even. He doesn't understand us. Doesn't understand Will. If left with Sonny, maybe Will could be happy. I don't know. But I think Sonny would stifle him, weed out the parts of Will he doesn't like. You wouldn't, Alex. I know you wouldn't.

"You know, you remind me of EJ in a way. And don't get all offended," Sami said when she saw Alex's shoulders tense. "You remind me of who EJ is to me. But Sonny, Sonny reminds me of Lucas. Now, I loved Lucas, God did I love him. He loved me too. Lucas, though, he didn't love all of me. He always wanted me to change who I was, to suppress my ideas and feelings to suit him. I've never had to do that with EJ. We aren't perfect and more likely than not we'll hurt each other again. But EJ DiMera's the only man that's ever seen all of me, the good, the bad, and the ugly, and fallen even more in love.

"You love my son, Alex, the good, the bad, and the ugly. In the same way that Will loves you. Only you'll never know that if you don't try. Just think about," Sami touched Alex's shoulder, just a brief touch.

Alex let out a shaky puff of air once he heard the door close behind him.

 _Fuck._

* * *

"I don't think this is gonna be much of a party," Will warned Sonny as security let them onto the DiMera grounds. "Not that tonight's been that great of a date."

"Next time will be better," Sonny said. "You can devote the whole night to me."

Will pursed his lips. It wasn't like he went out of his way to ignore Sonny. Tonight was no worse than their first date when stirrers were more important.

"This place gives me the creeps," Sonny whispered to Will as they walked into the foyer.

"Why?" Will frowned, taking off his jacket. He grabbed Sonny's as well as his backpack and hung them up in the front closet. "It's just like Victor's mansion."

"Except Victor isn't evil," Sonny muttered.

"Depends on who you talk to," Will replied.

Before Sonny got the chance to respond, a sparkling blonde figure grabbed Will's arm. Anjelica's manicured hands clutched Will in a vice-like grip.

"Will, Darling," Anjelica purred, "do be a dear and direct me to the powder room."

"Uh," Will gave Sonny a worried look, "it's just down the-,"

"No, show me," Anjelica demanded, yanking Will along with her.

Sonny rolled his eyes and walked into the front room. At least he could talk with his parents, again.

Anjelica pulled and pulled on Will until they met a dead end.

"The bathroom's back there," Will said when Anjelica let him go at last.

"No one's interested in the bathroom," Anjelica dismissed. "We're here to talk about my son."

"Is he alright?" Will asked right away. "I know he doesn't like mingling and I tried to get here as soon as I could but-,"

"You really are precious," Anjelica cooed. "Precious but not as naïve as everyone thinks, I believe."

"What?" Will paused.

"Now, my son," Anjelica stepped closer to Will, bejeweled fingers grabbing his arm again, "is an emotionally stunted man-child that needs to get his head out of his ass. He's in love with you."

"…Excuse me?" Will gasped, heart pounding in his chest.

"He's also a stubborn, pig-headed, pain in the ass," Anjelica continued as if Will said nothing. "But he's worth it. If you let him in, if you go at his pace, I know he won't disappoint. He just needs a push."

"What?" Will squeaked out.

"Oh, that wide-eyed, innocent look is adorable," Anjelica smushed Will's face together, making little baby sounds at him. "Don't disappoint me, Darling. I know you feel the same way."

Will stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

"He's in the back garden," Anjelica told Will before sauntering off, high heels echoing down the hallway.

* * *

Author's note:

What does everyone think will happen next?

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.

Also, I'm anticipating 20 official chapters with an epilogue. But, knowing me, there might be more.


	16. Chapter 16

Will swayed. His hands reached out to steady himself on a wall. He was in an empty hallway in the DiMera mansion. His boyfriend was nearby, in the front room most likely. Waiting for Will, wondering where he was yet Will didn't think of Sonny. Couldn't think about Sonny now. All Will could focus on was Alex and what Anjelica told him.

 _In love with me? Alex is in love with me?_

Will wanted to believe it so bad it almost hurt. Yet he couldn't get his hopes up. Anjelica wasn't that close to Alex. How would she know? She could have lied. Could have misinterpreted.

 _What if it isn't true? What if I tell Alex how I feel and it pushes him further away? What if he leaves?_

Will remembered Alex explaining to him about Anjelica. Anjelica wanted Alex to live in New York with her. She didn't want Alex in Salem. For all Will knew, this could be an elaborate scheme to get Alex away from Salem, away from Will.

 _But I have to find out,_ Will realized.

All Will wanted for so long was a sign that Alex felt anything close to what Will did. This could be it.

Will knew it was wrong. Knew he should go to Sonny but he couldn't get his brain to work. Not when his heart was so close to getting what it wanted.

Will wanted to be with Alex. He wasn't afraid to admit it anymore.

Ignoring his conscience and his sense of duty, Will opened the closed door behind him. He knew it was a private office that had its own entrance to the back garden.

* * *

Anjelica slipped back into the front room, heading for the bar. She mixed herself a drink, waiting for Sami and EJ to join her.

"I talked to Will," Anjelica said, dropping two cherries in her glass.

"We both talked to Alex," Sami told her, standing a little too close to EJ. She never did like the way Anjelica looked at him.

"They're both too stubborn for this to work," EJ insisted, pulling Sami against him. He didn't need her getting any ideas. "They'll find a way to ruin it."

"They won't," Sami said, running a hand down EJ's forearm.

"None of this mess would have happened if they hadn't been afraid of their feelings," EJ grumbled.

"They're young and stupid," Anjelica shrugged. "Love's done it to us all."

"Still," Sami said, pressing her lips together. "I don't like doing this with them here," Sami indicated toward Sonny, Justin, and Adrienne.

"Let's just hope William and Alexander find an easy way to break things to him," EJ said nodding toward Sonny.

Three small figures entered the room, still dressed in their Halloween costumes.

"They're still awake?" EJ mused.

"They're hyped up on candy," Sami shrugged. "They'll crash soon."

* * *

Sonny held a wine glass in his hand, sighing. He kept glancing at his wrist, forgetting his watch broke. He didn't know how long he'd been alone but he didn't appreciate it.

 _Why did Will even invite me if he didn't plan on sticking around?_

Talking with his parents didn't amount to anything close to distracting. The two engaged in a terse conversation about Alex.

 _This whole night's been a disaster. Mom's all worked up because of stupid Anjelica. I haven't seen Will. Everything is Alex this and Alex that._

"Do you know where Will and Alex are?" a small voice interrupted Sonny's thoughts.

Johnny, hands on his hips and Iron Man mask pulled up to show his eyes, looked at Sonny expectantly.

"I haven't seen them, sorry," Sonny said. He knew it was late, though, and had to ask, "aren't you up past your bedtime?"

"Mommy said I could," Johnny responded with a huff, turning on his heel and stomping off.

Sonny didn't know what that was about. He always got along with Will's siblings before.

 _That was before they knew Alex,_ Sonny crossed one leg over the other and frowned.

Between his parents arguing and the lack of Will, Sonny didn't see a reason to stay. He pushed off the sofa and headed for the foyer. He put on his coat, ready to leave when he looked down at his wrist again.

 _Right,_ Sonny thought, grabbing Will's backpack. _I need to get a new battery for it. Now, where did Will put it?_

Sonny unzipped Will's bag, rifling through. He saw papers and a few pictures but no watch.

Kneeling on the ground, Sonny put the bag down to use both hands. He started pulling things out to make it easier on himself, tossing them to the ground.

At the bottom of the bag, wedged between a Snickers wrapper and a scarf, Sonny found the watch. He started shoving things back in the bag. Sonny's hand hovered over the stack of photographs scattered on the floor. Some face down and some facing up. Will's blond hair was just visible, half obscured from another picture covering it.

Sonny picked up the stack, curious. As he went to flip through them, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

Wrestling with his tight pants, Sonny yanked out his phone. "Hello?"

"Sonny, it's Lauren," one of Sonny's waitresses said. "We need your help down here."

Sonny sighed, shoving the photographs back in Will's bag. "I'm on my way."

 _Maybe Will can show me the pictures. If I ever get to spend time with him again. Now, where in the world is he?_

* * *

Alex stood in the garden, mind reeling.

 _Just try_ , Alex thought. _What's the worst that could happen? Everything._

 _What if I tell Will how I feel and he doesn't feel the same way? What if Will does want Sonny? What if he never wants to see me again? What would I do then?_

 _Just try? Please, they have no idea, none at all. I can't just try._

Alex still thought about when he was younger. Leaving his mother behind with nothing but a stuffed Pooh Bear to remember her by. Thrown into a family whose mother never wanted him.

For a long time, Alex didn't understand why Adrienne treated him differently than his brothers. He didn't understand why Adrienne's smiles were never as bright, her touch never as warm. Then he found out.

Alex only existed because his father cheated on Adrienne. He tried for a long time to gain Adrienne's approval, drawing her pictures and making art projects just for her. But it didn't matter. Alex was the living embodiment of Justin's infidelity. No matter what he did, it would never be enough.

By the time he hit middle school, Alex stopped trying. He grew resentful. Resented Adrienne for rejecting him when he did nothing wrong. Resented his father for never standing up for him when Adrienne tore him down. Resented Sonny for being his opposite in almost every way.

Instead of seeking approval, Alex did all he could to rebel. When Alex reunited with his mother while in high school, Alex thought he might have had it all then. His mother would swoop in and give him everything he always wanted out of a family. It didn't work.

His first stepfather was older, ancient almost. Alex found it impossible to bond with the man. Then he died and the process started all over again. All his mother's marriages ended in death or divorce.

Anjelica loved Alex, yes, but she wasn't a real mother. And Justin? Well, he loved Alex but his devotion to Adrienne always took precedence. Alex alone knew when the two argued or even separated. Adrienne always became unbearable to him.

Again, Alex stopped trying, stopped expecting anything to happen. Closed himself off to anything that didn't bring him instant gratification. Kept people at a distance, never seeking close relationships. No one ever pushed, anyway.

Alex's family let him be. Friends never delved deeper. The people he fooled around with never tried to stay. It was easy, going through life knowing nothing could ever hurt him, touch him. Alex was better for it, until Will.

Someone so unassuming and awkward. Someone so dweeby and smart, stubborn yet such a people pleaser. Someone so blond and blue-eyed, so young and inexperienced. Someone so insecure, so blind to his own attributes. Someone so loyal, so fierce in his devotion. Someone that was so much of everything all at once.

Will Horton fell into Alex's life when Alex least expected it. At first, Alex thought Will was just another hot guy he would use then lose. Thought he was another Salem loser, going nowhere fast. But he wasn't. Will wasn't any of those things, not to Alex.

But Alex had to ruin it. Had to do what he did best and hurt anyone that came too close. Do everything he could to keep Will away. Hurt Will to save Will and himself from any more pain. Only it didn't work because every minute that Will spent with Sonny was agony. Knowing that Will held Sonny's hand, kissed his lips, laughed with him, smiled with him, killed Alex. Worst of all was knowing it was all Alex's fault. That he brought it on himself because he was so scared and stupid.

 _Not anymore. You're not a scared little boy with a stuffed bear. You can do this. You want to do this. You have to do this. For Will, you can do anything._

"Alex?" a soft voice questioned.

Alex turned around, surprised to see Will walking up a brick path. Alex's heart beat out of control, a swarm of butterflies fighting inside his chest.

He wanted to tell Will everything, he did. He just didn't think it would happen right now. He thought he'd have a little more time to prepare. But that was what always happened with Will. He took Alex by surprise.

"H-hi," Alex whispered, trying to steady his nerves.

"I-uh-I talked to your mom," Will said, stepping closer and closer.

"Funny," Alex said without much feeling, "I talked with your mom too and EJ."

Will stopped in front of Alex. His eyes were wide, shimmering in the light of the moon.

Alex had never seen Will look like this before, never seen him look at Alex that way before.

"What is it?" Alex asked. He reached out to touch Will. So free, so uninhibited, as if it was second-nature to him.

Will trembled, arms prickled with goosebumps where Alex's fingers grazed his skin.

"You're shivering," Alex realized.

"I took off my coat," Will said.

"You'll get sick," Alex said, lips curling up. "Isn't that what you told me?"

Will nodded, gnawing on his lower lip.

Alex didn't think Will had ever looked so beautiful.

 _Now or never, Kiriakis._

Grabbing Will's hands in both of his, holding them together, Alex cleared his throat. "Will, I have to tell you something."

Will swallowed, Adam's apple bulging.

"I should have told you before but I was an idiot. A fucking idiot that didn't know and I'm sorry. But I know now," Alex said. "I know and I need you to know. Because I can't-I can't keep doing this. Feeling this."

Will inhaled, holding his breath.

"I-I feel-I want-," Alex closed his eyes, focusing. He brought Will's hands to his chest, holding them against him. "Do you feel that?"

Will nodded. Alex's heart pounded against his palms, an erratic thump.

"It does that because of you," Alex whispered, holding Will's gaze, "only you. I get this feeling that I can't explain whenever I see you, this fluttering. And I know I shouldn't. I-I know you're with Sonny. That this is the worse thing I've ever done to him but I can't keep doing this."

Will blinked several times, lips falling open.

"I like you," Alex said in a voice so quiet Will almost didn't hear over the babble of the party inside. "Okay, I fucking like you."

Will didn't say anything for a long time. For so long a time that Alex almost shoved him away.

"Forget it," Alex tried to move away, face heating up and stomach sinking.

Will bunched Alex's tie in his hand, forcing him to stay still, and shook his head. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that."

"Yeah?" Alex swallowed, refusing to believe this was happening.

"I like you too," Will breathed, smile taking over his face. "I think I always have."

Alex threw his head back and laughed. Relief swelling up inside of him, butterflies curling up in contentment.

"I can't believe how stupid we are," Will said, melting into Alex's arms. "All this time, I thought you didn't want me like this."

"I thought you just wanted Sonny," Alex said, holding Will close. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of Will's head.

"I did have feelings for him, I do," Will explained. "But it's not this, nothing like this. Sonny was the first gay man I ever knew. The first friend I had that knew me, accepted me. But not all of me, not like you. And what I feel for you is so much more than I've ever felt for anyone."

Alex let out a little huff but said, "I can live with that."

"Now, what?" Will asked, head resting on Alex's collarbone.

"What do you want to do?" Alex questioned. "I told you how I felt. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Okay," Will smiled, sighing. "I want to be with you. I want to break up with Sonny and be with you."

"Yeah?" Alex pressed his lips together to stop from smiling.

"I know it's not going to be perfect," Will acknowledged. "That a lot of people will get mad at us. But I don't care. It's worth it. You're worth it."

Alex pressed a tiny kiss to the top of Will's head.

Both were so enthralled with one another, they never heard the French doors open. But they did hear when they slammed shut.

Will and Alex both turned to see Sonny staring at them.

"Sonny," Will said, taking a small step away from Alex.

"You know, I don't appreciate you ditching me all night," Sonny informed Will.

"Sorry," Will said, trying not to show how nervous he was.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Sonny said. "I need to go. There's an emergency at Common Grounds."

"I-I'll go with you," Will said, surprising Alex.

Alex's neck snapped to look at Will, lifting one brow.

"I think there's some stuff we need to talk about," Will mumbled.

"Well, hurry up," Sonny said, gesturing Will inside. "Night, Alex."

"Bye, Son," Alex replied, wondering how his brother would react to him the next time they saw one another.

"Bye," Will glanced at Alex, lips quirked, face somewhere between elated and nauseous.

"Were you and Alex just hugging?" Sonny wondered as he grabbed Will's hand, guiding him through the small crowd inside.

"Yes, yes, we were," Will responded.

"Huh," Sonny mused. "No, Will, we don't have time," Sonny groaned when Will tried to walk off.

"I just wanted to tell my mom bye," Will complained yet let Sonny usher him towards the front door.

"Just get your things and send them a message after we leave," Sonny groaned. "I have to go."

* * *

Will sat at a lone table inside Common Grounds. It was seconds away from closing and Sonny had some sort of a cup shortage to deal with. Will didn't think his employees quite understood what a real emergency was but it gave Will time to think.

What Will told Alex before was true. He did want to be with Alex. He knew he had to break up with Sonny to do it. Will just wasn't sure how to go about that without hurting Sonny too much.

Will hoped he could salvage his friendship with Sonny through all this. But he didn't know how when Will wanted to date Sonny's brother.

 _Maybe if Alex and I are subtle at first, ease into things. Give it a few weeks before telling everyone. Sonny can't hold that against us, can he?_

Will wasn't so sure. He also didn't know how Justin or Adrienne would respond to Will and Alex dating. It did put everyone in a difficult position.

 _But I stand by what I said. Alex is worth it. I know he is. I just have to figure out a way to not ruin everything._

Will sat by himself until all the employees left. They cleaned everything down which made Will relieved. He didn't mind helping Sonny out but he didn't want to volunteer for it anymore.

"You ready to get out of here?" Sonny asked, keys swinging around his finger. "We could go back to my place and-,"

"First-um-there's something I need to talk to you about," Will said. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer.

"What?" Sonny asked, pulling out his phone. He had several messages from Brian to respond to.

"Sonny, I need to talk," Will said, trying to get his attention.

"I'm listening," Sonny said, typing on his phone.

Will took a deep breath and exhaled. This wasn't how he imagined this. He wanted to sit Sonny down, explain things. Not have Sonny worry more about his phone than what Will had to say.

 _I guess it's a good thing, I'm breaking up with him._

"Sonny," Will said, hoping he sounded firm but sympathetic, "I think we should break up."

Sonny's fingers paused mid-sentence. The noise around him disappeared, everything still and quiet as Will's words reverberated through his head.

"What?" Sonny asked, mouth falling open.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Will said, resisting the urge to wring his hands together. "I just-you're one of my best friend's and I don't want to lose that. I just think we worked better as friends."

"What are you talking about?" Sonny's phone almost slipped out of his hand. He caught it at the last moment, stuffing it into his pocket. "I thought things were good."

"I like you, Sonny," Will said. "And we've had fun together. But you can't say that everything's been that great for us."

"I don't understand," Sonny mumbled.

"Well, you hate my job," Will listed.

"You working for the DiMera's is dangerous," Sonny insisted, tone hardening.

"That isn't your decision," Will said. "It's mine and I like working for EJ. Even if I didn't work for him, he's in my life. He's Johnny and Sydney's father. He's dating my mom. Knowing them, they'll get married again."

"Yeah," Sonny scoffed, "and then they'll break up again too."

"You don't get to say things like that," Will shook his head, crossing his arms.

"You say things like that all the time," Sonny dismissed.

"Because it's my mom and my family," Will explained. "I get to talk like that, you don't."

"Oh," Sonny crossed his arms as well, "but it's fine for you to think the worst of my mom about Alex?"

"I don't think the worst of her," Will said, voice tense. "I just don't agree with the way she treats him. And in case you forgot, your mom hates me."

"Yeah, well maybe she had a good reason," Sonny spat.

"Don't talk to me like that," Will stated. "I'm sorry if this upsets you but I can't be with you when my heart isn't in it. It's unfair to you and me."

"But why?" Sonny questioned. He began to pace. "I don't understand."

"We're not good for each other," Will said. "We both want different things."

"What do we want that's so different?" Sonny shook his head, walking forward and back.

"You want someone perfect," Will said. Now that Will was talking, he couldn't seem to stop. "You want someone by your side that doesn't cause trouble. That's just as well-adjusted and driven as you. You want someone from a pristine family that you can show off. That isn't me. That's never going to be me. I'm always going to get into trouble. I'm always going to make mistakes. I'm not going to pick you over my family."

"I never said I wanted that," Sonny argued.

"You didn't have to," Will shrugged. "You deserve someone like that, Sonny. Someone that can surpass all your expectations. You deserve someone perfect and you'll find him someday. It just won't be me."

"But I want to be with you," Sonny said sounding smaller and more pitiful than Will had ever seen.

"I'm sorry," Will pressed his lips together.

"I know we can work if we just try, though," Sonny crowded Will's space, holding his wrists. "If we both try, if we change a little."

"I don't want to change who I am," Will stated. "I like myself, maybe for the first time ever. I shouldn't have to change to have a boyfriend. You shouldn't have to change either. We both deserve someone that complements our flaws with some of their own. We both deserve someone that loves us exactly the way we are. We shouldn't change. We aren't going to change."

"Why not?" Sonny demanded, squeezing Will's wrists.

Will pulled his hands away and took a step back, shaking his head. "We're not good together."

"I don't believe that," Sonny denied. "That's not it. That can't be it. You're not breaking up with me because of that. You're not. This isn't happening, not again."

"I-what?" Will paused, taken aback. "Not again?"

"No, you are not breaking up with me over this," Sonny said again only louder. "What is it, huh? Did you find someone else? Are you cheating on me?"

"No, of course not," Will said even though he felt guilty. He never cheated on Sonny physically. Emotionally, though, was another matter Will would have to do some soul searching over.

"Then what is it?" Sonny demanded. "What is it about me that is so impossible to date?"

"It's not you," Will insisted. "It was never you. I just-I-,"

Sonny wouldn't listen to Will, though. Sonny refused to let another man he cared about leave him without cause again.

Will watched Sonny pace back and forth, kicking a chair aside. He didn't want this. He hoped to prevent this. Sonny was Will's friend, had been for over a year. Sonny helped Will through some of his roughest times. They shared so many moments together. He was important to Will.

Will didn't want to hurt Sonny. He wished he could ease Sonny's pain but he couldn't. He contemplated telling Sonny the truth but knew that would cause even more pain.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," Will interrupted over Sonny's muttering. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did," Sonny hissed, eyes red-rimmed. He knew he shouldn't take his old resentments out on Will but he couldn't help it. "God, I don't know why I wasted my time on you anyway. I should have gone out with Brian like everyone said."

Will bit his lip. "Well, now you're free to date him all you want."

"Maybe I will," Sonny said. "Everyone was right, you know? My mom, my friends, you aren't good enough."

"Goodbye, Sonny," Will said, trying not to react.

"Get the hell out of here," Sonny yelled. "Go!"

Will rushed out the door. He was in such a hurry he forgot to grab his backpack.

Sonny let out a guttural sound, tossing a chair aside. He collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands. Lost as to how this could have happened to him again.

* * *

Will pulled his blazer tight across his chest. It might have looked fashionable but it wasn't too warm. Or maybe Will felt so terrible about what happened that he couldn't warm up.

Will hated causing anyone pain. He did all he could to avoid hurting anyone. But this was a situation he couldn't avoid. Will didn't relish hurting Sonny and it might make him cruel but Will would rather hurt Sonny than hurt Alex. Although, the fact made Will feel even worse.

Before Will knew it, he was standing in front of Alex's hotel. He didn't plan to walk there, it just happened. He only hoped Alex was there.

Taking the elevator, Will fiddled with the buttons on his jacket, anxiousness filling him. When the doors opened, Will did all but run to Alex's room.

He knocked several times, fast, waiting with his arms holding himself tight.

Alex ripped the door open and stepped aside.

"Hi," Will said, lips pressed tight together.

"Hey," Alex said, closing the door behind Will. He gave Will a once over and not in his usual way. He didn't check Will out, appraising him. Instead, Alex took in the slump in Will's shoulders, the strain in his eyes. "What happened?"

"I broke up with him," Will mumbled. "He didn't take it well."

"I didn't think he would," Alex admitted. He moved over to the sofa, knowing Will would follow.

"I didn't want to hurt him," Will said. "He's my friend. Besides you, he's my best friend. I tried to explain things so he wouldn't feel so bad."

"What'd you say?" Alex angled his body so he faced Will, one leg dangling off the sofa.

"That the two of us weren't good together," Will answered. "That we were better as friends. He got so mad at me, though."

"Yeah, Sonny doesn't handle rejection well," Alex nodded. "I think it's kind of beyond his comprehension."

"Don't say that," Will groaned, bowing his head.

Alex put his hand on Will's thigh. "What else?"

"I don't know," Will leaned his forehead on Alex's shoulder. "He said a lot of things I hope he didn't mean."

"Like?" Alex asked, brows furrowed.

"Just stuff about how Adrienne was right," Will mumbled. "And that he should have gone out with Brian after all. He said stuff about my mom and my family. I did kind of spring it on him, though."

"You tried to let him down easy," Alex said. "It's better in the long run, right?"

"Yeah," Will said. "I just wish I hadn't ruined things."

"Me too," Alex said. "I could have prevented this if I said something sooner."

"I shouldn't have agreed to date Sonny, not when I was hung up on you," Will sighed. "I screwed up my friendship with Sonny. I'm sure your dad and Adrienne are gonna hate me even more than they do. God only knows what Sonny's gonna think we he finds out we're dating. I can't believe I did this."

"It's not your fault," Alex said, moving his hand up and down Will's spine. "We did this together. We'll have to explain it together. And I don't give a fuck what Adrienne thinks. Dad already knows how I feel about you."

"He does?" Will lifted his head, nose wrinkled.

"He figured it out a while ago," Alex said. He touched the tip of Will's nose and gave him a half-smile. "The night you had your first date with Sonny. Told me to work out my shit or watch you with Sonny. I think he figured I gave up."

"But you didn't," Will said, smiling back.

"Naw," Alex made a face, "you got in my bloodstream, sunk your hooks in me, and refused to let go."

Will glared at Alex, smacking his arm. "I am not a parasite!"

"Oh, relax," Alex chuckled, fending off Will's hands.

"Ass," Will huffed.

"Guilty," Alex shrugged. "Look, the point is I want to be with you. You want to be with me. If people have a problem, they can go fuck themselves."

"Okay," Will lifted Alex's arm and put it around himself, snuggling in close. "Can we maybe not flaunt it in Sonny's face for a while? I don't want him to get the wrong idea. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Alright," Alex agreed, enjoying the familiar feel of Will against him. "At least we know Sami and EJ approve of us."

"We do?" Will frowned, glancing up at Alex.

"They both told me to get my head out of my ass and tell you how I feel," Alex said. "Today, and a lot. It was weird but kinda nice."

"Your mom told me you were in love with me," Will said. "Sounds like they were conspiring against us."

"That's a terrifying thought," Alex said, glossing over the love bit. He was not ready to go there yet. "Explains why my mom was all up on EJ."

"My mom could take her," Will decided.

"It'd be a tough match," Alex said, "but I think youth would win. Don't tell my mom I said that, though."

"Your secret's safe with me," Will responded, closing his eyes. "Tonight was long and weird, rewarding."

"Overdue," Alex leaned back on the couch, pulling Will with him.

Will turned around, lying on top of Alex. He looked down at Alex, just looked. He took in all the little details in Alex's face he tried not to notice before. A scar across his eyebrow and the bottom of his chin. A patch of skin that wouldn't grow facial hair on his jawline. All imperfections that only added to Alex's beauty.

"What?" Alex asked, voice soft, staring right back at Will.

"You're beautiful," Will stated, leaving no room for argument.

Alex blinked a few times, face warming.

"Are you blushing?" Will asked, smile spreading across his face. "Alex?"

"You're crushing me," Alex defended, shifting, eyes anywhere but on Will. "It's lack of air."

"Oh, is that it?" Will leaned even closer, faces inches apart. "Sure it's not me?"

"It's not," Alex lied, sucking in his cheeks.

"You know," Will told Alex, fingers brushing over his facial hair, "you have a tell when you lie."

"I do not," Alex insisted, cheeks still sucked in.

"You do this," Will imitated Alex, sticking out his lips and pulling his cheeks in.

Alex puffed out his cheeks, trying to smooth out his face.

"You do," Will said. He touched Alex's lips with his thumb, smiling when Alex kissed it.

Alex dipped his eyes toward Will's lips and back up to his eyes. "You ever gonna kiss me or what, Horton?"

Will's heart beat faster, licking his lips. It had been so long since he kissed Alex but the two fell into each other so easily.

Will brushed their lips together, moaning lightly.

Alex locked his hands behind Will's neck, drawing him closer. He tried to keep the kiss tame but it had been so long since he'd kissed anyone, even longer since he kissed Will.

Alex slid his hands down and grabbed Will's ass. Will groaned into the kiss.

"Missed that," Will admitted when they pulled apart for air.

"Your ass? I missed that too," Alex said between nips to Will's mouth.

"The way you touch me," Will answered.

The two kissed for several long minutes until things became heated.

"Wait," Alex said sitting up. He didn't want to do this but he had to. "We should wait."

Will, sitting in Alex's lap, panting, frowned.

"Last time," Alex pushed Will off of him. This would be easier to get through without Will sitting near his dick. "Last time, we rushed things and it all got fucked up. I don't want that to happen again. I wanna-I wanna do this right. Treat you right."

Will grinned, sitting up on his knees and grabbing Alex's hands. "Yeah?"

"I want us to last," Alex said, eyes wide and trusting.

"Keep saying things like that and you'll never get rid of me," Will responded. He reached forward and pressed their lips together again.

"Told you, you were a parasite," Alex quipped, jumping off the couch when Will reached for him.

"Jerk!" Will laughed, chasing after him.

"Come on, I'm not letting you leave," Alex said. "I got an arsenal of toothbrushes you can use. Perks of staying in a hotel."

"Maybe you should think about getting somewhere permanent," Will suggested with a sly grin. "If you're planning on sticking around, that is."

"I do live to break my mother's heart," Alex remarked.

"Well, your mom and New York can't have you," Will said, following Alex into the bathroom. "You're all mine now."

* * *

Author's note:

It was about time! But there's still plenty of excitement to come.

Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Will woke to an ache in his left shoulder and something warm plastered behind him. Will fell asleep on his side, shoulders hunched together with Alex holding on tight. The two didn't move during the night.

Will smiled despite the pain in his shoulder. Alex snored in his sleep. Not too loud just a light sound. It was cute, made him seem human.

Settling into bed the night before was a bit awkward. Neither knew where to put their hands or which side of the bed to lie on. Both grew accustomed to sleeping in the middle, alone. Will wanted to cuddle and it only took a bit of cajoling for Alex to agree.

After that, it was easy. The two settled into a whispered conversation, stealing a few kisses, before drifting off.

Now, Will needed to use the bathroom and stretch but didn't want to move. He was in Alex's arms again after so long. He wanted to enjoy it.

Will grabbed the hand that rested on his hip and linked it with his. Alex's hands were wide and strong with a smattering of hair on his knuckles. They were longer than Will's, the skin darker. Will wondered what Alex's policy on holding hands was. If he'd grab Will's hand when they walked down the street or not.

Alex shifted behind Will, squeezing his hand.

"You wiggle too much," Alex's sleep-roughened voice said.

"Sorry," Will replied.

Alex pressed his nose behind Will's ear and breathed him in. Will smiled when he felt a tiny kiss to the back of his neck.

"Morning," Alex said, "I gotta pee."

Will rolled his eyes but squirmed out of Alex's arms in response. "Why are you always ruining my moments?"

"You'll get used to it," Alex said as he battled the sheets and hopped out of bed.

Will stretched, rotating his shoulder while Alex went in the bathroom. He didn't close the door behind him but Will didn't mind much. Something about it all seemed so domestic.

Once he had a turn in the bathroom, Will sat next to Alex on the edge of the bed.

"So," Alex said, right leg bouncing up and down, "now what?"

"Hmm," Will thought for a second before kissing Alex.

The kiss soothed Alex, lulling his jitters.

"I've never had a boyfriend before," Alex confessed, forehead pressed against Will's.

"I know," Will answered with a small smile.

"Or a girlfriend," Alex added.

"Right," Will grinned.

"I'm gonna fuck up," Alex said, tone getting higher and higher.

"I know," Will laughed when Alex frowned and tried to pull away. Holding Alex close, Will said, "You're you. You're gonna say the wrong thing at the wrong time. You'll annoy me, drive me crazy. You'll start fights and mess things up. But that's okay because I'm gonna do that too. I don't want a perfect boyfriend. I just want you."

Alex licked his lips and nodded. "Okay." He waited a few beats before blurting out, "I slept with Joey's girlfriend in high school."

"What?" Will blinked.

"Joey, my brother," Alex elaborated. "I slept with his girlfriend, on purpose. I forgot about it for the most part but I guess it's kind of relevant now. I slept with you and you were with Sonny. Maybe I have a pattern."

"I wasn't dating Sonny when you slept with me," Will responded. "I know you're-uh-experienced. I knew that before all of this. I mean, the first time we met you said as much."

"I did?" Alex frowned.

"Yes," Will chuckled, light-hearted. "Alex, I know who you are. I don't want you to be anyone else."

"I knew that," Alex stated.

"Since you brought it up, though," Will pulled away from Alex just a tiny bit. "I don't want to pressure you or anything but I do think we should talk about some stuff."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Will wondered. "Because I want you to be."

"I want that too," Alex struggled to get out. It was getting easier admitting his feelings for Will but it was still difficult opening up.

"And no other people, right?" Will glanced at Alex, chewing his lower lip. "Not that I don't trust you. I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

"I've seen you with someone else," Alex grunted, crossing his arms. "I don't want to see that ever again. You're mine."

Will's smile lit up his face. He pulled his legs underneath him and kissed Alex again, longer. He didn't know what it was but hearing Alex talk like that did something to Will's insides.

"It's just you and me, kitten," Alex said once they parted.

"Good, I was gonna demand it," Will told Alex with a confident smile.

Alex looked Will up and down, raising his left brow. "You're pretty sexy when you're confident."

Will blushed but didn't look away causing Alex to nod in approval.

"I guess all that's left to talk about is telling people," Will said. "If you want to, that is."

"I didn't wait for you this long to keep quiet about it," Alex huffed. "We'll tell people just not for a while. Let the whole Sonny thing fizzle out."

"Right," Will frowned. He almost forgot. "He's gonna hate me for a long time, isn't he?"

"Yep," Alex confirmed. "You and me both once he finds out about us."

"I tried not to hurt him, honest," Will said. He slumped into Alex, a small pout on his face. "I know it's awful but I only agreed to go out with him because of what you said that night with the maid. If that didn't happen, I don't know what would have happened. I feel bad about it but I can't change my decisions. It's not even that Sonny was an awful boyfriend or I didn't like him. I could have been happy with him maybe. He just wasn't you."

"Don't worry," Alex put his arm around Will's shoulders, "everyone will blame me. I corrupted you or seduced you away or something. And that's fine. I don't care what people think."

"I care what people think about you," Will insisted. "I'm not gonna let people think you did anything wrong because you didn't. You never tried anything when I was dating Sonny. All you did was tell me how you feel. If anything, I'm the bad guy here. I toyed with both of your emotions. I mean, I pulled something right out of the Sami Brady playbook."

"You're 18," Alex rolled his eyes. "You aren't supposed to have all your shit together. You figured out you like guys and you figured out which guy you liked more. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm just saying," Will said, leaning toward Alex, "I'm not letting anyone treat you bad about this."

"Yeah, whatever," Alex mumbled even though he felt something warm up inside of his chest. "We should tell your family about us first, though. Since they want us together."

"I can't believe my mom and EJ went to you," Will shook his head.

"Your mom said I'm the EJ to her Sami," Alex proclaimed.

"That's a terrifying thought," Will said. "But accurate. Hey," Will remembered something, "did you know Johnny saw right through you?"

"Hmm?" Alex said.

"He asked me the other night if I liked you or Sonny better," Will recalled. "Said that you looked at me when you thought no one could see."

"Damn perceptive child," Alex grumbled.

"That child is the offspring of my mom and EJ," Will pointed out. "The world might not survive him or Sydney when they get older."

"Better get on their good sides now," Alex said causing Will to laugh.

"How long do you think we should wait to tell everyone?" Will asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. "I don't want to hurt Sonny again but I don't want to wait. I want everyone to know we're together and happy."

"Week or two," Alex said. "Maybe we'll luck out and Sonny will find a new guy to torture, I mean, date."

"I hope Sonny doesn't hate you over this," Will said.

"I knew before I told you that he was gonna hate me," Alex shrugged. "I'm not thrilled about it. We might not be friends but he's my brother. I knew it was gonna come down to you or him, though. I made my choice."

Will didn't know if he was ecstatic or saddened by that.

"You watched Sonny date me and you didn't hate him," Will pointed out.

"Sonny and I are different," Alex said. "He won't forgive me, not for this."

"He won't forgive either of us," Will remarked.

Alex hummed before standing up, yanking Will along with him. "I'm hungry."

"I'd make you pancakes but I'm pretty sure you only ate them 'cause you were sick and it dulled your taste buds," Will said with a sheepish smile.

"I liked those pancakes, damnit," Alex argued. "But I was thinking we can go out."

"Oh, okay," Will agreed. "After, I need to go to work, though."

"Lame," Alex responded, "but fine."

Will didn't have an extra set of clothes with him. He changed out of Alex's pajamas and into the pants from the night before. He borrowed a basic white t-shirt that caused Alex to growl and kiss Will fiercely.

"You make it difficult to keep things slow," Alex told Will, hands inside Will's back pockets.

"Don't you mean I make it hard?" Will asked, eyebrows leaping up and down.

Alex pushed Will away for that comment. "I'm dating a dweeb."

"But I'm your dweeb," Will laughed, putting on his shoes and socks. "Hey, where's my backpack?" Will wondered, looking around the small sitting room.

"Beats the hell out of me," Alex said, shoving his phone in his pocket. "I don't think you brought it."

"Must still be at the mansion," Will said with a shrug. "I'll ask EJ to bring it to work."

"Hurry it up," Alex ordered. "I'm starving."

"So bossy," Will mumbled under his breath, standing up.

Alex smacked him on the butt. "I heard that."

The two walked out into the hallway. Will pushed his hands into the pockets of his blazer so he could resist the temptation to hold Alex's hand.

"So, when we tell everyone," Will said, "can I hold your hand in public?"

Alex rubbed his lips together. "I guess."

"Is that something you'll like?" Will wondered. He didn't want to force Alex into any uncomfortable situations.

"Don't know," Alex shrugged. "I wouldn't hate it if it was you."

Will smiled, scrunching his hands in balls. He wanted to hold Alex's hand so hard now.

As they headed out of the elevator, Will couldn't stop thinking. "Why haven't you ever dated anyone? I mean, I'm not complaining or judging. It's just-you're so great. I don't understand."

Alex wanted to lash out but one look at Will's face and he knew he couldn't. Will didn't mean it in a bad way. He looked curious. Besides, Alex figured as his boyfriend Will should know anyway.

"I just never wanted to get close to anyone," Alex explained. "I never met anyone worth getting close to anyway. I thought relationships were a burden. Having to deal with the same person, day after day, only fucking one person, it didn't appeal to me. I'd sleep with a person once and get bored. Besides, everyone always has these expectations of me. They'd expect things out of me I couldn't give. It just got easier keeping people at a distance.

"Then this annoying, dweeby teenager came into my life," Alex said without looking at Will, "and fucked everything up."

"What a shame," Will said bumping into Alex. "But I don't think I did anything different. I had expectations too. That's sort of why we got our lines crossed."

"No, that happened because of me," Alex insisted, clearing his throat. "You freaked me out because I liked you and I don't like anyone. I did what I did to push you away. You didn't do or think anything I didn't want you to. I think that's why I want you now, you know, for something real. Because you didn't push and you didn't complain. You just let me figure things out on my own."

"I dated your brother," Will pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Alex grunted.

"Sorry," Will smiled for a few seconds. "I wanted to push with you. I wanted to yell and argue and make you see me the way I wanted. But I knew it wouldn't do any good. I couldn't force you to feel something you didn't."

"You were fucking blind," Alex said. "Everyone could see how I felt. They just didn't think it was true. And I thought you only were with me because you couldn't have Sonny."

"It was more of the other way around," Will said, realizing how awful that made him sound.

"Not like it matters now," Alex said. "You and Sonny are done. You're with me now."

"That's not changing anytime soon," Will reassured him.

"Not if I have anything to fucking say about it," Alex stated, moving closer to Will.

Will couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. He grew even happier when Alex headed toward the Brady Pub without Will needing to ask him.

* * *

Sonny woke with a crick in his neck. He fell asleep on the couch at Common Grounds. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and why he was there.

 _The art show, Will,_ Sonny recalled, scrubbing a hand over his face while he dragged himself to the bathroom.

He splashed some water on his face, trying to wake up. He needed to open the shop soon. He had to get moving. He just didn't know how.

How was he supposed to carry on as if nothing happened the night before? As if Will didn't just dump him without any warning.

Sonny didn't get it. Why would anyone break up with him?

 _Especially Will,_ Sonny thought, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Sonny liked Will, he did. But he wasn't under any delusions about his former boyfriend. Will was young and clueless with limited options. Whereas Sonny, Sonny had options. Sonny could have had his choice of guys and he chose Will. How could Will dump him?

From the first moment they met, Sonny felt attracted to Will. He liked what he saw and the longer they spent together, the more Sonny liked. Although, if Sonny was honest, he liked Will more a few months ago. The attraction was still there but Sonny didn't care for Will's new attitude.

Sonny didn't appreciate Will arguing with him about almost everything. How Will talked back to Sonny's mother. How he refused to see reason with Alex. That Will didn't let up about Sonny's past. That Will didn't make time for Sonny. Always putting Will's siblings, his job, or even Alex ahead of Sonny. Sonny didn't like that he wasn't Will's first priority. That even on big dates, like last night, Will spent the whole time ignoring Sonny. Inviting Sonny places yet hardly giving him any attention at all.

Sonny's pride hurt, his feelings hurt, and it was all too familiar. His last relationship ended a little too similarly. Sonny believing everything was fine only to get his heart broken in the end.

 _Am I heartbroken? I haven't even cried. It hurts, yes but it isn't the same as last time._

Sonny didn't think he was in love with Will. He loved him, yes. Will was one of his best friend's but in love?

 _Once upon a time, I thought I was in love. That was before we started dating, before Alex._

In Sonny's opinion, Will changed once he became friends with Alex and not for the better.

 _Will became too loud, too opinionated, uncooperative. I want the old Will back, my Will._

Sonny rearranged the sofa, fluffing up where he slept on the cushions. Next to the couch, he saw a blue backpack, Will's backpack.

 _He must have left it last night._

Sonny considered taking it to Will. Demanding a better explanation for everything. But he wouldn't. As petty as it sounded, Sonny didn't want to do Will any favors.

Sonny made to carry the bag to his office when someone pounded on the front door. Walking over, Sonny saw Brian standing outside with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Sonny unlocked the door as quick as he could and ushered Brian inside.

"Hey," Sonny said, "what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer any of my messages," Brian shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

Sonny searched his pockets and found his phone. It was dead.

"I fell asleep here," Sonny said, rubbing a hand over the growth of stubble on his face. "I didn't charge it."

"Why'd you fall asleep?" Brian wondered. "I thought you were at some lame party with Will."

"We were," Sonny sighed. "We came back here for an emergency. After I took care of it, Will dumped me."

"What?" Brian spat, stunned.

"Yeah," Sonny turned away, "told me some BS about us not working. I don't know. I kicked him out and that was that."

"I can't believe this," Brian said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Are you okay?"

"No, maybe, I don't know," Sonny answered. "It hurts but I'm not…crushed, I guess is the word. I think, more than anything, I'm mad at myself. I should have listened to you, my mom, hell everyone. Everyone could see what a loser he was but me."

"You got blinded by the pretty face," Brian said, trying to lighten the mood. "That's not your fault. At least you won't live with any regrets. And, hey, it's his loss. You're fantastic."

"Thanks," Sonny said without much emotion.

Brian didn't say anything for a while. Just looked at Sonny and around the coffee shop. When he couldn't handle the silence anymore, he cleared his throat. "What's that?"

Sonny looked where Brian pointed and made a face. "Will left it last night."

"Oh," Brian nodded. He looked at the bag for a moment longer before picking it up and unzipping it.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked, moving to sit on the couch.

Brian slid over and said, "I'm nosy. Now, let's see what's in here."

Brian sorted through Will's things. There were typical items like gum, a handful of pens, scraps of paper that got tore off on the ends. Crumbs from a granola bar and what looked like an ear bud with the wires sticking out. Returned essays with top marks and a few memos from work. Most of which featured EJ demanding snacks and for Will to fix the internet.

"God, this kid's boring," Brian remarked. He pulled out a stack of photographs and dropped his jaw, making a strange gurgling sound.

"What?" Sonny asked, attempting to fix his hair in the hopes of looking more presentable.

"I take back what I said," Brian murmured, turning his head this way and that to look at the picture. "Not boring at all."

"Huh?" Sonny wondered.

Brian flipped through the pictures, admiring them before he remembered something important. "Doesn't your brother take nude pictures for a living?"

"I told you his art show was last night," Sonny crossed his arms and huffed.

"Uh-I think he forgot to use some pictures," Brian said, holding out one photo for Sonny.

Sonny looked at the picture. He blinked once, twice, three times, resisting the urge to rub his eyes in disbelief. He reached out and ripped the whole stack out of Brian's hands. Each picture showed the same thing, Will naked.

Some photos Will looked demure, wide-eyed, and innocent. Others he seemed devious, confident, and sexy. Others he looked happy, carefree, eyes dancing.

It was clear the pictures in Sonny's hands were Alex's. He recognized the styling. Last night, Sonny could see the beauty in Alex's work. Sonny began to see the pictures as works of art. Now, all Sonny saw was filth. Saw his once kindhearted boyfriend baring everything for Sonny's brother

"Sonny, you okay?" Brian asked, watching several emotions flicker across Sonny's face.

"No," Sonny said, voice a little too calm, "I'm not. My brother took pictures of my boyf-my Will." Sonny paused, squeezing his fists together and closing his eyes. "How could Will do this?"

Brian pulled one picture from Sonny's firm grip. It was different than the others, more intimate. Will's skin looked flushed, lips swollen. "What do you think happened here?"

"What?" Sonny asked too upset to focus.

"I said it before," Brian pointed out. "Alex always seemed a little too into Will for friends. And this picture? I think it proves that."

It took Sonny a few moments to see beyond Will's nudity, to see the expression in Will's eyes. The ease in Will's posture. Will, who at times seemed like a stranger in his own skin, looked so at peace, so comfortable in his nudity in front of Alex and a camera. Sonny knew what it meant.

"Oh, God," Sonny gasped, bending in half, head between his knees. Realization took over him. It all fit into place, everything he refused to see before. All the signs he ignored, all his insecurities. Even what Will tried to tell him the other night, about past partners. Will wasn't curious about Sonny's past. He wanted to hide his own. "Will had sex with Alex, with my brother."

The weight of his words, the implication that their entire relationship changed, hit Sonny. He didn't know when it happened or how often but he knew it was true. Will and Alex slept together.

"What are you going to do?" Brian asked in a wary voice as Sonny jumped to his feet, pictures and bag in his hands.

"Will needs his bag back, right?" Sonny mumbled. "He's gonna get it."

Brian chased after Sonny, beating him to the door. Brian spread his arms out to block the door. "Aren't you supposed to open up in like twenty minutes?"

"Chad can do it," Sonny answered, trying to shove Brian out of his way. "Get out of the way." When Brian didn't move, Sonny yelled, "now!"

"Call Chad first," Brian insisted. "I'm not gonna let your business suffer for this. It's not worth it."

Sonny wasn't happy but he relented. He used Brian's phone and dialed Chad. He didn't explain much, just said he had an emergency to deal with and needed Chad to cover him.

"There, happy?" Sonny asked as he handed the phone back over.

"Yes," Brian moved away from the door, holding it open for Sonny. "Now, what are we doing?"

"You said Alex's show was missing some pictures," Sonny said, face devoid of all emotions. "I'm just gonna put these where they belong."

* * *

Will sat in his desk chair at work, looking at a picture on his phone. It was one of the few photos he'd ever gotten of Alex where he wasn't blinking or making a ridiculous face. It made Will laugh. Alex took such amazing photographs but hated pictures of himself.

Will took the picture when he went with Alex to St. Louis. They had a lot of fun that trip, singing obnoxiously to the radio, driving too fast, eating too much fast food. The picture was candid, Will snapped it when Alex didn't expect it. Will forgot what Alex was laughing about but it didn't matter. Alex's eyes crinkled, his smile wide. He looked happy.

 _I want him to look like that every day,_ Will thought before rolling his eyes. _That's too sappy even for me._

EJ walked through the door a few moments later. "William, what happened last night?"

Will closed the picture as fast as he could. He looked at EJ for a moment. "Where's my backpack?"

"It wasn't at the mansion," EJ waved his hand, tossing his briefcase on his desk. "Now, last night, did Alexander happen to talk to you?"

"I wonder where it is then," Will mused. "I could have sworn I left it there."

"William, focus!" EJ shouted, impatient. "Tell me about last night."

Will was afraid of this. He wanted to keep the news about his relationship with Alex under wraps but he wasn't always good about that. EJ saw through him almost every time.

"Well," Will swallowed, deciding to give EJ the truth, or at least, half of it. "I broke up with Sonny last night."

"You did?" EJ tried not to look too pleased. He leaned against his desk, facing Will. "Why?"

"I just, well, I realized that the two of us weren't working," Will said. "Sonny's great but I just don't think he's for me. I've been growing, you know, and I don't think Sonny likes the direction I'm headed. I'm pretty sure he's gonna hate me but I had to end things."

"And it wasn't because of a certain photographer?" EJ asked, smirking.

"Uh-well-not just because of him," Will said. "I do like Alex and I'm pretty sure he likes me. I just don't want to rush anything."

"I see," EJ reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his phone. He sent Samantha a text as fast as he could type. "Well, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

"Thanks," Will grinned. "I am happy."

EJ gave Will a suspicious glance. He opened his mouth to say something when his secretary ran into the office.

"Sir," the woman panted, "there's an emergency down in the art gallery."

"What?" EJ and Will said at the same time, both standing up.

"Something about one of the exhibits getting vandalized," the woman finished. "They need you downstairs."

Will and EJ rushed for the door, a million different scenarios racing through their heads. It took a few minutes to get down the elevator and into the art gallery. A barrage of security guards stood around, looking confused.

"What happened?" EJ demanded, shoving his way to the front.

"We're not sure, sir," the head security officer said. "We opened up this morning like you requested and everything was fine. On the last round, we noticed that," the man pointed toward an exhibit, the one right in the front, Alex's.

At first, it didn't look like anything changed. There were still photographs hanging from wires. There was no graffiti, no destruction.

When Will took a step closer, EJ put his hand on his shoulder. "What?" Will asked.

EJ, face red and lips drawn into a thin line, turned to the security team and barked, "find out who did this, now!"

Several guards ran off. Two stayed, guarding the front entrance.

Will shook off EJ's arm, walking up to the photographs. Yesterday, there were several different models of all different genders, shapes, sizes, and colors. Now, there was only one.

Will turned in a circle. His own naked body stared back at him from every angle. In the middle of the display, thrown haphazardly, was his backpack.

* * *

Alex closed his laptop screen and grabbed a cigarette. He thought about lighting it but knew how much Will hated it. Instead, he put it back in the pack and threw them on the table. His phone buzzed. He had a message from his dad inviting him to lunch with him and Sonny at the mansion.

 _Yeah, no,_ Alex thought. As he opened up the text, his phone rang. "Didn't I just drop you off at work?"

"I need you to get over here," Will said in a low, dangerous voice.

"What?" Alex asked, brows furrowed.

"It's your exhibit," Will said. "I – you better get here."

* * *

It took Alex ten minutes to get to DiMera Enterprises. It took just about as long to get inside, the place was crawling with security officers and police.

By the time Alex made it to his photos, he was already concerned. He spotted Will and EJ standing to the side. Will's head was in his hands while EJ looked furious.

"What?" Alex walked up to them. "What happened?"

"Go look at your display," EJ ordered when someone with a laptop walked up to him.

Alex glanced at his photos, stomach churning. He rushed back to Will's side, hand on his elbow. "Who the fuck did this?"

Will pointed toward his backpack, lips pressed together. "I remember where I left it."

"I thought you said it was at the mansion," Alex hovered over Will.

Will shook his head. He couldn't believe this. Couldn't believe he would do this.

EJ turned the laptop so it faced both Will and Alex. On the security footage, clear as day, stood Sonny and Brian.

"I left it with Sonny," Will whispered, turning away from the screen.

* * *

Author's note:

What do you think? Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Sonny paced back and forth in the front room of Uncle Vic's mansion. His mother sat on the couch, trying to get him to open up.

"Sonny, I don't understand," Adrienne said yet again. "What are you talking about?"

After leaving DiMera Enterprises, Sonny and Brian parted ways. Brian headed for class while Sonny ran right here. His blood was still buzzing.

Sonny had never done anything like he had with the pictures before. He wasn't that type of guy. He didn't do anything bad or even dangerous before, nothing illegal. It was more like Alex or even Joey but not him, never him.

Sonny didn't even know why he did it. He was just so angry. All he could see was Will, naked, knowing it was Alex who took the pictures. He wanted to prove a point, poetic justice he supposed. Before Sonny knew it he was inside the art gallery again. Everything looked so different than the night before. The grandeur vanished.

No one was in the gallery. A security guard exited as they entered. It was all too easy. Brian stood guard as Sonny took down the old pictures and clipped up the new ones. They put the old pictures in Will's backpack tossing it aside as soon as they finished.

Sonny thought it would take away some of his own humiliation, his own pain. Wanted to make Will and Alex feel as used as he did. But now that it was over, Sonny didn't feel all that much better. Instead, he felt an awful amount of anxiety.

 _Why did I do something so stupid in DiMera Enterprises? EJ's gonna flip out. I could get arrested. I will get arrested. Oh God, why didn't I listen to Brian? He told me not to do this. What is wrong with me?_

"Sonny?" Adrienne repeated, forehead lined with concern. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I did something stupid," Sonny confessed, arms around his stomach.

"Like what?" Adrienne wondered just as Justin walked into the room.

"Sonny," Justin said sounding confused, "it's a little early for lunch, don't you think?"

Justin wanted to get Sonny and Alex together in the hopes of alleviating the tension between them. Talking out their problems with each other and maybe even discuss Will in a calm and rational manner.

 _Maybe even talk to Alex about his mother, talk to Alex in general,_ Justin thought. Despite his issues with Anjelica, Justin had to admit she had a point about Alex. _And about Adrienne._

"Justin," Adrienne scolded, "Sonny's going through something. He needs our help."

"What happened?" Justin realized how rattled Sonny looked.

Sonny didn't get a chance to explain. The front door opened, banging off the wall, making Adrienne jump.

Alex stormed into the room, jaw set, cheeks flushed red. He took three quick steps and before anyone had time to say anything, before Sonny could react, Alex punched Sonny right in the jaw.

Adrienne screamed as Alex pounced on Sonny, the two falling to the ground in a tangle of flying fists.

"Alexander! Jackson!" Justin yelled, trying to pry them apart. He gave up and pulled all the furniture away from them so no one would get too hurt.

Alex felt a satisfying sense of gratification each time his knuckles smashed Sonny's face.

"You stupid, fucking asshole," Alex hissed, knocking Sonny right in the eye.

"Fuck you!" Sonny replied, nose bleeding.

Sonny got in a few good hits, giving Alex a fat lip. But he was never as strong as Alex. Every time Sonny got the upper hand Alex would knock him off balance.

Adrienne continued screaming, demanding Alex let go of Sonny. "Justin, do something!"

Justin was at a loss when several more people walked through the front door. Will ran right to Alex and Sonny, EJ hot on his heels. Following behind them were Roman Brady and Abe Carver.

"Alex!" Will yelled, getting Alex's attention.

With Alex distracted, Sonny punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Fuck!" Alex groaned almost lunging for Sonny again.

"Stop it!" Will ordered, dropping to his knees. He dodged a few wild punches and knocked the two apart.

"Break it up," Roman barked.

It took both EJ and Will to yank Alex back several steps.

Will hovered his hands over Alex's bruised and bloodied face. "I told you not to do that."

"I don't follow directions well," Alex replied, spitting out a glob of blood on the expensive rug. "Besides, that fucker had it coming," Alex said in Sonny's direction.

"Shut up!" Sonny said, pinching the bridge of his nose to stem the flow of blood. He brushed aside Adrienne's helping hands with a hard smack.

"There he is," EJ said toward Roman, "get this over with."

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Justin urged, looking between both of his sons.

"He's a stupid little mother fucker!" Alex yelled at the same time Sonny screamed, "he had sex with my boyfriend!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Alex raged, forcing Will to hold him back again.

"You shut up!" Sonny argued.

"Why don't you both shut up?" EJ rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Roman, what are you waiting for?"

"Sonny, I'm sorry, but you're going to need to come with us down to the station," Roman said, giving Justin a weary look.

"What for?" Adrienne gasped, hand over her mouth.

"Roman, Abe, what is this about?" Justin demanded.

"Sonny knows," Abe Carver replied. He hoped everything could get resolved peacefully. But with two uncontrollable Kiriakis tempers and an enraged EJ DiMera, he doubted it. He just hoped no one was stupid enough to tell Sami.

"Sonny, what is he going on about?" Adrienne hissed, holding his arm in a vice-like grip.

"This is all Alex's fault," Sonny insisted.

"Bullshit!" Alex spat.

"You slept with my boyfriend!" Sonny repeated.

"I wasn't your boyfriend," Will said, voice calmer than either Sonny or Alex's.

Everyone turned to look at Will.

"Again, would someone explain what the hell is going on here?" Justin said, wanting to get his facts straight and keep both his sons out of any more trouble.

Will sighed, sharing a quick glance with Alex. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before moving over to Victor's beverage cart. He needed to gather his thoughts. He grabbed a napkin and filled it with ice, handing it off to Alex. He almost did the same for Sonny but saw the heated look he gave him.

"I broke up with Sonny last night," Will said, playing with his fingers. "I left my backpack with him by accident. There were pictures of me in them. Pictures that Alex took of me before I started dating Sonny."

Justin understood right away but it took longer for Adrienne to get it. When she did, she stepped in front of Sonny, trying to shield him from Will.

Abe and Roman shifted, uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"What does that have to do with Sonny now?" Justin asked, clearing his throat.

"Your little perfect prince plastered Will's pictures all over my exhibit," Alex said, lifting the ice away from his lip.

"You slept with my boyfriend!" Sonny yelled again.

"He wasn't your boyfriend," Alex reiterated, enunciating in a clear voice, talking to Sonny like he was stupid.

"Oh, like I'm going to believe either of you?" Sonny huffed.

"Newsflash," Alex said, eyes widening, "I don't care."

While Alex and Sonny argued, Justin turned back to Roman and Abe. "Why do you want to take Sonny?"

"We have him and his friend on security footage," Roman told Justin.

Justin rounded on EJ. "You want to arrest him over this? Really?"

"Either way, Sonny isn't getting away with this," EJ promised Justin. "He ruined Alexander's art exhibit and displayed nude photos of William without his permission."

"If you want to turn this into a legal battle of wills-," Justin threatened.

"You might not care about Alexander but I do," EJ said over Justin.

"Do not talk to me about my children," Justin narrowed his eyes. "None of this would have happened if Will would have-,"

"Do not finish that sentence, Kiriakis," EJ said in a low voice, towering over Justin. "You're their father. I know you aren't stupid. You knew what was happening and you did nothing."

"What was I supposed to do? Choose one son over the other?" Justin asked, throwing his arms up.

"It should be easy," Alex said, interjecting himself into the conversation. "You've been doing it all my life."

"Alex," Justin tried to say, face falling.

"Just shut the fuck up," Alex said. "I don't know why I waste my time on you. You've disappointed me all my life."

"Don't talk to your father that way," Adrienne huffed.

"Alex, come on," Will said, taking his hand. Will wanted to get Alex out of there before he did anything he couldn't take back.

"You stay away from my children, Will Horton!" Adrienne pointed her finger at Will. "You've brought them nothing but trouble."

Alex tried his best to ignore Adrienne like he always did but this time he couldn't. His emotions were too high, anger bubbling at the surface. He was burning his bridges today, no matter the consequences.

"You know what, Adrienne?" Alex asked, bruised hand curling around Will's. "The only thing in this stupid fucking town that I know, without any doubt, is that Will cares about me. So, why don't you take your unwanted opinion and go fuck off? You aren't my mother and if you were, I'd end up as self-righteous and hypocritical as that fucker," Alex gestured to Sonny. "So, give it a rest. No one believes you give a shit about me."

Will tugged on Alex again, getting him to move. Alex didn't need to be here anymore.

When they turned around, Will noticed the small crowd gathered in the doorway. Victor, Maggie, Henderson, the maid Alex once slept with, and Nick all stood staring.

Will couldn't help but notice the maid and Nick both gave him looks filled with loathing.

"Can I fucking help you?" Alex barked, glaring at them all.

"Come on," Will said, hand on Alex's lower back. "You don't want to be here anymore."

EJ followed them toward the door.

"Oh," Alex spun around, almost smacking into EJ. He looked right at Sonny and said, "he's my boyfriend now, so fuck you."

* * *

Alex collapsed on the sofa in Will's living room. Will busied himself in the kitchen getting Alex aspirin and some better ice packs. All while EJ paced in the hallway outside the condo on his cell phone.

"Here," Will handed Alex the medicine and some water. He waited for Alex to swallow the medicine before he placed the ice pack near Alex's eye. He even wiped away the flecks of blood on his lips and chin.

Alex mumbled something that sounded close to a thank you. He pressed the ice to his face and lifted up his uninjured arm, waiting for Will to lean against him.

Will laid his head on Alex's chest. He hadn't had much time to process what happened, to grasp what it meant. But now that it was just Will and Alex, no security guards, no photos, no police, no aggravating Kiriakis family, Will could think.

Will knew Sonny wouldn't react well if he found out about his time with Alex. He even knew Sonny wouldn't appreciate the pictures or what they meant to Will and Alex. But he had no idea Sonny would do that. It wasn't even that Sonny brandished Will's naked body for all to see. Will, while unsettled by the surprise, knew he had nothing to feel ashamed over. It was the fact that Sonny took that option away from him. The choice of displaying the pictures or not. The fact that Sonny used the photos- something Alex worked so hard on, was so proud of- as a weapon. Sonny wanted to humiliate Will and Alex both. Took the exhibition that Alex worked so hard on and tried to ruin it.

 _And for what? Revenge? Because he's jealous? To hurt us?_

Will didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Alex shifted, stretching out his right shoulder. It was sore from the fight along with his lip and face. His knuckles got scraped raw too.

He dropped the bag of ice on the couch and said, "Sorry."

"For what?" Will asked in a soft voice.

"Telling everyone we were dating. Fighting when I knew you didn't want me to," Alex shrugged then winced right after.

"It's alright," Will said, wincing in sympathy with Alex. "It's not how I wanted to tell everyone but it's the least of my worries now. I'm just sorry this screwed things up with your family even more."

"That was a long time coming," Alex said. "It started long before you."

Will pulled away from Alex. He took the ice bag and put it over Alex's shoulder. He cupped Alex's face, brushing his thumb over the bruises on his face.

Alex knew no one had ever looked at him the way Will did right now. So soft, so caring, so horrified because Alex was in pain.

"I'm sorry," Will said, glancing up to meet Alex's eyes. "This only happened because of me. We've been dating a couple of hours and I ruined everything."

"Shut up," Alex said, although his soft tone belayed the harshness of his words. "You're the flame, not the match."

"What does that mean?" Will's brows wrinkled together, nose scrunched up.

"It means it's not your fault," Alex said. "Sonny jumped to conclusions and fucked things up. But that's not our fault. Should we have agreed to get together when you were with Sonny? No, but it's not like you cheated or anything. Was it right? No, wrong, well, it doesn't feel that way. My family can think whatever they want. You and I know the truth."

"Which is what?" Will asked, head tilted toward Alex.

Alex took Will's hand, using his thumb to brush over each of Will's fingertips.

"That you're it for me, Horton," Alex confessed. "It's just you. It's always been you."

Will smiled, eyes shining. He dug his fingers into the hair at the base of Alex's skull.

Alex sighed when Will pressed their lips together, feather soft. He curled their fingers together, squeezing tight.

EJ walked in the door, slamming it behind him.

"The board is behind me in whatever direction we decide to go," EJ announced. He did a double take when he saw Will and Alex glued at the mouth. He smiled for a brief second before clearing his throat.

Will kept his hands locked behind Alex's head, kissing him as soft as Alex's split lip would allow.

"Don't think I didn't hear your little declaration earlier," EJ stated. "But if you don't stop that now, I swear to God, I will-,"

"You'll what?" Will asked, curious.

EJ pretended he didn't hear him and continued on with his news.

"At the least, those two are never setting foot on DE property again," EJ stated. "I know it'll be a waste trying to press real charges. If we file, we'll just get countersued. As much as I understand the desire to beat your brother, it complicated things."

"Then what are you going to do?" Will asked, still pressed in close to Alex.

EJ sighed, stretching out his long legs and loosening his tie. He lifted one hand in the air, saying, "what just happened, I suppose. Drag them to the police station and let your inept grandfather attempt to frighten them. Force them to make a deal."

"Them?" Alex asked, eyes closed, forehead resting on Will's shoulder. He enjoyed the gentle petting Will did to his scalp.

"Yes, a few officers dragged that Brian idiot out of class. In front of all his fellow med students and professors, such a shame," EJ replied.

"Good," Will said. He almost forgot about Brian's involvement. Will didn't know whose idea it was to ruin Alex's display but Will wasn't surprised Brian helped. Ever since Will introduced Brian to Sonny, Brian wanted Will out of the way. Will only thought Brian was smarter than that.

"My dad wouldn't let anything happen to Sonny," Alex said, "ever."

"Even if it hurt you?" Will said, holding Alex tighter.

Alex snorted, relaxing into Will's grip. He didn't even care that EJ could see their interactions. So beyond caring about anyone judging him for anything anymore.

"When I was younger, Sonny pushed me off the monkey bars and I broke my arm," Alex said. "Somehow I was the one that got in trouble. One time he ripped apart my science experiment because I used the last of the blue construction paper and he wanted it. I failed and got detention for a week. And Adrienne grounded me because I failed and for punching Sonny.

"Trust me, the fact that Sonny did anything to me won't mean a goddamn thing."

"Maybe not with the Kiriakis family," EJ remarked, "but certainly with ours."

Will felt Alex tense for a moment before letting out a deep exhale, nuzzling into him. Will flashed EJ a wide, grateful smile.

* * *

An hour later, Sami and Anjelica waltzed in the door laden down with shopping bags. Their heels echoed off the wood floor along with their obnoxious laughter.

"Oh no," Will whispered when he saw them. "There are two of them now."

"Hey," Sami said when she saw EJ, Will, and Alex in the living room. She put her hand over her heart when she saw Alex and Will cuddled together. "Oh my God."

"Here it comes," Will mumbled to Alex.

"Oh my God," Sami said again, cooing. "Does this mean what I think it means? But wait, what are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

The three men shared a glance before EJ beckoned Sami closer. Pulling her to sit on his lap, EJ made sure he had a tight grip on her so she couldn't run away.

"What?" Sami demanded. "What happened? I got your text about Will and Sonny breaking up."

Anjelica sat on the sofa next to where Alex leaned against Will.

"Well, there's good news and bad news," EJ cleared his throat. "The good news is William's with the right Kiriakis, now."

"Aw," Sami cooed, lips sticking out.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," Anjelica sniffed, patting Alex's leg.

"Don't they just look so adorable?" Sami said to Anjelica.

"Gorgeous," Anjelica agreed. "But how could they not, with us as their mother's?"

"That's too true, espe-," Sami continued only for EJ to clear his throat again.

"The bad news," EJ reminded her with a squeeze to her middle.

"Oh, right," Sami said. "What happened?"

"Someone, well, desecrated Alexander's art display this morning," EJ explained.

"How?" Anjelica spat, sitting up straight.

"By taking down the photographs and replacing them with other one's he took," EJ said, knowing this reaction wasn't going to be pretty. "One's Alexander took of William."

Sami sat still, processing what EJ told her. It took her a few moments to realize what type of photographs Alex must have taken of her son.

EJ gripped her tighter as soon as she figured it out. His arms confining Sami in place.

"Who did it?" Anjelica asked in a low, dangerous voice. Unlike Sami, she sat quite still, almost unnaturally so.

Will and Alex disentangled, sitting up but still holding hands.

"I-uh-Alex gave me the photos yesterday and I left them in my backpack," Will said. "And I left the backpack at Common Grounds when I broke up with Sonny."

"Let go of me right now," Sami ordered through clenched teeth, struggling against EJ's strong arms.

EJ planted his feet on the ground, having a hard time keeping Sami under control. "We are not killing anyone."

"Yes, we are," Sami hissed, face red and splotchy. "I'm gonna break every bone in his body, starting with his big, fat head!"

"Don't bother," Alex said, amused. "I already tried. His head is harder than it looks."

Anjelica and Sami noticed Alex's bruised face for the first time. Anjelica gasped louder than Will thought necessary given her place in Alex's life.

"Who mangled my baby's face?" Anjelica demanded, eyes wide and scary.

"Sonny looks worse," Will said although neither Anjelica nor Sami were listening.

Both women were fawning over Alex or trying to at least. Alex kept brushing their hands aside, cringing away. EJ, arm locked around Sami in case she tried to make a break for it, shook his head.

"He's already had ice," Will told Sami and Anjelica in a firm tone, standing up with his hands on his hips. "He's my boyfriend. I'm taking care of him."

Will sat back down on the sofa, pulling Alex next to him. Alex settled against Will, smug look on his face.

"If I'm not allowed to kill Sonny," Sami said, "what are we doing?"

"For starters, the PR team is making sure nothing leaks to the media," EJ said. "Beyond that, we'll put the fear of God in them."

"Them?" Anjelica crossed her arms, face pinched.

"What do you mean them?" Sami glared at EJ.

Will shrugged when EJ turned to him for help. He was all alone on that one.

"Sonny brought a friend along with him," EJ explained. "Some idiotic med student."

"Brian?" Sami's glare intensified. "Brian and Sonny posted pictures of my son? And you want me to do nothing?"

"They ruined my son's big moment. If you think that I'm just going to let them-," Anjelica ranted.

"I have an idea," EJ said, trying to settle both women down. "You'll just have to trust me on this one. Just, trust me."

EJ pulled out his cell phone, pushing a few buttons before holding it to his ear. A few moments later, he cleared his throat and said, "Father, it's me."

Will groaned, burying his head in Alex's neck.

"Great," Will mumbled, "just what this situation needs, Stefano DiMera."

* * *

Sonny and Brian sat next to each other in the police station. The two had been there for quite a long time, sitting in silence. Justin and Adrienne were in Roman's office talking with him. Brian, in town for school, didn't have anyone with him. Sonny already offered his father's legal services if it came down to that.

Sonny felt confident in his father's ability to handle the situation. He wouldn't put it past Alex to try to take things too far, though. Yes, what Sonny and Brian did was wrong but Sonny didn't think it would lead to much, if any, trouble. They didn't ruin anything, per say. The original pictures weren't destroyed, just put in the backpack. The photographs of Will were harder to explain but Sonny knew his father could manage it. Sonny was under duress. He didn't know what he was doing.

 _And Brian,_ Sonny realized, _he just went along with me. If anything happens to him, it'll be my fault._

As Sonny turned toward Brian, the door to the station opened. Several men and women in black business suits with briefcases filed inside. Following them were EJ, Sami, and Anjelica. No one looked at Sonny or Brian or even gave any indication they noticed they were there. The entire group waltzed right into Roman's office without knocking, cramming inside.

The last thing Sonny saw before the door closed were the initials DE inscribed on all the briefcases.

Sonny and Brian shared wary glances, eyes on the door.

"Who are those people?" Brian asked Sonny, voice smaller than usual.

"I think the business people must be lawyers for DiMera Enterprises," Sonny said. "The others were Alex's mom, Will's mom, and EJ DiMera."

"Right," Brian mumbled, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Well, it might not be anything," Sonny said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

He'd never seen so many lawyers in one place and he used to visit his dad's law office.

"They're just trying to scare us," Sonny said. "I mean, it's not like Stefano's involved or anything."

Almost as if he heard his name, the police station entrance opened and Stefano DiMera himself walked inside. The entire building went silent, every police officer stopping to stare.

Stefano, leaning on an ornate cane, waltzed into the building as if he owned the place. He sat down across from Sonny and Brian, locking eyes with Sonny.

Sonny tried his best not to blink. He'd had limited involvement with Stefano. He wasn't even certain he'd ever talked to the man before. He'd heard the stories, though. Knew the rivalry Stefano had with Uncle Victor. Sonny knew he had to prove he wasn't intimidated by Stefano. He'd done his best around EJ, Stefano shouldn't be too hard.

Stefano didn't say anything, just stared. Gripping the top of his cane, fingertips tapping along the top. It took less than a minute for Sonny to look away.

Brian shifted next to Sonny. He wasn't used to this kind of life, these kinds of people.

Stefano sat there without saying a word for almost twenty minutes.

Sonny had never been more uncomfortable in the presence of another human being.

 _If Stefano is even human,_ Sonny thought.

The door to Roman's office opened. Sonny and Brian jumped to their feet when Justin and Adrienne appeared. Justin didn't look happy. The long line of lawyers, EJ, Sami, and Anjelica followed behind.

A handful of lawyers cornered Justin and Adrienne, blocking them from Sonny's sight.

EJ and Sami headed straight for Stefano, Anjelica trailed after.

"Father," EJ greeted, arm locked around Sami's waist, "I thought I told you not to come down. You should be resting."

"You expected me to rest after such a travesty?" Stefano said in his accented voice. He struggled to stand, waving off EJ's hand when he attempted to help.

Sonny watched the interaction out of the corner of his eye.

"You know how I care for our dear little William," Stefano added once he stood on his own feet.

"Just this summer you blackmailed him and he got accused of murdering you," Sami drolled. She grunted when EJ pinched her in the waist.

Stefano waved a dismissive hand. "Who wasn't? I'm alive, aren't I?"

Sami kept her mouth shut. It took all her strength not to charge at Sonny or Brian.

"Now, tell me what will happen," Stefano insisted. "I want them to pay."

"Well," EJ looked over his shoulder to see Sonny and Brian both looking at them. EJ took a step closer to Stefano, bowing his head and lowering his voice.

Sonny tried to hear what they said but before he got the change a few officers rushed into the building.

"Fight!" one of them yelled.

Several officers, including an aggravated looking Roman, rushed outside.

Sami and Anjelica shared a look before running after, pushing and shoving officers out of their way. They left Will and Alex outside.

* * *

Alex and Will sat on a brick retaining wall outside the police station. They arrived with Anjelica, Sami, and EJ but weren't allowed to go inside. Something about it looking more intimidating with just the big wigs. Alex thought it all seemed like a bunch of crap. What could one old man do for the situation?

"This plan sucks," Alex told Will, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"It'll work," Will said. "Your dad won't be able to talk his way out of it."

Alex grunted causing Will to laugh.

Will pushed off the wall and stood in front of Alex. He pushed Alex's legs apart and stood between them, hands around Alex's neck.

"This is kinda nice," Will said, smiling when Alex's hands slid down to his butt.

"More than nice," Alex squeezed. "But yeah, I know what you mean. It's nice to grab your ass instead of only thinking about it."

Will lifted one brow. "That's the only upside to dating me? Grabbing my ass?"

"Right now it's between grabbing your ass and getting punched in the face," Alex pointed out.

"What about this?" Will asked before connecting their lips.

Will kept the kiss gentle due to Alex's split lip. Just a simple, sweet press of their lips, more to be close than anything else.

"I don't know," Alex mused. "Better try it again. You know, since I defended your honor and all."

"My honor? I think it was more your temper," Will replied.

"No one posts naked pictures of you but me, damnit," Alex said. "Even I wasn't enough of a dbag to put them up."

"No, you weren't," Will said, curling his fingers in Alex's hair again. "You were sweet. I was the stupid one that lost the pictures."

"You left them in your bag," Alex said. "A normal person would return the bag not dig through it. And then go to your place of work and plaster your naked body for everyone to see."

Will bit his lower lip and lifted his brows. "No kidding."

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Alex looked over his shoulder to look at one non-descript window of the police station.

"I don't know," Will said. "A lot of posturing, I'm sure."

"I hope someone makes Sonny pee himself," Alex commented while nodding his head over and over.

"Why?" Will flashed Alex a disgusted face.

"It used to happen when he got scared as a kid," Alex explained with a shrug. "Or, at least, I'd scare him and then he'd pee."

"Boy am I glad I'm the big brother in my family," Will remarked.

"He humiliated you. Ergo, he should pee his pants," Alex insisted.

"Your mind is a strange, scary place," Will said. "But the sentiment's appreciated."

"Most of my mind's filled with you," Alex remarked, squeezing Will's butt.

Will tugged on Alex's neck, angling his head down for a deep kiss.

The two didn't care that they were right outside the police station. They didn't care that anyone could see them. They didn't care about anything in that moment, not even Sonny.

Alex, letting out a deep exhale, said, "I don't know how we thought we'd keep us a secret."

"I know, right?" Will chuckled, nose pressed into Alex's cheek. "Although, a secret relationship could have been hot. But I'd rather everyone know about us."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex asked, lips quirked up.

Will nodded, still between Alex's legs. He held Alex's gaze and said with authority, "everyone needs to know you're all mine."

"That so?" Alex said, trying to keep his face blank. "Marking your territory?"

"All mine," Will repeated, hold on Alex's hair tight, just the way he knew Alex liked.

Will grinned up at Alex, batting his lashes. He waited a few beats until Alex smiled back at him.

"You're ridiculous," Alex said, fighting off a smile.

"You love it," Will teased, proud of himself. "You want to wear matching 'he's my boyfriend' shirts."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Alex said under his breath.

"They can have arrows that point to each other!" Will cheered. "We can put an arrow on the back of mine that points to my ass and says, 'property of Alex Kiriakis'."

"And what's yours gonna say?" Alex wondered with an amused shake of his head.

"My arrow is going to point right here," Will put his hand on the fly of Alex's pants and patted.

Alex threw his head back, roaring with laughter. When he righted himself, Will looked like Christmas came early.

"What?" Alex asked, grinning.

"I've never seen you smile that big before," Will said, eyes locked on Alex's cheeks. "You have dimples."

"No, I don't," Alex said, smiling dropping at once.

"Right here," Will poked Alex's cheeks. "I can't believe I've never seen these babies before."

"Hands off," Alex evaded Will's roaming hands.

Alex rarely shaved. Most of his face had facial hair of some kind. After dropping Will off at work, Alex felt in the mood to shave. There wasn't a lot of hair regrowth yet.

"Nuh-uh," Will denied. "This is the best news ever. I'm gonna make you smile that big every day for the rest of my life."

"Not gonna happen," Alex denied, sucking in his cheeks.

"Liar!" Will burst with glee. "You've got your lying liar face on."

"Ugh," Alex groaned. "Now, I remember why I never wanted a boyfriend before."

"And now I know you do take after your dad in some respects," Will said.

"I also take after him in this section," Alex gestured to his dick.

"Gross, I don't want to know that," Will laughed.

"Hey, you're the one with a Kiriakis fetish," Alex defended, putting his hands back on Will's ass.

"I do not," Will huffed. "Besides, it's not like I ever slept with Sonny."

"Good," Alex grunted, yanking Will closer against him.

Will would have replied but got distracted by a dark car pulling up to the curb. A driver rushed out to open the door for Stefano DiMera.

Will nodded at the man when he walked past them.

"Why did EJ involve his father?" Alex asked Will, watching the old man climb the few stairs leading to the building.

"I don't know," Will said, pressing his lips together. "Stefano is intimidating. Maybe EJ just wants to use his presence to freak out Sonny."

"Hmm," Alex remarked. "I don't like it. He seemed a little too eager to help you."

"He's been weirdly interested in my life over the years," Will said. "Chad and him aren't that close. Johnny's so young and EJ's sort of a lost cause. I think Stefano sees me as a sort of surrogate grandchild. I don't know."

"One that he blackmails?" Alex asked.

"Comes with the territory," Will said. "I'm sure he'll want something from all of us in return."

"Oh, goodie," Alex said.

The two stood there for a few moments just enjoying each other's presence.

Thinking back on what Alex said before, Will asked, "why do you want me for a boyfriend?"

"Hmm?" Alex wondered, lost in thought.

"You must have had offers from guys and girls," Will pointed out. "So, why am I the first?"

"I don't know," Alex said, looking at Will. He meant it too. He wasn't being facetious. "I just, before, no one ever caught my attention for long. I got bored or annoyed. Any time someone got close, it felt like the walls were closing in on me. Sex was just a way to have fun. My role models growing up were my dad and Adrienne and my mom. I never saw the point in a relationship.

"But with you, I don't know. You don't make me feel like I'm losing a part of myself by being with you. Everyone else, they always pressured me for more than I felt comfortable giving. But you, kitten," Alex wrapped both arms around Will's waist, "you didn't ask for anything. In fact, I had to chase you."

"I didn't mean to," Will said. "I thought you were never interested in more than just sex. Now, that seems stupid, but at the time, it made perfect sense."

"That's why you went with Sonny?" Alex assumed. The situation was still sensitive to him.

"A little," Will admitted. "I mean, I did like Sonny. I liked him before I even met you. And you kind of crushed me when you brought that maid to your hotel. I ran into Sonny and he was offering all the things you couldn't, at least, not then."

Alex nodded. He got it. It didn't please him but he got it.

"Again," Alex gave Will a half-smile, "didn't pressure me. You let me figure out shit for myself."

"Well, I mean, so did you," Will said. "I had to figure out Sonny wasn't what I needed. Maybe he was before but not the person I am now."

"Now?" Alex asked.

"Now, I can only see myself with you," Will promised.

"Good," Alex said, kissing Will once again. Ignoring the sharp pain in his lip in favor of savoring Will.

The two kissed and kissed until the heard a choking sound behind them.

Separating, Will looked over his shoulder to see his cousin Nick standing behind them.

"Oh," Will gave Nick a sheepish look, "hi, Nick."

"Hi," Nick said, arms crossed over his chest, a cagey look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Will wondered.

Alex didn't say anything. He just watched Nick's reactions. Ever since their first meeting, Alex sensed something was off about the guy. Nick seemed like someone trying so hard to look normal.

"Meeting with my parole officer," Nick said.

"Cool," Will nodded, relaxing into Alex's hold. "I bet they don't have anything to worry about with you. I mean, you've got a steady job and a cool place to live. Plus, things with Gabi are going good. Well, I mean, that's what I overheard her telling Abby the other day."

"Right," Nick said.

Alex moved his hand into the back pocket of Will's jeans, gauging Nick's reaction. When Nick's eyes zeroed in on the motion, Alex raised his brows.

"Which one's Abby again?" Alex asked, tightening his hold on Will's butt.

Nick shifted, diverting his eyes.

"The blonde one," Will said. "You know, she's Adrienne's niece."

"Explains why I don't like her," Alex remarked.

"You're terrible," Will laughed.

"That's why you like me," Alex grinned, dimples showing.

Will melted, hands on Alex's cheeks.

Nick cleared his throat, unable to take any more of them.

"What?" Alex wondered with a smirk.

"Yeah, do you have to do that where anyone can see you?" Nick asked.

"You were kissing Gabi in the student union last week," Will said. "You didn't seem to care about PDA then."

"That's different," Nick argued.

"How?" Will wondered.

"Because we're guys, kitten," Alex said. "And that seems to make your little cousin uncomfortable. I wonder why that is."

"What?" Will frowned, looking at Nick in a new light. He didn't notice it before but Alex was right. Any time Will and Sonny touched each other in front of Nick, he squirmed.

"That's because what you do is sick," Nick mumbled.

"Oh, is that right?" Alex stood up straight, pushing off the retaining wall he sat on.

He was already worked up from the fight with Sonny earlier. He hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of his frustration.

"Don't," Will pushed Alex back down. He looked at Nick as if he never saw him before. "How can you even say that?"

"Gee, I don't know," Nick sneered. "Maybe because I've seen you all over his brother for weeks. And now this? Not to mention that little display at the mansion. I mean, do you throw yourself at everyone? Or just them?"

"Excuse me?" Will spat.

Will held his emotions under control with Sonny. He didn't go after Brian even though the guy was a massive douche. But he was not going to stand for his own cousin berating him for this.

When Will took a step forward, Alex pulled him back this time. He kept his arms around Will, so tight Will couldn't move.

Alex would have paid good money to see Will beat down Nick's smarmy face. He wasn't that stupid, though. Starting a fight in front of the police station wasn't a good idea, not even for someone as connected to the police as Will.

Alex had something else in mind for Nick. He took a look at their surroundings and noticed a car pulling into the adjacent parking lot.

"You know what, kitten?" Alex said in a silky smooth voice. He made a big show of caressing Will's ass. "I think he's just a little jealous."

Nick narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, he can't seem to stand you with other guys," Alex said. "Maybe he wants to fuck you himself."

Nick's face turned red as he trembled.

"Or have you fuck him," Alex shrugged, goading Nick. "He looks like a big, fat bottom to me."

"Shut the hell up, you stupid faggot," Nick sneered.

"Hey!" Will yelled. He didn't quite know what Alex was doing but he wasn't going to stand that kind of talk. Nick was everything Will feared coming out rolled into one. But Will learned to stand up for himself, learned there wasn't anything wrong with him. "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that."

"I got this," Alex said under his breath.

"Boyfriend?" Nick let out a bitter laugh. "Please, you're disgusting! You had a different 'boyfriend' last night. Who are you going to whore yourself out to next?"

Alex held Will even as he struggled to get away. Alex had a sudden appreciation for how rough EJ had it earlier holding back Sami.

"Trust me," Alex said. He pushed Will to the side and stood toe-to-toe with Nick. "Again, why are you so obsessed with Will? I was just joking about wanting him yourself but now I'm starting to think it's true. So, who's the whore now?"

Alex couldn't have timed Nick's reaction better. He anticipated what Nick would do and didn't try to defend himself. When Nick took a swing at him, Alex didn't duck. He just let it happen.

Will shouted as Nick threw himself at Alex again. Several people ran to pull Nick off of Alex, who let Nick hit him several times.

Will didn't understand at first. He knew Alex could have taken care of Nick with a few sharp punches. Then he recognized the people surrounding them, all police officers.

"He just started hitting this guy," one officer explained as he restrained a struggling Nick.

"Yeah, we saw the whole thing," another officer agreed. "Brady's grandson and this guy were minding their own business and this creep came up to them."

Will recognized the two police officers that arrived on the scene first. They'd known him for years.

"That's right," Alex said, holding onto his sore jaw. "He just hit me."

"That isn't true!" Nick sneered.

Sami and Anjelica skidded to a halt next to Will and Alex. All the police officers gave Sami a wide berth. EJ and the entire team of DiMera Enterprises lawyers pushed their way through the crowd.

"What's happening here?" EJ demanded, hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Nick attacked me for no reason," Alex told EJ, giving him a sharp look. He let go of his jaw to shove his hand in Will's back pocket.

"I see," EJ said. He looked at Alex's hand for a few moments before realization took over him. The group of lawyers started buzzing behind him. "Is it standard practice for the Salem PD to let parolees attack innocent bystanders?"

Roman sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He gestured with his hand and one of the officers slapped a pair of handcuffs on Nick.

Will watched as two police officers dragged Nick into the station and out of sight.

"How did you plan that?" Sami asked as the crowd died down.

"A natural talent for getting under people's skin and a flair for the dramatic," Alex responded. "I knew that guy was a freak."

"What's gonna happen to him now?" Will wondered.

"I'm sure his parole officer will love knowing he started a fight in front of the police station," Alex said. "In front of the police no less."

"I thought he got out of juvie," Will said.

"He didn't age out," Sami said. "Not that I know of, anyway. They let him out on good behavior. Now, he might have to go back."

"Good," Alex remarked, putting his arm back around Will's waist. "The fucker's obsessed with you," he told Will. "He was only gonna get worse."

"If you say so," Will remarked. He turned to EJ. "What happened?"

Stefano, taking his time coming out of the station, caught everyone's attention.

"It all went according to plan," EJ said. "I'll explain everything at the mansion. Let's go."

Will and Alex followed after Sami and EJ. No one turned their head when Sonny, Adrienne, and Justin walked out the police station.

* * *

Author's note:

Next chapter you'll find out what Sonny and Brian's punishment will be.

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Will opened the door to the Brady Pub while juggling his phone, several large books, and his laptop. He looked around the crowded space before spying his father sitting at a booth all by himself.

"Hey," Will greeted as he tossed all his belongings on the table top.

"What's all this?" Lucas wondered, tidying up the space.

"Just getting a head start on all the reading I need to do for my major," Will said.

"I thought you didn't start any new classes until next semester," Lucas said.

"I don't," Will confirmed. "I just want to get ahead."

"I guess that explains why you've been so busy lately," Lucas narrowed his eyes, holding Will's gaze.

"One of the many, yes," Will nodded. He grimaced when Gabi walked up to their table, spotted him, and turned right on her heels and left.

Lucas watched as Gabi stomped toward another waitress, gesturing with her hands. The new waitress walked over with little argument.

Will and Lucas gave their orders. Once she left, Lucas placed his hands on the table, staring at Will.

Will shredded the paper covering that came off his straw. All while he avoided his father's eyes.

"Will," Lucas said after a near minute of silence.

"Yeah?" Will mumbled.

"I was at Jennifer's house the other day. Hope came over. She had a few enlightening things to say about your last week," Lucas said in a dangerous voice. "You wanna know what she had to say?"

"…No," Will answered, chewing his lower lip.

"She said you're the reason your cousin is in jail," Lucas said.

"I did not do-," Will tried to explain.

"And," Lucas raised his voice, "that you're the reason both Sonny and Alex look like punching bags. You can imagine my surprise, though, when Hope mentioned there were pictures involved!"

"Oh my God, Dad," Will rolled his eyes. He couldn't help the annoyance he felt at Hope spreading that around.

"I had to hear from Hope about what happened at your work, at the Kiriakis mansion, and at the police station," Lucas scolded. "You didn't tell me any of this yourself. I didn't even know you broke up with Sonny."

"Maybe I didn't want to talk about it," Will retorted with his arms crossed. "I've been busy. I can't run to you every time something happens in my life."

"I'm your father," Lucas argued. "I want to be a part of your life but I can't be if you won't let me."

"What was I supposed to tell you, Dad?" Will wondered. "That Sonny plastered nude pictures of me all over my jobsite? That Alex and Sonny beat the shit out of each other? That Nick's a homophobic ass? What?"

"Yes!" Lucas threw his hands in the air. "Yes, that's what I want to hear. I know I didn't show you much support when you started, you know, dating. But I want to get better. I want us to get closer."

Will sighed, uncrossing his arms.

"I didn't even know you liked Alex," Lucas said in a sheepish voice. "I thought you were just friends."

"Alex and I were never just friends, Dad," Will said. "From the first minute we met, there was something."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas wondered.

"You flipped out the first time you met him," Will reminded his dad. "Besides, I didn't want to like Alex. It was beyond my control, though."

Will took a deep breath and launched into an abbreviated version of events. From the time he met Alex until just that morning when he woke up in Alex's bed. Of course, Will didn't give many details. He knew his father didn't need to know the more intimate aspects of it all.

"Wow," Lucas rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I know I made a lot of mistakes but I'm happy with Alex."

"Good," Lucas said with a smile. "I'm glad you're happy. But what about Sonny?"

"I haven't talked to Sonny since the morning after I broke up with him," Will said. "I haven't seen him and I don't want to see him."

"I thought you two were best friends," Lucas commented.

"So did I," Will shrugged. "But we both did things the other can't forgive. Right now, I don't want anything to do with him."

"Except, you're dating his brother," Lucas said. "How is Alex handling all this?"

"He hasn't talked to his family," Will said, slumping in the booth. "I hope he will again, one day. I'd hate to alienate him from his dad's side of the family."

"His mom's in town, though, right?" Lucas asked. "That's what I heard at least."

"She is," Will said. He let out a tired chuckle. "Anjelica and Mom have become besties. I fear the day she meets Grandma Kate."

"Oh, God," Lucas shuddered causing Will to laugh. "Just what the world needs."

"She cares about Alex," Will said. "That's all that matters to me. She's not a great mom or anything. But she tries."

"So, Alex," Lucas said. "I know Sami likes him. But, well, that terrifies me."

"EJ likes him too," Will interjected with a smile. He knew it would annoy his father.

"Great," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"But so do all the kids," Will said. His smile formed into something soft and wistful. "Alex helped me watch them the other night. He fell asleep on the couch with Sydney. It was the cutest thing. Here, look."

Will flipped through several pictures on his phone until he found the right one.

Lucas smiled seeing Alex's long limbs dangling off a small love seat. Sydney's dark hair fanned out over Alex's chest.

"They almost look like father and daughter," Lucas said, handing the phone back.

Will paused for a moment, staring at the picture.

Lucas could see the wheels spinning in Will's mind. "Don't even think about making me a grandfather," Lucas warned.

"I'm not," Will lied.

The waitress with their food saved him from saying anything else.

"Well," Lucas said, "I can't say I approve of everything that happened. But I'm in no position to judge you considering my own past. I just want you happy, Will. That's all I've ever wanted."

"I am happy," Will smiled. "I wish I had made smarter choices but it's done. I'm with Alex and that's the way it's staying."

"Okay," Lucas said. "Although, I hope you learned a valuable lesson here."

"What lesson is that?" Will asked.

Lucas pointed his fork at Will. "Naked pictures always come back to haunt you."

Will snorted and rolled his eyes. "There's a difference between dick pics and what Alex does."

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked, getting a bad feeling about the look on Will's face.

"Just don't be too surprised if you see more of my naked body around," Will shrugged. He popped a fry in his mouth while Lucas mimed stabbing his eye out with a fork.

* * *

Sami unlocked the door to her condo, tossing her keys aside. She didn't even react when she saw Alex lounging on her couch watching TV.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked, flipping channels.

"EJ's getting the kids after work," Sami said as she went through her mail. "I don't know where Anjelica is. That's the third time this week she's ditched me. I wonder what she's doing."

Alex grimaced but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what his mother was up to.

"Where's Will?" Sami wondered, getting a glass of water.

Alex checked his phone. "On his way from the library. I distract him so he's gotta study there. Also, if I have to spend every second of the day with him I get the urge to smother him with a pillow."

"Yep, you two are dating alright," Sami mumbled under her breath. Louder, she asked, "hear anything from your dad?"

"Nope," Alex said with little emotion.

"Well, one of these days he'll pull his head out of Adrienne's ass," Sami said.

"Doubt it," Alex snorted. He took on a higher pitched, mocking tone. "I hurt her precious baby. He has to do hours and hours of community service. He has to donate all his hard earned money. The horror!"

"He's lucky that's all he got," Sami grumbled. "I wanted to bury him alive and EJ said no."

At the meeting at the police station, the group of DE lawyers set out a deal for Sonny and Brian. They laid out their expectations and demands. Either Sonny and Brian agree to their terms or they planned to slap them with as many lawsuits as they could.

Sonny wanted to argue the case but Justin admitted the deal wasn't unreasonable. Sonny and Brian both had to pay a hefty fine with the money donated to Arts Alliance Illinois, a statewide charity advocating widespread support for the arts. Neither Sonny nor Brian was to step foot on any DE property or attended any event sponsored by the company. On top of serving 100 community service hours each.

The worst punishment of all was Stefano's involvement. He was the loose cannon. No one knew what he would or could do at any moment. Sonny and Brian got to live with the knowledge that Stefano might be after them at any time.

Alex didn't think that was a big enough punishment but he got overruled. In the end, no one beyond the DE employees and police saw the photos of Will. The exhibit went back to its original state. The press didn't find out what happened. In theory, no harm no foul. But some theories didn't translate to real life.

Alex hasn't spoken to any of his family members since the fight in Victor's mansion. He had nothing else to say to those people. Not until they apologized to him.

* * *

By the time Will got home, the kids and EJ were already there. Will took his time greeting his mom and EJ, chit-chatting for a while. He even looked over the twins' homework and gave Sydney a piggyback ride. Afterward, he walked to Alex and the sofa.

"Hi," Will grinned, plopping himself right on Alex's lap.

"Kitten," Alex said, spreading his hands over Will's lower back and ass.

From their place at the dining room table, Johnny and Allie had a perfect view.

"Ew," Allie cringed when she saw their tongues.

Johnny threw a well-aimed pencil case at Alex's head.

"Johnny!" Sami scolded.

When she turned her back, EJ gave Johnny a high five.

"Hey," Will tossed the case back on the table. "His face is just starting to heal."

"I thought the bruises gave me a rugged sort of charm," Alex remarked. He adjusted Will so they were both comfortable. Alex in the corner of the couch with his legs stretched out on an ottoman. Will sitting sideways on his lap, legs draped over the couch cushions.

The two sitting so close was normal. Will and Alex were quite the tactile couple. The first few times Sami sat the children down and asked them if they had any questions about Will and Alex. None of the children did. Will was happy and that's all they noticed.

Will leaned his head back to rest near Alex's. "I started reading those textbooks I got."

"Yeah?" Alex hummed, eyes closed. "Boring or what?"

"No, I like them," Will admitted. "I'm excited to get this semester over with."

Alex kissed the side of Will's chin. He wanted to do more but couldn't, not yet.

The two were doing their best to keep things chaste between them. Or as chaste as they could get with Will and Alex. They'd had several make-out sessions and a few close calls. But they're determined to do things right, take their time.

It was a test in both their patience especially the nights Will stayed in Alex's hotel room. But they wanted to prove to themselves there was more between them than just sex.

"I had an idea for a photo shoot I wanna try," Alex told Will. He trailed one hand up and down Will's arm.

"What are you thinking?" Will asked.

"You and some snow," Alex answered. "If you're up to it, that is. I could use a different model. But I don't want to."

The two had discussed the possibility of Will modeling again. Not just private photographs or ones posted without their permission. But a real shoot with proper lighting and makeup, the whole works.

"You gonna stand by with a blanket to warm me up?" Will wondered.

"If you want one," Alex replied. "I could think of another way but I'd like to try and keep things professional. At least while I'm working, after that, though…"

"What are you two whispering about?" Sami yelled toward Will and Alex.

"I don't think we want to know," EJ told her while giving Will and Alex a warning glance.

"You better behave," Sami warned Will. "Or I'll take back your birthday present."

Will stuck out his lower lip, brows crinkling. He almost forgot his birthday was a few days away.

"Now that you brought it up," EJ said, "what are we doing for your birthday, William?"

"Oh," Will blinked a few times, thinking it over. "I don't know. Maybe just dinner together or something. I have class in the morning that day anyway."

"That's boring," Allie whined. "I want a party!"

"And a piñata," Johnny agreed.

"Ice cream!" Sydney giggled.

"I don't remember it being your birthday," Alex said in a dry voice before addressing Will. "What do you want?"

Alex was never good at giving gifts. He'd always pick out a gift card and call it a day. But Will was different, important to Alex in a way no one had been before. He had to think of something good.

"Well," Will thought for a moment, hand playing with the hair at the base of Alex's neck. "I'd like some new journals. Maybe some new cologne."

Under his breath, for Alex's ears only, Will said, "I can think of one thing I'd like most of all."

Alex angled his head to look Will in the eyes. When Will started lifting his brows up and down, Alex got it. They'd waited long enough. There was no more need to take things slow.

Squeezing Will tight, Alex said, "I think I can arrange that."

* * *

After dinner and dessert, Will went back to Alex's hotel with him. The next day was Saturday. Since Will didn't have school or work, he planned to go with Alex to find an apartment. Not that Will planned on moving in with Alex. He just wanted to be a part of it all. Wanted to witness Alex put down some roots in Salem.

Will did feel guilty that Alex decided to stay in Salem yet wouldn't talk to the majority of his family. Alex insisted time and again it wasn't Will's fault but Will couldn't help the way he felt.

Maybe one day they could mend fences. Alex wasn't interested in fixing anything himself. They needed to come to Alex.

Will kicked off his shoes when he walked into Alex's bedroom. Alex threw Will a pair of sweat pants and the two changed. Will often borrowed Alex's clothes when he stayed over. He could have brought his own but never seemed to remember. Something that suited Alex just fine.

The two relaxed in bed, flipping through channels. It wasn't a thrilling Friday night by any means but they both enjoyed it. Before, Alex would spend most nights in clubs or bars. Meeting meaningless people he forgot about the next morning. He much preferred spending time with people he cared about and who cared about him in return.

Will and Alex did go out from time to time. Will's age limited the places they could go but they made it work and had fun.

Not that the two always got along. They needed time apart just like every couple especially when the other's quirks started driving them crazy. Alex often left dishes in the sink for days. Considering the size of the tiny kitchen in the hotel room, it bothered Will. Whereas Will's constant need for cleanliness annoyed Alex to know end. Whenever Will tried to study around Alex, wanting to read in silence and enjoy his boyfriend's presence, Alex would ruin it. They always bickered over who would pay for dates.

The one thing they always agreed on was watching endless _Criminal Minds_ marathons. Will enjoyed the mystery while Alex appreciated the macabre nature of the crimes.

While watching an episode with a disturbing mother and son pairing, Will realized something.

"Did you ever tell your mom you're staying in Salem?" Will wondered. "That you're looking for apartments?"

"Uh," Alex tore his attention away from the TV, "no, no I did not."

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Didn't feel like dealing with the argument," Alex said.

"She might not get mad," Will said. "I mean, she's always going on about how I'm the perfect choice for her son. Which, you know, after Adrienne is a nice change of pace. She might have already figured it out."

"Maybe," Alex admitted. When he saw Will's big, round eyes staring at him, Alex sighed. "Fine, I'll call and tell her."

"If she does get mad," Will offered, "you can just ask her where she's been disappearing to."

"True," Alex rolled over to reach his phone on the nightstand. He unplugged it from the charger and dialed his mother. It took a few rings for her to answer. "Mom."

"Alex, my darling," Anjelica said, sounding quite distracted. "It's late. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex said. "Will's making me tell you I'm looking for an apartment tomorrow." Alex swatted Will's hands away when he smacked him. "What? You did make me."

"Apartment?" Anjelica questioned. "Oh, love, are you sure about this?"

"Uh-huh," Alex responded.

Will moved in close, pressing his ear to the phone so he could hear.

"Well, make sure it's a nice one. I refuse to let my son live in a slum. God only knows what the state of these buildings are," Anjelica said.

"What, no fit? No temper tantrum? No threatening to disown me?" Alex asked, suspicious.

"Of course not," Anjelica tittered. "I'm not a child."

"You've spent the past few weeks trying to get me to New York," Alex stated. "And now you don't care?"

"I care," Anjelica insisted. "There's no need for us to leave Salem when you're so happy."

"What do you mean us?" Alex lifted both his brows.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Anjelica evaded. "I am entertaining and I mustn't keep my guest waiting."

In the background, Alex and Will could hear a gruff, accented voice say, "Angie, where are you?"

"Coming, darling," Anjelica yelled. In a lower voice, she said, "goodbye, Alex. Mummy loves you. Ta!"

Alex and Will shared a look as Alex dropped the phone on the bed.

"Is your mom with-?" Will tried to say.

"Don't even say it," Alex rolled his eyes. He stabbed a charging cable back in his phone. "You know what, I'm not even surprised. She's a damn black widow. Flocking to anyone rich and nearing the end of their lifespan."

"Still," Will said, disturbed. "Stefano and Anjelica. It's just not natural."

Alex shivered, resting his head on Will's chest. Neither knew who was going to tell Sami the news.

* * *

Will brushed his teeth while Alex took a shower the next morning. The shower's glass door was frosted which meant Will couldn't see more than Alex's outline. It was the only reason Will wasn't in there with him despite how much he wanted to be.

Will's birthday was only two days away but he wasn't sure he could wait to be with Alex much longer.

The water shut off, the glass door opening. Steam billowed out as Alex's naked body appeared.

Will let out a half-groan, half-whimper.

"What?" Alex grinned, forgoing a towel.

"I hate you," Will said, throwing his toothbrush down and covering his eyes.

"No, you don't," Alex said as he stepped in real close, dripping his wet hair over Will's shoulders.

"You're an asshole," Will mumbled. He side-stepped Alex to take his own shower. He threw his underwear over the top of the glass door at Alex.

Alex caught them and walked into the bedroom, laughing. He dried off before throwing on a pair of well-worn blue jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt. He wanted to go back in the bathroom and finish getting ready. He just wasn't sure he'd resist Will while naked.

 _Knock Knock_

Assuming he forgot to put out the Do Not Disturb sign again, Alex opened the door.

"I don't want-what the fuck?" Alex said.

"Big brother!" Joey Kiriakis greeted with a wide, goofy grin. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh," Alex didn't know what to say as Joey barged his way inside.

"Alex, hi," Vic Kiriakis said following his twin brother.

It took Alex a few seconds to react. Closing the door, Alex asked, "what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well," Joey began, sitting on the couch and making himself at home, "it's the strangest thing. Our big brother has estranged himself from our family because of a teenage boy."

Alex pointed to the door, "out."

"Come on, Alex," Vic said, sitting next to Joey. "What's going on with you?"

"And Sonny? And Mom?" Joey added. "All for some dude?"

"Do you think I would do anything just for some dude?" Alex spat out.

"Then explain it to us," Joey begged. "Sonny won't say anything. Mom rants. Dad just shakes his head and changes the subject."

"And you couldn't bother asking me, right?" Alex glared, towering over their sitting forms.

"We knew you wouldn't talk to us unless forced," Vic defended.

"And how do you know that?" Alex challenged, lifting his brows. "Did you try? Did you ask for my side? Or did you come waltzing into my hotel accusing me of ruining your little perfect family for some dude?"

"Uh," Joey said with an over exaggerated frown. "The last one?"

"Alright," Vic conceded when he noticed how aggravated Alex seemed, "we might have jumped to conclusions. But you did try to get Sonny and his friend arrested."

"Did anyone tell you why?" Alex asked with a smile so fake it almost hurt his face.

"Well, not everything," Joey admitted. "Just that you stole Sonny's boyfriend and beat him up. Oh, and tried to get him arrested."

"All for some piece of ass," Vic interjected.

"You know what?" Alex suggested. "Why don't you go ask Sonny what happened and come back to me?"

"Just tell us," Vic huffed. "Who could be so important that he ripped our family apart?"

Someone cleared their throat behind Alex.

"I believe that would be me," Will stated.

His blond hair dripped down into the collar of his blue t-shirt. But his eyes were clear and his posture confident.

Will moved to Alex's side, leaning into him.

"Will Horton," Will said with a sharp smile. "The piece of ass you referred to."

Alex smirked hearing Will's tone of voice.

Joey shifted around in his seat while Vic sat still, holding Will's gaze.

"Just for the record," Will said, "Alex didn't steal anyone. I broke up with Sonny on my own. Because we didn't work as a couple. I didn't sleep with Alex when I was with Sonny. I didn't kiss him. I didn't touch him inappropriately in any way.

"I broke up with Sonny to be with Alex, yes. But Alex didn't ask me or convince me or seduce me or any other stupid idea I'm sure you've had. He told me how he felt and I realized I couldn't be with Sonny when my heart was with Alex.

"I broke up with Sonny the night of Alex's art opening. I left my bag at Sonny's coffee shop. A bag that had photographs of me Alex took, nude photographs. Photographs from before I started dating Sonny, mind you. And Sonny and his little friend Brian took those photos and used them to ruin Alex's art display.

"So, yeah, Sonny and Brian almost got arrested. The fact that my mother, my boss, and Anjelica didn't kill them means they got off easy. If you're strolling into Alex's life to make him feel bad about something that isn't his fault then you can leave. I am not putting up with anyone mistreating my boyfriend.

"Got it?" Will glared, yet leaned against Alex, completely nonchalant.

Neither Joey nor Vic said anything for a long time.

"You're kinda scary, in case you didn't know," Joey informed Will.

"He also learned how to box from a professional," Alex bragged, hand in Will's back pocket. "So, I wouldn't piss him off anymore."

Vic scoffed and looked away. While Joey tilted his head, looking between Will and Alex with a strange look on his face.

"I'm hungry," Will told Alex, ignoring the twins. He had had quite enough of Alex's family mistreating his boyfriend. He wasn't dealing with it anymore.

"Okay," Alex replied. "Let's get something on the way."

Will grabbed both of their jackets while Alex took their phones off the chargers. When they walked to the front door, Will looked over his shoulder at Joey and Vic. "Are you two coming or what?"

* * *

The four walked into the Brady Pub and found a seat. They ordered their drinks and sat in a stilted silence.

"So, uh," Joey was not one for awkward silences, "why don't you tell us about yourself, Will?"

Will, swallowing a gulp of coffee, licked a few stray droplets off his lips. "Well, I'm 18, about to be 19 in a few days. I'm going to Salem U, majoring in Creative Writing with a minor in English Literature. I intern at DiMera Enterprises. My great-grandma owns this pub which is why it's my favorite."

Will felt a little too much like he was at a job interview for his liking.

"He also has perfect abs and a butt that makes me salivate," Alex added, stealing a drink from Will's coffee. He ordered an ice tea since he knew they'd end up sharing.

"Gee, thanks," Vic rolled his eyes. "Just what we wanted to know. Don't you think he's a little young for you?"

"No, I'm not," Will answered for Alex. "What does it matter how old I am?"

"Well, I mean, Alex graduated already," Joey said, trying not to upset anyone. "You just started school, I bet."

"No, I didn't," Will said. "I graduated high school in 2011. This is my second year."

"Okay, well, still," Joey said. "I don't know how much you two have in common. But I've never known my brother to want only one partner or to hang out with anyone younger than him. He used to tell me he couldn't hang out with me because the earth would stop spinning if different ages spent time together."

"You were ten, dumbass," Alex retorted.

"Maybe Alex just didn't meet the right person before me," Will said. He knew if he sat here any longer he would explode in a public, Sami Brady-esque way.

Looking around the room, Will spotted Marlena eating with Kate. The perfect excuse for him to take a breather and not risk further alienating Alex's family.

"Excuse me," Will said. He hoped Alex understood what he needed. "I'll be right back."

Will's fingers trailed over Alex's arm as he left.

"Alex, what the hell?" Vic demanded once Will was out of earshot.

"What?" Alex asked with a blank look on his face.

"I don't understand this," Vic waved his hand in front of Alex's entire body. "You, Salem, him," Vic pointed his thumb toward Will.

"What is to explain?" Alex wondered.

"Well," Joey said, trying to diffuse the situation, "it's a bit of a shock, you know? You've never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I don't think anyone else even knew you liked guys."

"What? You knew?" Vic questioned, turning his head to stare at Joey. "I didn't know."

"Are you blind? Did you think he was spending all those hours with the pool boy to learn the trade?" Joey shook his head at Vic and looked at Alex. He pointed at Vic, "this guy, am I right?"

"Why wouldn't you tell any of us about that?" Vic wondered. "No one cared when Sonny came out. We would have understood."

"It wasn't any of your business," Alex said. "It wasn't like I had some big epiphany. I like what I like. There was no need to throw a parade because sometimes I like dick."

"Or you just thought no one would care," Joey said under his breath. He earned a sharp glare from Alex.

Vic thought things over for a moment. "Okay, fine, even without that, you do not date anyone. You don't get close to anyone. Getting you to open up or talking to you or hell, getting a hug out of you is impossible."

"Maybe I just don't like you people," Alex responded with a cruel grin.

"Hey," Joey said in a small, childlike voice. The same voice he always used as a kid to get Alex to stop yelling at him. "Don't get mad. You know what he means. You told me once relationships were the death of sex and thus your soul."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, I hadn't met the right person yet?" Alex said, echoing Will.

"Well-," Vic started.

"Or," Alex said, "you're trying to justify your perfect baby brother being a douchebag?"

"No one said that," Vic replied.

"You didn't have to," Alex insisted. "You didn't barge in on him or ask a million questions about what he did. In fact, I'm gonna guess you don't give a shit that he tried to ruin my art display. Or even that he humiliated me and my boyfriend. I'm gonna guess the only thing you care about is what Adrienne told you to care about."

"We just don't understand," Joey admitted. "You told us you were gonna visit Dad for a day or two. It's been months. Okay, yeah, we made idiots of ourselves here but you're both our brothers. We don't want our family falling apart because of some guy."

"He isn't some guy," Alex stated. "And if you think he's the reason any of this happened, you're just as stupid as Sonny is."

"He might not be the entire reason but he's involved," Vic pressed. "I know you wouldn't just throw everything away for something trivial. But you have to admit this isn't like you."

"I'm not throwing anything away," Alex said. "If Sonny wants to fix things, he knows where to find me. Or he will when I find an apartment. It's been fun, boys, but I'm out."

Alex pushed away from the table and headed for Will.

"As long as you're happy, dear," Marlena told Will with an understanding smile.

"I am," Will said just before Alex walked up to him.

"Let's get out of here," Alex told Will. "I'll buy you a muffin or something on the way. Hi," he nodded at Kate and Marlena.

"You know my grandma Kate but this is Marlena," Will said, linking their fingers together. "Grandma, this is Alex, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Marlena said.

"So, you're Sami's mother," Alex said, looking Marlena over.

"Guilty," Marlena responded.

"Well, I like her so, A+ parenting on your end," Alex said causing Kate to choke on her water.

"I think that's the first time anyone's ever said that to me," Marlena laughed.

"The last time too, I'm sure," Kate retorted.

"Well, we better go," Will said. "I'll talk to you both later."

"Yes, you will," Kate said with a sharp look. "If you want your birthday present, that is."

"I'm excited, terrified but excited," Will said, letting Alex pull him away.

"See you," Alex said, getting out the door.

"Things not go well?" Will asked as they headed to a small bakery across the square.

"I'm not justifying my feelings for you to anyone," Alex stated. "And I'm not apologizing to Sonny. It's not my job to fix things."

"Of course not," Will agreed. He knew the truth, though. Alex wanted Sonny to apologize to him. He wanted Justin and Adrienne to come to him too. Will knew Alex hated having his family turn away from him but Alex wouldn't make the first move. After the way Alex grew up, Will didn't think he should either.

Will and Alex both knew they weren't innocent in all that happened. The two would apologize to Sonny if they had the chance. But they weren't making the first move. They hurt Sonny but Sonny went too far. Sonny had his own pain, yes, but Alex had a whole lifetime of resentment.

Will wasn't going to let anyone else hurt Alex either. No matter how many people it upset.

* * *

A few hours later, Alex signed a six-month lease on an apartment. He didn't want to commit to any more than that. After the opening night, Alex received numerous calls and requests from art galleries and curators. He knew Salem wasn't going to open up too many opportunities for him. But it was central to other major cities, St. Louis, Chicago, etc.

Alex knew one day he'd have to leave Salem behind if he wanted to focus on photography. But not yet, not while Will was still in school, anyway. Alex didn't know what the future would bring but he couldn't picture it without Will.

Besides, Alex knew Will could write anywhere in any city. Even if he wanted to work for DiMera Enterprises long term they had offices all over the country. The two had options.

"You're smiling," Will pointed out to Alex as they walked through the park.

"I know. It's weird," Alex said. "My face doesn't know what to do with it."

"Those are about the only muscles you don't work out," Will agreed. "What were you smiling about?"

"I was thinking about the future," Alex admitted. He squeezed the hand he had buried in Will's back pocket. "Our future."

"What's our future gonna be?" Will grinned. He stepped closer to Alex so they pressed against one another.

"I don't know. Us, together, me taking pictures of your perfect ass. You writing," Alex shrugged. "Working with EJ still, if you want."

"Oh, yeah?" Will bit his lower lip. "That wouldn't bother you?"

"Why would it?" Alex said. "EJ's EJ. He's annoying but it's not like he's going anywhere. Besides, you work well together. If that's what you want, why would I stop you?"

"Just for the record," Will said, wrapping his arm around Alex's waist, "I won't freak out or anything about you being around models."

"No?" Alex asked.

"Nope," Will smacked his lips together. "I know how you feel about me. Some naked body isn't going to change that."

"I can't even think about other models right now," Alex admitted. "I want all my photos to feature you."

"Ooh," Will teased, "does that make me your muse?"

"Guess so," Alex said. "If nothing else, your ass is."

Will pinched Alex's side. "We need to get you some furniture."

"I don't wanna," Alex complained.

"It won't be so bad," Will insisted. "We can order it online if nothing else."

As Will convinced Alex, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hello?" Will answered. "Oh, hi, Mom. Uh, let me ask." Will turned to Alex, "you okay for dinner at Stefano's?"

"Sure, whatever," Alex said.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Will told her. "What time? Yeah, okay. Bye, Mom."

"Oh, God, am I gonna meet my mom's boyfriend?" Alex asked with a frown.

"It's a big family dinner, aw," Will teased. "Now, come on. We've got plenty of time. Let's go get you some furniture."

"Ugh," Alex groaned but let Will guide him away.

* * *

Joey and Vic sat in the front room of Uncle Vic's mansion. Adrienne and Justin were quite surprised to see them both. After escaping Adrienne's bone crushing hugs, they settled down.

"Boys, I can't believe you're here. What about your classes?" Adrienne fretted.

"It's Saturday, Mom," Vic pointed out.

"Oh, right," Adrienne laughed. "I almost forgot."

"Joey, Vic," Justin said, "why are you two here?"

"What do you think, Dad?" Vic asked. "Alex and Sonny, of course."

"Right," Justin bowed his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Justin just didn't know what to do with his sons. The whole thing was a terrible mess. Justin couldn't stop himself from blaming Will either. Things weren't perfect between Sonny and Alex before Will but Will made everything worse. Justin didn't understand the power Will had over his sons' either. None of it made sense to Justin.

"We already talked to Alex," Joey admitted.

"When?" Justin questioned.

"Right when we got here," Joey said. "Went to his hotel room and met Will too."

Adrienne let out a sound akin to a cat hissing.

"I thought he was nice," Joey confessed. At Vic and Adrienne's expressions, he shrugged. "It's obvious he cares about Alex. He was honest with us about everything. I think he could be good for Alex. I didn't even see Alex smoke a single cigarette."

"And what about Sonny?" Adrienne demanded. "What that boy did to him?"

"Break up with him, you mean?" Joey wondered. "Mom, Will didn't do anything other than have feelings for two guys at once. He didn't cheat on Sonny. I mean, maybe emotionally or something, but they didn't do anything."

"Hmph," Adrienne crossed her arms and legs.

"From what I heard," Joey added, "Sonny's the one that screwed up."

"Well, he wouldn't have if Will-," Adrienne tried to say.

"Adrienne, stop," Justin said, lifting his head. "Sonny never should have done what he did. It was stupid and irresponsible. He's lucky no one pressed charges for it in the end."

"He's still stuck doing all those community service hours," Adrienne sniffed. "And forcing him to give so much of his money away? It's outrageous."

"It's good," Justin said. "He deserves those hours. And the money is going to a good cause. Alex shouldn't have started that fight but Sonny knew what he was risking. Now, I hate that Will got between them just as much as you do. But we're not doing Sonny any favors by babying him."

"Justin, how can you say that?" Adrienne gasped.

Vic observed his parents, uncertain how to feel. He agreed with both of them and hated watching them fight.

"Plus," Joey interrupted, "you two did take Sonny's side. So, I wouldn't expect Alex to want you around anytime soon."

"What?" Justin asked.

"You took Sonny's side completely," Joey explained. "You haven't even tried to talk to Alex. I mean, I'd ignore you too."

"Alex has been looking for an excuse to break us apart for years," Adrienne insisted. "Now, he's got his excuse and it comes along with Sami Brady and a DiMera."

"Mom," Joey rolled his eyes, "get real."

"Excuse me?" Adrienne held her hand to her chest.

"You're the one that alienated Alex. His entire life, you've treated him different than the rest of us. I'm surprised he's taken it this long," Joey said. "I love you, Mom. But I love Alex too. He's my brother just the same as Vic or Sonny. And I'm not letting you or Sonny or anyone else try to ruin that.

"So," Joey pushed himself off the couch, "you and Dad are gonna fix this. Or try to, at least. We'll deal with Sonny later. Go pretty up; we're going out, now."

* * *

"Here," EJ tossed a black folder toward Alex when he walked into the front room of the DiMera mansion. "More contacts about your artwork."

"Huh," Alex said, flipping through the papers, "that's a lot."

"You're popular," Will grinned, standing on his tip toes to kiss Alex's cheek. "So, why are we here?" Will asked EJ.

"Anjelica," EJ rolled his eyes.

"Is she getting to know Stefano?" Will asked with a frown. "Like get to know him, know him."

"It seems that way," EJ sighed. "Maybe it'll be a way to keep him off our backs."

"Don't we owe him for his help with Sonny and Brian, though?" Will recalled.

"Perhaps," EJ said. "Or maybe he'll forget all about that once he's found a nice, female companion."

"Oh, great," Alex said. "Fantastic."

"Let's just hope Anjelica keeps him happy," EJ said.

"Please, do you know how many husbands have died on her?" Alex retorted. "I'd worry more about Stefano kicking the bucket than anything."

"If they get married, you'll be step-brothers," Will pointed out with a sweet smile.

EJ and Alex both groaned at the same time.

* * *

Will and Alex settled into the mansion. They found the kids kicking a soccer ball around in the backyard. After playing for a while, Will went inside to get them all drinks.

Stefano stood inside the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

Coming in from the back door, Will paused for a brief moment before continuing inside.

"Stefano, hi," Will greeted. "I don't think I've ever seen you in the kitchen before."

"My doctors insisted I do more things for myself," Stefano explained, gesturing to a glass of water in front of him.

"Oh," Will nodded. He grabbed three juice boxes and two water bottles. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could but something stopped him. "I wanted to say thanks for helping me and Alex out the other day."

Stefano nodded. "It was no hardship. I do not take kindly to anyone that threatens the reputation of my business. Besides, I have taken a liking to you over the years."

"You blackmailed me," Will pointed out.

"Oh, William," Stefano chuckled. "I forget sometimes how young and naïve you are."

"Uh, thanks," Will mumbled.

"You know, you almost remind me of myself at your age," Stefano declared.

"What?" Will blanched. He had never thought about a teenage Stefano or even a young Stefano. He always knew Stefano as an old man. As silly as it was, Will never even considered that Stefano was anything other than the man he was now.

 _But he must have been a child once. Young and naïve like he called me. How strange._

"Yes," Stefano let out a wistful sigh. "It seems so long ago, doesn't it?"

Will couldn't help it. He was curious. How did Stefano DiMera become the legend he is now?

"What was your childhood like?" Will asked, moving over to stand next to Stefano at the island counter

Stefano cleared his throat and began.

Almost an hour later, when Will still hadn't come back, Alex went looking for him. Seeing him sitting in the kitchen enraptured by Stefano DiMera unsettled Alex.

"Did you forget something?" Alex asked as he walked inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Will said, letting out a laugh. "I got caught up."

"I can see that," Alex nodded at Stefano.

"Alexander," Stefano greeted. "I was just telling our little William here about my childhood."

"Our little William?" Alex repeated with narrowed eyes.

Will, sensing danger, slid off his bar stool and took Alex's hand. "Stefano, I liked talking to you. If you wouldn't mind, could we do this again?"

"Of course," Stefano inclined his head. "I must get back to Angie."

Alex waited for Stefano to hobble out of the room. "What the hell was that?"

"You know," Will put both hands on Alex's chest and grinned, "it's weird but I liked listening to him. He was talking about his childhood and how he grew up. I think I know what I want to write about."

"About Stefano?" Alex asked with a lifted brow.

"Yeah," Will said. "I think I do. Make it into a series, you know? Starting as a child and working up to what he is today."

"Well, it would be interesting, that's for sure," Alex admitted, thinking it over.

"You think so?" Will wondered.

"Yep," Alex said, bending down for a quick kiss. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

"Cheesy but I like it," Will teased. "Let's get the drinks out to the kids."

As they gathered the drinks, Alex checked his phone. Joey sent a text asking him where he was. Alex didn't see the harm in answering. It wasn't like anyone would go the DiMera mansion to find him.

* * *

 **Ding Dong**

 **Ding Dong**

 **DingDongDingDongDingDong**

"Oh my God," Sami said stomping to the front door. "Where the hell is the staff? What do you want?" Sami asked as she ripped the heavy front door open.

"Uh, helllllllo," Joey said, looking Sami up and down.

Sami lifted one unimpressed eyebrow, crossing her arms. She didn't recognize the dopey face looking at her.

"I'm looking for Alex," Joey said with what he hoped was a charming grin.

"You're not his type," Sami said, trying to close the door.

"Yeah, no," Joey said with a chuckle. "But I am his brother."

Sami took another look. The boy was young. She would guess in his early twenties. He had sandy brown hair and big, round hazel eyes. Long and lean, a little lanky, with a certain manic energy to him.

"You don't look anything like Alex," Sami declared.

"I'm adopted," Joey said with a proud nod of his head. "Anyway, we're here to talk to Alex."

"We?" Sami asked with narrowed eyes.

Joey, waving everyone over, said, "just, you know, another brother and our parents."

"I don't think so," Sami said, going to close the door again.

"Sami, please," Justin said, stepping onto the front step. "I need to talk to Alex."

"Why?" Sami asked. "You going to jump to some more conclusions?"

"No, the opposite, I hope," Justin said. He gestured to Adrienne. "The both of us want to try."

"Right," Sami said, doubting Adrienne's intentions. She held the door open wide. "He's in the back yard. Good luck."

Joey and Vic walked through the DiMera mansion as fast as they could. When they made it to the backyard, they found Alex in just about the strangest position they could envision.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Vic asked Joey, fighting off the urge to rub his eyes in disbelief.

"Did we walk into another dimension or something?" Joey questioned, looking around to make sure everything was real.

Alex was on his hands and knees in the grass. Two small girls were on his back, cheering and screeching. Will was next to him with a little boy on his back. The couple were racing.

"Faster, Will, faster!" Johnny yelled, holding onto his brother tight.

"I'm trying," Will said, scrambling to keep up with Alex.

"Ha!" Alex laughed in triumph when he passed the finish line first, a lawn chair. "In your face, losers."

Alex managed to stand up and keep both girls attached to him.

"We kicked their butts," Alex told them while Sydney and Allie threw their arms around his neck.

"Don't be a bad winner," Will warned, Johnny on his back as he stood up too. "We tried our best."

"We beat you at the hula hoop challenge anyway," Johnny said, sticking his tongue out at Alex.

"That's because Will's butt is-," Alex started.

"Hem, hem," Will cleared his throat and gave Alex a look.

"That's Alex alright," Joey said, garnering their attention. "Guess we didn't walk into an alternate universe after all."

"Joey, Vic," Alex said, adjusting the girls so they balanced on his hips, "what are you doing here?"

Alex even spotted his dad and Adrienne hovering near the back door.

Joey elbowed Vic in the stomach.

"We all wanted to talk to you," Vic explained. "And, you know, start to fix everything. Work through some of the problems we've always had as a family. Or just do whatever you want."

Alex didn't know what to say faced with two of his brothers, his father, and even Adrienne's hopeful face.

Will watched Alex's reaction. When he didn't say anything, Will took control. "We'll there's enough room for everyone to stay for dinner. Is that okay?"

Will looked at the Kiriakis family but Alex knew the question was for him.

Alex wasn't sure what he wanted to do. But they were making an effort. He'd wanted that for so long.

"Yeah, whatever," Alex mumbled.

"Great," Will let out a shaky breath, painful smile on his face. "I'll just let my mom know you're staying…and Anjelica."

Will and Alex shared a furtive look, both dreading the night to come.

* * *

Author's note:

We're getting closer to the end. There's one more official chapter and an epilogue after. So, by next Monday it should be finished.

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Johnny, getting a piggyback ride from Will, glared at everyone in front of him. He didn't like a lot of strangers around much. He liked keeping his family close and no one else.

"Will," Johnny said, "who are these people?"

"This is Joey," Will pointed to the boy waving like a lunatic, "and his brother Vic. They're twins like you and Allie."

"Oh," Johnny mumbled. "They look the same. Allie and I don't look the same."

"We're identical," Joey said with too much enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure," Vic inched away from his brother. While the two looked identical their personalities were anything but.

"Joey and Vic are a different type of twin. They're also Alex's brothers," Will explained. "And you know his dad, Justin, and his step-mom, Adrienne."

Johnny grunted, eyeing them all. He didn't know what happened between Will and Sonny but he did know that it was bad. He wasn't sure he wanted any more of Alex's brothers around to ruin things.

"You have more brothers?" Allie questioned, arms and legs locked around one of Alex's hips. She looked at Alex with wide, worshipful eyes.

"Yep," Alex said, bopping her on the nose without even thinking about it.

Justin, Adrienne, Vic, and Joey all stared at Alex in disbelief.

"Wow," Allie giggled, hugging Alex's neck nice and tight. "That means you're the big brother like Will!"

"Guess it does," Alex responded. "But I'm not a good brother like Will."

"He's the best brother ever," Johnny declared with a firm nod.

"Thank you," Will told Johnny, patting his hand and grinning. He loved his siblings like nothing else. He'd do anything for them.

"I never realized that before," Justin admitted looking between Will and Alex.

"What?" Alex narrowed his eyes, bracing for the worst.

"You and Will are both the eldest child," Justin said. "You both have three younger siblings, with the middle children being twins."

"Huh," Vic said, "that is a pretty weird coincidence."

"Coincidence or fate?" Joey asked, rocking forward and back on his heels.

Allie and Sydney giggled at him, hiding their faces in Alex's neck when he looked at them.

"Cute," Joey said, wiggling his fingers at the girls. He looked at the intense look on Johnny's face and said, "scary."

Everyone stood in a charged silence until Sydney whined. Alex put her and Allie on the ground and watched as they skipped off into the mansion.

Johnny stayed latched onto Will's back, keeping an eye on everyone.

"So," Joey said, unable to stand awkward silences, "who was the hot blonde at the door? The one with the," Joey outlined an hour glass with his hands.

Will and Johnny both narrowed their eyes.

"That would be our mother," Will spat.

"What? She does not look like she popped out four kids," Joey commented before wincing. Vic stomped on his foot. "Ow."

"Do everyone a favor and stop talking," Vic ordered.

"Is there some sort of thing about Kiriakis' and an attraction to my family?" Will wondered, looking at Alex. "Your uncle, your brothers, you."

"Dad, anything you'd like to say?" Alex wondered with a smirk.

"Yeah, Dad, join the club. You can't fight genetics," Joey encouraged, grunting when Vic punched him in the arm.

"Let's go inside," Justin wasn't answering that question, ever. Although he did think Sami was attractive. He wasn't stupid enough to admit it out loud, though.

"Again," Vic said, "we have different DNA. It's not genetic."

"So, it's a learned behavior," Joey said with a series of nods.

"Shut up," Alex stated.

"Let's go inside," Will said, agreeing with Justin. "I need to make sure EJ is relaxing instead of working anyway."

"Who's EJ?" Joey questioned as they all headed inside.

"My daddy," Johnny answered with a withering glare. "He's gonna marry Mommy and be happy forever."

"Uh, okay," Joey responded. He looked to Will for clarification.

"EJ and my mom are dating," Will explained. "He's Sydney and Johnny's father and a DiMera. Also, I wouldn't mention anything about my mom being hot in front of him."

"No, do it," Alex suggested with a smirk. "I wanna see."

"I'll pass," Joey responded, all too familiar with Alex's desire to see him humiliated.

"Wait," Vic interrupted, "did you say Anjelica is here earlier?"

"Yeah," Alex sighed, "Mommy dearest is in town."

"That explains so much about Mom's mood," Vic muttered under his breath.

"Let's hope we can get through tonight with minimal bloodshed," Will said. He wasn't too hopeful.

EJ, sitting in on the sofa reading the newspaper, looked up when everyone walked inside. He took a long look at all the guests before sighing.

"Why are you having a family reunion in my house?" EJ directed at Alex.

"Beats the hell outta me," Alex responded. He flopped on the couch next to EJ. "It wasn't my idea."

They both stretched out their long legs, arms crossed.

"Creepy," Joey mock whispered. "They could be brothers."

"Ugh," Johnny groaned as Will laughed.

"Considering _Angie's_ new boy toy," Will chortled, "that's a distinct possibility."

"What?" Adrienne questioned, eyes wide.

"Who?" Justin spat out.

"They do kinda look alike," Vic agreed, tilting his head.

Will put Johnny back on his feet. Johnny ran out with a disgruntled look on his face. Will sat on the arm of the sofa next to Alex.

Justin stood next to Vic and tilted his head too. "Huh, you're right. How odd."

"What's odd?" Sami asked as she walked into the room. She sat on the other arm of the sofa next to EJ.

Justin didn't respond, distracted by Anjelica walking in on the arm of Stefano DiMera.

"See, I told you everyone was in here," Anjelica simpered. She ran one bejeweled hand up and down Stefano's arm.

No one said anything as the two moved behind the couch. Stefano leaned against it, eyeing everyone in the room.

Adrienne couldn't stop looking at Anjelica's smirk.

Vic cleared his throat. "Victor Kiriakis, sir. It's nice to meet you. Uh, Anjelica, you look nice."

Anjelica's smirk sharpened. "Oh, darling, you have no idea."

"Anyone else seeing this?" Joey wondered.

"Seeing what?" Justin asked, tearing his eyes away from Stefano and Anjelica. It was like a train wreck, horrible and awful but he couldn't look away.

"Gee, I don't know," Joey said, gesturing toward the sight on the couch.

Everyone could see it now. The three dark haired men with scowls and a younger, blond-haired, blue-eyed companion. Somehow, without planning it, Alex, EJ, and Stefano were all in black while Will, Sami, and Anjelica were all in blue.

"It's like looking at a family photo," Joey said. He glanced at Anjelica for a moment and asked, "you sure Stefano isn't Alex's baby daddy?"

"Oh, trust me, I know who his father is," Anjelica smiled, showing all her teeth.

Will kept a firm hand on Alex's leg. He knew he wouldn't take too kindly to anyone insinuating he was a DiMera on principal alone.

Before anyone could react, a maid walked into the room and announced, "dinner's ready."

"Thank God," Alex said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "That means we're closer to this shit-show ending."

* * *

Will never experienced a more awkward dinner in his life. Considering the familial situations he grew up with, that was saying something.

One side of the table featured Joey, Alex, Will, and Sami. Across from them were Anjelica, Vic, Justin, and Adrienne. EJ and Stefano each sat at the head of the table. The kids lucked out and got to eat in their playroom while watching TV.

The conversation stilted, sticking to topics that were safe. The weather, how school was going for Will and the twins, the food. Joey and Anjelica did almost all the talking.

After everyone finished their lasagna, they retired to the front room for coffee. Anjelica, Stefano, EJ, and Sami sat on the long sofa. Adrienne, Justin, and Vic sat on a love seat with Joey on the floor in front of them.

Alex plopped down in the lone armchair, feet on the coffee table. If Will was at home, he would sit with him without a thought. But in front of Justin, Adrienne, and the twins, when things were so awkward between them all, Will didn't know.

Alex didn't have the same reservations. He snatched his arms out and yanked Will onto his lap. He'd come to enjoy the familiar warmth and weight of Will on his legs. He didn't give a shit if his family had anything to say about it or not.

Will accepted a cup of coffee from one of the servants. He preferred his black but knew Alex would want sugar. So, he put a bit of sugar in and mixed it up.

Alex waited for Will to take a drink before stealing the cup. He knew his family had their eyes on him but didn't care. He'd been sharing drinks with Will long before they started dating.

Will took another drink and placed the cup on a side table.

"So," Sami said, used to Will and Alex sharing drinks and snuggling, "this is, well, uncomfortable in every way."

"Amazing how our dynamic changed when these people showed up," Anjelica said from where she pressed up against Stefano.

Justin, disturbed by the sight, rolled his eyes. "I doubt our presence could have made anything worse."

"No, it did," Alex agreed with his mother. He kept his eyes away from her and Stefano at all times, though. He knew his mother had a type, the older and richer the better. He didn't want to see it, though.

Will dangled his legs over the edge of the chair so he was sideways. He put his hand on Alex's knee, knowing his boyfriend would need the encouragement.

Joey cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Alex, Will, how did you two crazy kids meet?"

"Uh," Will shared a glance with Alex.

"I saw his ass first," Alex stated.

"Huh?" Will frowned.

"You bumped into me in the park," Alex said with a soft smile. "I was gonna yell at you but your ass was too nice. So, you know, priorities."

Will gave Alex a soft smile, putting his hand on Alex's jaw. To someone else, it might not seem like much of a compliment but to Will it meant everything. From the beginning, there was something different about him than everyone else.

"Love at first sight, huh?" Vic snorted.

"Explains his obsession with William's arse," EJ stated, receiving a swift smack on the arm from Sami. He lifted his hands up in a clear, 'what?' gesture.

"We met at Common Grounds," Will admitted with a sheepish expression. "Sonny introduced us."

"And then Alex stole his boyfriend," Adrienne couldn't stop herself from saying.

"I didn't steal anything," Alex hissed through his teeth. "He's a person, not a goddamn dog."

"I broke up with Sonny," Will said before Adrienne could speak again. "I'm not proud of it but I had feelings for them both. I realized my feelings for Alex were stronger and decided to break things off. I didn't want to hurt Sonny. Alex and I even decided to give it a few weeks before we started dating. So everyone would have time to adjust and react. We planned to explain everything to Sonny in private. We didn't get the chance."

"Because of the photos?" Justin asked. He sat on the edge of the sofa, hands on his knees. He wanted to understand, to hear everything they said.

"Yeah," Alex said, squeezing Will's knee. He appreciated Will getting the conversation going. "I-uh-I didn't go about trying to break them up or anything. I liked Will and I couldn't hide it anymore. So, I told him. Well, we told each other. I needed Will to know."

"At the party?" Justin clarified, remembering when Will and Alex both disappeared.

Alex nodded.

"But you left with Sonny?" Justin directed at Will.

"I knew I needed to break up with him. I didn't want to do it in front of everyone," Will explained. "I told him that I didn't think we were working anymore. That I thought we were better as friends which is true. Sonny and I grew apart. There were a lot of things we didn't agree on anymore.

"Sonny didn't take it well. He did a lot of yelling so I got out of there. I left my bag and that's where the photos were."

"Alright," Vic said, emulating Justin's posture. "I can understand that part. But the pictures I don't get. When did you take them and why were you carrying them around?"

"I took them before Will and Sonny got together, if that's what you're asking," Alex defended. He didn't think anyone needed to know they had sex before he took them, though. "And he had the pictures because I gave them to him. I couldn't get my display to work and knew if I didn't give them to Will I'd want to use them. But I couldn't do that without Will's permission. I'm not that big of a dick."

"I didn't remember the pictures were in my bad. I didn't even realize I left my bag at Common Grounds," Will added. "And I never thought Sonny would do anything like that."

"It was that Brian person," Adrienne insisted, nose in the air. "It couldn't have been Sonny."

"Mom," Vic gave her an aggravated look, "give it up. Sonny screwed up, big time. Stop defending him."

"Cut the cord, lady," Sami muttered causing EJ to stifle a laugh.

"You saw the security footage," Justin told Adrienne. "You know Sonny did this. I don't approve of it but I can't judge him for it. Or for how you two feel," Justin glanced at Will and Alex. "I've done some horrible things in my relationships, as they can attest."

Adrienne and Anjelica nodded. Alex lifted his left hand in the air and pointed to himself.

"Living proof here," Alex said.

"Anyway," Justin glared at Alex, "I know that what happened hurt you both. That there isn't an excuse for Sonny's actions. I wish you hadn't reacted the way you did. You or Sonny, that is."

"I'm not gonna apologize for what I did," Alex informed Justin. "He deserved it and you know it."

"He's your brother," Justin said.

"That doesn't mean he isn't a douche," Alex shrugged.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted," Justin sighed. "I didn't mean to make it look like I was taking his side because I wasn't. I wanted to keep him out of any further legal trouble."

"You didn't even ask for my side of things," Alex pointed out.

"It was a little chaotic with half of my children trying to kill each other," Justin defended. "I know I didn't react the way I should have and I'm sorry."

Will rubbed one of Alex's forearms. He knew that despite Alex's calm demeanor that this conversation meant a lot to him.

"Yeah, I know," Alex grumbled.

"Well," Anjelica cleared her throat. "As inadequate as that was, what are you going to do to make it up to him and Will?"

Sami did nothing to hide her smile.

"I like Will," Joey stated with a lopsided smile, surprising them all. "He turned Alex into a real boy."

Everyone side-eyed him before turning away.

"Yes," Stefano pressed his fingertips together. "What are your intentions with our little William here?"

Sami, EJ, and Alex all ground their teeth together at the same time. No one wanted Stefano around Will.

"Uh, well," Justin let out a slow exhale. "Will, I won't lie. I did and I do blame you for a lot of what happened. But I know you mean a great deal to Alex, that you always have."

Will shifted on Alex's lap. He couldn't argue with Justin. If Will had told Alex what he felt after they slept together, things might have been different. He wouldn't have caused so much pain.

"There wouldn't be much use in holding this against you," Justin added. "Alex is going to do what he wants regardless and I don't want to lose him."

"Me either," Vic said. He didn't know how he felt about Will Horton but he couldn't lose Alex over him. "But Sonny…" Vic trailed off.

"I'm not doing jack shit to Sonny," Alex stated.

"I didn't expect you to," Justin said. "But if we show our support for you and Will, he'll think we're taking his side. In the same way that you thought we were on his side."

"You were on his side," Anjelica stated.

Will hated this. This was what he feared. That he'd drive an entire family apart.

"If we give Sonny some time, he'll come around," Joey said. "I mean, he can't hold a grudge forever, right?"

Alex gave Adrienne a pointed look. If Adrienne could hold a grudge his entire life, Sonny could too.

"Well," EJ said, "maybe he needs to take a break, clear his head. I hear San Francisco's nice this time of year."

He took a sip of his coffee when everyone looked at him.

"What?" EJ asked, lifting his hands again.

"Adrienne," Sami said as the conversation died out, "you've been quiet."

"I don't know what to say," Adrienne admitted. "I-I heard what everyone said but I don't know what to believe."

"You mean, you don't want to admit your baby did anything wrong," Alex said, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter what anyone says. We hurt your precious little prince so it doesn't matter what he did, like always."

"I-I don't mean to show any favoritism," Adrienne whispered. "I don't even know I'm doing it."

"That's sort of the problem," Will said, giving Adrienne a stern look. "You've never realized what your actions have done to Alex. Even now, you don't know what to do? What's to figure out? Sonny humiliated Alex in public, which was illegal, and you can't figure out the right thing to do?"

Adrienne opened her mouth, trying to formulate a response.

"The right thing would be to tell Alex you love him and support him and want him to be happy," Will told her. "That you always have and you're sorry for neglecting him as a child. That you want to start all over again, that you'll do a better job, be a real mother. That would be what you should say."

Alex linked his hand with Will's. He appreciated what Will said but wasn't going to hold his breath.

Adrienne bowed her head.

Justin, Vic, and Joey didn't know what to do. For so long, they'd kept quiet about Adrienne's treatment of Alex. It was something they all thought would go away if they ignored it. None of them thought it was so bad anyway. Alex never acted like it affected him.

They were all beginning to see they had a lot to make up for with Alex.

Sydney hobbled into the room wearing bunny slippers. She moved straight to Will, climbing on his lap.

"Tired," Sydney admitted, nuzzling into his chest.

"Time for your bath," Will said, brushing her hair away from her face. "Then bedtime."

"Alex too," Sydney said when Will picked her up. She held out her little arms for Alex, lower lip sticking out.

Alex stood up and followed Will up the stairs. He had enough of this conversation.

"Huh," Joey said, "no matter where he goes, he's got girls begging for a bath."

Vic punched him in the arm.

* * *

It took a while but Will managed to give all three kids baths. They were all still young and the bathtub was gigantic so Will put them all together.

After the baths, Will and Alex read them all a story. Well, Will read while the children used Alex as a pillow. Sydney was out in no time while it took Johnny and Allie a little bit longer. Only with the promise of a trip to the park the next day did the twins agree to settle down.

Johnny and Sydney had their own rooms in the mansion for when they would stay with EJ. Sydney had a trundle bed that Allie used when she slept over too.

Closing the door behind the girl's room, Will took Alex by the hand and dragged him to an empty guest room.

"Hey," Will wrapped his arms around Alex, hugging him tight. "How you feeling?"

"I don't know," Alex held onto Will, eyes closed. "It's weird having everyone here. Or almost everyone."

"Your dad and the twins love you, though," Will said. "They want to try."

"Adrienne's still a bitch," Alex mumbled.

"She's not gonna change overnight," Will said. "But yeah, she needs a good slap with reality. I hate the way she treats you and talks to you. You deserve better."

"I've got my mom still," Alex said.

"She's not that much better," Will huffed. "I want her to care about you because you're you. Not because she wants to one up your dad or Adrienne."

Alex smiled.

"I've got a lot of complicated feelings about your family," Will said. "You deserve the best of everything."

"Good thing I've got you," Alex said before he could stop himself.

"Aw, baby," Will said. He pulled back to look up at Alex, hands on his cheekbones. "You're so sweet."

"Shut it," Alex warned, eyes narrowed.

"Make me," Will dared with a raised eyebrow.

Alex connected their lips. He took a few short steps to press Will into the door, pinning him with his hips.

"You're hot when you get protective," Alex said as he pressed kisses down Will's neck.

"Can't help it," Will whined when Alex nipped his skin. He yanked his hands through Alex's hair, holding him in place.

Alex worked Will's sensitive skin over. Biting and sucking, rubbing their groins together.

The two might have gotten distracted if it wasn't for a loud scream and crash from the first floor.

"The fuck was that?" Alex asked, panting.

Will wanted to ignore it. Wanted to ignore everything but Alex and their bodies but then he remembered. They left his mother, Anjelica, and Adrienne downstairs.

Will and Alex held each other's gaze before scrambling to open the door. Alex overtook Will on the stairs, skidding to a halt when he made it to the front room.

An arm chair got knocked on its side, coffee table askew. Two saucers of coffee broke and leaked all over the expensive Persian rug. Two large teardrop earrings lay on the floor next to a broken strand of pearls.

By the time Alex and Will came in the room, Anjelica had Adrienne in a headlock.

Joey stood on the couch, screaming incoherent encouragements. Vic and Justin tried to separate the two women. EJ stood behind the sofa, holding a struggling Sami up in the air.

"Say that one more time, bitch," Sami kept repeating. One of her heels flew off and almost hit Will in the head when he stopped at Alex's side.

Stefano sat on the couch eating from a glass bowl of peanuts.

"What the hell happened?" Will asked.

It took the combined strength of Will, Alex, Vic, and Justin to detangle them. Will understood what all Anjelica's jewelry was for now. Her several rings left some pretty painful looking scratches on Adrienne's face.

"Looks like Alex and Sonny both take after their moms," Joey said, jumping down from the couch.

Sami, still fighting EJ's strong arms, hissed.

"Well," EJ threw Sami onto the sofa next to Stefano, "Adrienne said something about you both that she's never going to say again."

EJ threw Adrienne his own sharp glare. He didn't want Sami involved in the fight, wanted to protect her. But if Adrienne ever said anything like that about Will or Alex again, EJ would have no choice.

Justin, trying to dab at the blood running down Adrienne's cheeks, sighed. He knew there were decades of bad blood between Adrienne and Anjelica. Knew it was only a matter of time before they exploded. With Sami Brady and the DiMera's involved, Justin's surprised they held out this long. He could admit his disappointed, though.

"Come on," Justin put his arm around Adrienne. They had a lot they needed to discuss.

"Thanks for dinner," Justin said as he let Adrienne out. "And sorry."

EJ shrugged. "Won't be the last time that happens."

"No, it won't," Justin agreed.

Vic nodded at everyone and followed his father out.

"I like Salem," Joey said as he walked backward out the door. "It's exciting."

Alex pushed his mother into a chair and sighed.

"So, do we get to know what she said?" Alex asked.

"Nope," EJ answered.

"You know," Will said, seeing his mother's red face and the steely look in her eyes, "if you keep holding her back, it'll be worse when she gets loose."

"Whenever that happens, make sure I'm there," Alex said, crossing his arms. "I miss all the good stuff."

* * *

Over the next few days, things settled down. Will and his family helped Alex move into his apartment. Even Lucas came by with a housewarming gift.

Joey and Vic divided their time in Salem between Alex and Sonny. Alex and Will hadn't seen Sonny, had gone out of their way to not see him. But Alex preferred it that way. He wasn't ready to see his youngest brother yet.

Adrienne, still healing from her fight with Anjelica, tried to make more of an effort with Alex. Maybe it was the punches to the face or seeing Alex fitting in so well at the DiMera mansion, but something changed for Adrienne. She didn't want to alienate Alex anymore. Wanted to let go of some of her old hurts. She was even able to admit a lot of her resentment toward Alex was her resentment of Justin.

It hurt Adrienne seeing the manifestation of Justin's infidelity right in front of her face. She tried to love Alex the same way she did her other sons but it felt impossible. Alex looked so much like Anjelica; their attitudes so similar.

It was terrible and awful but Adrienne couldn't help the way she treated Alex. Or even the way she coddled Sonny. She wanted a baby for so long. She and Justin tried for so long, only for Anjelica to get pregnant instead of Adrienne. Anjelica who was so much older than Adrienne, who didn't even want a baby. Then Anjelica took Alex and the plane they were to be on exploded. With Anjelica and Alex presumed dead, Adrienne felt so relieved. The two were no longer a problem. Nothing would ever come between her family again.

Then Alex came back, alive and well. Anjelica decided to give up custody of Alex. While moving to a new state with twin boys and a newborn, Alex came into their life. Justin worked hard to provide for them and Adrienne got saddled with the children including the one she resented. It was easier to push Alex aside than to let him into her heart the way she did with her other children.

With Sonny and even the twins, Adrienne felt connected to them the moment she saw them. But with Alex, all Adrienne felt was pain, anger, and a crippling insecurity. It was wrong. Adrienne knew that. Now, years later, faced with a grown son that wanted nothing to do with her, Adrienne realized her mistakes.

It might never happen but Adrienne had to try.

Alex didn't quite know what to do with all the attention now. Between his mom, Adrienne, and Sami, he felt stifled. Which was one of the reasons he was so looking forward to Will's birthday. Alex had big, big plans.

There was only one bossy blond Alex wanted around anyway.

* * *

Will woke on his birthday to three tiny bodies bouncing all over him.

"Wake up!" Allie screamed in his ear. "Will, wake up!"

"I'm up. I'm up," Will grunted, throwing a pillow at them all.

"Come on," Johnny grabbed Will's arm and yanked. "Presents!"

Will made it to the kitchen where a steaming plate of chocolate chip waffles were waiting for him. Sami greeted him with a kiss while EJ gave him a clap on the back.

Will enjoyed his waffles while he opened his gifts. Sydney painted him a portrait of the two of them holding hands. Allie crafted Will a necklace out of beads. Johnny gave Will a plastic bag filled with Kit-Kats.

"I saved them from Halloween 'cause I know they're your favorites!" Johnny explained with a bashful smile.

"You guys are so sweet," Will laughed. "I love them all!"

Sami's gifts were much more grown up. She got Will several new shirts to wear to work, some new cologne, and the new video games he wanted.

"Thanks, Mama," Will gave her a big bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

"William," EJ handed him a white envelope. "Happy birthday."

Will opened it up and choked out a laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," EJ smiled at Will's reaction. "I figure you could use a bit of time away. I know you had fun with Alexander the last time you went to St. Louis. Might as well make a weekend of it, take in a hockey game."

EJ bought Will two tickets to a Blues/Blackhawks game in St. Louis. Complete with a hotel reservation and a gift card for an expensive restaurant.

"It's for the weekend your winter break starts next month," EJ said. "So, you'll have to wait a while to use them."

"I don't care," Will said, throwing himself at EJ. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," EJ clapped Will on the back. "Now, I don't expect you in the office today. Understand?"

"Got it," Will grinned.

* * *

Will only had two classes that morning. After he finished the last one, Will walked outside the building and grinned.

Alex, leaning against a wall, waited for Will.

"Hey, Kitten," Alex said, pushing off the wall and sauntering up to Will.

Will, waving off a few friends, marched up to Alex. "I thought we were meeting later."

"Couldn't wait," Alex said. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist and put his hands in Will's back pockets. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, baby," Will leaned up to kiss Alex. He didn't care that several of his fellow students could see them.

"Hungry?" Alex asked when they separated.

"Nah," Will shook his head. "I ate too many waffles this morning."

"Good, I got plans for us," Alex pulled Will along.

The two walked and chatted for a while. When they passed the student union, someone called Will's name.

Will and Alex turned, both tensing when they saw Brian before them.

"Look," Brian said after taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry. What I did was a dick move. I should have stopped Sonny instead of encouraged him. I shouldn't have sniffed around him when you were dating either."

"Oh," Will blinked a few times, resisting the urge to take a swing. "Um, right. Thank you."

"I know it doesn't make up for anything but still," Brian said.

Alex wanted to say something biting to Brian but didn't want to ruin Will's birthday.

"Have fun with your community service," Alex said with a fake smile. "Buh-bye."

After they started walking away but still loud enough for Brian to hear, Alex said, "what a douche."

"At least he apologized," Will said, "but yeah. I never liked him. So, what are we doing for my birthday?"

"Come on, I'll show you," Alex said.

Alex had the whole afternoon and evening planned. He considered all of Will's favorite things and combined them together. Alex wouldn't admit it but he felt nervous. He hoped Will appreciated the gift he got him.

Alex led Will through Horton Town Square. They were almost to their destination when they stumbled across someone else they didn't expect. They should have anticipated it. They were so close to Common Grounds after all.

"Yeah, well, I thought that-Sonny," Will paused midsentence.

Will hadn't seen his ex-boyfriend since the time at the police station. He didn't want to see him, not yet. Will knew he wasn't innocent in what happened. But he didn't deserve what Sonny did and neither did Alex.

Alex didn't move. He didn't tighten his hold on Will's butt. Didn't pull him closer. He didn't have to. He already knew Will was his.

No one said anything for a long moment.

Sonny didn't expect to run into Alex or Will. He didn't want to see them yet. Over the past days, Sonny had done a lot of thinking. He knew he messed up big time. That he might have ruined his relationship with his brother and his friendship with Will.

Sonny loved Alex and, in a way, he loved Will. He wasn't in love with Will but they were best friends. Sonny wished he could take everything back but he couldn't. He had his own hurts. He wasn't sure he would ever accept that Will and Alex kept things platonic when Will was dating him.

"I didn't want this to happen," Sonny said, breaking the silence.

"Either did I," Alex admitted, letting out a loud puff of air.

Sonny opened and closed his mouth a few times before clearing his throat. He looked at Will and said, "I never stood a chance, did I?"

"That's the sad thing," Will admitted, "you did, once."

Sonny nodded, eyes on the ground. "Do-uh-do you both think that one day, not now, but one day, do you think things will be okay?"

"I'd like that," Will whispered.

When Alex didn't say anything, Will elbowed his waist.

"Yeah, whatever," Alex mumbled.

"Right," Sonny said. "I gotta go."

Sonny took a few steps before turning around and saying, "happy birthday," and walked off.

Will and Alex waited until Sonny was out of sight before continuing on their way.

"One day you'll have a big happy family," Will told Alex.

"Ugh," Alex groaned. "I don't want it to get any bigger."

"Yes, you do," Will teased. "You love it."

Alex opened his mouth to say something before snapping his jaw shut. He didn't know how to say what was on his mind.

"Come on," Alex grunted, opening the door to a small building. "We're here."

Will recognized the place. It was a small trade-in bookstore. Will used to spend hours there as a child. His great-grandpa Shawn would bring him. He'd let Will pick out whatever books he wanted. They'd go back to the pub and Will would practice reading them to all the customers.

Will told that story to Alex during their car ride to St. Louis.

 _I can't believe he remembered that_ , Will thought, moving in close to Alex.

"Go on," Alex urged, tapping Will on the butt. "Pick whatever you want."

Will took his time, going down the first row he saw. His fingertips brushed over the spines of several books, reading the titles.

Alex followed after. He'd glance at the shelves, picking up a book or two. But for the most part, Alex focused on Will.

The building was ancient and smelled of old, musty books. The lighting was terrible but Alex didn't care. He wanted to capture the look on Will's face, the spark in his eyes. The way Will's nose would crinkle when he read a description he didn't like.

Alex followed Will through the store. He'd listen when Will would read out loud something he thought was funny. A few times, Will pulled Alex into a squishy armchair, sitting close when a book engrossed him.

Alex enjoyed it more than he thought he would. It was easy, relaxed, carefree.

"Have you found anything?" Alex asked Will after a time.

"Yes," Will held up an anthology of poetry.

It wasn't anything Alex was too interested in but if it made Will happy, he didn't care.

"Wow," Alex looked at the bright yellow price sticker on the spine, "I don't think I can afford this. $1.99, you're gonna break my budget."

After making their purchase, the two headed for Alex's new apartment. It was in a nice building. Everything was brand new from the faux wood floor to the stainless steel appliances.

Anjelica and Sami insisted on helping Alex decorate. While he picked all the furniture, they filled it with knick-knacks. They kept everything modern and minimalistic with clean lines and few colors.

The apartment was a decent size. Full-sized kitchen, dining room, living room with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Alex used the spare room to house his photography equipment.

Alex phoned in an order to the local Chinese takeout joint. He got enough orange chicken to feed a small army. While they waited for the delivery, Alex got out Will's present.

Sitting on the couch, Will watched Alex in bemused silence. He stood in front of Will with something behind his back.

"So, I had no fucking clue what to get you," Alex admitted. "I could have gotten you something impersonal like my usual gifts. But it's you and you're dif-,"

"Different, yeah," Will smiled. "You say it a lot."

"Well, it's true," Alex cleared his throat. "I needed to get you something good. Something that proved you're, uh, you know, important to me. I thought about it and I knew there was only one thing for you."

Alex pulled his hands from behind his back, showing his Winnie the Pooh Bear. He shoved it in Will's arms.

"When I moved in with my dad and Adrienne," Alex explained, "this was all I had. Well, besides clothes and stuff. But this was all I had of my mom. I'd sleep with it at night and cling to it when I'd get ignored. It's the only thing from my childhood I ever kept. And I want you to have it."

Will looked at the well-worn bear. The faded red shirt, the stitching coming loose in some spots. Smooshed from years of cuddling.

Will could picture a tiny Alex clinging to the bear. The way Will saw Alex clinging when he was sick. Alex wasn't the sentimental type. He didn't keep many possessions but he kept this bear for two decades.

 _And now he's giving it to me,_ Will held the bear close, breathing it in. It smelled like Alex.

Will smiled up at Alex's nervous expression.

"I love it," Will declared.

"Right," Alex let out a slow exhale. "I knew you would."

"Sure," Will teased. "I'm serious, though. I know how much this means to you."

"You mean more," Alex whispered.

Will didn't get to respond as their takeout arrived. But he never once stopped smiling.

The two sat at a small round glass table to eat. Will knew tonight was important so he didn't eat too much this time.

When they finished, Will put the leftovers away. When Will wasn't looking, Alex pulled out a bottle opener and a bottle of champagne.

Alex wanted tonight to be special for the both of them. While the first time they slept together was amazing, Alex knew this had to mean more, be more.

He'd never put much effort into sex before. It was something that just happened. He wasn't even sure what he should do or what Will would appreciate.

Alex was nervous and hoped it didn't show.

"I'll be right back," Alex muttered as he headed for the master bath. He took the champagne with him.

The bathroom was part of the reason he picked the apartment. It was large with a separate shower and a freestanding white tub. A dual-sided fireplace connected the bathroom and the bedroom.

Trying to ease his nerves, Alex turned on the gas fireplace. After, he turned on the faucet to fill the bathtub. He stole a bunch of little samples from the hotel. So, Alex poured in a few packets of bubble bath inside.

Taking a few soothing breaths, Alex lit a few candles. When his mother insisted he buy them, he couldn't think of why he would ever need them.

 _Found a use for them now._

"Kitten, come here!" Alex yelled, turning off the lights. He popped the bottle of champagne and filled two glass flutes he put in there earlier.

"What?" Will asked. He stopped inside the doorway, head in his new book. His mouth fell open when he saw the romantic setting. "What's this?"

"Your birthday," Alex mumbled, trying not to fidget. He thrust a glass toward Will as he threw back his own.

Will grinned, taking the glass. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well," Alex refilled his glass, clinking it together with Will's. "I just wanted you wet and naked."

Will laughed, kicking off his shoes. The two took off their clothes, sharing heated looks as more and more skin appeared.

The warmth from the fireplace heated the entire space. But still Will's skin tingled, goosebumps spread up and down his body. He couldn't stop looking at Alex. At his chiseled muscles, the deep v leading to his groin. The planes of his stomach, the ridges of his abs, the tufts of dark chest hair.

Alex had a similar problem. He couldn't keep his eyes off Will's body. His biceps and defined pecs, the liberal smattering of beauty marks. The thickness of Will's thighs and the curve of his ass. His wide shoulders emphasizing his narrow waist.

Will couldn't stand it any longer. He stepped into the bubbly, warm water and beckoned Alex toward him.

"Come here," Will crooked his finger, holding out his hands.

It took a bit of maneuvering. Alex's legs didn't quite fit. He had to anchor his feet on the edge of the tub while Will sat between Alex's legs. Back to Alex's chest, Will lifted up a handful of bubbles and blew them, chuckling.

"This is nice," Will said, eyes closing. He leaned his head back to rest on Alex's shoulder.

"Better than I thought," Alex admitted, running his hands up and down Will's arms.

Alex opened a bottle of shampoo and poured it into his hand. He took his time cleaning Will's hair, massaging his scalp even cupping his large hands with water to rinse it.

When Will tried to reciprocate, Alex held him in place. Tonight was all about Will. Alex wanted to worship every inch of him.

Alex poured a large amount of body wash into his hands, rubbing Will's shoulders, chest, and arms.

"Can I try something?" Will asked, boneless against Alex.

"Your birthday, do whatever you want," Alex mumbled. He dug his thumbs into the base of Will's skull.

Will reached over the edge of the tub. It took a bit of useless searching since Will didn't want to move out of Alex's arms. He grabbed the edge of his book and lifted.

Will thumbed through the pages until he found a poem he thought Alex would appreciate. Under the light of the candles and the fireplace, with Alex massaging him, Will began to read William Blake's, "The Clod and the Pebble".

 _Love seeketh not Itself to please,_

 _Nor for itself hath any care,_

 _But for another gives its ease,_

 _And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair._

 _So sung a little Clod of Clay_

 _Trodden with the cattle's feet,_

 _But a Pebble of the brook_

 _Warbled out these metres meet:_

 _Love seeketh only self to please,_

 _To bind another to its delight,_

 _Joys in another's loss of ease,_

 _And builds a Hell in Heaven's despite._

"Did you just call me a clod?" Alex asked when Will finished. His fingers paused.

"You called me a parasite," Will laughed. He wiggled his shoulders up and down. "Go back, please."

Alex exhaled through his nose, air prickling the back of Will's neck. He followed directions, though, hands rubbing and sliding up and down Will's shoulders.

Will flipped through his book until he found what he was looking for. It was the entire reason he wanted the book.

"I think you'll like this one," Will said. "It's called "Love Song for Alex" by Margaret Walker."

 _My monkey-wrench man is my sweet patootie;_

 _the lover of my life, my youth and age._

 _My heart belongs to him and to him only;_

 _the children of my flesh are his and bear his rage._

 _Now grown to years advancing through the dozens_

 _the honeyed kiss, the lips of wine and fire fade blissfully into the distant years of yonder_

 _but all my days of Happiness and wonder_

 _are cradled in his arms and eyes entire._

 _They carry us under the waters of the world_

 _out past the starposts of a distant planet_

 _And creeping through the seaweed of the ocean_

 _they tangle us with ropes and yarn of memories_

 _where we have been together, you and I._

Alex grabbed the book from Will and tossed it to the tile floor. He turned Will around, water sloshing everywhere, so he could stare into Will's lidded eyes.

Will smiled as Alex cupped his face, stroking the apple of his cheek. He left a trail of faint bubbles along Will's skin.

Alex looked between Will's eyes and his lips for a few long seconds. He took a big breath before pressing their lips together.

Will relaxed into the kiss. Moving so he hovered over Alex, fingers tangled in his hair. Will never felt so relaxed, so connected to another human being before. But right here, right now, he trusted Alex with every bit of his body and soul.

Alex pushed his tongue into Will's mouth. He gripped Will's face harder when their tongues brushed. He groaned when Will sucked his tongue.

Alex sat up higher in the tub, more water spilling over the edge. He traced his hands from Will's face down to his shoulders. There was just enough water in the tub to cover almost every part of them. The only thing exposed was the curve of Will's back and the pale, round globes of his ass.

"Fucking hell," Alex praised when his hands slid down Will's wet back to grab his ass. His lips trailed down Will's neck, tongue tracing the shell of Will's ear.

Will's mouth fell open, head falling back. It caused his back to curve even higher.

"Alex," Will moaned, hips searching for some friction.

"I know, kitten," Alex whispered, sucking Will's ear into his mouth.

"I-I can't wait anymore," Will pleaded. "Alex, please."

"I got you," Alex promised. He pushed Will so they both were sitting up, holding onto his shoulders. "You trust me?"

Will didn't have to think about it. He knew without a doubt.

"Always," Will answered, looking Alex in the eyes.

Alex nodded, letting out a shaky laugh. He licked his lips, smiling. "Don't freak out, okay?"

Will's forehead wrinkled, nose scrunched.

Alex grabbed the body wash again, squeezing some into his hand. He wrapped an arm around Will's waist to hold him steady. He slid the hand covered in soap between Will's cheeks.

Will jumped but didn't move away. He held onto Alex, mouthing at his shoulder as Alex cleaned him.

Rinsing away the soap, Alex told Will, "grab the edge of the tub."

As Alex moved behind him, Will leaned forward, holding onto the tub. Despite how much he trusted Alex, he was still nervous.

Alex took a few moments to admire the sight before him. Will, wet and naked, back arched, ass upturned, it was Alex's favorite fantasy.

"Still trust me?" Alex whispered into Will's ear, wrapping his arms around Will from behind.

"Uh-huh," Will mumbled, fists turning white from his hard grip on the tub.

"I've been waiting for this moment from the first time I laid eyes on you," Alex said. He placed a light kiss on the back of Will's neck. Kissing and licking down Will's spine, digging his teeth into a tempting looking birthmark on his side.

Alex crouched down, holding onto Will's hips. "Fuck," he praised, spreading Will open.

Will was wet and clean, smelling of soap. Alex took his time, nosing around Will's crack, kissing one cheek and then the other.

Will shivered with the first lick of Alex's warm tongue. "Oh, God," Will fell forward, no longer able to hold himself up.

Alex followed after Will, chasing his taste. He knew he was holding onto Will too tight, that he'd leave marks but he didn't care. Alex waited so long for this moment. All those months of coveting Will's ass, Alex wasn't going to waste a single moment of it.

Will gasped when Alex kissed and tongued him harder, working him over.

"Alex," Will groaned.

"Fuck, yes," Alex said when Will arched his back even higher. He buried his face in Will's ass, biting and licking.

Will shuddered when he felt the tip of Alex's tongue inside him. He'd never felt anything like it. It was so good and strange and Will wanted more. It had been so long since anyone touched him.

"Alex," Will thrust back to meet Alex's tongue. "Touch me, right now."

Alex slid his left hand around Will's waist. He fisted Will's leaking cock, twisting his wrist.

Will couldn't stop moaning, loud and unreserved. He rocked back wanting to get as much of Alex's tongue as he could.

It took no time at all for Will to come. But Alex kept eating him out.

"Baby," Will whined, wriggling his hips.

Alex bit the side of Will's cheek in response. "M'not done yet."

He spit at Will's hole, using his thumb to spread it around. "When was the last time anyone touched you here?"

Will swallowed, dick twitching painfully, already interested again. "When I was with you. You're the only one that's ever touched me like this."

Alex groaned loud and long, sounding like an animal. That turned him on more than it should. He slurped his thumb into his mouth, wetting it. Being as gentle as possible, Alex pressed it inside Will.

They both moaned at the same time. Will felt so hot around him, so tight.

"Gonna have to spend so much time stretching you open," Alex said, sounding so eager it made Will smile.

Alex knew if he tried anything more than his thumb without any proper lube it would get uncomfortable. He didn't want Will uncomfortable, not even for a second. But he also didn't want to leave the warmth of the tub, didn't want to leave Will.

"Come here," Alex requested, pulling his thumb away.

Alex helped Will stand on shaky legs. Will's eyes locked on Alex's hard, straining cock. It had been so long since he had a good look at it.

Will wasn't like Alex. He wasn't obsessed with a specific body part like Alex was with his ass. He loved Alex's abs but he wasn't fixated. He didn't have to touch them all the time like Alex and his ass. But the longer Will looked at Alex's dick, the shape, the length, the more Will wanted to touch and taste, worship.

Alex relished the look in Will's eyes.

"See something you like?" Alex asked with a smirk as he threw a gray towel at Will.

Will nodded, licking his lips. He dried himself as fast as he could.

"Come here," Alex ordered. He rushed into his bedroom, going straight for a plastic bag he left on a dresser. He bought a whole new box of condoms and a large bottle of lube, the kind with a pump. He threw out everything he already had. He wanted to start over, have something that they only shared with each other.

Will couldn't wait that long. He dropped to his knees in front of Alex, hands wrapping around the base of Alex's dick.

Alex, condom in hand, threw his head back when Will touched him. He fisted Alex so perfectly, warm, wet mouth licking him up and down with just the right amount of pressure.

Will wasn't tentative this time. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, trying to take as much as he could. Annoyed he couldn't fit it all, Will twisted his fist in one direction while his mouth went the other.

Alex pushed back Will's hair. He wanted to hold Will tight, fuck his pretty little face. But not tonight, not now.

"Alright, kitten," Alex eased Will off. He cursed when he saw Will wiping his mouth, slurping up his precome.

"Couldn't help it," Will said, voice low and scratchy. He kept a hold of Alex, fingers trailing up and down. "Wanna take you all."

Alex shivered, dick twitching. "Fuck, you have no idea how much I want that. But right now, I want you spread out on my fingers."

Will pouted up at Alex, eyeing him through his lashes. Giving Alex a featherlight kiss on the tip of his dick, Will said, "can't I have both?"

"Both?" Alex swallowed.

"It's my birthday," Will said, tongue swiping along the underside of Alex's cock. "Don't I get what I want?"

Alex made a loud gurgling sound before dropping to the floor. He lied flat on his back and said, "fuck, you can have whatever you want."

Will grinned, arranging himself so his ass hovered Alex's face while he went back to devouring Alex's cock.

"Goddamn," Alex moaned to himself. "Should be your birthday every day."

Alex spread lube along Will's crack and all over his fingers. He took his time spreading Will open while Will practiced taking Alex into his throat. Every time Will got close to taking it all, Alex would pound the ground with his free hand. Cursing and groaning, doing everything he could not to come yet.

"Fuck, kitten, you gotta fucking stop," Alex begged.

Will, choking a bit, popped off Alex's cock. He looked over his shoulder at Alex's sweat soaked, flushed face. "You gonna fuck me now, baby?"

Alex growled. He got up as fast as he could, grabbing Will by the hips and flipping him over. The two kissed and kissed, rolling the other over, fighting for control.

After Alex calmed down a bit, coming down from the edge, they stopped. Alex ripped open his condom as fast as he could, spreading it over himself with a fresh pump of lube.

He took a moment to savor the sight of Will. Will's chest heaved up and down, a beautiful rosy glow in his cheeks and chest. They ended up right in front of the fireplace on a soft rug. The only sound besides their heavy breathing was the crackle of the fire.

Alex kissed Will over and over as he settled between Will's open legs.

Alex reached forward, touching Will's face. "You're the only one I've ever waited for. The only one I've ever felt anything for."

Will couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop looking at Alex.

"Come here," Alex pulled Will into a kiss. He poured his everything into it. Wanted to make sure Will knew without a doubt how he felt.

Will pushed his fingers through Alex's damp hair, kissing him just as hard.

While kissing, Alex lined himself up with Will, sinking inside. They held eye contact the whole time. Hips meeting each other, mouths open in shameless moans.

It felt like hours, thrusting and groaning, kissing and biting. Will came first, shouting Alex's name as tears lined his eyes.

"I got you, kitten," Alex promised, grinding into Will. "I'm not letting you go. I got you."

Will cried, moaning and shaking, legs locked tight around Alex.

"Alex," Will whimpered, breath hitching when Alex continued thrusting into him. "Baby."

"Fuck," Alex put his hands on either side of Will's ears, pumping harder and faster.

With Will touching him, kissing the side of his neck, whispering sweet nothings that never would have turned him on before, Alex came.

The two ran their hands through the other's hair. Kissing and kissing until it grew too uncomfortable for them both.

Alex pulled out of Will, tossing the condom. He moved into the bathroom, blowing out all the candles. He grabbed a towel and moved as fast as he could back to Will.

"Fuck," Alex said, dropping to his knees next to Will. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Will smiled, wiping underneath his eyes as Alex cleaned them both up. "You're amazing."

Alex didn't respond with a smirk and a cocky comeback. Instead, he pulled Will into another kiss, holding him tight.

Neither felt like moving. Instead, Alex yanked the comforter and pillows off the bed. Will rested his head on Alex's chest, fingers playing with his chest hair. He kissed above Alex's heart, sighing.

"This was the best birthday I've ever had," Will confessed.

Alex made a noise of agreement. His hands spread along Will's back, gliding up and down.

"Will?" Alex asked after a few moments.

"Hmm?" Will asked, so relaxed and sated.

"I-uh-well-I-I just wanted to say, I mean-I feel," Alex tripped over his words. His tongue felt sloppy and useless, words failing him.

"Alex?" Will smiled. He knew what Alex wanted to say. He sat up to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" Alex answered, welcoming the distraction.

"I'm sorry I didn't take a chance on you before," Will said. When Alex look confused, Will elaborated. "The first time we slept together, I felt so much. I wanted you so much but I didn't take that leap. I didn't have any faith in you then. So, I'm sorry. I know now that you're worth it. You've always been worth it."

"It's okay," Alex said with a soft smile. "I was too chicken shit to take a chance on you either."

"I think things played out the way they're meant to," Will grabbed Alex's hand. "Because without all the bullshit and the drama, we wouldn't be here. And I wouldn't know how in love with you I am."

Will looked into Alex's eyes. He wanted Alex to know how serious he was, how he meant every word.

Alex opened and closed his mouth several times. He tried to tell Will before in the day. The words just wouldn't come. He still had a small part of himself that felt terrified of rejection. But knowing Will felt it too took that anxiety away.

Alex always feared that hearing those words would ruin everything. Make it feel like walls were closing in on him but they didn't. It felt freeing.

Alex cupped Will's face with both hands, kissing him.

Will leaned into the kiss. He didn't need Alex to say it back. He felt it in every kiss, every touch, every look. No words could ever do justice to how much Alex loved him.

Foreheads pressed together, lips brushing against the others', Alex said, "I'm so fucking in love with you."

Will pulled away to look into Alex's dark blue eyes.

"There are my dimples," Will said, admiring the wide grin on Alex's face.

Will kissed Alex again, longer and harder.

The two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, the heat from the fireplace keeping them warm. Neither had ever slept so deep, so at ease as they did that night. Nothing and no one could touch them now.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay. My internet went down as soon as I went to post this yesterday.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

 **May, 2013**

Will sat in a wingback leather armchair by himself. He tapped his fingers against the crystal wine glass in his hand. It was filled with sparkling cider, though. Adrienne made a point of letting everyone know she didn't condone his underage drinking. His boyfriend was five years older than Will. Sue him for enjoying an adult beverage when they were safe and alone.

Will wished there was some wine in his glass now. It would make getting through this Kiriakis family dinner easier.

The twins were in town for their summer break. Justin, envious of the time Alex spent with Will's family, wanted that too. He'd tried for weeks but Alex always offered excuses. Coming to his senses, Justin realized he needed to invite Will, not Alex.

Justin, though, implied it would be an intimate dinner. If Will knew how many Kiriakis' would be there he never would have convinced Alex to go.

They made it through cocktails without incident (Adrienne shoved a coke in Will's hand). They made it through dinner (Adrienne poured the sparkling cider in Will's glass). Will knew the night was too good to be true. He wasn't sure who said what but while waiting for his crème Brule and talking to Joey, Alex and Sonny erupted.

It was a long time coming. Alex and Sonny hadn't had a proper conversation over anything that happened all those months ago. Everyone ignored the fact that the two refused to speak to the other.

Justin ushered Alex and Sonny out of the parlor and into a private room. He didn't need to bother. Everyone could hear everything the two were screaming at the other.

When Will heard the phrase, "I'll touch his fucking ass whenever I fucking want," he sighed.

Adrienne, Vic, Joey, Victor, Maggie, and Brian all stared at him.

"Good juice," Will pointed at his cup, taking a sip.

 _Alex is gonna kill me when we leave._

* * *

Justin shoved Alex and Sonny apart once more. He pushed them both into separate armchairs on opposite sides of the room. "Sit down and shut up! I've tried keeping out of this but I'm done. I don't care how old you two are, you're my children and I'm in charge. Do not open your mouth right now, Alexander," Justin warned, flipping back around to glare at Alex.

Alex, half-way to saying something biting, slumped in his seat and rolled his eyes.

"You two are grown men," Justin ranted. "Why don't you try acting like it? You," Justin pointed at Alex, "need to stop rubbing your relationship in Sonny's face. And you," Justin pointed at Sonny, "need to stop overreacting. You have your own boyfriend for God's sake. How do you think it makes Brian feel when you fly off the handle over Will?"

"I don't rub Will in his face," Alex said before Justin could stop him. "I can't control my hands."

"Stop talking," Justin warned.

Alex snapped his mouth shut.

"You two have been like this your entire life," Justin continued ranting. "Always this rivalry. And I know Adrienne and I didn't make it easy on you. We weren't the best parents, well, at least, not to one of you. But it's ending here and now.

"Alex, stop being an asshole. Sonny, stop being a douchebag. I don't know what your problem is, if it's Will or something else, but stop it. I'm not putting up with it anymore and either is anyone else. You say what you need to say to each other now, got it?"

Alex gave his father a dry look, crossing his arms and looking away. All while Sonny kept his fists balled on his lap. Neither would give in first.

"No one's gonna decide who goes first?" Justin asked, throwing his arms up. "Fine, I'll decide."

Justin stood up and ripped the door open. He stuck his head out and yelled, "Will, get in here!"

Will, sitting on the couch pretending he couldn't hear anything, said, "I'd rather not."

"That wasn't a question," Justin shot back.

Will hurried into the room. He'd never seen or heard Justin act like this. All this time, Will thought Alex got his temper from Anjelica.

"Yes?" Will asked, trying not to appear so nervous.

"Come here," Justin pointed to the spot next to him. Will scrambled over, feeling too much like a skittish dog for his liking. "Will," Justin grabbed both of his shoulders, forcing Will to face him, "tell them how stupid they are."

"Uh," Will didn't know what Justin was getting at.

"You know them both, better than me. So, tell us how stupid they're being," Justin elaborated. "You understand better than I do. What's their problem?"

"Oh," Will tried not to look over at Alex. He knew this was a bad idea but, to be honest, Justin scared him a little. "Well, I guess there's the obvious problem of me. But I don't think that matters as much anymore. I'm their excuse to keep fighting. It's been months and I don't think Sonny still likes me anymore. I'd like to think Sonny understands now why I broke up with him and that I never meant to hurt him."

Sonny made a strange sound out of the back of his throat. "Why the hell did you even date me if you wanted him the whole time?" Sonny glared at Alex.

"Because I liked you too," Will said, earnest. "I knew you first, longer. I was afraid Alex didn't like me, would never like me that way. But you asked me and I couldn't say no. I didn't mean to hurt anyone or anything. I didn't know."

Alex kept his eyes and lips narrowed. He did not like hearing about Will's past feelings for Sonny.

"Sonny," Justin said in a softer tone, "you know he's telling the truth, like you know he never cheated on you. That Alex would never let that happen."

"How do I know that?" Sonny asked. "They're all over each other all the time."

"That's because I love him, you jackass!" Alex yelled. "I waited months for him."

"So did I!" Sonny argued.

"But you didn't love him," Alex shook his head. "You liked what he used to be, how he was before. I love who he grew into. You wanted him to stay young and naïve forever. I didn't."

Sonny huffed, looking away. "Okay, fine. I didn't love the person Will turned into. But he was still my boyfriend. Why did you have to fall for my boyfriend?"

"How the hell should I know?" Alex asked. "I didn't do it on purpose. In fact, I tried my hardest to deny it and ignore it but I couldn't. I'm sorry that hurt you but I'm not sorry for how I feel. And I'm sure as hell not sorry I'm with Will now."

"But it's always my stuff," Sonny said. "All my life, all my friends, everyone always liked you better."

"What are you talking about?" Alex wondered, looking at Sonny like he was crazy.

"My friends all thought you were hotter," Sonny listed. "Everyone thought you were smarter, funnier. God, do you know how exhausting it is being your baby brother? You were so popular and I had to do so much to get any attention at all."

"What?" Alex spat. "You're ridiculous. I wasn't popular with anyone."

"Yes, you were," Sonny shook his head. "You didn't care which made you even more popular."

"Well, what about at home?" Alex said. "I wasn't popular there."

"Yeah, right," Sonny laughed. "Dad always listened to everything you had to say. He always bragged about the sports you played, how tall and handsome you were."

"What else was he supposed to brag about with me?" Alex asked. "And that's bullshit. You were always everyone's favorite. Everyone's perfect little miracle baby that needed all the time and attention."

"What? Because Mom babied me?" Sonny demanded.

"Uh, yeah," Alex said with a sneer. "I sure as hell didn't get what you got. Or what Joey and Vic got. All I got was a lifetime of resentment."

"So, what? You stole my boyfriend because you're pissed off at Mom?" Sonny asked.

"I didn't steal your boyfriend!" Alex yelled. "He wanted to be with me. I wanted to be with him. And neither of us wanted to hurt you, you stupid jackass. We were gonna keep everything quiet until you had time to get over yourself. What a joke that was when, months later, you're still a raging lunatic."

Alex pointed at Will who kept looking back and forth between Alex and Sonny along with Justin.

"That is the only human being on the entire fucking planet that I know loves me unconditionally," Alex said. "He's the only person I've ever waited for, that I've ever wanted to wait for. And I tried to stay away from him, to keep my feelings in check but I couldn't. And I'm not sorry for that. Yeah, I hurt you but that didn't give you the right to fucking humiliate us both."

"You take nude pictures for a living," Sonny defended. "He already took them."

"He's standing right here," Will said even though neither of them were listening to him.

"Do you know how much I wanted to use those pictures? Do you? But I didn't because I knew it wasn't my decision. I wasn't going to take something that was intimate, something that was between us and display it for everyone to see," Alex stated. "You didn't care at all. You wanted to ruin my work. You took something that was important to me, to Will and tried to hurt us."

"I wasn't thinking," Sonny shouted. "I was humiliated and hurting. I wanted you to feel what I felt. And I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. It was stupid and immature. I'm sorry!"

That was the first time in six months that Sonny ever told anyone that.

"Yeah, well, it's not just me you have to convince," Alex said. He knew what it took for Sonny to admit that. He didn't want to let him off easy, though.

Sonny, face red, looked at Will. He didn't scowl at him or look at him in derision. For the first time in so long, Sonny looked. He saw a friendly face.

"I'm sorry, Will," Sonny confessed. "I never should have done what I did. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship."

"I had a lot to do with that too," Will said. "But thank you and I forgive you. And, well, I'm sorry too. I didn't know I was leading you on and I'm sorry I ever hurt you."

"Thanks," Sonny said, shoulders slumping.

"Alex?" Justin said. He wasn't going to let Alex get by without apologizing too.

"Yes?" Alex said with raised brows.

Justin glared causing Alex to groan, rolling his neck around.

"Fine," Alex crossed his arms and in the quietest voice he could manage. "Sorry."

"Take it or leave it," Will said, going to stand next to Alex. "That's all you're getting out of him."

Sonny watched as Alex snatched Will's hand, curling their fingers together. Will leaned on the edge of Alex's chair, hand on the back of Alex's head. Will ran his fingers through Alex's hair causing Alex's tense shoulders to relax. For the first time, Sonny realized Alex wasn't trying to hurt him by being so tactile with Will. Alex used Will as a lifeline.

"Now," Justin clapped his hands together, "get out there and apologize to your family. All three of you," Justin gave them all a warning look.

* * *

Everyone watched as Will, Alex, and Sonny reappeared. Will apologized first. He had the most experience. Alex grunted out a small sorry before yanking Will onto his lap. Sonny cleared his throat and gave a small speech to Brian before telling everyone else he was sorry.

"Anyone have anything to say?" Justin gave his wife a pointed glare.

"Yes," Adrienne stood up on shaky legs. "I'd like to say to Alex, and everyone else, that I'm sorry for all the years of mistreatment. That I want things to change between us. I know we'll never have the type of relationship you deserve but I will do better. I love you."

Alex swallowed and nodded. He buried his nose in Will's hair so he wouldn't have to respond.

"Anyone else?" Justin asked, throwing his arm around Adrienne as they sat down.

Joey stood up and burst out, "I ate the last donut this morning and lied and blamed it on the dog."

"We don't have a dog," Maggie said, not quite sure what to think.

Vic stood up and cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot.

"I told Joey Uncle Victor had a guard dog. I bought a whole bunch of dog toys and left them around because I knew it would mess with his head," Vic pronounced. "So, sorry."

Joey gasped, jumping back on the sofa, hand to his chest. "Liar!"

"That explains the stuffed animals on the floor," Victor nodded. "I thought Alex's past caught up with him."

"Hey, Uncle Vic, fu-," Alex started to say only for Will to clamp his mouth shut.

Brian laughed, loud and carefree as he watched the whole big, strange family interact.

"Justin, anything to say?" Will wondered, after he finished kissing Alex a few times in apology for shutting him up.

"I'm sorry I didn't make us do this earlier," Justin said. "I love all of my children the same, even the weird ones."

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Joey questioned.

* * *

 **November, 2013**

"This isn't so bad," Alex said as he rocked Will back and forth to the music.

"It is one of my mom's nicer weddings," Will admitting, resting his head on Alex's chest. "No paternity test results. No manipulation. No cold feet. No murder. All in all, not too shabby."

Will and Alex danced beneath the stars on a rooftop terrace. Fairy lights strung overhead and outdoor fireplaces warmed the chilly fall air. The two wore matching navy suits. Along with Johnny, they stood right at EJ's side during the ceremony.

"You do know this means I'm your uncle now, right?" Alex asked with a big smirk, pushing Will away to twirl him.

"Quit saying that," Will laughed when he landed back next to Alex's chest. "Just because Stefano is your step-father does not make you my uncle."

"My step-brother married your mom," Alex said with a click of his tongue.

"Yeah, because you think of EJ as your brother," Will rolled his eyes.

"Nah," Alex agreed, pulling Will closer to him. "It's still funny, though. I've never had older siblings before. Now, I've got a million."

"Yeah, Kiriakis in a den full of DiMera's," Will shook his head. "Nothing can go wrong there."

"I'm delightful and everyone loves me," Alex insisted.

"Keep telling yourself that, baby," Will teased. He leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Alex full on the lips.

"Ew," Allie and Sydney giggled when they ran past.

Johnny, chasing after them, pushed Will and Alex apart to run through their legs. "Oops, sorry."

"When's he gonna stop that?" Alex wondered, watching the kids run around the rooftop.

"Never," Will shrugged. "It's cute and you know it."

"Eh," Alex said. "For having one eye, he's pretty observant, though. He always saw right through me with you."

Will grinned, swaying back and forth until someone tapped his shoulder.

Sami, in a beige wedding dress, and EJ, in a navy suit similar to Will and Alex's, smiled at them.

"Mind if we cut in?" Sami asked. Before waiting for an answer, she grabbed Alex's hands and started to dance.

Will let EJ put his hand on his waist, "but only because you're taller."

"Sure, William," EJ said to appease him.

"So, you and Mom," Will said. "You both look happy."

"We are happy," EJ answered. "We finally have the wedding and the marriage we deserve. No ulterior motives, no sabotage or revenge. This time everything's based on our children and our love."

"Children, huh?" Will said. "That's a nice change of pace."

"Yes," EJ answered, "all five of them."

"Five of them?" Will repeated until he realized what EJ meant.

"We all know he's going to marry you one day," EJ said with complete and utter confidence. "And I'll get to dance with you at your wedding."

"I'd like that," Will said. He smiled, open and free, imagining the possibility.

"So," Sami said as she and Alex twirled around the dance floor. "Have you given any more thought to what we discussed?"

"I don't know," Alex said, looking anywhere but at Sami. "He's not out of school yet. He's still only 21."

"But he loves you," Sami pointed out. "He's always loved you."

"I know," Alex sighed. "Look, I only told you I was thinking about it. God knows why I told you of all people."

"And I'm telling you that you should go for it," Sami encouraged. "This could be you and Will," Sami gestured to their surroundings. "Basking in a day that's all for you."

"You know how he feels about marriage. Hell, I don't even know how I feel about it," Alex confessed. "What if I make a shitty husband?"

"You adore him," Sami argued. "You've made him happier than he's ever been. I know you'd never hurt him and he'd never hurt you."

"I don't know," Alex said. "I need to think about it."

"Alright, I won't push," Sami said even though it looked like she wanted to. "Just know that on your wedding day, I get to say I told you so."

As the song ended, everyone came back together. Alex shook EJ's hand, offering his congratulations.

"About time," Alex said, arm going around Will's waist.

"I could say the same thing," EJ looked at how comfortable Will and Alex looked with one another.

The two couples spent the next few hours dancing and sipping champagne. The wedding photographer captured several photos of them together. Will framed his favorite and hung it in Alex's hallway.

Alex had his arm around Will while EJ had his arm around Sami. Both Will and Sami had their heads thrown back, blond hair glittering off the fairy lights. While Alex and EJ looked down at their respective partner, a dreamy look in their eyes.

* * *

 **May, 2014**

Will walked into his and Alex's apartment. He tossed his keys and an armful of mail on the kitchen counter, kicking off his shoes.

"Alex?" Will called, flipping through the mail. He sighed when he realized he was alone. It somehow became his new normal.

Over the past couple of months, Alex spent more and more time out of the house. When Will moved in a few months ago, Alex rented a small studio space downtown. He housed all his photography equipment and supplies there. He'd lock himself away, spending hours and hours perfecting each photograph.

Whenever Will visited, Alex would find a way to shut Will out. He'd make excuses as to why Will couldn't be around. He even started coming home late and leaving early.

Will trusted Alex. He knew Alex loved him, knew Alex would never hurt him. At first, Will ignored Alex's strange behavior. Chalked it up to some strange artist thing he didn't get. Now, almost two months later, Will didn't know what to think. The few attempts Will made to find out ended in Alex slamming doors and storming out.

The two never dealt with anything like this before. They'd fight, sure. But it never lingered. They'd never dealt with something they couldn't handle before.

It freaked Will out. Deep down, though, Will knew the reason he never pushed. He was terrified of the answer. Terrified Alex didn't want him anymore. Terrified Alex would say the past few years were a mistake. Terrified he would end up alone and lost like he was before he met Alex.

Will looked down at an envelope with Alex's name on it.

 _Mad Art Gallery, St. Louis, Missouri, what's this?_

Two months ago, Alex displayed some photographs at that gallery. The curator seemed enamored with Alex's work. Will assumed it would lead to something big.

Will ripped open the envelope, pulling out a few sheets of paper. He read the letter several times, mouthing the words that didn't make any sense at all.

"Please reconsider our offer," Will mumbled. "Renegotiate the terms as you see fit. Won't stop sending offers until you reply."

It took Will a few moments to realize what it all meant.

 _Alex got offered a job and he's ignoring it. Why would he do that?_

Without thinking about it, Will grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. The letter clutched in his hand, determined expression on his face.

* * *

Alex hunched over his laptop. He'd been staring at the same picture of Will for hours. It still didn't feel right. He couldn't get the shading to work.

Whenever this type of thing would happen, he'd end up calling Will. Letting Will ramble on about something mundane always cleared his head. Brought focus back to Alex, settled his nerves. But Alex couldn't do that this time.

Deciding to suck it up, Alex cracked his neck, ready to start again.

The door to the studio slammed open. Alex looked over his shoulder, ready to yell at whoever interrupted him. He frowned when he saw Will even if his stomach fluttered.

"What?" Alex asked, turning back to face his laptop.

Will, fed up with the silence, stomped over to his boyfriend. He threw the letter on the laptop's keyboard.

"This, this is what," Will said, voice firm. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"About what?" Alex brushed the letter aside. He read the return address, stomach sinking.

"Stop it," Will hissed, clenching his fists. "You know what I'm talking about so stop it."

Alex stood up to his full height, forcing Will to crane his neck to hold his gaze.

"What do you want me to say?" Alex lifted his brows, face devoid of emotions.

"Tell me why you're ignoring this opportunity," Will demanded. "This is amazing and you know it. Why aren't you talking to them?"

Alex set his jaw and remained silent.

"God," Will threw his hands up, beginning to pace. "This is what you need. What you've always wanted. A real art gallery wants you for a permanent space. Not a dinky Salem one but one in a real city. Why aren't you jumping all over this? This is what you've been working for."

Alex stared at Will, lips in a straight line.

"I don't get it," Will added. "You loved that place when we went. You loved it. They want you and now you don't care at all?"

Working himself into a frenzy, Will continued. "And all you do now is ignore me and make excuses to stay away from me. We're never together except when we take pictures. Right when you're done you get rid of me again. You didn't even go to Johnny's baseball game last week. He got a hit for the first time and he almost cried because you weren't there. I had to lie and make up something to get him to stop.

"I don't care if you ignore me. I can handle it. But you can't do that to him, to them. They love you and even if we weren't together they'd still love you.

"I know your childhood screwed you over but things are different now. You have people that love you and want you around. That need you around. They need you around. I need you around. And if you're bored with me or-or want something else than you need to tell me. Not-not hide away here and make me feel like I don't exist.

"I love you but if you don't love me anymore than-," Will cut off with a loud oomph.

Alex shut Will up with a kiss. A hard, deep kiss with more emotion than either showed in a long time.

Alex listened to Will, really listened. He knew he'd been acting like a dick the past few weeks, hell, months. He didn't realize how if affected Will, though. Didn't realize Will would take it this way.

Will clung to Alex's neck, holding on with all his strength. After so long together, a simple kiss shouldn't still leave him weak-kneed and trembling.

"You're so fucking stupid," Alex said. He cupped Will's cheeks with both hands, brushing away tears Will couldn't hold in. "I love you. I've always loved you. I'm always going to love you."

Will nodded, blinking over and over to clear his eyes.

Alex kissed Will again, softer, lips feather-light. He took a deep breath when they separated.

"I got the first offer the day after we got back from St. Louis," Alex explained in a low voice. "I wanted it so fucking bad but I couldn't take it."

"Why?" Will whispered.

"I don't want to leave you," Alex confessed, voice lower than Will ever heard before.

Will hugged Alex, eyes clamped shut. "I-I can't hold you back. Okay? I can't. This is what you've always wanted and you're gonna hate me if you don't take it."

"I don't want it without you," Alex argued.

"You do," Will shook his head, holding in a sob. He didn't want to imagine living without his boyfriend, without his Alex. But they could do it, if they had to. He only had one more year of school. They'd survive. "St. Louis isn't that far away. I could see you on weekends and breaks and-,"

"No," Alex stated. "I'm not settling for breaks and weekends. I want you every day. God, why do you think I've stayed away from you since I found out? I wanted to see if I could handle it and I can't. Do you know how big of an asshole I've been?"

"You need to go," Will said. "You're gonna regret it so bad and I'm gonna be the reason."

"Shut up," Alex said without any power behind the words. "Do you know how much I wanted to go to that baseball game? I don't even like baseball. But I love Johnny and Syd and Allie and Sami and fuck my life, even EJ. I sat in here and it took all my strength not to go. But that's what life would be like if I left. I wouldn't see that kind of shit and even if I pretend to hate it, you know I don't. I like spending our weekends with our parents and babysitting. And I fucking hate not getting to spend any real time with you. You still saw me every day and you thought I didn't want you anymore. What the fuck will happen if I leave?"

"I-I didn't know what was happening," Will defended. "You've never done that before. And you've changed so much since we first met and I thought you were tired of it all."

"Tired of you, you mean," Alex amended. He kissed Will's forehead and said, "so stupid."

Will let out a sad, wet chuckle. He held Alex tight, savoring the moment. After a while, he said, "I can't let you stay here. I love you too much for that."

"I love you too much to leave," Alex argued. "It's my decision."

"It's your career," Will insisted.

"I'm more than my photographs," Alex stated. "Do you think this is the only opportunity I'll ever get?"

Will's mouth opened and closed before he shook his head. "No, of course, not."

"Then trust me," Alex held Will's elbows, looking into his eyes.

"But-," Will tried to say only for Alex to cut him off.

"I know what I'm doing," Alex said.

"Okay," Will said, "but you have to write back to the gallery. Ask them if you can commute or if you can delay everything a year or something."

"I will," Alex promised. He touched Will's flushed cheek with the tip of his middle finger. "I didn't mean to make you doubt me."

"I should have trusted you," Will said.

"Come here," Alex sat down at his desk, pulling Will against him. "Let me finish this photo and we can get out of here."

"Yeah?" Will smiled, balancing on Alex's knee. "Where we gonna go?"

"I'm taking my kitten out," Alex said, eyes on the photograph of Will. He knew what he needed to do to fix it now. "Then we're gonna make things up to Johnny. Don't want our baby brother mad forever."

"He does know how to hold a grudge," Will kissed Alex's temple and grinned.

* * *

 **November, 2014**

Will sat at a lone booth in the Brady pub. He had several papers spread across his table, mind a mess. In addition to school, Will dedicated himself to writing. It took a long time figuring out how to make Stefano's life story into fiction. In fact, Will often worried that some parts were so outlandish no one would believe they could happen.

Adding to Will's stress, Alex spent a week in Chicago for a series of art showings. Will hated it. They'd never been apart for so long. Most of the time, Will went to all Alex's exhibits with him. He was Alex's one and only model after all. But Will had work, school, and writing to do. He couldn't leave for a whole week.

The two Skyped, texted, and talked all the time but it wasn't the same. Will missed his boyfriend plain and simple. He also hated admitting that Alex was right. The two wouldn't survive a long distance relationship.

Needing a break, Will gathered up all his belongings and cleared the table. It was lunchtime and the pub started to fill up. They didn't need Will taking up valuable space.

As Will went to stand up, a strange man in a baseball cap sat down across from him.

"Uh," Will frowned, "can I help you?"

"Sorry," the man said with a wide, charming smile. "I thought I recognized you from somewhere."

"Oh," Will gave a sheepish smile. He'd dealt with this a few times before. Guys and a few girls recognizing him from Alex's photography. "I've done some modeling, so to speak."

The man lifted his head higher, showing off his Asian features. His skin was a warm olive color, eyes sparkling.

It took Will a few moments to place him.

"Oh my God," Will snapped his fingers, leaning across the table. In a quiet whisper, he said, "you're Paul Narita!"

"Guilty," Paul smiled, looking Will up and down. "How do you know that?"

"Are you kidding? I love the Giants!" Will tried to town down his fanboy-ishness. "But what are you doing in Salem of all places?"

"Passing through," Paul eluded. "So, you recognized me. I recognized you. Funny coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah," Will's nose wrinkled. "But how do you know me? Did one of your supermodel girls show you my picture or something?"

Paul's eyes lit up, smirking. "Something like that, yeah."

"Wow," Will said once again. Realizing he was being rude, he stuck out his hand. "I'm Will Horton."

"Nice to meet you, Will," Paul held Will's hand just a moment too long.

Will didn't pay attention to that. He got distracted by how excited he was. "Do you think I can get your autograph?"

"Sure," Paul smirked. He watched as Will scrambled to find a pen and a spare scrap of paper.

Paul took his time signing his name. At the bottom, he scribbled out a little message. He hoped Will would understand.

"When am I gonna see some new work of yours?" Paul wondered. He slid the autograph across the table, fingers lingering against Will's.

"Well, my photographer is showing some new ones in Chicago right now," Will explained. "He should be back soon. Maybe I can show them to you."

"Yeah?" Paul lifted one brow. "I'd like that."

"Okay, cool," Will nodded, although his smile dimmed. Mentioning Alex made him miss him even more.

"What's with the sad face?" Paul wondered. He reached across the table, tilting Will's chin up.

"Uh," Will mumbled. He was no expert but he knew few straight men that would touch him that way. But he wasn't sure what he thought was happening was really happening.

The front door to the pub slammed shut. A pair of heavy feet stomped inside and straight for their booth.

Will turned his head, welcoming the distraction when he saw who it was.

"Alex!" Will breathed, smile lighting up his face.

"Hey, Kitten," Alex greeted. He didn't know who the man across from Will was and he didn't care. No one was touching Will that way. No one but him.

Alex didn't wait for Will to get out of the booth. He bent forward, hands grabbing Will's neck and yanked him into a firm kiss.

Will melted into it, letting Alex push him down onto the booth. He opened his mouth when he felt Alex's tongue along his lips, moaning into his touch.

When they separated, Will panted, breathless. It took him a few moments to sit up straight again.

"Come on," Alex grabbed Will's things. "Let's get home."

Pretending he hadn't seen the man, Alex made a show of saying, "oh, sorry. Didn't see you there."

"It's alright," Paul said in a terse voice, torn between annoyance and arousal.

"This is Paul," Will said, "he's a big-time baseball player. Oh, I'm sorry, Paul, Alex is my photographer."

"And boyfriend?" Paul guessed.

"Yeah," Will laughed, holding onto Alex's forearm and looking up at him. "Paul recognized me from some of your photos."

"Did he now?" Alex gave Paul a knowing look. "Imagine that."

Paul gave Alex a polite smile and nodded at Will. "Maybe I'll see you around town."

"That'd be nice," Will said. He grabbed the autograph off the table and waved. "Bye, Paul."

"Bye," Paul said, now all alone.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked once they were outside.

"I don't know. He came up to me and I realized who it was," Will said. "I mean, he was hitting on me, right?"

Alex gave Will a look of disbelief. He grabbed the autograph in Will's hand. "Hmmm, Salem Inn, ask for George Herman. Yeah, gee, I wonder if he was hitting on you."

"Shut up," Will nudged Alex in the waist. "The only one I want to go to a hotel room with is you."

"Who needs a hotel room?" Alex said, putting his hand in Will's back pocket.

As they turned for their apartment, they bumped into Sonny and Brian.

"Hey, guys," Will greeted. "Bye, guys," he said as Alex dragged him away without saying anything.

Sonny held the door open for Brian as they walked into the Brady pub.

* * *

 **May, 2015**

Will collapsed on a bench outside in the DiMera garden. Tonight was his graduation party and he couldn't get any time to himself. Everywhere he turned there were family members or friends mobbing him. Even Alex disappeared somewhere, lucky bastard.

Will needed a few moments of peace. A few moments to breathe without explaining to everyone his graduation plans. Yes, he was still working for DiMera Enterprises. No, he and Alex hadn't decided if they were moving yet. Yes, he was still waiting to see if a publisher wanted his novel.

Will closed his eyes and missed when several strings of fairy lights turned on overhead.

"Hey," Alex said, walking down a lone garden path.

"Where did you go?" Will asked, slumped on the bench. "You left me to deal with the jackals all by myself."

"You know how I feel about parties," Alex shrugged, eyes anywhere but on Will's face.

"What's with you?" Will sat up straight. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Alex licked his lips, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "I-uh-I had something to take care of."

"Okay," Will said, head tilted.

"You remember the first time we were here, in this spot?" Alex asked.

Will looked around, noting the strands of lights hanging overhead and the plethora of vivid flowers. He thought for a moment. They'd spent several hours in the back garden but he knew what Alex meant.

"Opening night of DE's art gallery, your show," Will smiled.

"We both got our shit together that night," Alex said, taking a deep breath.

"What made you think of that?" Will wondered.

"It was a big night," Alex said. "Tonight's big too."

Will opened his mouth to say something when Alex dropped to one knee.

Alex pulled two things out of his pocket, a simple silver ring and a faded, crumbled piece of paper.

" _I see your fucking blue eyes whenever I close mine and this is kind of getting unbearable holy fuck,"_ Alex read from the poem Will wrote ages ago. "Marry me?"

Will didn't have to think about it. He always had complicated feelings toward marriage but not when it concerned Alex. Nothing was ever complicated when it came to Alex.

Will nodded. He waited just long enough for Alex to slide the ring on his finger before yanking him into a kiss.

Whispering against Alex's lips, Will said, " _but all my days of Happiness and wonder are cradled in his arms and his eyes entire._ "

The two kissed and kissed under the stars and twinkling lights. They both ignored the huge crowd of family members spying on them from the French doors.

* * *

 **November, 2015**

"What is the fucking hold up?" Alex grumbled. He had his camera ready. The lighting was perfect, the setting. All he needed was his model to hurry the hell up and get out here.

"I told you I had a surprise," Will said. "So, close your eyes."

"I'm not gonna close my eyes," Alex argued.

"Do it," Will said, waiting to see if his directions were followed.

After all their years together, Alex knew it was easier to do what Will wanted than argue. He closed his eyes, complaining the whole time.

Will walked out onto the patio of their vacation home. After the success of Will's first novel, the first in a series about anti-hero Enzo DiAngelo, and Alex's nonstop photography they needed a break. Stefano, pleased by Will's portrayal of him, let them use his home on a private island in Fiji. It was palatial, surrounded by lush greenery, palm trees, and mountains. The home consisted of several rooms, modern amenities, and outdoor showers.

Alex set up their photoshoot on the edge of an infinity pool. It overlooked the South Pacific Ocean, making it seem as if the pool was an extension of the water. The background was gorgeous, crystal clear water and tropical plants. Alex knew the only thing that could make the sight better was Will.

It took a long time for Will to plan this surprise. He had to gather everything he needed without Alex discovering them which was hard. Alex snooped through everything. But it was worth it. Alex was going to die when he saw Will now.

Being as careful as possible, Will crawled out to the edge of the pool. It was wide enough for him to lie back on. Making sure he didn't wet his surprise too much, Will leaned back. He enjoyed the cool pool water against his back, the hot sun on his skin.

"Open your eyes," Will breathed, nervous with anticipation.

Alex blinked several times. When he caught sight of Will he almost dropped his camera in the water.

"Holy fucking shit," Alex said, licking his lips.

Alex and Will had worked together for so long, Will knew what poses showcased his body best. He knew where to place his arms, how to position his legs. Will didn't often need direction now. The two had used several masks, strategically placed props, even a fur coat they stole from Anjelica once. But they'd never done this before.

"Like it?" Will asked, arching his back when Alex held up his camera.

Alex snapped several shots. "Fuck you, you know I love it."

"I do know," Will tried not to smile.

Will's shoulders and butt lay on the edge of the pool. His back curved up, showing off his slim waist and defined muscles. Both arms were in the air, touching his hair, biceps bulging. One foot rested flat on the edge of the pool, the other curved up in the air highlighting the roundness of his ass and the bulk of his thighs. His hair was getting a bit long, starting to curl.

What got Alex going and defined the picture were the bright red six-inch high heels Will wore as well as the matching lipstick. Will's legs were long, lean, and chiseled. The juxtaposition of Will's masculinity and the soft, feminine nature of the accessories rounded everything out.

Will didn't think he would enjoy the shoes or even the lipstick but they were fun. He didn't plan on wearing either outside of the shoot but seeing the look in Alex's eyes was worth it.

Alex got as many shots of Will as he could. Capturing every angle and every deliciously beautiful inch. After almost an hour, Alex tossed his camera on a lounge chair. He jumped in the pool, swimming to Will.

Will arched his back even higher, knowing how much it drove Alex crazy.

"Fuck," Alex said when he emerged from the pool, wet and dripping. His hands ran up and down Will's sides to his ankles. "How the hell did you hide this from me?"

"I shipped them here when we made our plane reservations," Will revealed with an impish grin.

"You spoil me," Alex mumbled. He grabbed both shoes and tossed them onto the patio. He didn't want to ruin them. He didn't care what it took he was getting Will in those again.

Will slid into the pool and Alex's arms. "Do I look pretty?" Will bat his lashes several times, laughing.

"Always," Alex said. "This is a whole different level."

Will wrapped his arms and legs around Alex, bringing their lips together.

Alex shoved Will into the wall of the pool, grabbing two handfuls of his ass.

The lipstick smeared, leaving behind a tacky taste. When they pulled apart, Alex rubbed his thumb over Will's mouth, showing the red marks.

"I picked it out at the airport," Will shrugged. "It was cheap."

The two kissed and kissed until all remnants of the lipstick disappeared.

Alex lifted Will up and onto the edge of the pool. "Hold on."

That was the only warning Will got before Alex swallowed his half-hard cock.

Alex relished the feel of Will plumping up inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue, applying just the right amount of pressure.

"Fuck," Will gripped Alex's wet hair, helping him bob up and down. "Fuck, I love when you do that."

Alex played with Will for a while, waiting until Will was on the edge before pulling back.

"Ugh," Will complained as Alex grinned.

"I'm gonna fuck you right here," Alex said, yanking Will back into the water. He turned Will around, waiting for Will to grab the edge of the pool for leverage.

Alex planned ahead. Inside the pool was the only place they hadn't fucked yet. Alex swam to the other side of the pool and grabbed the packet of waterproof lube he left there. Condoms were only a matter of convenience for them at this point. Neither bothered to pack any for the trip.

Alex laughed when he came back to see Will leaning on the edge of the pool, ass up in the air.

"You want something, Kitten?" Alex leered, pulling Will's cheeks apart.

"We both want something," Will said with his eyes closed. He still wasn't good with heights and didn't want to see how high up he was over the ocean. He thanked himself for all those hours in the gym that he was able to keep himself up.

Alex wouldn't deny it. They both loved when he ate Will out almost more than anything. Alex dove right in, licking and biting. Opening Will up with his fingers and tongue.

When neither could stand it anymore, Will slipped back into the water. Alex ripped open the lube, doing his best to spread it over his dick and Will.

"Ready?" Alex asked, teasing Will's opening. He pushed the tip of his cock inside, just the tip.

Instead of answering, Will pushed back onto Alex, rolling his hips until his ass met Alex's groin.

"God, I love you," Alex said, chin resting on Will's shoulder. He anchored his hands on the walls of the pool on either side of Will. He didn't give Will any time to adjust. He knew he didn't need it, not after their fun that morning. "Never get tired of this, of you."

Will held onto Alex's wrists, smacking his ass back into Alex. Their thrusts worked in tandem, water splashing around them.

"Baby," Will praised. "Feel so good inside me, so big. Love it when you rip me open. Love you so much."

Alex wrapped his fist around Will's cock. His teeth dug into Will's neck and shoulders causing Will to groan. He tilted Will's hips up a bit, angling his thrusts to hit Will's prostate.

Will yelled, loud and unreserved. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby, fuck!"

Alex grinned when Will threw back his head and moaned Alex's name.

Will squeezed down around Alex, keeping his thrusts steady. He praised Alex's name, telling him over and over how much he loved him.

Alex held onto Will's hips, jackrabbiting into Will's spasming body. He grunted loudly when he started to come.

Will sighed when he felt Alex filling him up. It was familiar, sexy. Sharing something so intimate, something no one else ever felt with Alex always left Will so sated.

Before Will, Alex experienced so much of everything. There were few things they could both share for the first time. But going bare was one of them. It was something that was only theirs. That more than anything was why they both preferred not to use condoms at all anymore.

"I love you," Alex breathed into Will's ear. It was so easy for him to say it now. He didn't choke on the words, didn't fear Will's reaction. He didn't say it quite as often as Will did but he felt it just as much. He always had.

The two disentangled, Will turning to face Alex again. Will kissed Alex long and hard, holding him tight.

"This is the best trip we've ever been on," Will declared, smiling up at Alex.

"Way to state the obvious, Kitten," Alex replied. He made a face when Will pinched near his nipple.

"We should enjoy the peace and quiet while we can," Will said, rubbing over the injured area in apology. "Everything'll be a zoo when we get back."

"Moved out of Salem and everyone still is all up in our business," Alex complained. "I told you we should have gone to Chicago. It's farther away."

"But you like St. Louis more," Will responded. "Joey's gonna plan the stupidest bachelor party. I know it."

"Oh, he will," Alex said. "At least EJ will keep him in line."

"I still can't believe you picked EJ as your best man," Will laughed.

"He grows on you," Alex admitted, "as you should know."

Will rolled his eyes before letting out a small laugh. "Maybe by the time we get back Sonny will have picked a plus-one."

"Idiot can't make up his damn mind," Alex groused, holding onto Will's butt. "I still think he wants you for a date."

Will laughed. "I'm not bringing a date to my own wedding."

"Aren't you glad you got out when you did, though?" Alex teased. "You could have had to deal with all that bullshit."

"No, thanks. I never thought I'd feel sorry for Brian but no one deserves that," Will said.

"Ironic that Sonny flipped his shit that you had feelings for me when you were with him and he never got over Paul," Alex rolled his eyes.

"At least, now I know why he never wanted to talk about his past," Will scrunched his face together. "Remember when Paul hit on me, though?"

"Don't remind me," Alex warned.

"Would it be mean or funny to tell Sonny?" Will wondered. When he saw Alex's pinched face, he sighed. "You never had anything to worry about. You pretty much ruined me for other men."

Alex kissed Will again, lingering.

The sun started to set, purple and orange filling the sky. Will and Alex held onto each other in the warm water, basking in the sights.

"How much trouble do you think we're gonna get in when we go back?" Will wondered, hand running through Alex's hair.

"Oh, you mean when they find out we eloped and our mothers are planning a wedding for no reason?" Alex said, deadpan. "No, I think they'll be cool with it."

"We're so dead," Will laughed, sticking out his tongue. "But it was worth it."

"You, me, and a justice of the peace," Alex said. "The way God intended it."

"We're not telling them until after the big wedding, right?" Will clarified.

"Do we look stupid to you?" Alex asked. "Now, come on, I'm hungry as fuck. Then I'm gonna need my husband to ride me to sleep."

Will and Alex got out of the pool, enjoying the last bit of sunset.

"I love you, baby," Will said. He reached down to link their left hands, admiring their matching rings.

"Right back at ya, kitten," Alex swung their hands up, kissing the top of Will's. "Thanks for marrying me."

"Thanks for asking," Will responded. "Now, hurry up and feed me."

"God, married a few days and you're already bossing me around," Alex said.

"I've been bossing you around since day one," Will denied as they walked toward the outdoor shower.

"You used to be so shy and sweet," Alex lamented. "Look at you now."

"You love me," Will snorted. "Don't you, hubby?"

"Ugh, don't ever call me that again," Alex said.

The two showered, taking turns washing the other's hair. Distracting the other with kisses and lingering touches. It was a long time before they remembered dinner.

 **The End**

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. I appreciate all the encouraging words and support. I absolutely love writing this pairing. There's something about the two that I just adore. For this story, I wanted it to end in November of 2015. Instead of Will dying, I'd much rather see him elope with the man of his dreams.

As some of you have mentioned to me, the show appears to be casting someone in the role of Alex Kiriakis. Which, quite frankly, terrifies me. I'm quite attached to him and don't trust the show not to ruin him the way they have so many other characters.

I have no idea what I'm writing next. I have some vague ideas but nothing coherent yet. But, as always, it'll feature Will getting a happy ending with someone that actually deserves him.

Thanks for reading!

PS, the inspiration for Will's photos in the last scene come from Jason Wimberly. Thank you to Sunnynana for putting him on my radar.


End file.
